


Corazón Fragmentado

by Romsel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Action, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Celebrations, Character Death, Drama, Emotional, F/M, Love, M/M, Police, post-serie, small crossover
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 104,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romsel/pseuds/Romsel
Summary: Daniel Williams debe seguir su vida luego de la partida de Steve. No será sencillo ya que la ausencia del SEAL representa un gran cambio en su vida y también en la del Five-O.
Relationships: Adam Noshimuri & Danny "Danno" Williams, Danny "Danno" Williams & Grace Williams, Quinn Liu & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Tani Rey & Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 54
Kudos: 35





	1. CAPÍTULO I. LA VIDA CONTINÚA

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** HawaiiFive-O pertenece a Leonard Freeman y CBS Television Studios. Esta historia ha sido hecha por pura diversión por lo que no obtengo ni un centavito por ella. Sin embargo, las tramas sí me pertenecen aligual que el o los personajes originales. Queda prohibida la reproducción de mis historias o su publicación en otros sitios sin mi autorización.
> 
> **Querido público lector:**
> 
> Antes de entrar a leer toma en cuenta las advertencias ya mencionadas, además de los siguientes puntos:
> 
> _1.- Si bien el romance será casi inexistente, sigue siendo un fic slash.  
>  2.- Reitero que es género policial, ya que se tratarán de casos que el Five-O debe resolver.  
> 3.- Durante las diez temporadas ha habido errores y horrores a veces imperdonables que también voy a tocar en esta historia. Este Fanfic es básicamente para desquitarme de todo aquello que no me gustó. El desencadenante, y no es de extrañar, fue el maldito final de la serie, así que, aquí voy a estar protestando/compensando/corrigiendo (¿?)  
> 4.- No hace mucho que he empezado a ver Magnum PI, lo cierto es que allí mencionan ciertos datos que a veces contradicen lo que pasó en Hawaii Five-O. Voy a nombrar algunos en un par de capítulos.  
> 5.- En cuanto a la parte de crossover va a ser ligero, muy poquito.  
> 6.- Si esperan un pronto reencuentro, donde Steve y Danny olviden todo y de inmediato se dediquen a los arrumacos, entonces, este fanfic **no** es para ustedes.  
> 7.- A quienes entren a leer, necesitarán pañuelos, no siempre, más depende de cuán sensibles son. A mí, ese guapo y encantador detective me ha vuelto mucho muy sensible, yo no lo era, pero con él hago una excepción.  
> 8.- De antemano, me disculpo por los errores que seguramente he cometido particularmente a la hora de nombrar calles y zonas. Jamás he estado en Hawái o sus alrededores, mi fuente de información ha sido google maps._

Se sentía como si de nuevo le hubieran dado una maldita paliza. Aún estaba con las secuelas de su secuestro por lo que aún tenía permiso para ausentarse de su trabajo al menos un par de semanas más en las que también debía considerar el ocupar el puesto que ante los ojos de todos, le correspondía por derecho; pero en ese momento, sentía que su cuerpo había perdido completamente sus fuerzas y sus heridas se hubieran reabierto, así que no pudo evitar gemir de dolor.

De nuevo había dormido en el sillón a pesar de tener a su disposición desde hace varias horas, la habitación principal e incluso la otra; pero ni siquiera había podido subir una de las gradas, no sin sentir que se derrumbaría. Y Eddie parecía sentir lo mismo ya que no se le veía con la misma energía de siempre y, de hecho, había preferido dormir cerca del rubio en lugar de en su cama. Danny vio al cachorro y lo acarició reconfortándolo y sintió que el perrito hacía lo mismo por él pues había empezado a lamerle más juguetonamente.

— Escucha amigo, Steve tuvo que marcharse, así que tú y yo vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos a su ausencia. Lo siento, nada de lo que le dije o hice pudo detenerlo. Él… necesita esto para sentirse mejor, ¿sabes? A pesar de ser un SEAL de la marina americana, él ha quedado completamente agotado, ¿puedes creerlo? Y no sólo físicamente, su mente también ha sufrido mucho con todo lo que ha sucedido particularmente estos últimos años. Todos esos secretos, esos misterios… Nunca pude comprender cómo es que Doris pudo hacer todo lo que hizo… Puedo entender que quisiera proteger a su familia y se fuera; pero después siguió alejándose de su hijo… y él sólo quería tenerla cerca. Me pregunto, qué sintió ella con la muerte de Wo Fat, después de todo, él la consideraba su madre y quizás para ella, él también fue su hijo. Seguramente Steve también ha pensado en ello. A veces siento que no fui lo suficientemente bueno para que se desahogara conmigo… Creo que, a pesar del tiempo; él no pudo confiar del todo en mí. Y yo… me siento nuevamente solo, así que, sería de gran ayuda si tú y el Sr. Pickles se llevaran bien y no me dieran problemas, así podremos vivir los tres en paz sobrellevando esto. Y no me mires de esa manera que te he visto acechando a ese pobre gato cuando crees que nadie te ve, bribón.

El perrito ladró como protestando por esa afirmación. Sin muchas ganas, se levantó y fue a prepararse el desayuno. Afortunadamente, Junior había permanecido en casa de Tani y aunque ellos habían dicho que se quedarían acompañándolo, el rubio se negó rotundamente.

Luego de haberle dado su desayuno a Eddie y apenas haber bebido un poco de café junto con sus medicinas, volvió a la sala y miró todo, recordando la primera vez que había pisado aquel lugar. El ambiente estaba igual de silencioso y de pronto, se sintió como cuando llegó a la isla y sólo tenía esa horrible sensación de incertidumbre.

Finalmente, subió por las graderías caminando muy lentamente; pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación. No muchas veces se había atrevido a entrar por respeto a la privacidad de Steve; pero ahora el motivo era distinto. Ni bien dio el primer paso al interior, observó todo a detalle, como si intentara descubrir los secretos que aún ignoraba del hombre que hasta hace poco dormía allí.

Todo estaba pulcramente acomodado y sin una pisca de polvo. Abrió la cómoda quizás buscando cerciorarse que aún había cosas allí que indicaran que el insensible idiota no se había machado para siempre. Había ropa, tanto camisas como poleras; y por supuesto pantalones cargo. Tocó aquella camiseta desgastada que tantas veces le había visto usar que decía “marina”. A un lado del mueble, descansaba la guitarra que años atrás le había regalado y se preguntó si sólo la tenía allí como adorno.

Dejó su bastón, tomó la guitarra y se sentó en la cama. El instrumento estaba afinado y tenía algunas partes desgastadas lo que significaba que, en efecto, Steve la había usado. Deseó haber podido escucharlo alguna vez. Tocó un par de notas y devolvió el instrumento a su estuche dejándolo donde lo había encontrado. Eddie entró inseguro; Danny lo llamó y el can subió a la cama. Ambos se recostaron en absoluto silencio.

Tiempo después, abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormido y Eddie con él. No sabía ni qué hora era; pero no importaba. Sin embargo, debía levantarse, bañarse; y limpiar sus heridas. Luego llamaría a sus hijos.

Se tomó su tiempo bajo la regadera y luego se vistió con el buzo deportivo. Las poleras ajustadas que solía usar hacían demasiado contacto con su piel y raspaban las partes aun lastimadas, por lo que sacó prestada aquella camiseta de Steve y se la colocó, le quedaba algo suelta a excepción de la parte de los hombros; pero era sin duda más cómoda. Entonces, bajó a la cocina, apenas se preparó un emparedado para almorzar y también le dio su ración al perrito. El gatuno entró estirando las patas traseras, Danny lo había visto antes dormir en la cama de la otra habitación.

— Hola, Sr. Pickles, qué gusto que se haya dignado a aparecer y almorzar con nosotros —a él también le dio su ración en su plato encima del mesón, de ninguna manera quería gruñidos y bufidos, así que a la hora de la comida prefería mantenerlos alejados uno del otro— Sé que tú y yo nos hemos estado conociendo y hasta nos hemos llevando bien desde que vine a vivir aquí, ya que Eddie ha pasado más tiempo con Steve y Junior y a ti te hacía falta alguien que te diera algo de amor; —dijo acariciándolo— pero ahora que Steve se fue, Eddie necesitará compañía, así que tú y yo nos encargaremos de no dejarlo solo, ¿bien? Eso es. Sólo esperemos que no pase mucho para que supere sus males y regrese a su hogar y a nosotros.

Luego de lavar su plato, caminó por el área que se supone era la oficina o más bien donde estaba el escritorio; encontró varias fotografías, muchas de ellas antiguas, de sus padres, con Mary y Steve siendo niños. También fotos de ambos con aquellos que iniciaron Five-O y así mismo, encontró recortes de periódicos, aquellos que hablaban de la muerte de Doris McGarrett, de John y de los logros del equipo que el comandante dirigía en ese momento. Igualmente había un par de fotos de Eddie y del Sr. Pickles, uno durmiendo panza arriba y el otro hecho un ovillo. Y encontró un par de fotografías de ambos y otras con los niños las cuales le hizo sonreír.

Allí sobre el escritorio, estaba una caja que el rubio reconoció como las cosas que una vez estuvieron en la oficina del jefe en el cuartel de Five-O; Danny no se atrevió a tocarla y se negó a derrumbarse, por lo que prefirió tomar el teléfono e ir al jardín.

Esta vez no quiso estar en la silla a orillas del mar, esta vez prefirió una de las sillas que estaban cerca a la casa, en el pasto. Respiró un par de veces antes de encender su teléfono, no quería preocupar a sus retoños; hacía tiempo había comprobado que Grace era muy perceptiva a la hora de descubrir si algo andaba mal con él. No se sorprendió de ver que ya tenía registradas llamadas perdidas y mensajes de sus compañeros. No los leyó.

— ¡Hola, amigo!

— _¡Danno!_

— ¿Cómo estás, hijo?

— _¡Bien!_

— ¿Sí? ¿Estás bien?

— _¡Sí!_

— Me alegro mucho.

— _¿Te veré hoy?_

— No, cariño, yo… tengo algo que hacer; ya sabes, trabajo… aunque te prometo que en un par de días nos veremos, ¿de acuerdo?

— _¡Sí! ¿Iremos a ver al tío Steve y a Eddie?_

— ¿Qué dices si mejor vamos a la playa o a comer algo que quieras?

— _¡Sí!_

— De acuerdo. Te quiero, hijo.

— _Yo también, papi._

— ¿Me pasas a tu hermana?

— _¡Grace! ¡Es Danno!_ —Danny sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su pequeño.

— _Hola, papá._

— Hola, _monito_ , ¿cómo estás?

— _Bien. ¿Y tú?_

— ¿Yo? Yo estoy muy contento de escucharte.

— _¿Pasó algo?_ —insistió claramente alejándose del ruido que hacía su hermano.

— No, ¿qué ha de pasar? Todo está bien mi niña hermosa.

— _Supongo que aun estás viviendo en casa del tío Steve ¿O acaso estás en el hospital?_ —preguntó suspicaz.

— No, cariño; estoy en casa de tu tío, aún falta algunos arreglos en la nuestra.

— _¿Estás herido?_

— No, estoy bien.

— _Dijiste que estás en casa, no en tú trabajo y es día laboral._

— Estoy bien amor, no fue nada.

— _Papá…_

— No te preocupes, pronto iré a verte, ¿sí? Te amo.

— _Yo también, Danno. Mamá quiere hablarte_ —Danny estuvo tentado a colgar.

— _¿Danny?_

— ¿Sí, Rachel?

— _¿Está todo bien?_

— Perfectamente, claro.

— _No te oyes bien._

— Estoy bien, sólo estoy cansado, hay mucho trabajo. Pasaré por los niños el viernes, ¿de acuerdo?

— _Sí. Danny, si algo está mal…_

— Nada está mal, Rachel, te llamo después. Adiós.

El resto del día continuó con un Danny sin ganas de hacer algo, ni siquiera estaba interesado en ver el hermoso atardecer que tenía a la vista. Lo único que hizo fue volver a cerrar los ojos, sus manos cubriendo su rostro, su mente debatiendo si era realmente necesario para Steve irse. De nuevo llegó a pensar que no consiguió ser el amigo que McGarrett necesitó y hasta se cuestionó si hizo algo mal como para que él se alejara. Sacudió su cabeza diciéndose a sí mismo que la tristeza le estaba haciendo pensar tonterías; debía tranquilizarse y dejar a sus heridas sanar, no quería verse mal frente a sus hijos, ni frente a nadie.

Pero el día no terminaba y su cerebro no dejaba de pensar y recordar.

Cuando llegó a Hawái, no esperaba ser parte de una unidad como Five-O, siempre se imaginó una vida entre papeleo y rutina policial. Y de ninguna manera sospechó tener la posibilidad real de ser jefe de tal unidad, ya que, según su visión, sería él quien se fuera primero. No era la primera vez que quedaba al mando; pero esta vez su tiempo al frente, si es que aceptaba el puesto, no tenía fecha de término. Se carcajeó ante el hecho irónico que, de los cuatro que iniciaron aquello, sólo él quedara, el menos probable.

Luego se preguntó si Steve había imaginado que todo lo que estaba formando terminaría un día en manos del tipo que lo había apuntado en el garaje de su propia casa y sin proponérselo, también había hecho que aceptara el puesto ofrecido por la gobernadora. Una nueva duda se instaló en su cabeza, ¿Steve no lo consideraba apto para resolver el caso de su padre por ser del continente, tanto que prefirió aceptar un puesto que en principio no quería? Nunca se había cuestionado eso antes.

Y las dudas continuaron.

¿Podría lidiar con todo lo que se venía encima? No lo sabía. ¿Habría muchas diferencias entre el método de Steve y lo que haría él? Eso era claro. No dudaba de sus compañeros o de su capacidad; pero cada vez tenían casos sumamente complicados y ahora, de él dependería organizar y cumplir con el reto de seguir siendo una fuerza de élite.

Casi era de noche cuando la puerta sonó. De nuevo se había quedado en el sillón de la sala. Danny se preguntó si sus compañeros temían que cometiera una estupidez y, por lo tanto, debían asegurarse que seguía con vida. Si era así, se llevarían un buen reclamo; a pesar de la congoja, no era tan frágil como los demás parecían pensar.

Para su sorpresa no era ninguno de sus amigos.

— Hola, papá.

— Grace… —ella lo miró evaluadoramente preocupada.

— Dijiste que no fue nada.

— ¿Esto? —señaló heridas y el bastón— Se ve peor de lo que es.

— Siempre dices eso. ¿Y el tío Steve? —preguntó entrando y saludando a Eddie.

— Él no está… tuvo que irse.

— ¿A otra de sus misiones de las cuáles tendrás que ir a rescatarlo? —rezongó.

— No, esta vez no.

— ¿Entonces?

— Escucha cariño, él necesitaba algo de tiempo y… él ha pasado por cosas difíciles así que decidió irse de Oahu por un tiempo.

— ¿Y te dejó aquí solo y así de lastimado? —protestó sin creerlo.

— Ya te dije que estoy bien.

— Ya no soy una niña, papá, deja de intentar ocultarme la verdad.

— No pasa nada, anda pediremos pizza para cenar; ¿tú mamá sabe que estás aquí?

— Sí lo sabe. ¿Y por cuánto tiempo se fue?

— No lo sé, un par de meses tal vez.

— ¿Un par de meses? Pero…

— Ya te dije que lo necesitaba.

— ¿Tanto como para irse por meses? ¿Ni siquiera te pidió que le acompañaras?

— Todos necesitamos un tiempo a solas cuando estamos atravesando un mal momento; y yo no habría podido irme contigo tan cerca de partir a la universidad y además por tu hermano.

— ¡Pero tú nunca te apartaste!, ni siquiera cuando peleabas con mamá.

— Tú fuiste mi razón para no alejarme. Escucha, Grace, tu tío perdió personas muy importantes: su padre, su madre; y también el hombre que fue también otro padre. Todo ha sido demasiado para él.

— Lo entiendo, Danno; pero lo que me molesta es que él te dejó solo en esta casa, ¿por qué no esperó a que al menos estuvieras bien?

— Estoy bien cariño.

— ¡Ni siquiera puedes caminar! ¿Te dispararon de nuevo? —preguntó con ojos llorosos.

— Sólo son estos rasguños. Grace, no te enojes con tu tío; y lo que me pasó fueron gajes del oficio…

— ¡Pero él nunca te había dejado solo y menos cuando terminas herido! —debatió preocupada— ¿Y por qué no se despidió de Charlie, ni de mí? Quería que estuviera para mi graduación y para evitar que me siguieras hasta la universidad —bromeó intentando no llorar.

— No tuvo mucho tiempo —se disculpó limpiando las lágrimas y sintiendo su propio corazón palpitar dolorido.

— ¿Se pelearon?

— ¿Qué? No, tú sabes que él siempre me hace enojar; pero… Escucha, _monito_ , sé que lo vas a extrañar mucho y también Charlie… así que necesito de tu ayuda para hacerle entender esto, ¿sí? ¿Me ayudarás?

— …Sí papá; pero… Charlie quería verlo y pedirle…

— ¿Pedirle qué?

— Fuimos con mamá al museo… a él siempre le gustó ver los portaviones… y yo le conté que el tío Steve había navegado en un navío y… dijo que él también quería hacer eso… que la próxima vez le pediría que le mostrara como se hace… lo siento.

— Está bien cariño, no importa —la consoló abrazándola, aguantando el dolor de las heridas.

— ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Necesitas alguna medicina?

— Estoy bien —contestó conmovido— Mira, agradezco que vinieras, adoro verte; pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí, Grace.

— Eres mi padre, Danno. Mamá, Charlie y tú son lo más importante para mí; pero no se lo digas al enano —él sonrió— Lamento que se fuera, seguramente le estás extrañando, sé muy bien cuánto le quieres.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Claro que no! Estaría rematadamente loco para extrañar y querer a alguien como él —decirlo fue más duro de lo que esperaba.

— Sé que se querían a su modo y siempre me pregunté por qué nunca se lo dijiste, ya sabes.

— Lo hice, sólo que tu tío nunca se dio cuenta de lo que realmente significaban mis palabras o no quiso hacerlo, no lo sé —concluyó triste, la joven abrazó a su padre una vez más.

Demostrar ante sus hijos que las heridas no dolían fue complicado; sobre todo el convencer a Grace, ella lo vigilaba como un halcón, asegurándose que tomara sus medicinas, que no hiciera esfuerzos y neciamente, se había negado a dejarle solo. Y para colmo, poco después, todos en la isla ya sabían de la ausencia de Steve y sabiendo que Danny aún vivía en la casa del comandante, la gente empezó a desfilar por allí como si se tratara de un funeral en el que el agente parecía el desconsolado viudo por cuya salud temían.

— No puedo creer que se fuera y menos sin avisarnos, ¡McGarrett es un desconsiderado! —dijo Kamekona en la improvisada reunión. El hombre grande había hecho caso omiso y había ido a ver a Danny junto a Flippa, Mamo, Duke y Adam, llevándole el almuerzo.

— Fue algo sorpresivo para todos. Y ya saben cómo es… Cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, nada lo hace desistir.

— ¿Qué hay de los _keikis_? —preguntó el otro hombre grande, mirando a los niños.

— Grace está algo molesta, sobre todo luego de descubrir mis heridas y Charlie… de no ser por Eddie, seguiría llorando.

— ¿Y tú cómo estás? —preguntó Duke.

— Bien, las heridas van sanando… aunque esta vez también tuve nuevamente algo de suerte —señaló la herida cerca al corazón. Lukela no dijo nada más; su pregunta no sólo se refería a su estado físico.

— Entonces, ¿aceptarás el mando de Five-O? —indagó Adam.

— Aún tengo tiempo para pensarlo. Grace me trajo aquí y pronto se irá a la universidad; lo natural sería que yo me fuera también.

— La decisión que tomes será la correcta, Danny —dijo Mamo— Sólo no olvides que Hawái te ha acogido y tienes muchos amigos aquí y estaremos para ti, siempre.

Adam estaba sumamente preocupado, por más que el detective sonriera y hablara con seguridad, estaba seguro que todo era apariencia. Observó a la joven Grace que cuidaba a su hermano; pero también miraba a su padre constantemente. El nipón evidenció que aquella mirada era de intranquilidad.

— Escucha, Grace, —dijo Adam acercándose— sé que no te sientes bien y estás preocupada.

— Danno no quiere decirme nada. Le dispararon, ¿verdad? No ha pasado tanto desde que lo hirieron en el hospital y ahora…

— Lo sé; pero preocupándote sólo harás que Danny también lo haga. Tus sonrisas son el mejor aliciente que él tiene.

— Es sólo… —ella puso cara de disgusto.

— Estás enojada con tu tío por haberse ido.

— _Steve_ lo cuidaba cada que lo herían; pero esta vez no lo hizo… ¡lo dejó solo e hizo llorar a Charlie! Y temo que, si Danno acepta ser el jefe, lo hieran de nuevo y entonces…

— Entiendo que tengas miedo; pero tu Danny no está solo. Aunque Steve se haya ido, aun quedamos nosotros y te prometo, te prometo, Grace, que haré lo que sea por tu padre sin importar que acepte o no el puesto. Siempre puedes llamarme cuando estés en la universidad, siempre te diré la verdad.

— Debí escoger la universidad de California, estaría más cerca.

— ¿No te ha dicho sobre si está considerando regresar a Nueva Jersey?

— No lo hará. Aquí tiene una vida más tranquila a pesar de su trabajo y sé que Hawái le gusta, aunque no lo reconozca en voz alta.

— Estoy seguro que tu padre quiere que estudies donde tú quieras; y si la universidad de Miami es lo que has elegido, entonces adelante.

— No sólo me inquieta que le hieran de nuevo. Si se retira… estoy segura que no sabrá qué hacer. Antes no hablaba más que de abrir un restaurante italiano; pero eso ya pasó y ahora… Si al menos tuviera a alguien…

— Tu padre es atractivo y un gran tipo, seguramente encontrará a una persona que le merezca.

— Él no se enamora fácilmente. Vi cuánto amó a mi madre por mucho tiempo; y luego me di cuenta que a pesar de las chicas que tuvo, quería a alguien más; pero prefirió callar.

— Lo sé, creo que todos nos dimos cuenta.

— ¿Y _él_ también lo sabe? —Adam no pudo contestar, sólo abrazó a la joven y luego a Charlie que casi chocó con él mientras perseguía a Eddie.

Danny agradeció esas risas y Grace decidió que haría lo necesario para que su papá fuera feliz.

****••ºº○ºº••*○*••ºº○ºº••****

Quinn iba conduciendo y Cole iba de copiloto. No es que hubiera un caso; pero ella no había podido quedarse en su casa ese fin de semana, así que pensó que era buena idea dar un paseo y de paso estudiar un poco al nuevo miembro del equipo.

— Entonces, ¿desde cuánto estás con la unidad?

— Un año.

— ¿Y cómo ha sido?

— Nada aburrido e intenso muchas veces.

— ¿Así como lo que pasó?

— Sí, es peor cuando secuestran a uno de nosotros. Primero fue Junior y Tani casi enloqueció; y ya viste como se puso Steve.

— McGarrett me dijo que el detective es muy importante para él, me dio las llaves del Camaro.

— ¿En verdad?

— ¿Por qué la sorpresa?

— No es raro que Steve viera algo bueno en ti para que te pidiera unirte a Five-O; pero si te dejó a cargo del auto de Danny…

— ¿Es extraño?

— Tú lo dijiste, Danny es muy importante. Sé que desde que se conocieron no se separaron y Lou te lo puede decir mejor ya que los conoce más tiempo. Todos dicen que ellos se quieren demasiado, incluso solían llamarles “el viejo matrimonio”. Y desde que llegaron, Tani y Junior los llamaban “papá y mamá” y ellos nunca se molestaron. No lo entendí en principio, creí que todo era por las peleas; pero… la desesperación de Steve por Danny y la Danny por Steve…

— No me siento muy cómodo tomando el control del auto de alguien a quien apenas conozco.

— Tampoco creo que a él le guste y si tuviera a McGarrett en frente seguro le gritaría; creo que mejor le devuelves las llaves.

— Steve dijo que no lo hiciera enojar.

— Es buen consejo. Tampoco creas que yo voy a cederte mi auto.

****••ºº○ºº••*○*••ºº○ºº••****

En las más de dos semanas que habían transcurrido, casi todos se habían turnado para ir a ver al nacido en Jersey y atestiguar que estaba… vivo. Sus heridas sí estaban sanando bien, aun usaba el bastón; y a pesar que el rubio aseguraba que estaba en buenas condiciones, su ánimo no era el de los mejores, aunque la presencia de sus hijos ayudó muchísimo; pero los niños habían tenido que regresar con Rachel. Charlie tenía escuela y Grace también tenía que hacer sus propias actividades, aunque igualmente iba a la casa en la playa a verlo, controlar que tomara sus medicamentos a la hora y trataba de estar siempre con una sonrisa.

Ni ella, ni nadie se atrevió a comentar que usara las camisetas de Steve.

Cole había aparecido también, llevando el auto negro finalmente reparado. Por supuesto, a Danny no le había hecho gracia que Steven le diera las llaves a ese hombre; pero agradeció que éste tuviera el tino para devolvérselas.

— ¿Has sabido algo de McGarrett? —preguntó el hombre alto de color.

— Nada —dijo el rubio.

— Sí, supongo que estará ocupado —sonrió Cole.

— ¿Ocupado? —preguntó Lou sin entender a lo que el otro hombre se refería.

— Con la teniente Rollins.

— … ¿Dices que Catherine y Steve están juntos? —preguntó Danny luego de un instante.

— ¿Ella estaba en Oahu? —cuestionó Tani.

— La llamé para que descifrara el mensaje codificado; sabía que McGarrett y ella conocían así que me pareció buena idea reunirlos —dijo sonriente y fue el único que expresó satisfacción.

— Se fueron juntos —dedujo Lou.

Danny se levantó de la silla en el jardín murmurando que necesitaba descansar. Y todo fue silencio en aquel patio. Cole miró a sus compañeros, tarde comprendió que sus palabras tuvieron un mal efecto en todos. Lou, les contó a grandes rasgos que la chica si bien era conocida de todos, había hecho un par de cosas por las que nadie ahí estaban contentos con ella. Sólo quedó pedirle al hombre que la mencionara lo mínimo posible.

Todos esperaron un buen rato y el de ojos azules no volvió a aparecer; temieron que lo recién descubierto lo afectara mucho y aunque lo intentaran, sabían muy bien que el rubio se negaría a hablar sobre el desengaño que seguramente estaba sintiendo.

Hacía rato que estaba encerrado en esa habitación y esperaba que todos se hubiesen ido. La tristeza y el dolor de antes se transformaron en decepción y enojo. No imaginó que ella hubiera vuelto y menos que Steve fuera capaz de irse con tanta prisa abandonando todo para estar con alguien que…

— Eres un estúpido, Williams… ¿En qué demonios pensabas? ¿Qué realmente la había olvidado? ¿Qué algún día él volvería por ti?... ¿Qué finalmente se darían una oportunidad?... Otras personas siempre fueron más importantes para él y siempre lo supiste… y sin embargo… No… no… No puede ser…

Lo peor fue recordar aquellas palabras una vez dichas por el propio Steven McGarrett.

_No está en tu ADN ser feliz._

Se quitó la camiseta con bronca, maldiciéndose por haber defendido al idiota hasta ante sus hijos y por haber intentado comprenderle a pesar de la desolación que inundó su alma; y también por haberle creído que se iba porque verdaderamente necesitaba tiempo a solas.

— Eres un maldito idiota, Steven...

Estaba demasiado alterado y sabía que podía hacerse daño actuando y tomando decisiones en ese estado; pero poco le importó.

— Iré a casa de Steve, quiero ver que Danny esté bien —dijo Junior luego de lo que Tani le contó la noche anterior.

— No creo que esté bien. Ayer, Adam se quedó en el patio, esperando poder hablar con él; pero Danny no lo recibió. No puedo creer que Steve nos mintiera. ¿Tú no sabías nada?

— No, Tani, te lo juro.

— Me pregunto…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Crees que Steve mantenía comunicación con ella? Quizás hasta se hayan estado viendo a escondidas.

— Si fuera el caso, no tendrían por qué haberlo ocultado. Además, me dijiste que Cole la había llamado para descifrar el mensaje de Doris; entonces ella no estaba aquí.

— Sí; pero… quizás Steve sí lo sabía y luego… quiso irse con ella…

— ¿Piensas que reanudaron su relación?

— Pienso en lo que Danny estará cavilando y sufriendo.

— Iré a verlo.

— Voy contigo.

— No, Tani, déjame hablar con él.

— Está bien. Estaré en el cuartel, llama si quieres que te alcance.

Junior condujo veloz, ciertamente estaba preocupado por el detective y se negaba a creer que Steve se hubiese ido con la intención única y real de estar con la teniente y no así por el sufrimiento que había pasado. Sin embargo, no podía negar que era una posibilidad, ni que ese hecho hubiera causado gran daño en el ya herido detective Williams. Frenó bruscamente y corrió al interior de la casa, todo estaba en silencio. Revisó cada estancia tanto adentro como afuera y no había rastro del rubio, ni de Eddie, ni del Sr. Pickles. Torpemente sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de su amigo, sin resultados positivos y entonces llamó a su chica.

— _¿Joons, pasa algo?_

— Danny no está aquí; tampoco Eddie, ni el Sr. Pickles. Se llevó sus cosas. He intentado llamarlo; pero tiene el teléfono apagado.

— _Quizás regresó a su casa._

— Dijo que todavía la estaban pintando.

— _Le diré a Adam que llame a Grace por si está con ella. Comunícate con Lou para que vaya a casa de Danny. Trataré de rastrear el Camaro._

— De acuerdo.

Poco después, Tani había vuelto a llamarle indicando que Grace no sabía nada y que el Camaro no tenía activado el GPS. La preocupación aumentó y Junior indicó que alcanzaría al capitán en casa del rubio.

— ¿Alguna noticia? —preguntó Lou.

— No.

— No está aquí, acabo de hablar con el encargado y dijo que no lo han visto en días.

— ¿Hay algún lugar donde pudo haber ido?

— No. No lo sé, nunca había desaparecido así. Obviamente quiere estar solo.

— De acuerdo; pero si al menos pudiéramos saber dónde.

— La única forma es mediante Grace, es a quien llamará.

— Le diré a Tani que se mantenga atenta para que rastree la llamada, si no quiere vernos, al menos podremos saber dónde está.

— Ni hablar amigo, sólo queda velar por él a distancia.

Horas más tarde, Danny efectivamente se había comunicado con su hija; pero no lo suficiente como para que pudiera ser rastreado. Le aseguró a Grace que estaba bien y que se verían pronto y por más que ella insistió, su padre no le dijo dónde estaba y en cambio le pidió que les dijera a sus tíos que no se preocuparan.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**N/A:** Primer capítulo con un Danny sufriendo, y cómo no, luego de lo sucedido. Tendrá que enfrentarse a todo lo que su antecesor dejó.

Para quienes no han visto _**Magnum PI**_ , voy a hablar un poco de eso para aclarar lo del secuestro de Junior. Luego del capítulo crossover con H5O, vimos al chico ser sorprendido en su auto, es ahí cuando fue secuestrado, el resto se ve en Magnum y todo por la tarjeta SD que recuperaron.

Gracias por leer!


	2. CAPÍTULO II. UNA NUEVA ETAPA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny ha tomado su decisión.

Han pasado casi cuatro semanas y finalmente había tomado una decisión, no que fuera fácil dado su estado emocional; pero ser policía es lo que había escogido y es lo que ama ser.

El motor del Camaro rugió anunciando su llegada al palacio y cuando el detective Williams bajó del auto y entró al lugar, llamó la atención de todos; hacía tiempo que no lo habían visto y el personal empezó a creer que el hombre de Jersey no volvería a pisar el lugar. Y; sin embargo, ahí estaba, con su actitud seria, su pelo un poco más largo peinado de lado y con algo de barba. Siempre vestido con un pantalón sastre esta vez color marrón; sus bien lustrados calzados a juego; y su camisa pulcramente blanca. Su placa y arma en su respectivo lugar.

Saludó cortésmente a todos, e ignorando las expresiones de sorpresa, se dirigió al ascensor.

Era media mañana y ya todos estaban reunidos en la computadora central; evidentemente estudiando un caso. El detective entró con paso seguro y la vista al frente.

— ¡Danny! —fue la exclamación de Adam.

— Damas, caballeros —saludó amable.

— ¡Bienvenido! —pronunció Tani iniciando la ronda de abrazos.

— Gracias. Seré breve, ya que veo que están ocupados.

— Acabamos de empezar, te pondremos al tanto —dijo Lou básicamente entregándole el mando.

— Puedes seguir haciéndote cargo; dentro de poco tengo una reunión con la gobernadora, el jefe de policía, jefe del SWAT y otros departamentos; por consiguiente, no podré dirigir el operativo. Escuchen, no es un secreto lo que se hablará en dicha reunión. Los cambios obligados harán que tengamos que readaptarnos a algunas situaciones; y la gobernadora esperará mucho más de nosotros. Les apuesto que no dejará pasar ningún error, ya comprobamos que no contamos con su apoyo cuando agencias como la CIA van detrás de nosotros.

— ¿Y así nos llamamos fuerza de la gobernadora? ¡Es increíble que le pidiera a la policía que nos arrestara! —protestó Tani— ¡Casi perdimos a Junior por esa maldita tarjeta SD, todo para que al final el imbécil que la encriptó también la borrara! De no ser por Magnum y sus amigos incluyendo al detective Katsumoto…

— Nos hubiéramos evitado problemas si devolvíamos esa tarjeta a la CIA como se supone que lo haríamos.

— Es cierto, Lou; —admitió el detective— pero tenerla en nuestras manos era una forma de tener un seguro de vida. Bueno, quiero creer que McGarrett lo pensó así, considerando que una vez Seguridad Nacional intervino nuestra línea segura. Como sea, con los cambios que ha habido, probablemente habrá quienes creerán y desearán que fallemos y de esa forma hacer que la unidad desaparezca; por lo que es imperativo que cada uno de nosotros cumpla con el trabajo como siempre lo hemos hecho y no caigamos en las posibles provocaciones con las que podamos encontrarnos. La confianza siempre ha sido nuestro pilar más fuerte desde que Five-O inició y ha sido así a través de todos estos años. También es necesario mantener sólida la amistad y el respeto que hemos logrado con la gente de Hawái; por lo que, si alguna comunidad nos requiere en alguna situación que no tenga que ver con un crimen, debemos estar dispuestos a ayudar, ¿de acuerdo?

— Sí, señor.

— Entonces, adelante —cedió. Su teléfono había empezado a sonar cuando estaba en la puerta de su oficina— Detective Williams... Sí… ¿Cómo está? —preguntó deteniéndose y volteando a ver de nuevo hacia la computadora— ¿Y él? —todos pusieron atención— Gracias, Pua. Lou, Junior vengan conmigo; Tani, quedas al frente de esa investigación.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el capitán con evidente inquietud.

— Debes ir al centro médico Queen's, Renee está allí y tiene algunas heridas.

— ¿Qué le pasó a mi esposa?

— Un auto fuera de control estuvo a punto de arrollarla.

— ¿Quién fue el maldito irresponsable qué…? —gritó.

— El conductor era Nahele. Pua dice que estaba en el auto de McGarrett, en el Maquis. También está en el hospital, lastimado. Junior, necesito que te hagas cargo hasta que yo llegue, no dejes que hable con nadie más y trata de que te diga lo que pasó.

— Por supuesto.

Williams se presentó ante la gobernadora, aún no habían llegado los demás convocados; pero mientras, ella le brindó su apoyo incondicional y le reiteró que confiaba en que el escuadrón seguiría estando a la altura de sus antecedentes, a lo cual el detective afirmó sin pisca de duda; eso, por supuesto, no significaba que confiara plenamente en ella, de lo único que estaba seguro era que haría lo que fuera para mantener a su equipo a salvo.

La ayudante de la autoridad le anunció que el resto de los convocados habían llegado. El detective Daniel Williams salió junto a la gobernadora al salón de conferencias y así empezar con la reunión.

— Estoy bien, Lou, sólo fueron unos rasguños.

— ¡Tienes un golpe en la cabeza! No me sentiré tranquilo hasta que te hagan todos los estudios necesarios.

— Amor, no te preocupes ya me revisaron y ya me hicieron los exámenes. Estoy perfectamente bien. ¿Sabes quién es el chico?

— Su nombre es Nahele, es el protegido de McGarrett.

— ¿Está bien?

— No lo sé, Junior se está ocupando.

— ¿Qué va a pasar con él?

— Si fue un accidente, no demasiado; pero… el auto era del padre de Steve. No creo que tuviera permiso para manejarlo. ¡De hecho, no debió hacerlo! —bramó enojado.

Renee le tomó la mano, comprendía a su esposo; lo sucedido pudo haber sido fatal de no ser porque allá aún tenía buenos reflejos.

Junior había recibido el informe de los primeros oficiales que se presentaron en la escena; y si bien no habían logrado interrogar al chico ya que había sido trasladado inconsciente al hospital, lo mantenían esposado a la cama. El médico aseguró que su vida no corría peligro y que sólo tenía algunas contusiones.

El oficial Reigns estuvo allí cuando el chico despertó e inició la ronda de preguntas de la forma más tranquila posible; pero hasta el momento no había logrado que hablara, el otro se veía como un chiquillo espantado.

— Si no me dices que sucedió no podré ayudarte, Nahele. Escucha, estoy seguro que ya sabes que Steve se fue —el ánimo del chico decayó aún más y el moreno agudizó la mirada— Sé que te apoyó cuando lo has necesitado y puedo asegurarte que haremos lo mismo; pero debes colaborar —el joven permaneció en silencio.

****••ºº○ºº••*○*••ºº○ºº••****

Un par de horas después, Danny salió de la reunión y se dirigió al hospital inmediatamente. Sabía que Renee estaba bien; pero quería ir a visitarla, además de brindarle apoyo y también a su muy enfadado compañero. Estando ya seguro del estado de la señora Grover y que nada se había complicado con su salud, fue a la habitación del chico; un policía permanecía en el pasillo custodiando. Abrió la puerta y Junior salió a su encuentro en el corredor.

— ¿Ha dicho algo?

— No; pero sospecho que tiene que ver con… puedo hacerme cargo, Danny.

— No, es mi turno. Renee quiere evitarle problemas al muchacho; pero Lou no está convenido. ¿Qué sabemos del hecho en sí?

— Todo indica que fue un accidente, los frenos fallaron. Aun no tenemos el informe completo del laboratorio; pero hasta ahora no han encontrado nada que diga que fue intencional.

— Siempre dije que ese auto es una chatarra.

— Sí, el problema es que Nahele no tiene licencia para conducir y dudo que tuviera permiso para sacar el auto.

— Quiero que estés al pendiente de los resultados finales del laboratorio y me informes de inmediato.

— Sí —Danny entró, el chico se sintió inseguro.

— Hola, Nahele. Soy Danny Williams, ¿me recuerdas?

— Usted fue el compañero de Steve.

— Sí, él y yo fuimos compañeros. ¿Quieres decirme por qué te llevaste el auto de John McGarrett?

— No lo sé.

— Sé que Steve te dijo que, si en algún momento te metías en problemas, él firmaría el reporte de auto robado —el otro le miró asustado— Esta vez no sólo te llevaste el auto, sino que pusiste en peligro a la gente. Debes decirme por qué hiciste lo que hiciste.

— No sabía que él se había ido, nadie me dijo nada. Me enteré cuando Kamekona lo comentaba... Steve no me dijo que se iba…

— No tuvo tiempo. Nahele… —se detuvo un instante y le quitó las esposas— era importante que lo hiciera.

— ¿Qué?

— Él tuvo sus motivos para irse, y sé que su ausencia es difícil para ti, también para nosotros; pero tenemos que aceptarla.

— ¿Pero volverá? ¿Sabe cuándo o dónde está?

— Seguramente lo hará un día; pero no sé cuánto vaya a tardar y tampoco tengo idea de dónde está.

— He intentado llamarle; pero… ¿podría hacerlo usted?

— Yo también lo he intentado, mi hijo también me lo ha pedido; él no responde. Posiblemente está en un área remota y seguramente se comunicará cuando quiera hacerlo —el chico mostró desilusión.

— Estaba pensando que… Quería hablar Steve sobre estudiar una carrera… Quiero hacer algo más que servir camarones ¡Kamekona y Flipa han sido muy buenos; pero…! Quería hacer algo para que se sintiera orgulloso de mí… Cuando mi padre murió, dijo que yo tendría una familia en él... Siempre esperé poder ser como su hijo.

— Él seguramente está orgulloso de ti, y creo que ya te veía como uno. Sé que es difícil; pero debes seguir con tu vida, Nahele. También estoy seguro que él te apoyará en la elección que tomes.

— Sí, lo haré. Perdón, detective. ¿Puedo preguntar si ella…?

— Su nombre es Renee, es la esposa del capitán Grover.

— ¡Oh por todos los Dioses!, ¡lo lamento tanto! Perdí el control del auto y… no quise lastimar a nadie, me sentí solo y quería alejarme y de pronto... no pude frenar.

— Eso puedo entenderlo, el cómo te sentiste; pero actuar impulsivamente no es buena idea y ese auto es un peligro; no vuelvas a tomarlo. Si necesitas descargar tu enojo... ve al gimnasio, golpea un saco de box… corre por la playa.

— Asumiré las consecuencias, en verdad lo lamento... —accedió verdaderamente arrepentido— Cuando hable con Steve, ¿podría decirle también que no quise hacerle daño a la señora, ni a nadie?

— Escucha, Nahele, seguramente tendrás una sanción; pero esta vez yo me haré cargo. Y escucha bien, si vuelves a hacer algo estúpido, la próxima vez no te lo dejaré pasar. Sin embargo, si necesitas hablar o si tienes dificultades, te escucharé y trataré de ayudarte y también Junior o cualquiera de los otros; pero no quiero que vuelvas a meterte en problemas, ¿está bien?

— Sí, señor.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Danny se encontró con Kamekona quien tenía una mirada como culpable ya que el chico básicamente estaba al cuidado del isleño; pero el detective le tranquilizó asegurándole que todo se resolvería y el otro prometió no dejar de vigilarlo.

Williams volvió a la oficina encontrándose con que el operativo a cargo de Tani se había llevado a cabo con éxito, lo cual le causó satisfacción y en consecuencia los felicitó. El informe final sobre el Mércury Marquis indicaba que, en verdad, los frenos habían fallado.

— Qué bueno tenerte de regreso —expresó Quinn.

— Gracias.

— Te perdimos el rastro, no sabíamos si estabas aquí o… —tanteó Tani.

— Estaba aquí, en un buen lugar sanando mis heridas. Eddie y el minino también necesitaban un cambio de ambiente.

— Señor, puedo hacerme cargo de nuestro amigo si lo necesita —fue el turno de Junior.

— Ya estamos instalados en mi casa y creo que no les ha parecido tan mal; sin embargo, si lo que quieres es llevarlo a correr, estaría bien. Eddie estará más a gusto ejercitándose contigo. Claro que si quieres tenerlo unos días también estará perfecto; estoy seguro que el Sr. Pickles estará felizmente de acuerdo.

— También podemos darle atención a él —opinó Adam comprendiendo que ahora, igualmente el gatito necesitaba cuidados y mimos.

— Claro y si ya terminaron, pueden retirarse.

— Iremos a comer algo, ¿vienes? —invitó Cole.

— No, aún debo ocuparme de algunas cosas.

— Es bueno tenerte de regreso, amigo.

— Gracias, Adam.

Finalmente estaba solo en aquellas instalaciones. Por primera vez, dirigió su vista a la oficina principal; nada quedaba allí que perteneciera al jefe anterior. Entró y por supuesto recordó cada objeto que había estado adornando el lugar, ahora sólo quedaba el reconocimiento póstumo a la agente Mónica Jennsen que murió investigando el tráfico animal; en el escritorio estaba la laptop y los sellos de la unidad, hasta la silla había sido cambiada. Se sentó en ella y tocó el escritorio; encendió la computadora portátil y de inmediato apareció el logo de Five-O. Revisó los cajones, no estaba seguro de saber lo que buscaba; pero sólo encontró material de escritorio. Suspiró, su primer día en esta nueva etapa y ya había tenido que arreglar una de tantas cosas que Steven había dejado pendiente.

— ¡Maldición, Steve! —se puso de pie bruscamente y al dar un paso sintió que pisó algo. Cuando se agachó a ver, se encontró con que era una de las medallas del capitán de fragata; seguramente se había caído cuando recogió sus pertenencias.

La limpió y la dejó al lado de la computadora portátil. Caminó hacia dónde aún estaban sus propios objetos personales y empezó con el traslado. Lo primero, fue la fotografía de sus hijos; la analizó y pensó que debía actualizarla antes que Grace partiera a la universidad.

****••ºº○ºº••*○*••ºº○ºº••****

En el restaurante de Kamekona, todos comían en silencio; para ellos también era difícil asimilar los cambios, aunque ninguno quería hacer notar su inquietud sabiendo que no sería bueno para el ambiente laboral.

— Danny se ve bien —empezó Quinn.

— Sí, incluso se cambió el peinado y esa barba, ¡por Dios! —dijo Tani ignorando la mirada interrogativa de su novio.

— La pregunta es si realmente se siente mejor para hacer el trabajo y dirigir —expuso Cole.

— No creo que esté bien del todo; pero él no permitirá que sus sentimientos interfieran con su trabajo, desde que lo conozco sé muy bien el detective es muy profesional —aseguró Junior.

— Es cierto, no importa lo que pase, él va a seguir adelante; y nosotros vamos a apoyarlo porque no me cabe la menor duda que él también nos va a apoyar —dijo Tani, odiando que pusieran en duda la capacidad de la persona que veía como _mamá_ ; sobre todo, alguien que apenas estaba conociéndolos.

— Es cierto, también tiene un gran currículo apoya sus capacidades; —afirmó Adam— él no es para nada débil y no es la primera vez que le toca estar al frente y siempre ha sabido manejar la situación.

— Yo soy testigo de eso, —apoyó el dueño del lugar— y pronto vas a verlo tú mismo. Nuestro haole es más fuerte de lo que cualquiera puede llegar a suponer. Todos lo subestimaron; pero él demostró lo que tiene y ahora es uno de los hombres más queridos por nosotros al igual que sus _keikis_ —concluyó dirigiéndose al más nuevo que sólo se mantuvo callado; pero que recibió una sonrisa comprensiva de Quinn.

Cole entendió que necesitaba ser más observador. En su caso, jamás había tenido que trabajar con la policía y ahora, tenía que hacerlo con uno que también era quien estaba a cargo; además, que debía recordar que algunos de sus compañeros igualmente lo son. Incluso no comprendía del todo cómo un civil, formaba parte del destacamento participando activamente en los operativos. 

Sí, sabía que personal civil podía trabajar con uniformados; pero en puestos técnicos y ahí, frente a él, estaba Adam Noshimuri, un hombre que estudió negocios y de quien McGarrett también le había hablado. Todos se conocían, confiaban entre ellos por lo que, si realmente quería ser parte de ese grupo, tendría que entender que allí, los títulos o rangos no eran lo principal para que aquello funcionara, sino lo que el detective había dicho: la confianza.

****••ºº○ºº••*○*••ºº○ºº••****

Danny finalmente había terminado de llevar sus cosas a su nueva oficina y era momento de volver a su casa.

— ¡Tío D!

— Eric, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó al ver a su sobrino alcanzarlo en el estacionamiento.

— Quería ver como estabas. No sabía lo que te había pasado, estuve en Jersey cuando pasó y nadie me lo dijo cuando llegué. Hablé con Grace esta mañana, y me dijo todo; mamá, tía Bridget y los abuelos hubieran venido a atenderte.

— ¿Y ahora lo saben?

— No, supuse que si no llamaste fue porque no te gustaría que se enteraran.

— Sí, bueno, ya estoy bien. No tiene caso preocuparlos.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí y espero que a ti no se te ocurra decírselo ni a tu madre.

— Está bien; pero…

— Estoy recuperado y sí, ahora estoy a cargo; pero no creas que obtendrás algún beneficio o trato especial.

— ¡No se trata de eso! —protestó ofendido— Me refería a…

— Te dije que estoy bien, Eric.

— Iba a preguntarte si la fiesta después de la graduación de Grace será también una de despedida; me ha dicho que se irá pronto.

— Sí, ella y su madre ya se están ocupando de las preparaciones para la celebración dentro de dos semanas.

— ¿La llevarás hasta Miami?

— Por supuesto, ¿por qué preguntas?

— ¡Por nada!, sólo pensé que… ya que recién te has recuperado y ahora tienes más trabajo…

— Lo sé, Grace también prefiere que me despida aquí y no haga ese largo viaje; incluso está pensando retardar su partida para no dejarme pronto.

— Yo también estoy aquí, tío D. Ya sabes, por si me necesitas… —Danny le dio palmadas amistosas, su antes irresponsable sobrino daba muestras de madurez, un poco lento; pero estaba orgulloso de él.

****••ºº○ºº••*○*••ºº○ºº••****

La fiesta para Grace había pasado ya por todas las emociones. Ella aún sentía la duda de irse a la alejada universidad de Miami; pero cada que tanteaba el tema con Danny, él le decía que apoyaba que eligiera esa ciudad para estudiar.

A pesar de estar distraída con sus amigos, la joven veía cada tanto a su padre sentado junto a sus compañeros de trabajo a que quienes también habían invitado. Recordó de pronto aquel momento en su niñez cuando sólo quería estar con él, jugar con él, divertirse con él y Danny no dejaba de consentirla; pero de pronto, supo que sus padres se iban a divorciar y ella se vio alejada de su Danno. Y lloró y nada de lo que su madre le dijo pudo consolarla. Y luego conoció a Stan, el novio de su madre quien le dijo que sería su otro papá.

_— ¡Mi papá es Danno!_

Y el hombre supo que la pequeña se rebelaría y no le haría las cosas fáciles. Rachel tuvo que trabajar mucho para que su hija aceptara a su pronto esposo. Y de nuevo le comunicaron que tenía que alejarse aún más de su Danno. Y de nuevo lloró y se aferró al cuello de su padre que la tenía en sus brazos.

_— Te alcanzaré muy pronto, cariño. Te lo prometo._

Y sólo así la niña lo había soltado y Rachel la llevó hasta el auto que los conduciría al aeropuerto. Él, por primera vez, odió a Rachel con toda su alma; y también a Stan.

Al llegar a Hawái, estaba temerosa por la nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros y sin su Danno. Rachel quería tiempo para que su hija se acostumbrara a su padrastro; pero ella sólo era accesible cuando hablaba con su papá, de lo contrario, apenas pronunciaba palabra.

_— ¡Mamá! ¡Danno viene a Hawái! ¡Viene a Hawái!_

Stan supo que, o se llevaba cordialmente con el padre de la niña, o la niña lo seguiría viendo como un intruso y se lo hizo saber a su esposa, quien por el hecho de que aun amaba al policía, ahora estaba más segura que antes, que no sería feliz en su nuevo matrimonio; y no tenía derecho a reclamar. 

_— ¡Danno!_

Ella había corrido a sus brazos en cuanto el rubio se presentó en la casa de Stan, haciéndoles ver a los otros adultos que podían hacer lo que quisieran; excepto apartarlo de su pequeña.

No se dio cuenta en aquel momento cuando volvió a verlo, de todos los sacrificios que su papá había hecho para estar cerca; y a diferencia de otros niños con padres separados, Grace siempre pudo decir que el suyo estaba ahí para ella a pesar de no verlo tan seguido.

Al crecer, Grace, entendiendo el trabajo de su padre, sintió admiración por lo que hacía, y se quedó sorprendida cuando alguna vez lo había visto en la televisión, en las noticias que su madre miraba expectante, sin percatarse de la presencia de la pequeña curiosa que estaba escondida y observaba en la gran pantalla cómo su Danno y su tío Steve atrapaban a los malos.

_— ¡Quiero ser como papá! ¡Voy a ser policía!_

A Rachel casi le dio un colapso. Para fortuna de ella y de Danny, Grace había encontrado fascinación por la vida marina.

Mentiría si dijera que no extrañaba la presencia de Steve.

_— ¿Qué piensas de Steve, Gracie?_

_— No es tan malo, creo que me agrada, Danno._

_— Pero no más que tu padre, ¿o sí?_

_— ¡No!_

Que su madre le mintiera a su padre, era algo que la había decepcionado mucho, no importaba que ella tratara de explicarle sus razones; por entonces ella no era su mamá, era Rachel y nada más. Aquello siempre quedó como una espinita en la relación de ambas.

_— ¡Grace, entiende por favor!_

_— ¡Le mentiste a Danno! ¡Lo lastimaste!_

Después de la muerte de su tío Matt, su tío SEAL pasó a ser su favorito por el hecho que cuidaba siempre de su papá y por estar con ella cuando Danno tuvo problemas y hasta cuando debió ausentarse acusado de asesinato. Amaba eso de él, que siempre los había protegido. Y lo quiso más cuando su tío extendió su cariño y cuidados hacia su hermano al saberse que Charlie era hijo de Danny. Vio a su padre sonreír cuando el comandante sostuvo por primera vez a quien de inmediato bautizó como mini D.

Ahora, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto; a momentos estaba enfadada, dolida y confundida. Le costaba creer que aun teniendo lo que Steve tenía, hubiera preferido dejar todo y marcharse; a sus ojos, él era el hombre más fuerte y valiente después de Danno.

Pero se fue… Lastimó a su padre. Hizo lo mismo que su tío Matt; hizo lo mismo que hizo su madre. Y está segura que su papá se siente herido de nuevo; y, sin embargo, ahora está mirando a los muchos invitados con una copa en la mano, dando un discurso, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no ponerse sentimental y está dedicándole palabras cariñosas y deseándole lo mejor de la vida, una completa felicidad y éxito en su nueva etapa.

— … Tu madre y yo estamos te amamos con toda el alma y estamos orgullosos de ti, Grace. ¡Por mi hermosa hija! —brindó y todos lo secundaron; ella se acercó y le abrazó— Lo hice bien, ¿no? Y que sea registrado que no dije nada para avergonzarte.

— Y te lo agradezco de todo corazón, Danno —el cariño entre padre e hija hizo enternecer a todos.

Rachel, a pesar de todo, admiraba a Danny por ser un padre dedicado y amoroso. Ella, conociéndolo como lo hace, notó que algo no andaba bien; pero en cada una de las veces que lo vio, su exmarido se negó a decir algo y su hija tampoco lo había hecho. Sólo cuando un triste Charlie le había contado que su tío Steve se había marchado, todo estuvo claro y fue lo suficientemente atinada para no presionar; además, sabía que Danny no se lo permitiría.

Rachel también fue a abrazar a su joven hija.

Lou derramaba lagrimones recordando que también tenía una hija que ahora estudiaba en el continente.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Junior a Tani.

— Sí, es sólo… Grace es afortunada.

— ¿No hay oportunidad de que Danny arregle las cosas con su exmujer? Parece que tienen una fuerte conexión —preguntó Lincoln, viendo al detective abrazarla al mismo tiempo que a Grace.

— Lo intentaron varias veces, —contó Adam— desafortunadamente no resultó.

— Creo que Danny hubiera logrado que funcionara; pero Rachel… —expuso Grover— hermosa y todo; pero dos divorcios dicen mucho.

— Ella parece quererle —observó Flipa.

— Creo que lo hace; pero, aunque le quiera, siempre hizo algo para alejarlo —siguió el capitán— Yo no creo que pudiera perdonarla si por años me hubieran ocultado que tengo un hijo.

— Es una pena, se ven bien juntos —dijo Quinn— Y él se ve feliz —y todos estuvieron de acuerdo y rieron cuando Eric apareció con su pequeño primo Charlie y se unieron al abrazo familiar.

****••ºº○ºº••*○*••ºº○ºº••****

El Camaro, conducido por Danny, se dirigió hacia aquella zona acudiendo en ayuda de la policía para una persecución a un grupo reos que habían escapado de la correccional de Halawa, hiriendo y asesinando en el proceso a varios uniformados. El último reporte indicó que habían sido vistos por el área del Tripler Ridge Trail, un área verde extensa.

Lincoln, quien iba al lado del detective, intentó hacer que le dejara conducir pues consideraba que el auto deportivo podía ir a mayor velocidad; pero Danny no lo aceptó y el otro no insistió.

Llegaron hasta la zona en que los autos podían avanzar, ahí estaba el auto que los reos robaron, con impactos de bala en el tanque de combustible cortesía de la policía; ahora tocaba ir a pie. Prepararon su equipo incluyendo radios satelitales, ya que mientras más se adentraban, la señal de los celulares podría fallar.

— Según la información que tenemos, hay ocho o nueve fugitivos fuertemente armados; pero es posible que haya más así que tengan cuidado, ellos no tienen nada que perder. Junior iras adelante con Eddie —ordenó Danny.

— Ven, amigo —le dijo Junior al perrito quien olfateó algunas prendas que el chico le puso en frente, las cuales habían conseguido en la escena y de inmediato el animalito empezó a buscar. La selva era a cada paso más espesa; pero según el olfato de Eddie, era necesario seguir avanzando.

— Tengo un deja vu, —dijo Lou— no fue fácil en aquel momento y no creo que sea fácil esta vez. Oye, Adam, ¿hay alguna forma de sorprenderlos antes de donde sea que estén yendo? ¿Pudiera ser a la autopista?

— Lo siento amigo, no creo —afirmó entendiendo a lo que se refería— Seguramente irán arriba, a las cabañas donde hay agua y comida. Y más armas.

— Si esto vuelve a pasar, harían bien en quitar las armas de esas chozas —expresó el rubio— Lo bueno es que en la carretera hay puestos de control y están alertados; y la policía los están rastreando desde ese lado.

— Asumo que no es la primera incursión a esta zona persiguiendo fugitivos —dijo Quinn.

— No —respondieron Adam, Lou y Danny. Los demás se miraron entre sí.

— Lo bueno era que entonces estaban esposados y había alguien que nos iba dejando un rastro de migajas —continuó Lou. Danny lo recordó y lamentó haber desconfiado del que ahora era su compañero— Aguarden, esto parece signos de pelea. Son tres pares de huellas y sangre; probablemente tienen un rehén que trató de huir o hubo una pelea entre reos.

—Esta es una zona donde la gente viene a hacer senderismo, pudieron encontrarse a uno y lo atacaron —dijo Tani.

—Por la cantidad de sangre está gravemente herido —expuso Junior.

—Hay otro rastro por aquí —informó Cole estudiando el terreno— Parece que se separaron.

—Quinn, Tani y Adam vayan con él —indicó el jefe.

El grupo de Danny avanzó y siguió unos kilómetros, recientemente había llovido y había charcos de agua por el sendero. Eddie volvía a perder el rastro a momentos; pero luego fue constante ya que los fugitivos habían pisado más la vegetación que el camino. Esa ruta los llevó hasta una propiedad perteneciente al estado, el cual atravesaron por un lado de la valla. Y se toparon con un rio no muy ancho, ni profundo y fue ahí donde Eddie siguió, aunque algo dubitativo. Finalmente, y de acuerdo a las indicaciones del perrito, llegaron a la parte baja de una larga caída de agua y sólo había dos rutas lógicas para seguir o la izquierda o la derecha; en ambos casos había una honda vegetación y rocas.

— De nuevo se metieron por el agua para ocultar el rastro —dijo Lou.

— ¿Y ahora por dónde? —preguntó Danny.

— Ni el helicóptero, ni el equipo de a pie tienen algo —indicó Junior, quien había recibido el aviso. El teléfono satelital que Danny llevaba sonó.

 _— Estamos, a la derecha de ustedes_ —avisó Adam y los otros voltearon a verlo atravesando unas grandes rocas con algo de dificultad.

— ¿Encontraron algo? —preguntó Lou.

 _ **—** Negativo_ —dijo Cole— _el rastro nos trajo aquí._

— Bueno, no creo que treparan por la cascada —supuso Quinn— ¿O sí?

 _— Es posible, aunque les hubiera tomado tiempo; todo está muy resbaloso. Creo que sí tratan de llegar a la costa_ —era Cole.

— Se hace tarde, no creo que lo logren y estarán ya cansados por lo que estarán intentando llegar a algún refugio. Si no nos apresuramos o si el clima cambia, no los alcanzaremos y escaparán —terminó el detective.

 _— Si lo que piensan es llegar a la costa, escogieron la ruta más larga_ —explicó Adam saltando de una roca a otra— _Era más fácil robar otro auto y evadir controles con las armas que tienen_ —y en ese preciso momento el sonido de un disparo se escuchó a lo lejos. Todos se apresuraron al lugar de origen.

Correr era difícil en aquella subida, un paso en falso y podrían tropezar o ser víctimas de los dispararos enemigos debido que ya no había demasiados lugares para cubrirse. Vieron movimiento al frente y Danny señaló dispersarse a fin de acercarse y sorprenderlos. Al aproximarse lo primero que vieron fue a un joven con herida de bala, un excursionista sin duda; le habían robado todo y estaba mortalmente herido, apenas consciente.

— Oye, tranquilo, te ayudaremos —indicó el detective mientras rompía la manga de la camisa del herido para ponerla sobre la herida en su abdomen, Lou ya pedía rescate por la radio.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? —preguntó Tani agachándose al lado de Danny.

— Unos… hombres…

— ¿Viste cuántos eran? —preguntó el rubio.

— Eran… eran…

— ¿Dos?, ¿tres?... —adivinó la joven.

— Más…

— ¿Sabes por dónde se fueron? —de nuevo Tani.

— … Pelea…

— ¿Pelea? ¿Pelearon entre ellos? —era Danny.

— …

— El rescate llegará en quince minutos.

— No creo que dure —susurró el detective al ver al excursionista ya inconsciente.

— Tenemos que seguir —dijo Lincoln.

— Si lo dejamos, morirá —intervino Adam.

— No hay mucho más que podamos hacer por él —lamentó Quinn y todos los sabían.

Divisaron a los helicópteros no demasiado lejos, y al parecer iban a su dirección. Uno de los pilotos se había comunicado con ellos informándoles que habían tenido una visual de un grupo de fugitivos bastante más delante de los Five-O y que el equipo de a pie estaba avanzando y los interceptarían. Del otro grupo de reos no se sabía nada, aunque gracias al disparo escuchado, Danny y su grupo sabían no estaban tan lejos de ellos. 

Siguieron avanzando sin descanso llegando a una zona más llana, y fue cuando Quinn miró los alrededores que un disparo la derribó. De inmediato, todos se pusieron a cubierto entre los pocos árboles y contestaron el fuego. Lincoln había arrastrado a Liu hasta un lugar más seguro mientras disparaba y Adam ayudaba cubriéndolos.

Otros disparos se escucharon más lejos; el grupo policial se había encontrado con los primeros reos que pretendían llegar a un refugio en la reserva. Ráfagas iban y venían, y el eco causaba cierta confusión. Liu estaba muy adolorida, si bien la bala había dado en el chaleco, la había lastimado; pero aun así disparaba. Los reos, dándose cuenta que estaban siendo rodeados, creyeron que era mejor buscar una vía de escape.

— ¡Quinn, quédate con Eddie!

— ¡Puedo moverme, Danny!

— Lo sé; pero alguien tiene que cuidar al cachorro —Junior lo entendió y le entregó a la chica la correa del can.

Avanzaron sin dejar de disparar, y ya habían logrado derribar a algunos. El helicóptero ayudó a señalar la ubicación de los atacantes y así, supieron que dos tenían un rehén que usaban como escudo.

— ¡Se dirigen a la caída de agua! —alertó Reigns viéndolos retroceder.

— ¡Síguelos! —gritó Cole apresurándose a ir primero.

Tani trató de seguirles el paso. Danny y los demás habían reducido a los sospechosos que quedaban con vida, Lou y Liu junto a Eddie los vigilarían hasta que llegara la policía.

Danny alcanzó a Tani, ambos escucharon unos disparos y trataron de llegar pronto a donde se escuchaba el tiroteo. Llegaron a un lado de la caída de agua, algo más de la mitad de esta; allí estaba el malherido rehén a quien Junior ayudó a retroceder y Danny pidió presencia de la unidad de rescate. Desde esa altura vieron a dos de los reos que bajaban a tropezones con ayuda de una liana sin importarles el riesgo y fue cuando ellos notaron a los agentes que les dispararon, que se dejaron caer al agua.

— ¿Siguen vivos? —cuestionó la chica.

— Sí, ahí están —respondió el rubio; la intensa salpicadura del agua evitaba que pudieran apuntar bien, así que desistieron.

— ¡Vamos! —gritó Lincoln incitando también a Tani a saltar, ella no lo hizo.

— ¡Espera! —ordenó Danny.

— ¡Junior! —gritó Rey tardíamente, los dos morenos se habían lanzado.

Por unos angustiosos segundos ninguno apareció, Tani retrocedió buscando la ruta para bajar, Danny se quedó esperando junto a un recién llegado Adam y cuando al fin emergieron, salieron del agua como si nada y continuaron la persecución; el rubio pidió al helicóptero ayuda para no perder de vista a los fugitivos, así como interceptarlos y obtuvo pronta respuesta.

Cuando llegaron a dónde el helicóptero indicó, los fugitivos yacían, uno muerto y el otro sangrando. Tani caminó hacia Junior con actitud furiosa y cuando estuvo cerca, lo empujó haciéndolo trastabillar.

— ¡Eres un maldito imbécil, Junior!

— ¿Qué? Pero…

— Iban a escapar —intervino Cole.

— Teníamos apoyo aéreo, hubieran sido atrapados de cualquier modo. ¡No necesitabas hacer eso, ni poner en un riesgo innecesario al equipo! —expresó Danny severamente.

— ¡No lo hice!

— ¡Estábamos en un lugar alto y el cenote pudo haber sido no tan profundo para amortiguar un salto de esa altura!

— Saltamos donde había espuma, esa la parte más honda —dijo Junior tratando de calmarlos, aun sintiendo la adrenalina.

— ¡Pudo no haberlo sido! —reclamó la chica.

— Todo salió bien, ¿sí? Eso es lo importante, debíamos detenerlos —desestimó el más alto, lo cual hizo a Danny sentir una gran molestia.

— Escucha, —siseó— esto no es el ejército, marina, ni ninguna de sus ramas. No es como la fuerza antiterrorista en la que antes estabas. ¡No puedes hacer locuras como esa!

— Señor… —intentó Junior, Danny lo hizo callar.

— ¿McGarrett no hacía lo mismo? —cuestionó el otro regañado.

— Lo hacía, siempre; pero no arrastraba a nadie. ¡Y él ya no está y yo no voy a permitir actitudes estúpidas que pongan en riesgo a mí personal!

— Chicos… —susurró Adam, gente de la policía empezó a llegar, no era bueno que vieran la tensión que allí había.

— Vámonos —demandó Danny empezando a caminar llevándose a la también disgustada chica — ¿Quinn está bien?

— Sí, y ya fue evacuada, no quería; pero Lou casi la cargó al helicóptero. Él y Eddie, también fueron con ella; pedí que un transporte nos esperara para irnos antes que oscurezca o se ponga a llover.

— Bien —fue todo lo que el rubio dijo.

Los tres abordaron el primer helicóptero para salir de la zona, los demás irían en el segundo o caminando si así lo querían. Danny supo desde el primer momento que el idiota le dijo que invitaría a Cole Lincoln a ser parte de la unidad, que el hombre daría problemas.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**N/A:** El jefe tiene que hacerse respetar y era lógico que el otro actuara como actúan los militares, o en este caso, marines.

La parte de protesta contra la gobernadora también tiene que ver con el capítulo que mencioné de Magnum (T2 C12 Desperate Measures). Si **no** quieres saber detalles detén la lectura porque voy a dar datos de eso.

En ese capítulo dijeron gobernador; en H5O quedó una gobernadora. Y sí, pidió a la policía detener a los Five-O. Lo que no comprendo es que todo fue por la tarjeta SD que Steve dijo que entregaría a la CIA; pero no lo hizo, se lo dio a Kamekona, ¿por qué? Era una lista con nombres de agentes... y si sigo pensando, mis ganas de liquidar a McGarrett van a aumentar. Hizo eso y causó que la CIA lo detuvieran a él, a Lou y a Danny, ¡mí Danny! quien ni siquiera estuvo en ese caso...

Sí, escuchar nombrar al detective en Magnum, me hizo llorar.

Otra cosa. En Five-O se mencionó (al menos en la versión doblada) que el restaurante italiano había cerrado. En Magnum es básicamente una competencia entre ese restaurante y "La Mariana" o en todo caso, entre sus dueños.

Hay señores guionistas... ¬¬...

Ahora sí, gracias por leer, por los comentarios y por los votos!


	3. CAPÍTULO III. LLAMADO DE ADVERTENCIA

— Detective Williams —contestó el celular mientras iba terminando de abrocharse la camisa color lavanda.

_— ¡Hola, socio!_

— Hola, Steve.

_— ¿Cómo va todo por allá?_

— Va… bien, ya sabes. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

_— Sí._

— No te oyes bien, ¿puedes decirme dónde estás?

_— Lo siento, Danno; es clasificado._

— ¿En serio me vas a salir con eso? Estoy preocupado.

_— Lo aprecio; pero estoy bien, en serio._

— Siempre que te vas y estás solo no sueles estar bien ¿O es que no estás solo?

_— ¿Con quién podría estar?_

— No lo sé, tú dime… Quizás ¿Mary?

_— No estoy en Los Ángeles._

— ¿A no?

_— No, necesito algo de silencio para pensar._

— Sí —mutismo.

_— ¿Y los muchachos? ¿Y Eddie?_

— Están bien… ya sabes, extrañándote. Junior se lleva al cachorro a correr.

_— Qué bueno…_

— Y el Sr. Pickles también está bien. Me refiero al gato que también dejaste, por si no lo recuerdas.

_— Aunque siempre intentaras ocultarlo, sé que él siempre se ha llevado muy bien contigo; así que supuse que lo estaba._

— ¿No hay nada que quieras decirme?

_— Dales mis saludos a todos. Cuídate, Danny._

— Tú también cuídate.

Sabía que tenía la mirada de los ya presentes sobre él esperando que dijera algo, no se había dado cuenta que estaba observando todo demasiado callado desde que se había presentado en la escena del crimen posterior a la llamada de McGarrett y de haber escuchado su voz luego de más de tres meses. Ignoró tales miradas y caminó hacia la forense para pedir el reporte preliminar, y sólo entonces los demás también se movieron, aunque con una chispita de preocupación.

— Buenos días, detective, ¿cómo se encuentra?

— Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar ¿Quién es?

— Alana Anderson, 19 años, estudiante de la universidad de Oregón.

— ¿Causa de muerte?

— No se ve heridas de ningún tipo a simple vista; pero pudo tener hemorragia interna debido a golpes, como ve tiene muchos moretones por todo el cuerpo, debo hacer estudios para confirmarlo. Sin embargo, hay unas marcas más notorias en algunas partes como en su cuello, en la cintura y piernas. Lleva como siete horas muerta.

— No fue un robo, su cartera con dinero y teléfono estaban con ella —dijo Lincoln mostrando ambos objetos— Quizás estaba con alguien, las cosas se pusieron feas y ella terminó así.

— O probablemente la drogaron, por eso no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse pues no hay marcas defensivas. Tiene arena y brillo en el pelo, parece que estuvo en la playa; quizás en una fiesta —dijo analizándola, luego vio el resto del contenido en la cartera— Pagoda Waikiki. Debe estar hospedándose ahí ¿Testigos?

— No, los vecinos dijeron que sacaron la basura anoche; pero ella no estaba, la encontraron esta mañana cuando un hombre paseaba a su perro.

— Hay cámaras, quizás podamos conocer al atacante —dijo Lou apareciendo y señalando hacia los postes.

— Bien, Lincoln regresa al palacio y con Junior revisen todo; Lou, ve con Quinn e intenten encontrar el lugar de la fiesta; Tani y yo iremos al hotel —las dos mencionadas estaban conversando con los vecinos tras la cinta de seguridad de la policía y el capitán aprovechó el momento.

— Grace se va pronto a la universidad, ¿no? 

— En menos de una semana.

— Supongo que irás a dejarla.

— Ella cree que no es buena idea, que no estoy en condiciones de viajar y que debería cuidarme. Incluso dijo que pasaría el fin de semana conmigo y hasta mantendría su celular apagado.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. Quizás sea lo mejor.

— Bueno, amigo, un fin de semana sin celulares es una gran oferta; y, además, podrás visitarla más adelante.

— Sí.

— Ya pasé por eso, Danny, dos veces y tú sabes que adoro a mi hijo; pero Sam… fue más difícil con mi niña, más aún después de lo de Ian.

— ¿Cómo está ella?

— Fue difícil los primeros meses. Llamaba continuamente y más de una vez quiso regresar y más de una vez quise ir por ella; pero si lo hubiera hecho, ella seguiría teniendo miedo.

— Dejar ir a los hijos es lo más difícil por lo que un padre debe atravesar, ¿no? Un día son tan pequeños que los tienes bien pegados a ti e incluso lloran cuando intentas alejarte sólo para ir a la otra habitación y al otro, se van hasta otra ciudad para seguir su vida.

— Aun te queda tu pequeño Charlie.

— Sí; pero él también está creciendo.

— ¿Y ya sabe que quiere hacer cuando sea mayor?

— Quiere ser… marine y luego policía.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y quién le dio esa infame idea de entrar a la marina?

— Ha sido suficiente con ver todos esos barcos y buques que hay por aquí… Y también sabe que… Steve es uno.

— ¿Pero también quiere ser policía por ti?

— Sí, él sabe que persigo a los chicos malos y quiere hacer lo mismo.

— Y supongo que esas son dos cosas que tú no quieres que él sea.

— No al principio; pero… aquella vez que me dispararon en el hospital, yo estaba delirando… y vi a mi hijo el día de su graduación de la academia de policía.

— ¡Oh cielos!

— Sí. Sólo fue un sueño, y los sueños no siempre se cumplen.

— Aún tiene tiempo para decidir; mientras, disfruta.

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente; Grace había cumplido su palabra y había pasado su último fin de semana con su padre sin la interrupción de celulares, y asegurándole que le extrañaría, que le quería, que siempre sería su padre, su Danno; no importara donde estuviera. Danny estuvo feliz de compartir ese tiempo a solas con su joven hija; veía que, aunque lo intentara ocultar, Grace también tenía dificultades para dejarle.

La joven dijo que iría un par de días a Jersey para saludar a sus abuelos y luego partiría a Miami. Danny, sospechando un motivo oculto, le pidió reiteradas veces que no les dijera nada de lo sucedido y, aunque ella no estuvo de acuerdo, se lo prometió. 

Estar en el aeropuerto fue duro para su padre.

— Voy a extrañarte, amor.

— Yo también, Danno.

— Quisiera acompañarte, aun puedo hacerlo.

— Lo sé; pero hicimos un trato y yo cumplí. Te llamaré cuando llegue.

— Si me llamas antes no me voy a quejar.

— Lo haré. Vas a estar bien, ¿verdad?

— Claro que sí, cariño, no te preocupes. Concéntrate en tus estudios y conviértete en la mejor bióloga marina que puedas ser. Estoy orgulloso de ti, _monito_ , no lo olvides —obviamente él no quería soltarla, y no quería llorar, él rara vez lo hacía; pero era su hijita de quien se estaba despidiendo, nadie podía culparlo.

— Danny, es hora —dijo Rachel lamentando interrumpir el abrazo.

— Sí. Tengan un buen viaje; salúdame a tus abuelos —ella lo aseguró. También hubo un abrazo con Charlie quien iría con hermana y madre con quien pasaría una semana en Londres— Cuídate mucho campeón, en cuanto regreses, tú y yo pasaremos tiempo juntos.

— ¿Me quedaré en la habitación de Grace?

— No lo harás enano, tengo inventariado todo lo que estoy dejando —dijo ella haciendo reír a sus padres— Te quiero, Danno.

Danny los vio irse, lo odiaba, sufría; pero se controló. Por supuesto, iría a verla lo antes posible; ahora estaba en el caso de aquella joven universitaria y debían resolverlo.

Sólo faltaba una confirmación para ir atrapar a la persona responsable. Después de mucho trabajo habían identificado al sospechoso gracias a una de las cámaras; pero el tipo no había sido fácil de encontrar. Habían podido comunicarse con los familiares y ellos confirmaron lo que la forense sospechaba. La víctima padecía de la enfermedad de _Von Willebrand_ , por ello es que tenía moretones por todo y por nada, y descubrir eso retrasó la investigación.

Él se quedó en el aeropuerto, incapaz de irse, con las ganas de subirse a un avión y seguirla. Un trozo de su corazón se iba con ella, no podía evitar sentirse más vacío; pero su Grace tenía que hacer su vida, igual que lo hizo él, e igual que lo hacían todos.

El teléfono sonó devolviéndole a la realidad.

_— Ya tenemos la confirmación, te envío la dirección._

— Gracias, Adam —era momento de volver al trabajo.

Danny condujo al lugar señalado, su equipo ya estaba allí; él salió con el chaleco y los guantes ya puestos y su arma lista. Su semblante serio y resuelto hizo percibir a todos que entraría dispuesto a todo y claro, los demás lo apoyarían. Sólo Adam sabía de dónde es que Danny llegaba y es que Grace le había llamado poco antes de partir.

El hombre de pelo rubio lideró el avance; Lou, Lincoln y Liu fueron por detrás. No pasó demasiado después del grito de Five-O para que empezara el enfrentamiento. Danny buscó al responsable y lo persiguió, seguido por Tani. Los demás tenían trabajo con los otros sospechosos que estaban en aquella casa y que también los enfrentaron.

Al salir con los detenidos ya esposados, algunos más heridos que otros, el equipo los entregó a la policía; otros sólo saldrían en una bolsa oscura.

— Llévenlo para interrogarlo —pidió el jefe refiriéndose al hombre que Tani empujaba al interior de la patrulla.

La policía y los técnicos se pusieron a revisar cada rincón de esa casa. Al cargo de homicidio de la joven Alana, se sumaría tráfico de personas, posesión y venta de narcóticos y otros.

Danny y Lou llegaron luego que la requisa terminara y con bastante material para acusar al hombre sin problemas y así, bajaron al cuarto de interrogatorios.

— Así que eres ladrón, secuestrador y asesino entre varias otras cosas… interesante hoja curricular —inició el capitán.

— No he matado, ni secuestrado a nadie. Ustedes entraron a mi casa sin una orden; yo sólo defendí mi territorio.

— Sí teníamos una orden, la dejamos sobre la mesita de té —indicó Williams— Alana Anderson, joven estudiante; seguro la recuerdas, dejaste tus huellas en los botones de su blusa —Danny le mostró las fotografías de la chica y los botones.

— Quizás bailé con ella en algún lado… no la recuerdo bien.

— La drogaste —acusó el hombre más grande.

— Ella quería divertirse.

— Y tú concepto de diversión incluyó secuestrarla, obligarla y… —siguió el rubio.

— ¡No lo hice!

— ¡Tu ADN está en ella! —explicó el moreno— Y cuando comparemos las marcas de dedos en su cuello contigo, van a coincidir. La asfixiaste hasta matarla.

— ¡No!

— ¡Lo hiciste! —acusó el capitán.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quisiste llevártela; pero ella se negó? —preguntó Williams— No quería ser parte de tus chicas y no lo aceptaste y por eso la mataste aprovechando que no podía defenderse. Muy valiente, ¿no?

— No sé de qué chicas habla.

— ¡Las que encontramos encerradas en tu sótano! —gritó el más grande.

— Sólo les daba refugio, ellas no hablarán mal de mí.

— Lo harán. Crees que las has destrozado, que las has sometido con todo lo que les has hecho; pero siempre, siempre hay alguien fuerte, y esta vez no ha sido la excepción, una de ellas no ha dudado en señalarte; y verás que otras seguirán su ejemplo —aseveró el detective.

— También hemos encontrado tu escondite de armas, con las cuales seguramente has cometido crímenes en muchos lugares. Cuando cotejemos todo… nunca saldrás de prisión y vas a ser extraditado si otro país lo pide. Y nos aseguraremos que sea a un lugar donde haya pena de muerte —terminó Lou.

— ¡Estuve con ella, sí, lo admito! No la secuestré, su novio me la vendió.

— ¿A sí? —preguntó el moreno.

— ¡Sí! Nos vimos en una fiesta en la playa y cuando él vio que yo la observaba dijo que me la vendía. Le di quinientos, una ganga. Luego de la diversión… su piel mostró moretones que yo no le hice… ¡creí que estaba muriendo!

— Y pensaste en acelerar el proceso, creíste que los moretones que se iban formando cubrirían lo que le hiciste —acusó el de ojos azules.

— ¿Qué se supone haría? Una chica enferma no me servía, por más bonita que fuera. Con razón me salió barata —eso le valió un golpe del detective.

— ¿Cómo se llama el hombre y dónde lo encontramos? —siseó el rubio.

— Su nombre es Gerard Thompson. Hombre rubio, alto… no demasiado joven, ella dijo que lo conoció en la playa haciendo gala de su físico, seguramente así atrae a las turistas. Él dijo que me conseguiría más.

— ¿Dónde está?

— Está en el Hilton o puede que en un avión. Prometió compensarme la venta, sabe que le irá mal si me falla; él solito se cortó la mejilla cuando fui a pedirle mi dinero el día de ayer.

Con evidente molestia y apuro, ambos hombres subieron decididos a buscar información del infeliz.

— Junior, busca el nombre de Gerard Thompson.

— ¿Quién es ese tipo? —preguntó Tani.

— El supuesto novio de Alana y quien la vendió por quinientos, según el maldito —contó Lou.

— Aquí está. Es residente de Hawái; pero viaja mucho a Oregón, San Francisco, y varias ciudades. No tiene antecedentes; pero tiene pinta de don Juan.

— En el celular de la víctima había una foto de él; pero parecía sólo alguien que andaba por ahí, nadie que interrogamos en la playa dijo haberla visto en su compañía —intervino Quinn.

— A ella debió interesarle y por eso lo fotografió sin que él lo supiera —supuso la otra chica.

— Y seguramente Alana no es su primera víctima —añadió el rubio— Lincoln, llama al Hilton, verifica si está ahí, y si no, llama al aeropuerto para detener ese avión.

De inmediato, Danny, Tani, Lou y Adam salieron; cuando llegaron a los autos, Junior ya avisaba que estaba a punto de despegar en una aeronave.

El aeropuerto había sido alertado, la excusa para retrasar el vuelo fue la eterna favorita y la que siempre funcionaba: problemas mecánicos. Y como siempre que sucedía, los pasajeros se mostraban inconformes y las sobrecargo tuvieron que hacer su magia una vez más para tranquilizarlos.

En silencio, el jefe de la unidad de élite, acompañado por Adam se desplazó por el pasillo, mientras Lou y Tani entraron por el otro lado. El corte en la mejilla se notaba fresco y el anillo en su dedo meñique probablemente era de la víctima, Noelani había dicho que en el dedo de la víctima había marca de un anillo que no habían encontrado.

— Señor Thompson, de pie por favor. Vendrá con nosotros —pidió Williams.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Sí, está detenido —dijo Adam.

— ¿Por qué?

— Alana Anderson —dijo Lou, el hombre cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto frustrado. Tani ya tenía las esposas en su mano.

****••ºº○ºº••*○*••ºº○ºº••****

Estaba terminando el informe, cuando de nuevo recibió la llamada de aquella persona; pero Danny, otra vez se negó a contestar y dejó que la llamada se desviara al buzón. Y de nuevo tuvo miradas encima. Desde el momento en que les había dicho que Steve llamó y envió saludos, le bombardearon con preguntas, aunque pronto apareció en todos, la expresión de desazón ante las pocas novedades y ahora todos parecían estar más al tanto a las llamadas que entraban al teléfono del detective. Y dado que la persona que insistía en llamar parecía empeñada en hablar con él sí o sí, Danny se levantó y fue hacia la salida.

— Tengo algo que hacer. Y no era McGarrett el que ha estado llamando.

Condujo el Camaro hasta aquel edificio esperando que la señora se conformara con esa única visita.

— Me ha evadido hace mucho, detective; esta evaluación debió llevarse a cabo antes que regresara a trabajar luego de su secuestro.

— Comprenderá que, con mi delicada recuperación y mi nueva asignación, no he tenido demasiado tiempo.

— Sí, lo entiendo; pero es justamente por eso que es necesaria esta valoración, por las cosas que le han sucedido. El ya mencionado secuestro y la partida de su compañero, por ejemplo.

— ¿Él huye y yo necesito evaluación psicológica?

— Han sido muchos cambios, detective.

— Mi vida siempre ha estado llena de ellos. Personas se van, otras llegan. No es algo fuera de lo normal.

— Pero tiene conflictos como el tener que lidiar con un nuevo compañero.

— Es porque el hombre actúa como McGarrett y con uno he tenido más que suficiente.

— ¿Tiene algún plan para tratar con ello?

— Sí.

— ¿Y cuál es?

— Aún no lo sé. Primero estoy haciendo una evaluación.

— De acuerdo. ¿Hay algo más sobre lo que quisiera hablar?

— No lo creo.

— ¿Su hija? ¿Cómo está ella?

— De camino a la universidad. Está bien.

— ¿Y usted cómo se siente?

— Yo… me siento orgulloso.

— ¿Y?

— Ansioso. Natural en un padre, ¿no? ¿Eso es todo?

— Si quiere hablar de algo más…

— No lo creo.

Danny dejó la oficina de la psicóloga con un semblante que a cualquiera podría hacerle pensar que todo estaba perfectamente en su lugar. Condujo su auto hasta aquel lugar al que siempre había acudido cuando quería estar solo. Las tranquilas aguas conseguían que sus sentidos se calmaran, no como aquellas agitadas dónde la gente acudía a montar olas, que, si bien le parecieron divertidos en su momento, quizás fue más por el hecho de haber estado con personas que él quiso. Que quiere. Y que extraña.

Cualquiera en su lugar pensaría que quedándole tan pocos motivos que le hicieran permanecer en esa isla, era mejor opción marcharse. Lo cierto es que estuvo muy tentado; pero su sentido del deber para con su equipo junto con el cariño que les tiene y su amor por lo que hacía, todo aquel esfuerzo invertido para hacer del mundo un poquito mejor pesó más. Todo calmará, se dijo. El dolor y el sentimiento de soledad disminuirá con el tiempo igual que siempre lo hizo.

Sacó su celular y llamó a su familia, unas palabras con ellos le harían bien.

****••ºº○ºº••*○*••ºº○ºº••****

La gobernadora había pedido ver al detective de forma inmediata, y probablemente era algo importante ya que lo había hecho llamar en fin de semana y sin especificar la razón. Esperó que la evaluación de la psicóloga no tuviera nada que ver o que pidiera algún… favor; pero, aunque no fuera sí, era consciente que no podía negarse. Le gustara o no, tenía que actuar políticamente por el bien de la unidad.

— ¿Cómo le va detective?

— Muy bien, gracias, gobernadora.

— ¿Y su equipo?

— Todos bien —ella lo miró con intensidad— ¿Sucede algo, señora gobernadora?

— Me preocupa lo que sucede.

— No le entiendo, ¿puede ser más específica?

— Sé que ha mantenido a Cole Lincoln fuera de los casos, tengo entendido que el comandante lo ha dejado como su compañero. Él debería ir acompañándolo.

— Eso es incorrecto, señora. Él ha participado en la mayoría de los casos en estos tres primeros meses, sólo que necesita conocer lo que hacemos y la forma cómo lo hacemos. Soy responsable del equipo, debo hacer que todo funcione correctamente ya que el mínimo error puede costarnos caro.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— A que su entrenamiento de marine debe adaptarse a nuestra forma de actuar y es por eso que le he pedido al sargento Duke Lukela que le enseñe los procedimientos policiales. Junior Reigns hizo el curso policial antes de tener la placa; el propio Steve McGarrett también tuvo que aprender a que no podía echar a los sospechosos en una jaula en medio del océano y rodeado de tiburones para obtener información o sólo llegar, disparar y matar a los sospechosos.

— Había escuchado sobre tales métodos del comandante; pero no creí que fuera verdad. Entiendo su punto, detective. Y también entiendo que le cueste asimilar un cambio tan grande. Sin embargo, creo que, si el comandante lo reclutó, es porque el sargento Lincoln podría ser un buen compañero para usted.

— Creo que será un buen compañero para cualquiera; Quinn Liu, por ejemplo, ambos se complementan fácilmente. Ella al ser de la policía militar, sabe actuar y proceder adecuadamente con personas como él.

— Está bien, detective —señaló aceptando que se había equivocado, lo cual claramente no le gustaba— Lo comprendo, así que dejaré a su juicio el manejo de su gente.

****••ºº○ºº••*○*••ºº○ºº••****

Tani estaba en las gradas de la entrada de su casa, sentada, mirando a la nada; hacía tiempo que pasaba los días así envuelta en melancolía, ni siquiera iba mucho a surfear y en cambio se dedicaba horas a caminar. Había terminado con Junior luego de aquel caso en la selva donde persiguieron reos prófugos y nada de lo que el marine intentó, hizo a la oficial cambiar de opinión. El chico claro, había regresado a vivir en la casa McGarrett y no lo estaba pasando bien. En el trabajo apenas hablaban lo necesario; pero ninguno se negaba a obedecer las órdenes si lo que debían era hacer algo juntos por el bien de algún caso.

— Hola, Tani —ella iba a entrar a su casa— ¡No, espera! Escúchame un momento, por favor —se detuvo, volteó con los brazos cruzados. Junior no pudo decir nada y ella estuvo tentada a retirarse— ¡Lo lamento!, lo siento, es sólo que… aquel día yo… no sé, sé que fue peligroso; pero al sentir toda esa adrenalina hizo que… no me había sentido así desde que dejé mi antigua unidad.

— Si tanto te ha emocionado, deberías volver allí; de hecho, tú y Lincoln, deberían hacerlo.

— ¡No quise decir que quería hacer eso! Sólo que… este trabajo me encanta; pero creo que necesitaba… perdóname.

— ¿Así nada más? ¡Fuiste imprudente! ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

— Si no los deteníamos, ellos hubieran huido y pudieron matar a alguien más.

— ¡No! ¿Qué no escuchaste a Danny? ¡Teníamos apoyo! Sólo intentas justificarte y a Lincoln. Ahora que McGarrett no está, quieres a alguien más para seguir, y quién mejor que otro tipo que también fue de la marina, ¿cierto?

— Tani, por favor… —el teléfono de ella había sonado.

— Habla Rey... ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro, Duke?... Vamos para allá.

— ¿Un caso?

— Hirieron a Adam, lo encontraron cerca de la playa Waikiki, lo han llevado al hospital.

El Camaro desaceleró al entrar al estacionamiento del centro médico, Danny había recibido el aviso en medio de su conversación con la gobernadora. Entró con paso veloz; los demás ya estaban allí.

— ¡Duke!

— ¡Detective Williams! Adam está en cirugía; fue apuñalado dos veces, la del abdomen es la herida de cuidado, la otra fue en la pierna. Perdió mucha sangre.

— ¿Fue un robo? ¿Hay alguien detenido?

— No, por el momento, ya están procesando la escena; pero las cosas de Adam estaban con él.

— Envía patrullas a su departamento. Todos en esta isla lo conocen, pudo ser un ataque personal. Avísame si hay sospechosos, nos encargaremos de interrogarlos.

— Sí —dijo el sargento retirándose a cumplir la orden.

— Escuchen, todos queremos estar aquí; pero tenemos el deber de descubrir quien se ha atrevido a hacerle esto a nuestro amigo, así que debemos ponernos a investigar.

— Quien sea que lo hizo no le importó el lugar, debió haber testigos —dijo Lou.

— Sí. Tani, Junior, Lincoln, Quinn vayan a la zona; recojan videos, fotografías, vuelvan a analizar la escena si es necesario —todos se apresuraron en seguir la orden— Kamekona, Noelani…

— Les avisaremos las noticias en cuanto las haya —dijo la forense, apoyada por el hombre grande.

— Lou, iremos a su departamento —el hombre lo siguió, usaron el Camaro, Danny aceleró tanto, que el moreno tuvo que sostenerse del tablero; pero no protestó.

— ¿Qué piensas, Danny?

— Muchas cosas. Tamiko, la muerte de Masuda, Ryo, Kenji… probablemente los Yakuza han notado que Adam tiene algo que ver en sus últimos conflictos…

— Es posible; pero esta no parece su manera de proceder. Lo hubieran secuestrado, llevado a algún lugar lejano, lo hubieran matado y habrían hecho desaparecer su cuerpo.

— Quizás, él escapó.

— También es posible.

Llegando al departamento, la policía ya tenía acordonado el lugar. En el interior, todo había sido revuelto; alguien había estado ahí buscando.

— ¿Hallaron algo? —preguntó el detective al oficial Pua.

— Aun nada relevante, todos los objetos de valor están presentes. Disculpe, detective, ¿Adam tiene hijos? Encontramos un par de juguetes.

— Son de Charlie, mi hijo —dijo reconociendo los pequeños autos— No sé por qué Adam los tenía.

— Quizás el pequeño se los dio, he visto que a tu retoño le gusta jugar con él.

— Sí, es cierto, Lou. Ambos aman las carreras de auto.

— Hablando de autos, ¿qué hay del suyo?

— Lo encontraron en un estacionamiento en Waikiki, está intacto— informó el uniformado.

— ¿Por qué estaba allí? —preguntó el rubio— ¿Tenía una cita?

— Eso o sólo quiso divertirse —tentó el hombre de color.

Las horas transcurrieron, parte del equipo veía las grabaciones, y hasta ahora lo único sólido que tenían era que Adam había sido visto bebiendo en el bar del Hilton con una mujer desconocida. Ninguna cámara había captado el rostro de ella, lo que de por sí ya era raro y nada afirmaba que salieron juntos del bar.

Noelani llamó a Danny, pues Adam había empezado a reaccionar luego de la exitosa cirugía; por supuesto, el rubio y Lou se apresuraron a ir a verlo. 

— Hola, amigo, ¿cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Danny.

— Bien, creo. ¿Qué sucedió?

— Esperábamos que nos lo dijeras —dijo Lou.

— Recuerdo que estaba en el Hilton… en el bar.

— ¿Una cita? —preguntó el rubio.

— No sé quién era… creo que mantenía su identidad oculta a propósito. No se veía tensa, ni nada, así que supuse que sólo…

— ¿Se mantuvo interesada en ti o quiso saber algo en específico? —de nuevo Danny.

— No, sólo fue una conversación banal…por… pocos minutos.

— ¿No notaste a alguien más acechándote? —intervino el capitán.

— No… sólo salí y… me sorprendieron. Eran dos… no pude… —susurró somnoliento, Noelani les indicó que debían parar.

— Descansa, nos estamos ocupando de todo —Adam apenas levantó el pulgar y los dos hombres salieron de la habitación— Quédate aquí y asegúrate que Adam tenga protección las veinticuatro horas, Lou. Yo iré al Hilton.

Al llegar, Danny se dirigió a la barra mirando a su alrededor, intentando distinguir a la mujer que se había sentado al lado de su herido compañero.

— ¡ _Aloha_ detective Williams!, qué sorpresa verlo por aquí en domingo.

— Hola, quiero preguntarte si viste a alguien que se acercara a este hombre —indagó mostrándole la fotografía de Adam.

— Él vino anoche y también hoy; pero se fue hace horas. Ayer estuvo más tiempo, había chicas mirándole y también alguno que otro caballero; pero parecía que sólo quería tomar unos tragos, no se veía interesado en ligar con alguien.

— ¿Y hoy?

— Hoy tampoco, pidió lo de siempre y sólo se quedó en la barra, aunque sí hubo una mujer que se le acercó; llevaba gafas oscuras, tenía el pelo cobrizo y parecía asiática.

— ¿Ella estaba interesada en él?

— No, sólo platicaron. De pronto él sólo se fue.

— ¿Él le compró la bebida?

— No, ella ya lo tenía cuando se le acercó y lo pagó en efectivo.

— Supongo que no sabes si esa mujer se hospeda en el hotel.

— No, lo lamento.

— Bien, te lo agradezco —dijo y el chico se retiró.

Danny esperó un poco, no había demasiada gente; pero volvió a recorrer visualmente el lugar. Una rubia mujer pareció creer que el hombre estaba interesado en tener compañía y se le acercó.

— Hola, —saludó dejando su vaso vacío sobre la barra— ¿me invitas un trago?

— ¿Un trago? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Los suficientes —dijo con una sonrisa muy brillante, el labial coqueto e intenso.

— Claro —dijo el detective mostrando la placa, ella le sonrió avergonzada y se retiró junto a sus amigas huyendo torpemente del lugar. Daniel no quería pensar cuantas jovencitas actuaban así sólo para obtener algo prohibido para su edad. Detuvo al camarero que pasaba por ahí y que parecía también querer huir— Oye, estoy notando demasiadas niñas por aquí, espero que sólo les estés sirviendo refrescos o agua embotellada.

— Por supuesto.

— Qué bueno, porque si me entero que no es así, hablaré con tu jefe y vas a tener que despedirte de tu empleo y me encargaré de que pases mucho tiempo encerrado, ¿está claro?

— ¡Sí! Sí, señor.

— Eso es.

Danny fue al hotel, mostró a la recepcionista la captura del vídeo que mostraba a la mujer de las gafas y preguntó si le parecía conocida, y si estaba en el hotel. Ella no pudo asegurarlo o negarlo aun cuando el rubio le dio la descripción del hombre que atendía el bar. Sin más que hacer, volvió al palacio.

— ¿Encontraste algo? —preguntó Danny al ver a Quinn en la computadora.

— No mucho, tengo las grabaciones de la zona; los demás están averiguando entre nuestros contactos si hay alguien que va tras Adam.

— Lou y yo también lo pensamos y la lista se reduce a los Yakuza principalmente.

— Pero no crees que sean ellos.

— Nada lo indica. ¿Qué más hay en el vídeo?

— Nada que no sepamos ya.

— ¿Y de la mujer misteriosa? ¿Trataste con reconocimiento facial?

— Lo intenté y ya que no hay una buena toma de su cara, el reconocimiento facial es inútil.

— Tampoco saben si se hospeda en el hotel.

— La última vez que el vídeo la mostró, fue después de que Adam se marchó. Ella parecía que se dirigió al baño y obviamente no hay cámaras allí y luego… nada; el lugar se volvió más abarrotado y no se la vio más.

— No fue ella y tampoco un robo; es una venganza.

— Pero ¿quién y por qué?

Pasaron horas en las que el resto del grupo llegó al palacio sin demasiada información y entre teorías y pistas, fueron descartando una y otra y seguían sin encontrar nada. Frustrados y cansados se tomaron unos minutos para beber un café, ya era lunes y nadie había accedido a irse a descansar hasta encontrar al responsable del ataque.

— ¡Adam! —exclamó Tani al verlo entrar ya de mañana al palacio, resguardado por el capitán y la forense.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —protestó Danny— Deberías estar en el hospital.

— Estoy bien, ayer estaba demasiado sedado; pero necesito decirles algo.

— ¿No pudo ser por teléfono? —todos vieron a los guardaespaldas que estaban en silencio.

— Él insistió, no pudimos detenerle —dijo Lou, Noelani lo apoyó.

— Me sorprendieron cuando caminaba por la playa luego de salir del bar —dijo tocando su reloj— Me arrastraron a la parte menos concurrida… Eran dos y llevaban capuchas; uno de los hombres pareció reacio a atacarme, el otro le ordenó que lo hiciera mientras me agarraba y me clavó una daga en mi pierna. Una parte no letal; pero el otro… le gritó, lo golpeó y quitó el arma… traté de levantarme, no estaba armado e intenté regresar al estacionamiento; pero el otro me alcanzó y me apuñaló…

— Ese hombre obligó al otro a atacarte, lo que significa que al menos, él no tenía motivo —dijo Tani.

— Sí, era como de mi estatura, de complexión media… local. Tenía una mancha en el cuello, no sé qué era; la capucha ocultaba el resto. El otro era más corpulento; si no me equivoco, cuando golpeó al otro, lo hizo caer sobre una gran roca. No estoy seguro de si sobrevivió.

— Nadie así llegó a la morgue, —dijo Noelani— ya revisé, así que quizás esté en algún hospital.

— O tirado por alguna área remota —tanteó el rubio— Quinn, llama a Lukela, que los apoye para revisar todos los hospitales, clínicas, veterinarias y hasta curanderos; que nos envíen fotografías si hay alguien con una mancha en el cuello para que Adam intente identificarlo.

— Está bien —dijo solícita y todos se fueron. Sólo quedaron Adam, Noelani, Lou y Danny. La forense se entristeció al ver la oficina que fue de Steve. Luego, ella y el capitán fueron a buscar algún bocadillo.

— Esos moretones no se ven bien, deberías volver al hospital.

— Estoy bien, Danny.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que querían de ti?

— Lou me dijo que entraron a mi departamento; pero no imagino lo que buscaban. Es posible que no fuera un objeto sino a mí, por eso me rastrearon de algún modo hasta la playa; pero no tengo idea de la razón —dijo tocando de nuevo el reloj.

— Tu boda con Kono.

— ¿Qué?

— Por eso estabas en el bar, recordabas ese día —Adam comprendió que Danny sabía que ella le había dado el reloj.

— Sí. Aun no entiendo cómo es que después de todo lo que pasó, nuestro matrimonio falló.

— Es difícil encontrar una explicación racional a algo así. Parece que todo va bien y de pronto estás firmando los papeles de divorcio y viendo a la persona que amaste alejarse.

— Sí. Por un momento creí que quizás con Tamiko todo iría bien; pero todo con ella sólo me ha llevado a cometer errores… en cambio Kono… Como sea, yo no quiero pasar de nuevo por un divorcio.

— Espero que no lo hagas, es doblemente doloroso.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Danny?

— Lo digo por Steve, después de todo, nuestros diez años fueron como un matrimonio sin papeles —sonrió tratando de bromear; Adam le siguió el juego.

El tiempo siguió pasando, y al fin, el jerseyés recibió un par de fotografías que le mostró a Adam.

— Es él.

— Muy bien, amigo —dijo Danny y llamó a Tani— Adam identificó al hombre de la última fotografía, vigílenlo por si se reúne con alguien más.

_— Dalo por hecho, jefe._

Mientras, Danny puso la imagen del hombre en la computadora central y buscó su rostro en la base de datos, obteniendo la información casi de inmediato.

— Keao Tarō, no tiene expediente criminal. ¿Lo reconoces de algún lado?

— Dice que es pescador. No, nunca lo había visto.

— Quizás él sea más o menos un santo; pero veamos si tiene hermanos o primos, alguien que sea la oveja delincuente de la familia. ¿Viste si tu otro atacante también tenía una marca distintiva?

— No; pero quizás el laboratorio encontró algo al procesar mi ropa —Danny estuvo de acuerdo y llamó a Eric.

— Están terminando de cotejar ADN, hasta ahora sólo está el tuyo. ¿Qué te parece este chico? —preguntó volviendo su atención a la computadora— Es el cuñado de Keao, su nombre es Analu, este sí tiene un interesante historial.

— Fraude, robo, extorsión, para empezar —recitó Adam.

— Buscaré socios conocidos.

— Adelante, Lincoln, te escuchamos —dijo Lou acercándose y atendiendo la llamada.

_— Estamos con el hombre que Adam identificó; pero no podrá decirnos nada, el doctor dijo que está en coma y es difícil saber si despertará algún día._

_— También hablamos con su esposa,_ —intervino Quinn— _afirma que no sabe nada del ataque o de otras actividades en las que su esposo pudiera estar involucrado. También nos encontramos al hermano de la esposa y no parece muy dispuesto a hablar; de hecho, trata de evitarnos._

— ¿Su nombre es Analu?

_— Así es, jefe_ —confirmó la sargento.

— Él tiene historial, pide que lo traigan y que Tani regrese. Mientras, quiero que vayas con los demás a las casas de los sospechosos y no dejen nada sin revisar.

_— De inmediato._

— Danny, si no te molesta, permíteme interrogarlo; si el tipo es responsable y sabe algo, te prometo que lo haré hablar.

— Hazlo, Lou. Que Tani vaya contigo.

— ¿Aun estás preocupado por ella? —cuestionó Adam.

— No; pero ella es quien más enojo tiene en su interior luego de aquel paseo por la selva, y creo que eso servirá para sacarle información en caso que tú falles —Lou lo miró ofendido.

— Yo sí creo en ti, Lou; pero Danny tiene razón —dijo el nipón, Lou extendió su mirada molesta a él; pero luego pensó que el rubio podía tener razón. Aunque si hicieran una encuesta, la mayoría votaría por Danny como la persona más enojada del momento. Y con justa razón.

— De acuerdo, ahora tú vete al sillón y deja que Noelani controle tus signos vitales —ordenó el rubio y Adam obedeció; Danny siguió investigando.

Lunes por la tarde y el laboratorio había determinado que no había más que ADN de Adam en su ropa y rastros de arena, por lo que no quedaba otra que hacer confesar al hombre que sus compañeros ya estaban interrogando.

— Detective, —llamó Lincoln entrando con Liu y Junior— encontramos un par de armas en la casa de Keao y Analu, son nuevas —Danny se puso guantes y manipuló uno de los rifles.

— Es igual que las armas que encontramos en casa del asesino de Alana Anderson.

— Y ambas tienen que ver con las armas que robó la esposa de Wo Fat —señaló Quinn.

— Esas armas están apareciendo a cuenta gotas, ojalá pudiéramos encontrarlas todas y deshacernos de ellas —Danny la dejó sobre la mesa y bajó rumbo a la sala de interrogatorios.

— Justo a tiempo —dijo Lou cuando su compañero entró— Nuestro amigo confesó haber atacado a Adam; pero se niega a darnos el motivo.

— Afirma, —continuó Tani— qué sólo lo hizo porque sí, porque le dio la gana —y el rubio supo la razón del ojo morado que ahora tenía el sospechoso.

— ¡Haga algo, ella está loca!

— Primero vas a decirme por qué tenías armas en tu casa.

— ¡Ella no tenía derecho a hacer eso!

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —gritó Tani.

— Atacaste a uno de nosotros y lloriqueas por un golpecito cuando lo que debería preocuparte es que no saldrás bien parado cuando te acusemos, así que mejor habla —dijo Lou; pero sólo obtuvo silencio.

— Nuestra forense está arriba, preocupada por el amigo que dejaste herido, ¿qué crees que dirá su informe sobre ti si terminas sobre su mesa de autopsias? —preguntó el de ojos azules y naturalmente el otro palideció.

— ¡Keao lo hizo también!

— Él no quiso hacerlo y tú lo obligaste. Te enojaste y lo tiraste contra una roca y ahora está en coma. Te quedaste ahí fingiendo preocupación al lado de tu hermana para no levantar sospechas; pero lo matarías si despertaba, ¿cierto? —imputó el detective— Por última vez, vas a decirme por qué atacaste a Adam Noshimuri y por qué tenías esas armas que pertenecen a un lote robado por Wo Fat.

— ¡No sé quién es ese hombre! Sólo… tenía un compañero, ¿sí?… él se encargaba de adquirir algunas y luego… las revendíamos… con un precio algo más elevado. Sabíamos que las ventas al por mayor estaban llamando demasiado la atención de la policía.

— ¿Quién es tu compañero? —preguntó la chica.

— Se llama Kainoa, no sé su apellido.

— ¿Es él? —preguntó la chica mostrándole la fotografía del hombre que había matado a la estudiante de Oregón.

— ¡Sí!; pero desapareció de pronto. Lo están buscando, se suponía que debía entregar un pedido hace tres días y ahora es a mí a quien están exigiendo la mercancía; pero no he podido contactar con el vendedor, él sólo habla con Kainoa.

— Bien; pero sigues sin decirnos porqué atacaste a Adam Noshimuri.

— Alguien me contrató, no tengo idea de quién. Me dejaron quince mil en un sobre y una nota que decía que habría más después del trabajo y creí que Keao entraría sin dudar y luego dijo que me delataría así que tuve que amenazarlo. También había otra nota en el sobre que tenía que hacérsela llegar a usted —señaló al detective.

— No lo hiciste, seguramente a ellos no les va a gustar cuando se enteren.

— Iba a decirles que lo hice y que usted ignoró el mensaje; no quería acercármele.

— ¿Dónde están ambas notas? —cuestionó el de tez más clara.

— Están en el sobre, en el bote en que trabajamos Keao y yo —todos salieron al corredor.

— De acuerdo, —empezó Lou deteniéndose con los otros dos— el asunto es sobre esas armas, otra vez. Desde que aparecieron en nuestro radar hemos estado investigando y aunque es la ATF quien debería hacerse cargo, nosotros hemos corrido con mejor suerte que ellos.

— Y claramente a los vendedores no les agrada que tengamos esa suerte, así que decidieron hacer algo —dedujo la oficial— Creo que ya sabemos por qué atacaron a Adam y lo que dice ese mensaje.

— Quieren de que dejemos de investigar —concluyó el detective— El vendedor debe ser algún aliado de Daiyu Mei que quedó vivo y libre cuando la detuvieron.

— No fueron muchos, —dijo Lou— y los pocos que quedaron con vida están encerrados en prisiones federales lejos de aquí.

— Seguramente hay alguien más. Iré por el sobre.

— Te acompaño, Danny —expresó Tani.

— No, descansa. No te has detenido a respirar en horas. Volveré pronto, informen a los demás.

El detective encontró el sobre y sólo confirmó lo que ya sospechaban. Quien estaba detrás, le exigía que detuviera toda investigación sobre aquel lote de armas o de lo contrario irían eliminando a cada uno de los miembros del Five-O. Señalaban también que, con el ataque a Noshimuri, quedaba demostrado que siempre habría un momento en el que estarían con la guardia baja y asesinarlos, no sería un problema.

Danny se prometió así mismo, no permitirlo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Uy! Alguien está tras los chicos buenos. Cómo ya advertí, este fic es sobre la vida de todos sin McGarrett; pero eso no significa que no habrá noticias del idiota o que no aparecerá, desafortunadamente no podemos borrarlo del mapa porque lo necesitamos.

Gracias por leer!


	4. CAPÍTULO IV. CONSEJOS Y RECUERDOS

Lo bueno de haberse dedicado a lo mismo y haber entrenado de la misma manera durante y después de su preparación para ser marines, era que sabían hasta dónde podían exigirse sin llegar a lastimarse seriamente. Para ambos hombres era gratificante poder compartir experiencias de aquellos días donde estaban en el campo de batalla. Y nada mejor que un duro entrenamiento para mantenerse en forma.

— Entonces, ¿no has podido arreglar las cosas con Tani? —preguntó Cole, en un descanso luego de un intenso ejercicio de combate en el patio de la casa McGarrett.

— No, creo que definitivamente se ha terminado. He intentado hablar con ella; pero si no es algo del trabajo me ignora. Quise darle tiempo para que las cosas se calmaran y aun así sus ganas de dispararme no han disminuido.

— Lo siento.

— Fue culpa mía.

— Entiendo que ella y el detective sean policías y que no comprendan del todo nuestra forma de proceder ya que somos diferentes; pero no creí que reaccionaran así.

— En realidad, era lógico —el otro le miró sin comprender— Tú lo has dicho, somos diferentes; de hecho, cuando el sargento Lang habló sobre el grupo que el comandante McGarrett dirigía, me emocioné y si bien sabía que su destacamento dependía de la oficina de la gobernadora, me imaginé que su funcionamiento era más como una rama de las fuerzas armadas, así que seguí preguntando y entonces supe que actuaban bajo los parámetros de la policía. Aun así, me moría por ser partícipe, e hice lo necesario para entrar.

— Supongo que McGarrett también debió aprender lo que es actuar con otro tipo de uniforme… lo que no entiendo, es cómo pudieron convivir McGarrett y Williams ¿Un SEAL y un policía trabajando juntos? No es una relación común.

— El capitán Grover me dijo que, desde siempre, a Danny no le importó que Steve fuera un SEAL condecorado de la marina, ni ninguno de sus rangos, y que eso no detenía a Danny para enfrentársele y en más de una ocasión, Steve terminó como un chiquillo regañado —recordó sonriendo, a Lincoln le costó creer que alguien pudiera hacer eso con un marine, aunque le causó gracia imaginarlo— Supongo que el comandante vio que podía aprender mucho de él y al pasar el tiempo pues… creo que nunca antes sintió que alguien se preocupara tanto por su bienestar y hasta estoy seguro que lo sorprendió, ya que después de Freddie Hart… digo, ¿ qué probabilidades se tiene de encontrar una segunda persona que se preocupe tan desinteresadamente por uno?

— Muy pocas, es cierto. Por eso Steve le permitió acercarse tanto.

— Danny se ganó ese derecho, siempre estuvo para él; sé que llegó a ir hasta terreno hostil sólo para rescatarlo en más de una ocasión. Y sé que no dudó ni por un instante donarle su hígado. Hay mucha historia entre ellos, secretos sólo de ellos. Hay grandes historias de hermandad entre aquellos que pisamos zonas de guerra, pero ellos…

— Espero que logres solucionar todo con Tani —deseó con sinceridad, estaba comprobando por sí mismo que un policía podía ser quizás, lo más adecuado para un marine.

— Yo también.

****••ºº○ºº••*○*••ºº○ºº••****

Era poco más de media mañana y Danny, acompañado de Eddie, esperó en el camión de camarones la llegada de Tani, quien le había pedido hablar con él. Por supuesto, el detective no se había negado, pues estaba muy al tanto de la razón por la que ella había pedido verlo; y aunque él no se sentía el más indicado para dar consejos de pareja, accedió suponiendo que necesitaba una perspectiva distinta, más de lo que podía obtener de los otros. Y después de verla acercándose, sabiendo que no había una madre que la estrechara entre sus brazos y le diera consejos, se dio cuenta que definitivamente ella lo necesitaba.

— Hola, lamento interrumpir tu día de descanso.

— No te preocupes, no tenía nada que hacer.

— Sí; pero desde el ataque a Adam, hemos tenido semanas agitadas.

— Cierto y todavía no tenemos nada. La información que le sacamos a Kainoa no sirvió de mucho y en el sobre no se encontró ADN más que el de Analu. Sólo queda seguir investigando.

— Gracias, Kamekona —dijo Tani cuando éste sirvió los platos de camarones y las cervezas.

— ¡Lo mejor para mis queridos hermanitos y una ración especial para el cachorro!

— ¿Ya vendes alimento para canes? —cuestionó la chica viendo como uno de los ayudantes del isleño le servía un plato de croquetas al lanudo.

— Para nuestro Eddie son gratis, ¡croquetas sabor camarón!

— Gracias, amigo —sonrió el rubio y el hombre asintió regresando a su camión— Es sobre Junior, ¿no es así?

— Desde que nos conocimos y trabajamos juntos, aquel día fue la segunda vez que sentí miedo porque le pasara algo. Estaba tan aterrada como cuando lo secuestraron y creo que es algo absurdo considerando todo lo que hemos sobrevivido y porque alguna vez yo también salté de un departamento a una piscina.

— No es absurdo, en absoluto. Lo que hicieron él y Lincoln fue arriesgado y yo tampoco quiero volver a ver que hagan algo así, ni escucharlo y te incluyo a ti en la ecuación; —dijo serio— pero muy posiblemente volverán a hacerlo, al menos ellos. Sólo esperemos que, si vuelve a pasar, sea por una cuestión de extrema supervivencia —ella suspiró— El sentimiento es peor cuando es la persona que más amas, aquella que se pone en peligro en frente de ti; por eso estabas aterrada, nunca te acostumbras a eso. Y no es la segunda vez, es la tercera. Lo estuviste también aquel día cuando él bajó a ayudar a aquella mujer.

— Es cierto. ¿Cómo… cómo es que tú pudiste…? ¡Fueron diez años!

— Confiando, confiando en que el idiota era lo suficientemente hábil para salir de cualquier situación o que al menos era capaz de resistir hasta que la ayuda llegara igual que en el caso del capullo. Y eso que no sabes ni la mitad de todos los escenarios donde se ha metido —recordó con una triste sonrisa.

— ¿En serio?

— Hubo una vez, él siguió a Catherine a Afganistán, ella fue porque unos amigos que le ayudaron cuando estaba herida requerían su ayuda ya que los Talibanes se habían llevado a su hijo. Ambos interceptaron un camión con niños secuestrados y lograron liberarlos; pero atraparon a Steve.

— ¡No puede ser!

— Catherine me llamó pidiendo que hablara con Joe White para que fuera a rescatarlo y de paso hacerles saber que un objetivo de gran valor estaba con vida y haciendo de las suyas. Joe no pudo ir; pero me dijo a quién recurrir; así que, abordé un avión militar y fui hasta allí. Seguí la operación paso a paso desde aquel campamento, repitiéndome a mí mismo que estaba con vida, que estaba soportando. Ellos sabían de él, que era un SEAL estadounidense, e iban a matarlo y hacérselo saber al mundo. Llegaron con el tiempo justo, lo rescataron y lo llevaron al campamento y estaba tan vapuleado; pero aguantó.

— ¡Oh Dios! Danny… —se lamentó apunto de llorar, el rubio presionó su mano sobre el de ella.

— Está bien, Tani, —sonrió borrando el dolor del recuerdo— la decisión que tomes estará bien ya sea si quieres regresar con él o no; pero si renuncias amándole como lo haces, te arrepentirás porque claramente estás muy enamorada y eres correspondida. Aunque debo decirte que, alejándote, muy probablemente conseguirás que tu salud mental te lo agradezca.

— Eso es definitivamente algo seguro —apoyó con una risa— También temo que, mientras está en la reserva activa, vuelvan a llamarlo y no sabría si estuviera bien, seguramente me diría que sí, aunque sólo sea para no preocuparme.

— Si lo llaman él irá sin dudarlo, la diferencia está en que contigo a su lado, tendría un motivo muy grande para luchar y volver. Todos necesitamos un incentivo para hacerlo, especialmente en los momentos oscuros.

— Tú tienes a tus hijos.

— También a ustedes, ¿o ya te aburriste de mí?

— ¿Cómo dices eso? —protestó ofendida— Esto es más difícil que antes, es decir… Junior no es el primer chico con el que salgo y termino; pero…

— Trabajar juntos y estar saliendo lo complica más, ¿no? —ella estudió la mirada azul y Danny supo lo que ella pensó— Nunca fue mi caso; pero mi punto es, que trabajando juntos no sólo pueden cuidarse mutuamente, sino que cuando a él se le salga de nuevo lo SEAL, siempre podrás regañarlo y castigarlo, mucho más que si sólo fueran amigos —ella se sonrojó y las risas surgieron como aliciente— Como sea, siendo amigos o algo más, no podrás evitar preocuparte mientras te importe. Piensa que no todos están hechos para ser la pareja de un uniformado, marine, policía o lo que sea, pregúntale a mi exesposa; pero tú, niña, tienes todo para serlo porque lo entiendes ya que tú también llevaste uno.

— Pero no me gradué.

— Si quieres solucionarlo, puedes hablar con Duke. Tienes todo el entrenamiento, sólo te falta el último examen, y hasta has ido como entrenadora, no tendrás problema —ella sonrió más animada y agradecida.

Por la noche, Lou había invitado insistentemente a Danny para que fuera a su casa a cenar; Adam también asistiría. Todo le hacía pensar al rubio que aún no estaban convencidos de que se encontraba bien y parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para vigilarlo; pero sólo lo permitiría por un corto tiempo más. Una de las cosas que más odiaba era que lo compadecieran.

— ¡Danny, que gusto verte!

— Igualmente, Renee, ¿cómo has estado?

— ¡Oh, yo estoy bien! Adelante, pasa.

— Gracias, traje esto, espero que sea de su agrado —dijo entregándole una botella.

— Claro que sí, es perfecto. Lou, Danny está aquí, ofrécele algo de beber por favor.

— ¿Cómo estás hermano? ¡Bienvenido a mi reino! —saludó con un abrazo.

— Gracias, compañero —dijo aceptando la cerveza y dirigiéndose al otro invitado— ¿Cómo te sientes Adam? ¡No te levantes! ¿Estamos seguro que ya puedes beber eso?

— Estoy bien, amigo, y sí, por fin puedo disfrutar de una cerveza y de una buena comida casera.

— Ya verás, amigo; mi esposa no sólo es hermosa, sino que es una excelente cocinera. Probarán la comida más deliciosa del mundo.

— ¡Lou, ven un momento para ayudarle a tu hermosa y talentosa esposa!

— Sí, mi amor, con todo gusto —canturreó ante el llamado de su mujer— Ya vuelvo. Siéntanse como en su casa.

— Gracias, amigo —dijo Adam y luego vio a Danny— Entonces… ¿hablaste con Tani?

— Sí, aun no se decide si perdonarlo o no.

— Lo imagino, ¡mal de amores! Junior tampoco parece estarlo pasando bien; y entre el alejamiento de ella y el castigo que le estás dando, seguramente está arrepentido y no creo que vuelva a hacer algo imprudente.

— Quisiera asegurarte eso; pero sabemos que un SEAL nunca aprende. Sólo espero que Junior sí piense lo que puede perder si vuelve a hacer algo estúpido.

— Yo también lo espero, por el bien de ambos.

— Caballeros pasen a la mesa, por favor —pidió la señora de la casa.

— Esto se ve estupendo, señora Grover —aduló viendo tan deliciosos manjares.

— Adam, llámame Renee, ya te lo he dicho. Adelante, sírvanse, por favor.

— Por supuesto que me serviré, mi amor.

— Sí querido, disfrútalo porque desde mañana volverás a tu dieta.

— ¿Por qué quieres torturarme, mujer?

— ¿Preguntas por qué? ¿Tú preguntas por qué? Sólo míralos, tienes un jefe guapo, a quien seguramente nadie se resiste a contestar sus preguntas y tu compañero no se queda atrás; así yo no me resistiría a un arresto —dijo ella refiriéndose a los invitados, quienes no aguantaron la risa ante la forma de la muy amable Renee para obligar a Lou a hacer dieta, él sólo se quedó ahí exageradamente serio masticando una zanahoria.

Luego de la agradable cena, el anfitrión y Danny salieron al balcón con un par de cervezas, mientras Adam y Renee conversaban en la sala. El matrimonio Grover había tenido una plática previa a la velada sobre la relación de su hijo con Grace, la cual no iba por buen camino; pero ese no era motivo para que los padres no disfrutaran de compartir tiempo en una amena reunión.

— ¿Has hablado con tu primogénita?

— Sí, me dijo que ella y Will han dejado de hablar. Parece que la distancia ha hecho que su relación se enfríe y ahora termine.

— Sí, me gustaba lo que tenían, aunque a veces no entendía cómo es que, estando lado a lado, necesitaban comunicarse a través de sus celulares.

— También era un misterio para mí, hermano. Y admito que me gustaba que mi Grace estuviera con Will, vi como la cuidaba y la hacía sonreír. Verla feliz siempre será mi mayor deseo.

— Parecía que iban a tener un futuro juntos, ¿no?

— Sí —afirmó Danny recordando cierto sueño, que al parecer, tampoco se haría realidad.

— Aunque ya no seamos consuegros, seguimos siendo compañeros, amigos, hermanos; así que, no se te ocurra dejar de venir a vernos, no lo has hecho mucho; pero nos gusta tenerte aquí. Y no dejes de hablar conmigo de cosas de paternidad, ¿entendido? Yo te tengo a ti y tú me tienes a mí, ¿sí?

— Sí.

— Sí, los padres tenemos que estar unidos. Yo tengo que quejarme de las locuras juveniles de mis hijos contigo y tú tienes que quejarte de las de tu hija y después las de tu hijo conmigo, ¿sí?

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Mi dulce hija no comete locuras… Bueno, sí las comete, y Charlie seguramente también las cometerá; pero entiendo lo que dices así que… gracias, amigo, lo aprecio en verdad.

— ¿Por nuestros angelitos?

— Por nuestros angelitos —concordó el detective aceptando el brindis. Agradecía esos momentos en que todo parecía estar tan bien— Y hablando de angelitos…

— ¿Tani y Junior?

— ¿Estoy siendo muy duro con él?

— Eres el jefe, tienes derecho a serlo y más portándose como lo hizo. No sólo Tani y tú se preocuparon; cuando Adam me lo contó, me imaginé a Junior en una cama de hospital envuelto en vendajes como una momia.

— Los marines realmente están locos.

— ¡Oh sí!, sí que lo están.

— Y salir con uno, es también ser un demente.

— Así es, amigo. Seguramente esa relación va a traernos más de un dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Qué opinas de Lincoln?

— Sólo McGarrett podría elegir alguien tan loco como él para incluirlo en el equipo. Fue bueno que lo mandaras a aprender técnicas policiales.

— ¿Junior no ha hablado contigo?

— No, parece suponer que voy darle un sermón e iba a dárselo; pero mantenerlo la mayor parte del tiempo en el cuartel ya es suficiente sufrimiento. Se está esforzando por ser obediente; de hecho, estoy llegando a pensar que en cualquier momento lo veremos lavando tu auto.

— Supongo que también debo hablar con él.

— Puedes decirle que, si no se porta bien, el tío Lou se encargará de ponerlo en el camino recto. Y pensándolo bien, me lo voy a llevar a los casos más seguido.

— De acuerdo, tío —brindó el rubio alegrándose de tener el apoyo del capitán en todo sentido.

Era temprano, desgraciadamente lunes y debía levantarse para ir a trabajar. El olor proveniente de la cocina terminó por despertarlo, así que extrañado fue a ver; nadie solía invadir su espacio y sobre todo a esa hora. Junior aparecía para llevarse a Eddie a correr; pero siempre era silencioso. Cuando entró, el mencionado chico estaba allí moviéndose afanado preparando lo que parecía ser el desayuno.

— Buenos días, detective.

— Junior, ¿qué haces?

— Eh… preparo el desayuno, lo que pasa es que… hoy se me hizo tarde y Eddie no parecía tener ánimos para salir así que, creí que era mejor aprovechar el tiempo y preparar algo —el rubio lo miró unos segundos más, luego vio al perrito que claramente estaba ansioso de recibir su ración e incluso el Sr. Pickles estaba ahí esperando. La bolsa de compras terminó por delatarlo— Yo… lo lamento, esperaba poder hablar con usted antes de ir a la oficina.

— De acuerdo, deja que me ponga en condiciones y hablamos —mientras el dueño de casa se daba una ducha rápida y vestía, Junior terminó de preparar lo demás, así como también servirles el desayuno a ambos seres de cuatro patas.

— Espero que le guste —dijo poniéndole un plato de panqueques al frente y una taza de café humeante.

— Esto se ve muy bien, gracias, Junior. Bien, empieza.

— ¿Qué?

— Dijiste que querías hablar —recordó disfrutando lo servido.

— Sí, bueno, yo… Quiero disculparme por como actué aquel día. Yo sé que… esto ya no es la marina y fui inconsciente y sé que merezco una sanción por haber desobedecido y lo acepto; pero quería que supiera que no volverá a suceder —explicó casi sin respirar.

— Junior, quiero que entiendas que no sólo se trata del hecho que desobedecieras una orden, sino el hecho que eres importante para todos nosotros. Eres familia, nos preocupa que salgas herido. Nuestro trabajo es arriesgado, podemos salir lesionados o peor; pero eso no significa que puedas hacer maniobras como esas, más todavía sabiendo que no eran necesarias, que había más gente para apoyarte, ¿me explico?

— Sí, señor, y lo agradezco. Como dije, no volverá a pasar.

— De acuerdo. Y aprovecha ahora, aprende todo lo que puedas, así, un día cuando ustedes queden al frente, verás que no es tan sencillo manejar un destacamento si hay quienes quieren hacer las cosas por su cuenta —el otro asintió— Bien, ahora debo pedirte algo. Cole Lincoln.

— ¿Sí?

— Claramente ahora es el primero en querer hacer cosas como las que hicieron y como lo has dicho, esto ya no es la marina, y esperaba que luego de trabajar en esa cafetería e interactuar con personas normales, el hombre procedería no tan precipitadamente; pero le dimos un arma y se volvió _Terminator_ —Junior lo entendió y no pudo evitar reír ante esa referencia, así como darle la razón.

— Debo hacerle entender que no necesita serlo.

— Tú has hecho el curso de policía, sabes las diferencias y lo, seguramente difícil, que ha sido hacer esa transición. Ayúdalo con eso, y Quinn se encargará de controlarlo, no se lo he pedido; pero al ser de la policía militar, sabe tratar con uniformados que necesitan readaptarse a las reglas de una sociedad.

— Lo haré, señor.

— Y déjate de formalismos, al menos cuando desayunemos, ¿sí? Sé qué hace tiempo te lo he dicho; pero obviamente no puedes dejar esa costumbre, así que me conformo que no lo hagas mientras comemos.

— De acuerdo. Danny…

— ¿Sí? —él ya sabía qué preguntaría— Estoy bien, en serio.

— Es que…

— Sí, lo extraño; pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Si le llamo, él no contesta y tampoco a mis mensajes, por lo que creo que en verdad debe tener mucho que pensar.

— ¿Cree… que está… solo?

— Él nunca ha dejado de quererla, no debería haberme sorprendido que se fueran juntos —dijo restándole importancia y saboreando luego un trozo de los panqueques.

— ¿Él no le ha mencionado nada?

— Tendrá sus razones para no hacerlo —el teléfono anunció una llamada—Hora de irnos.

No importaba que día fuera, siempre había gente disfrutando de las costas hawaianas y de las olas. Quinn y Adam salieron del agua con sus tablas de surf hacia la pileta a fin de quitarse lo salado del agua de mar.

— Esta es la mejor manera de afrontar un lunes por la mañana —expresó Quinn.

— Tengo entendido que te llamaron a tu antigua unidad este fin de semana.

— Sí, bueno, a pesar de que no me quieren por allá, aun necesitan que intervenga en algunas investigaciones. Últimamente ha habido varios casos de desertores, los jefes creen que hay alguien que está incitándolos, especialmente a los que no llevan demasiado tiempo —dijo sentándose bajo una palmera con Adam a su lado.

— Vaya, ¿entonces te han pedido que vuelvas con ellos o…?

— No, si bien me dieron de baja cuando me uní a ustedes, aun no puedo colgar del todo el uniforme; si me requieren debo asistir; pero según lo que me dijeron es que puedo hacer las búsquedas desde el cuartel de Five-O.

— ¡Oh ya veo! Es algo como “te necesitamos; pero no queremos verte”

— Eso mismo. Y si quieren que haga las investigaciones tendrán que aguantarme.

— Danny no se negará a ayudarte.

— Lo sé; pero no es correcto que haga uso indebido de nuestros medios. No quiero causarle problemas.

— Y hablando de problemas… —cuestionó curioso.

— Sí, Tani sigue preguntándome si no hay una forma de mantener a Lincoln encerrado en la prisión de la policía militar.

— ¿Sólo a Lincoln?

— Al principio también quiso que Junior lo acompañara; pero como Danny lo mantiene en el cuartel la mayor parte del tiempo… además, aunque quisiera no puedo acusarlos de nada, desobedecieron órdenes, sí; pero para encerrarlos…

— Tendrían que haber desobedecido órdenes de un oficial de la marina.

— Además, Danny no necesita de mi intervención, si pudo manejar a McGarrett, puede con todo y lo está demostrando —el nipón no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

— Aún así creo que no estaría demás que el marine...

— Por eso no te preocupes, no puedo hacer nada como sargento que trabaja de vez en cuando con la PM; pero como su compañera puedo darle de gritos cuando lo requiera y créeme, llevó su buena ración.

— Te juro que no lo estoy dudando; pero admite que te gusta poner orden en los hombres cuando son desobedientes.

— No sé de que hablas, Noshimuri —contestó con una sonrisa pícara mientras se levantaban— Deberíamos venir a surfear con todos, sería divertido.

— Sí, sería genial —acordó pensando que ella antes había mencionado que ninguno de sus compañeros de antes le había agradado lo suficiente como para tomar siquiera una cerveza después del trabajo— ¿Una ola más?

— ¡El ganador paga el desayuno! —gritó ella tomando su tabla corriendo hacia las aguas del océano Pacífico.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

****N/A:**** Un descanso después del caos.

 **Protesta:** ¿Qué los escritores de Magnum PI no tienen frases nuevas? ¿Recuerdan cuando Doris le preguntó a Danny si estaba casado, que tenía miedo al compromiso y todo eso y Danny responde que prefiere que lo golpeen con un zapato de golf? Adivinen dónde lo escuché.... ¬¬...

Gracias por leer!


	5. CAPÍTULO V. HALLOWEEN

Aún llovía cuando llegaron a la escena, Noelani había tenido que moverse rápidamente para evitar que el agua se llevara toda la evidencia.

— Un cuerpo encontrado en un cementerio, creo que sólo eso nos faltaba.

— No tientes al destino, Lou —dijo Tani— Todavía podría sorprendernos.

— Sí, claro. Noelani, ¿quién es el pollo mojado?

— No trae identificación, ni billetera, tampoco celular y es difícil tomar sus huellas mientras estén como pasa, así que me lo llevaré de inmediato y espero tener pronto la información.

— ¿Puedes decirnos algo sobre la causa de muerte? —fue el turno de Tani.

— Ataque de un vampiro.

— Es broma, ¿verdad?

— No, capitán. Tiene perforaciones en distintas partes del cuerpo, como de colmillos y apenas hay sangre en su cuerpo.

— Creo que esperaremos tu reporte completo, Noelani.

— ¿Qué hacemos mientras tanto? —preguntó Tani— No tenemos una dirección, ni sabemos quién es y la policía ya interrogó al personal y...

— Y como siempre, nadie vio nada.

— Sí, nadie vio nada; pero sí escucharon ruidos, salieron a revisar, caminaron y...

— ¿Y...?

— Dicen que vieron sombras... no de personas vivas. Este es el primer cementerio público en Honolulu, lo fundaron en 1884. Se cuentan muchas historias —concluyó la morena con un aire misterioso.

— Y alguien tenía que morirse aquí justo en Halloween. Más vale que el avión de Danny Williams ya esté aterrizando o que Quinn y Lincoln terminen con lo que sea que estén haciendo. Y no me quejaré si Junior y Adam ya están de regreso de ese campamento al que se les ocurrió ir.

El detective había recibido el informe vía teléfono, aunque cuando le mencionaron un ser sobrenatural, tuvo que pedir que le repitieran los datos. Sin querer pensar en lo improbable que debía ser aquello, había dicho que iría a ver a la forense lo antes posible. Su pequeño Charlie pasaría esta fecha con su madre con quien iría a pedir dulces y le prometió llevarle parte de los dulces que recolectara. Danny hubiera querido estar con él y juntos llevar algunos dulces al hospital donde anteriormente habían tratado a al pequeño rubio. A Danny jamás se le iba olvidar el ver a tantos niños en estado más grave que el que su hijo había estado y que se alegraran tanto por recibir un caramelo.

Estaba a punto de abordar el Camaro, cuando su teléfono sonó de nuevo, al revisar era un número privado y sólo había alguien que ocultaba su número para contactarlo.

— Llamas cuando quieres y esperas que responda; pero te niegas a contestar cuando yo lo hago. Al menos esta vez sólo ha pasado un par de meses desde tu última comunicación —protestó y el teléfono volvió a sonar— ¿Hola?

 _—_ _¡Hey, Danny!_

— Steve, ¿todo está bien?

 _—_ _Bien, estoy en casa... está lloviendo._

— ¿Dijiste casa?

 _—_ _Casa provisional._

— Por supuesto. Supongo que es porque está lloviendo torrencialmente, por lo que puedo escuchar, y por ello es que decidiste llamar o de otro modo no lo hubieras hecho, ¿acerté?

 _—_ _...Te echo de menos, socio. Aún tengo tanto que pensar, Danny._

— ¿Y estás consiguiendo algo? Me refiero a que, si en verdad este viaje te está ayudando, sí... te sientes bien donde sea que estés.

— _Me siento mejor, hay cosas que me están ayudando_ —Danny presionó su teléfono en un gesto amargo.

— Eso es excelente...

— _Sí, salúdame a todos. También a los niños, espero que consigan muchos dulces. Te extraño, Danno_ —Danny estuvo a punto de contestar; pero sólo colgó y abordó su auto.

El idiota parecía tan perdido que no se daba cuenta que Grace ya no era una niña que iba de casa en casa a pedir golosinas o una adolescente que acompañaba a su hermanito, sino que era una joven estudiando en la universidad y que seguramente asistiría a alguna fiesta... la llamaría luego... para algunas breves recomendaciones.

Los negocios y calles estaban adornados y afortunadamente había dejado de llover, aunque el cielo permanecía encapotado.

— Detective, que bueno verlo. Supuse que seguía de viaje.

— Hola, Noelani. Sí, bueno, con todo el trabajo no puedo tomarme demasiado tiempo.

— ¿Se siente bien? ¿Tiene una molestia en el hombro? —preguntó al ver el gesto dolorido en el rubio.

— No, sólo fue un mal movimiento. ¿Y ya terminaste?

— Sí, ya tengo todos los resultados y la policía encontró la billetera y celular tirados a un par de cuadras del cementerio y ya Eric la está revisando; pero me dijo su nombre y es Christopher Myers, veinticinco años, ciudadano inglés. La causa de muerte fue por desangramiento. La herida en el cuello, directamente en la yugular fue la causa, es la herida más profunda que tiene y claramente la hicieron con agresividad. Tiene otras mordeduras en los muslos, en las muñecas y que tuvieron un grado mucho menor de ferocidad. No tiene heridas defensivas y no ingirió ninguna sustancia que indique que fue drogado. Tiene unas marcas que sugiere que ataron sus muñecas y tobillos, y por los rastros encontrados en sus pantalones, parece que le gustaba practicar bondage.

— De acuerdo, debo preguntar. ¿En verdad fue un vampiro? ¿Uno con colmillos y todo el asunto?

— La dentadura humana no está diseñada para hacer este tipo de marcas. La lluvia borró todo rastro de ADN; pero según el tamaño, hay tres mordeduras distintas. Dos varones y una mujer.

— ¿Pudieron usar prótesis?

— Es lo más probable.

— Lo cual descarta a los vampiros. Buscamos a unos locos que les gusta tomar sangre, pretendiendo ser uno.

Con el nombre descubierto, el resto del equipo se dedicó a buscar información y afortunadamente, ya tenían la dirección de la vivienda y el lugar de trabajo. Cole y Quinn fueron a la casa y Junior y Grover fueron a su trabajo. Intentarían volver sobre los pasos que había dado la víctima antes de ser asesinada.

Por otro lado, sus redes sociales sólo mostraban al hombre en actividades normales como surfeando, bebiendo y celebrando con amigos. Sus contactos también parecían personas normales.

— Hola, ¿algo que nos diga quién mató a la víctima? —saludó el rubio.

— No. Y revisé sus finanzas, no tiene demasiado dinero, su trabajo de compra y venta de casas no parecía muy lucrativo. Los chicos aún están de camino a su casa y trabajo. Y su registro telefónico no muestra llamadas asiduas más que sus padres y una hermana que viven en Londres. Parece un tipo normal —contó Tani.

— Un tipo normal que le gustaba que le muerdan —dijo Adam estremeciéndose.

— Cada quien, con sus gustos, ¿no? Como sea, supongo que estamos buscando a una loca vampiresa —continuó la oficial Rey.

— También a un vampiro —informó el jefe— dos de hecho, los tres al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Oh! Bueno... —dijo ella.

— Cada quien con sus gustos ¿no? —fue Adam con un poco de burla.

— Sí, claro, no me malinterpreten, es sólo que no esperé que fueran ambos a la vez... sus fotografías no muestran que le guste ambos géneros, ni siquiera parece haber amigos muy cercanos con los que... juegue...

— Puede que en la vida real no haya cosas extrañas; pero en ese otro mundo parece gustarle cosas como ser la cena de personas trastornadas —dijo el de ojos rasgados.

— Cierto. No tiene muchas fotografías con las mismas chicas, no habla de relaciones... bueno no de una estable —continuó el detective viendo la pantalla.

— La vampiresa puede ser cualquiera de estas chicas... parecen dulces y normales; pero si se ponen sombras de ojos oscuras y labial rojo más... cierta clase de vestuario... se verían hasta mucho mayores. Podría ser cualquiera de ellas.

— Estoy de acuerdo, Tani. Seguramente hay más personas que están metidas en esto y me gustaría saber cómo se comunican y organizan estás... reuniones. Obviamente no es con volantes pegados por las calles —dijo Danny.

— La red oscura. Aunque nos tomará tiempo buscar y rastrear y seguramente esta noche harán una gran celebración, si no los atrapamos hoy, más adelante será difícil —dedujo Adam.

— Hay alguien a quien podemos preguntar —dijo el detective recordando otro caso en Halloween años atrás refiriéndose a la vendedora de una tienda de objetos oscuros y extraños.

Mientras Danny y Adam fueron a dicha tienda, los demás llegaron al cuartel y mediante comunicación telefónica contaron lo que habían descubierto.

— Parece que todo el mundo viene a Hawái para alejarse de lo demás —dijo Cole.

— Y practicar cosas que no harían normalmente en sus ciudades —siguió Tani.

 _—_ _Como si Londres no tuviera sus propios misterios_ —bufó el jefe.

— Danny, acabo de buscar en la lista de personas desparecidas y hay avisos de jóvenes desaparecidos desde años anteriores y un par de chicas de catorce y quince años desaparecieron de una librería hace unas semanas con tres días de diferencia. Una tercera desapareció no hace mucho luego de que haber entrado en una tienda de disfraces en busca de algo con encajes según una testigo. Las de las librerías buscaban libros de temática vampírica... 

— ¿Estamos hablando del estilo que escribe _Anna Rice_ , Quinn?

— Eso parece, Tani. Ahora, la que estaba en la tienda de disfraces que pidió algo con encajes...

 _—_ _También quería un disfraz de vampiresa._

— Así es, Adam. De hecho, ambos lugares no están muy lejos uno del otro. No hay exigencias de rescate, así que creo que pueden ser víctimas potenciales para esos vampiros.

— Ambos son buenos lugares para que alguien vea sus intereses y convencerlas de entrar en ese mundo —acotó el capitán.

— Pudieron sólo haberlas convencido, las jovencitas encuentran atrayente ese tema, una mezcla de terror y erotismo —siguió la de pelo largo.

— De acuerdo a nuestra víctima, a ese grupo no sólo les gusta las jovencitas —puntualizó el moreno más alto.

— Pero posiblemente sean sus favoritas. Nuestra víctima pudo ser sólo un caso aislado —insistió Quinn.

— Los vampiros se ven mejor cuando son más adultos —dijo Junior y tuvo la mirada de todos encima— Bueno, también pasa en otros casos. Muchas jovencitas buscan adultos para sentirse protegidas, consentidas y que les compren cosas. Con los muchachos y una adulta puede pasar lo mismo... y en este caso...

— _Vampiros adultos bebiendo sangre de estos chicos a los que convencen que son sus favoritos y ellos aceptan quedarse, ignorando lo que pudiera pasarles. Es cierto_ —dijo Danny recordando el hecho de la chica que le pidió le invitase un trago— _Bien, vayan a la tienda de disfraces. Lincoln entra con Tani, como acompañándola a buscar un disfraz. Junior vigila. Quinn asómate a la librería._

— Déjame adivinar, debo buscar un disfraz que parezca de vampiresa —suspuso la oficial.

— _Dense prisa_ —ordenó el detective colgando. Adam sonrió— ¿Por qué te ríes?

— ¿Tani con Cole y Junior vigilando?

— No sé de qué hablas.

— Claro. Entonces, ¿Charlie irá a pedir dulces con su mamá?

— Sí. Rachel le compró un traje de superhéroe.

— Seguro se verá lindo.

— Sí.

— ¿Y cómo vas con ella?

— Todos se enteran de todo, ¿tienen un código secreto o algo así?

— Algo así.

— Pues, no sé qué te haya dicho Lou; pero todo va bien. No hemos vuelto a discutir, y tampoco la he estado buscando, ni ella a mí. De no ser porque tenemos dos hijos en común, creo que ya hubiéramos dejado de vernos.

— Eres un caballero, Danny. Otro en tu lugar ni por los hijos desearía ver a su ex —se sinceró y Danny lo agradeció.

La isla no tenía demasiados lugares donde adquirir disfraces para jóvenes y adultos, la mayoría de los comercios eran de trajes para niños. Casi parecía que la tienda había desaparecido; pero con las preguntas correctas, encontraron aquella de disfraces donde también había _especialistas_ de la materia vampírica y que, por cierto, parecía querer mantener un perfil bajo.

Y ahí estaba el encargado, sin perder detalle a los nuevos clientes. El hombre alto y serio no parecía interesado en el tema tras aquellos trajes, ella; sin embargo, le llamó la atención.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó el hombre acercándose a Tani quien revisaba vestidos victorianos con clara expresión de no encontrar lo que buscaba.

— No lo sé, eso espero. Quiero un vestido; pero no quiero parecer _María Antonieta_. Más bien quiero...algo más ligero, sin ser vulgar. Encajes, colores más oscuros...

— Podemos armarte un conjunto. Tenemos algunas cosas allí atrás; pero no sé si a tu novio...

— ¿Él? —Cole miraba un traje camuflado; pero obviamente escuchando— él no dirá nada, sólo está aquí para usar la tarjeta de crédito —ambos atravesaron una pesada cortina de terciopelo y ella pronto encontró lo que quería.

— ¿Buscas algo más? Un adorno para el pelo... o maquillaje especial...

— Pienso más en algo para adornar la sonrisa... me dijeron que podría encontrar cosas interesantes en esta isla; pero parece que no es del todo verdad.

— ¿Colmillos? También los tenemos.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí y no son como esos falsos dientes de plástico. Tenemos prótesis, hechas por un especialista con los cuales puedes hasta realizar una buena mordida —murmuró sugerente.

— ¿Ahora vas a decirme que conoces a una asociación de vampiros o algo así? Porque si lo haces, podría dejar a mi novio y enlazarme contigo ya mismo. A él no le gusta jugar como a mí, es obediente; pero aburrido.

— Conozco gente. Tendrán una gran fiesta esta noche. Si tu novio es tan aburrido como dices, yo encantado te extiendo una invitación —ella le regaló una sonrisa interesada.

— Espero que estés hablando de algo realmente interesante. No quiero estúpidas fantasías adolescentes.

— Te lo aseguro, es un lugar... exclusivo. No recuerdo que me dijeras tu nombre.

— Ni yo recuerdo el escuchar el tuyo.

— Azazel.

— Kasdeya.

De vuelta en el palacio, todos investigaban los antecedentes del sujeto al que Junior había conseguido fotografiar mientras Tani le sonreía más de la cuenta, según el moreno.

— Su nombre es Donald Brown, treinta y cinco. Trabaja en esa tienda hace ocho años; pero es técnico en prótesis dentales —recitó Junior.

— Por eso sabe hacer colmillos falsos —dedujo Quinn.

— Y obtiene buenas ganancias por ellos. En cuanto a sus registros telefónicos, tenemos una lista y en este último par de semanas hay algunos a quienes ha contactado más continuamente. Por ejemplo, estos dos: Emily Smith de veintiocho y Spike Wilson de treinta y siete. Rastreamos sus teléfonos y... —continuó la de pelo más largo.

— Se han dirigido a una zona alejada en Waimanalo y ahí siguen —indicó Lincoln.

— ¿Estamos seguros que es nuestro sujeto? —preguntó Junior.

— El material que tenía atrás era de temática oscura, ¿de dónde creen que me inventé el nombre que le di? Como sea, los trajes eran para personas que saben lo que buscan. Y lo que bebía no era el mismo que el color y consistencia del vino tinto.

— Este tipo, Spike, él estaba en la librería —dijo Quinn.

— Y la vendedora con la que hablamos dijo que una de las jóvenes desaparecidas fue a su tienda buscando objetos vampíricos; pero ella no le vendió nada porque los objetos que tiene no son de ese tipo y tampoco son para menores de edad —contó Adam— Sin embargo, vio a otro hombre, uno más adulto que le dio a la chica una dirección y dijo que encontraría cosas interesantes. La vendedora lo describió como a Spike. Al parecer, también vigilaban su tienda buscando víctimas.

— Eso es todo. Hay que entrar en ese lugar. Tani, tendrás la oportunidad de estrenar ese traje que Lincoln pagó. Llevarás micrófono y un rastreador. En cuanto tengas a la vista a los adolescentes entraremos —ordenó el jefe.

Tani tomó su bolsa y se dirigió al baño junto a Quinn para que la ayudara, mientras los demás preparaban su armamento y todo lo necesario. La policía también estaría alertada y enviarían un par de patrullas para respaldar al equipo.

La transformación de la chica había sorprendido a todos y había dejado embobado a Junior. Ella se había esmerado utilizando no sólo un maquillaje especial y trabajado sino también estaba usando lentes de contacto color ámbar que resaltaban entre aquel corsé azul marino con mangas transparentes acampanadas y falda de satín y encaje, un poco por encima de las rodillas en la parte de adelante y más largo por atrás con botines también azules.

Ella salió en un auto pedido especialmente para la ocasión. Se dirigió al lugar donde el hombre la había citado, ella esperó un poco y de pronto él apareció al lado de su ventana, más ella pudo ocultar su sorpresa con enfado.

— Empezaba a creer que había sido toda una maldita farsa.

— Claro que no. No necesitas llevar tu celular, déjalo aquí y acompáñame. Yo mismo te traeré de vuelta. Si es lo que quieres.

— De acuerdo —dijo ella permitiendo que el hombre rubio vestido de negro la guiara a un lujoso auto que estaba estacionado algunos metros detrás.

La camioneta de Lou quien iba con Adam los seguía no muy de cerca, siempre atentos a cualquier eventualidad.

Habían llegado a la zona en Waimanalo, lo suficiente alejada para que nadie se acercara a pedir dulces. No se veía gente entrando y saliendo por la puerta y aunque las cortinas estaban cerradas podía distinguirse luces dentro. Todos vieron a través del rastreo, que el auto rodeaba la casa, seguramente había otra entrada al parqueo subterráneo y por eso no se veía gente circulando o autos estacionados afuera. Los autos y patrullas estaban detenidos a unos metros, alejados del camino donde la maleza podía esconderlos. Primero debían saber lo que había dentro antes de entrar.

— Es un lugar impresionante, la clásica mezcla de muebles negros y alfombras rojas —dijo Tani— Hay menos gente de la que esperaba.

— No muchos aprecian y respetan lo que somos. No entienden la sed que sentimos, el hambre... —señaló el que seguramente era el anfitrión.

— Un hambre únicamente saciada con sangre fresca, y mientras más tierna y nueva, mejor —siguió la oficial.

— Estoy seguro que disfrutarás de tu estancia aquí —sonrió Azazel, orgulloso de haber integrado a la chica y que su compañero le diera un gesto de aprobación.

— Eso espero.

— Ella es Briseida, mi compañera y él, es Draven, nuestro creador.

— Bienvenida —le dijo él, tomando su mano y depositando un beso incitador. Ese abrigo largo de escorpión color rojo hacía juego con los lentes de contacto que usaba y contrastaban con el resto del atuendo en negro.

— Encantada, y mucho. Asumo que ustedes tres son los amos del lugar.

— Así es, ¿gustas algo de beber? —ofreció ella alcanzándole una copa. Tani la tomó y aunque no era experta en vinos, pudo ver que lo que le habían dado era eso. Ella los miró extrañada, preguntándose si aquello era una prueba, sí, de algún modo, esa pelirroja de traje blanco y medias de red la había reconocido.

— No está mal, aunque la botella que mi novio pidió en una cena que tuvimos la primera vez que me trajo a esta isla. Fue la gloria, creo que la botella costaba como 500$ y juraría que tenía algo extra que... me hizo volar.

— Bueno, esto es sólo mientras esperamos a los demás.

— Y hablando de tu novio, ¿por qué no lo has traído? Se veía... —dijo la de blanco— Pudimos haberlo aprovechado.

— No le gusta lo mismo que a nosotros; pero como lo habrán notado, no está mal —Cole sintió ciertas miradas encima, una más agresiva que las demás— Sólo que a veces haces cosas realmente estúpidas y puede ser muy molesto, casi tanto como una astilla bajo la uña. Voy a aprovecharlo mientras me deje usar su tarjeta de crédito o hasta que encuentre alguien que me entienda... mejor.

A medida que entraban en confianza, la conversación se hizo más fluida, los tres sospechosos parecían haberse convencido que la morena tenía lo necesario para ser parte de su círculo. Y así, los agentes de la ley supieron algunos detalles del lugar, así como el momento en el que estuvo más concurrido, y de acuerdo a los informes de Tani, había más jóvenes de los que pensaban y estaban allí por propia voluntad. El problema inició cuando de pronto, la que se hacía llamar Briseida, jugaba con un jovenzuelo, un coqueteo en el que el chico se había rendido fácilmente.

Tani no dejó de ver los colmillos que ella usaba, se veían peligrosos y daba la impresión que con apenas rozar la piel, causaría daño. Y no era la única adulta que había empezado con aquellos juegos, ni el único joven que estaba ya no tan seguro de estar ahí. Otros; sin embargo, se veían emocionados permitiendo que los colmillos o una de esas largas y filudas uñas rasgara la piel, dejando fluir sangre en un fino hilo que se deslizaba y de pronto era recogida por la punta de una lengua húmeda, si era una mujer o un hombre, no tenía importancia. Observar aquello, podía resultar muy hipnótico.

Quien había llevado a Tani, estaba también entretenido, aquella pareja parecía conocerlo bien, ninguno de ellos demasiado jóvenes o mayores, él también hacía uso de aquellos juegos seductores.

Otros sólo preferían observar, ese era su placer.

Y había quienes la miraban a ella, a Tani, interesados en poder presentarse; pero estando con el anfitrión, meterse no era prudente.

— ¿De dónde eres? —preguntó Draven de pronto.

— Soy de aquí y de allá. No me quedo demasiado en un lugar.

— Y en esos lugares, ¿has visto algo como esto?

— No a este nivel, no con esta libertad. Me gustaba la ciudad donde estaba; pero encontraron muerto a un hombre, los noticieros dijeron que tenía mordidas puntiagudas por todo el cuerpo.

— Siempre hay alguien que, por pasarse de listo, termina arruinando todo.

— ¿Aquí no ha pasado algo así?

— No. Aunque...

— Cuéntame.

— Hubo alguien, quiso ser uno de nosotros; pero no estaba tan comprometido y parecía no saber demasiado de nuestra forma de vida. Creyó que lo único que hacemos es morder a la gente todo el día como diversión. Se ofreció para que se lo hiciéramos y también para usar cuerdas.

— ¿Pero?

— Digamos que lo que él esperaba, era que hubiera mordidas juguetonas, que la sangre fuera jalea de frutos rojos. El mundo está olvidando lo que es ser alguien como nosotros, lo toman como un juego ¿Ves a esos niños? De nosotros depende enseñarles lo que es un verdadero vampiro.

— ¿Crees poder? No parecen muy dispuestos —dijo la oficial al ver a una de ellas saltar ante la mordida de un chico no mayor a los dieciocho.

— Se acostumbran y terminan aceptándolo. Ven conmigo, arriba tengo algo que te va a gustar.

— ¿En serio? La fiesta aquí finalmente ha empezado —dijo empezando a seguirlo, hasta que observó a algunos que llevaban armas— ¿llevan armas reales?

— Sí, por protección, tranquila. Vamos, tú y yo tendremos un banquete privado.

En las afueras, seguían esperando, era difícil considerando que el asunto de la sangre había empezado; pero hasta no saber si había alguna sorpresa extra en el piso superior, no iban a arriesgarse.

— Una bonita habitación, aunque no hay nada extraordinario.

— Aguarda. La sorpresa pronto aparecerá, la están preparando.

— ¿Hablas de un sacrificio?

— Hablaste de sangre joven y nueva. Para tu fortuna, aquí puedes conseguirlo.

— Muéstrame.

— Lo haré, antes, quiero que pruebes esto.

— ¿Más vino?

— Con algo extra.

Danny y los demás esperaban que su compañera dijera la palabra de seguridad; pero no podían escuchar nada y la preocupación empezó a crecer a velocidad.

— ¡Tenemos que entrar, Danny! —dijo Lou.

— DPH apoyen al capitán Grover, a Quinn y a Adam. Diríjanse a la puerta de garaje, los demás entraremos por el frente. En cuanto entremos todos querrán huir, así que no lo permitan.

Todos salieron de los autos, armados y listos. Se agazaparon hasta llegar cerca de las ventanas y en cuanto los otros anunciaron que estaban en posición, Junior y Cole, lanzaron un par de granadas aturdidoras rompiendo las ventanas. De inmediato, con ayuda de un ariete usado por la policía derribaron la puerta y entraron anunciándose.

Ahí había miradas de varios colores, colores exóticos, muchos con una actitud malditamente agresiva; y si alguien se acercaba demasiado o de forma descuidada, mínimamente se ganaría unas buenas heridas gracias a esas uñas o esos colmillos. Esas personas se veían dispuestas a pelear como si pudieran ganarles a las armas de los agentes.

Como era de esperarse, algunos adultos trataron de reaccionar y repelerlos utilizando armas; pero aún estaban atarantados gracias al estruendo de las granadas. Otros intentaron escapar, los más jóvenes también trataron de desaparecer por cualquier vía.

Y, sin embargo, también había quienes aún querían _jugar_. Los lentes de contacto color gris, casi blanco con el borde negro en el área del iris al igual que la pupila de aquel hombre alto de melena castaña y piel no tan pálida; ataviado entre azul, negro y pedrería en las solapas de su traje era uno de los que miraban con interés al hombre rubio y aquella pareja vestida de satín verde a juego y un color vibrante en sus ojos, parecía tener interés en el moreno alto que era el sargento de marina cuya mirada decía "si dan un paso, mueren". La pelirroja de traje blanco, se rindió fácilmente a su presencia.

Danny se acercó al del traje oscuro luego golpear al insensato que intentó acercársele.

— De rodillas, manos a la cabeza, no me hagas repetírtelo.

— ¿Por dónde se fue tu compañero? —preguntó Junior luego de ver dos escaleras en direcciones opuestas.

— ¿Quién?

— No te hagas al idiota, _pato Donald_. Dinos por donde se fue tu compañero Draven o más bien dicho Spike.

— No lo sé, —respondió ofendido, a Danny no le importó— probablemente ya está terminando de divertirse con una chica.

— Tu amigo habló sobre Christopher Myers, y dado que él está todo mordido y muerto y ustedes son los responsables, te sugiero que te portes bien y respondas —siseó el detective.

— Escaleras de la izquierda, hay una habitación.

— ¿Y las chicas que secuestraron?

— No secuestramos... —la dura mirada del moreno le hizo responder— Spike tiene una, hay una puerta tras un librero, hay otras en el sótano.

Junior no esperó y fue por dónde el sospechoso dijo y trató de abrir la puerta, una de madera y muy pesada. La llegada de Cole fue oportuna y entre ambos lograron abrirla. El moreno de más baja estatura corrió hacia el sofá de donde Tani trataba de pararse.

— ¡Tani! Tani, ya estoy aquí.

— Joons... me drogó...

— Estarás bien, vamos a sacarte de aquí.

— _¿Tienen a Tani?_ —preguntó Danny por el intercomunicador.

— Sí; pero Spike no está aquí —respondió el más alto.

— _Esperen, estamos llegando_ —en poco tiempo, Danny y Adam aparecieron y vieron a los chicos— Sácala de aquí, hay paramédicos abajo —dijo Danny dirigiéndose al librero. Junior iba a levantarla en brazos.

— ¡No se te ocurra, Reigns...! Iré caminando —advirtió y aunque claramente no podía hacerlo sola y tuvo que apoyarse en el chico. Lincoln movió el librero y tanto Adam como Danny entraron apuntando. No encontraron nada más que una de las jóvenes desaparecidas atada, amordazada y visiblemente aterrada. Ella señaló la ventana rota.

— Esto tiene que ser una broma —dijo Cole y al investigar, todos vieron al sospechoso bajar por una cuerda y ya casi estaba en el suelo. Lincoln se subió al alféizar de la ventana y empezó a descender por la misma cuerda.

El rubio y el japonés se miraron entre sí. El asiático se quedó con la víctima y el detective se apresuró a bajar; pero por supuesto, usó las escaleras.

Lincoln avanzó sin problemas e incluso dio un buen salto para llegar al piso y de inmediato corrió tras el sospechoso quien le llevaba ventaja y casi llegaba al camino de tierra, seguramente esperando perderse en la oscuridad. Seguirlo a pie sería difícil e incluso dispararle, por lo que, el moreno buscó el Camaro y lo abordó. Aceleró alcanzándolo pronto y el hombre trató de zigzaguear, burlar a su perseguidor aun sabiendo que no era rival contra el auto deportivo. El sargento de marina logró golpearlo con el motorizado. Danny había salido justo para ver al supuesto vampiro volar por los aires al recibir el golpe. Sin demasiada prisa, llegó hasta donde el sospechoso estaba tirado, con heridas sangrantes, al parecer algunos huesos rotos y de milagro vivo. El jefe tenía sus manos en la cintura mirando a su compañero.

— Lo sé. No te gusta actitudes estilo McGarrett, perdona.

— McGarrett hubiera bajado por la cuerda, corrido tras él, lo hubiera alcanzado, muy posiblemente hubieran peleado y lo hubiera dejado más o menos así —dijo mostrando que no estaba tan molesto como el otro supuso— Que los paramédicos lo revisen; pero no le quites la vista de encima a _vampirín._ Quinn y tú pueden interrogarlo —Lincoln se dispuso a obedecer.

Cuando el neojerseyés iba de regreso a la casa, un extraño destello proveniente del lado derecho llamó su atención, al voltear, notó que más allá había árboles, y se dijo que probablemente sólo era alguien caminando con una linterna; pero la luz no parecía ser de una, sino que era un círculo aparentemente de un blanco translúcido que iba subiendo y bajando a medida que se movía entre los árboles, hasta que se quedó flotando cerca de uno. El detective se quedó mirando aquello.

— _¡Danny!_ —llamó Quinn por el intercomunicador sorprendiéndolo— _Danny, ¿me escuchas?_

— ¡Sí!

— _¿Todo está bien?_

— Sí, claro, todo bien.

— _¿Y el sospechoso?_ —el rubio desvió la mirada de aquella luminiscencia.

— Lincoln atrapó a nuestro vampiro, quien primero necesitará algo de atención en un hospital antes de ser interrogado, ve con ellos y asegúrate que el marine no le clave una estaca, ¿sí?

— _Claro._

El de ojos azules volvió a ver hacia los árboles, la luz seguía allí danzando; pero no era la única, otro círculo había aparecido y entre ambos parecían realizar una mágica coreografía. Danny decidió apresurar su paso a la casa y terminar todo cuanto antes.

Tani había sido ingresada en el hospital y los médicos la tenían en observación, no estaba grave; pero querían asegurarse de que ella no presentara ningún problema. Junior no se había movido de su lado.

— ¿Joons?

— Hola.

— ¿Qué haces leyendo _Tierra de Vampiros_?

— Yo, sólo tuve curiosidad. Agarré el primer libro que vi; pero... ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Bien. ¿Cómo salió todo?

— Salió casi muy bien.

— ¿Casi?

— Sí, atrapamos a todos, hubo algunos que recibieron un par de golpes extra por intentar pasarse de listos —Tani supo a lo que se refería— Hallamos y devolvimos a esos chicos a sus padres. Y por la actitud que tenían, creo que aprendieron la lección. Algunos tendrán varias cicatrices que no desaparecerán. Liu y Cole interrogaron a los sospechosos e hicieron que confesaran el homicidio de Christopher, aunque Donald y Emily culparon a Spike, a quien tacharon de obsesionado con el tema vampírico y porque, dicen, que podía ser muy violento con quien tomaba a juego el convertirse en uno.

— ¿Hay más víctimas?

— Están revisando toda la propiedad.

— ¿Y por qué sólo encontraron a Christopher en el cementerio?

— Porque a Donald le pareció buena idea dar una muestra de su existencia y crear miedo. Lo llevaron moribundo y estaban seguros que si alguien lo veía con todas esas marcas, diría que lo atacaron unos vampiros.

— No puede ser. Eso fue... ¡estúpido!

— Para fortuna nuestra sí, o no podríamos haber encontrado a esos chicos. La gente obsesionada puede llegar a ser peligrosa.

— Junior, no tienes que estar aquí.

— Entiendo que no me quieras en tu casa; pero este es terreno neutral, así que me quedaré.

— Bueno, no me hace falta que estés aquí con esa actitud molesta.

— No estoy molesto, sólo me preocupé.

— No tenías razón para hacerlo. No hubiera dejado que ese idiota me chupara la sangre.

— Sabías que ese infeliz te había puesto algo en la bebida.

— Si no la tomaba me hubiera descubierto. Y sabía que estaba apoyada, que entrarían y me sacarían, por eso no me preocupé.

— Lo lamento, Tani. Eres una gran agente y no debería desconfiar, es sólo que... tuve miedo.

— Si sentiste un poco de lo que yo sentí aquel día en la selva pues es bueno. Aunque a diferencia tuya, yo no lo hice por la emoción y desobedeciendo una orden.

— Sabía que dirías eso. Y tienes razón, actué por impulso. Lamento haberte asustado —ella sonrió y entrelazó su mano con él.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

  
****

* * *

**N/A:** El plan era en principio hacer algo paranormal, ese tema siempre me pareció interesante y atrayente aún cuando cause escalofríos. Sí, señores, yo soy de esas personas que creen en eso y que ha tenido experiencias también.

Lo del tema vampírico... estaba viendo un documental sobre creaturas nocturnas y eso me dio la idea y algo de material; aunque no lo crean, este fue uno de los últimos capítulos que escribí y no es que no me guste el tema; pero mi material de lectura sobre vampiros es Drácula, los libros de Anna Rice e incluso aguanto ver al Conde Pátula. En verdad no era mi intención escribir sobre chupasangres; pero creo que no estuvo tan mal.

 _ **Vampirín**_ , es un personaje de una serie antigua animada llamada "Los hijos de los cazafantasmas"

_**No descuiden los pañuelos.** _

Gracias por leer!


	6. CAPÍTULO VI. DÍA DE ACCIÓN DE GRACIAS

— ¿Planeamos la cena?

— ¿Qué cena? —preguntó Danny dejando el expediente para ver a Adam.

— Día de Acción de Gracias —respondió Tani.

— Podríamos hacerla en casa de Steve —sugirió Junior— Hay espacio y será como... como si de alguna manera él también estuviera.

— Y tenemos nuestro juego anual —recordó el capitán.

— Eso suena interesante —expresó Cole, sería su primera vez.

— ¿Danny? —preguntó el japonés al ver al hombre en silencio.

— Lo siento, sí.

— Estarás, ¿verdad? —preguntó Lou con el ceño fruncido.

— Eh... No. Quiero aprovechar que será un fin de semana largo para ir a ver a Grace.

— Creí que vendría a Hawái —dijo el capitán, de nuevo frunciendo el ceño.

— No, decidimos que nos reuniremos en Nueva Jersey y pasar el día con sus abuelos así que, Rachel, Charlie, Eric y yo la alcanzaremos allá —todo ánimo desapareció— Tani, Adam, confío en que retendrán el trofeo —recomendó alejándose, los demás se miraron entre sí.

En Los Ángeles, Mary Ann McGarrett se preparó para ir de compras. Joan finalmente estaba lista y la madre agarró su cartera y las llaves cuando inesperadamente alguien llamó a su puerta.

— ¡Hola, Mary!

— ¡Hermano! ¡Qué sorpresa! —dijo abrazándole— ¿Dije sorpresa? ¡Es un milagro!

— Hola —saludó una mujer de pelo oscuro tras él.

— Tú eres...

— Catherine, se llama Catherine —respondió Steve.

— Sí, la recuerdo, hace unos años, en la casa de mis padres. No dejaba de escuchar tu voz a través de las paredes delgadas —la morena puso cara avergonzada, no es algo que quiere que la hermana de Steve siguiera recordando, pues estaba segura que se habían visto después en mejores momentos que en la puerta del baño.

— ¿Vas a salir?

— Voy a hacer unas compras, y como supongo pasarán Acción de Gracias aquí pues...

— ¿Compras? ¿No es algo tarde?

— Esto no es una isla, Steve. Voy a dejarte a Joan, así que más te vale que no te distraigas y la cuides o te mataré ¿entiendes? —se agachó ante la niña para darle un beso— Ya vuelvo cariño, vigila a tu tío, ¿sí? —la pequeña afirmó y saltó a los brazos del hombre.

****••ºº○ºº••*○*••ºº○ºº••****

Casi todos se habían marchado, Danny seguía en la computadora central cuando Lou se aproximó en actitud sospechosamente casual.

— Oye, amigo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Lou? —preguntó sin levantar la mirada de aquellos papeles con los que comparaba ciertos datos.

— No quiero entrometerme ni nada; pero acaso... ¿tú y Rachel están...? Ya sabes, de nuevo...

— Eh... ¡no!, no. Después de la última vez, ya no quiero ganarme otro dolor de cabeza o una úlcera por meterme en algo que rotundamente jamás va a funcionar.

— ¿Entonces?

— Ella sigue siendo la madre de mis hijos —el otro siguió esperando— Sólo hemos pasado un par de noches. Ni ella, ni yo tenemos a nadie a quien serle fiel, así que... a veces uno requiere cierta compañía, una cena... sí me comprendes, ¿no?

— Lo entiendo; pero no me lo tomes a mal. Creo que sería mejor que conocieras a alguien más.

— No, lo último que quiero es hacer eso, créeme, ya tengo suficiente con todo lo que tenga que ver con citas y romance.

— De acuerdo, cuando tengas ganas de hablarlo, sabes dónde encontrarme.

— No hay nada que hablar, en serio; pero gracias, hermano.

— Y ve a descansar que a todos nos gusta tener un jefe guapo, ya sabes, para que nadie se niegue a darnos información —Danny no dijo nada, aunque se quedó con una sonrisa divertida. Estaba cansado; pero quería acabar con ese asunto antes de tomar el avión a Jersey.

De nuevo en Los Ángeles, Steve ayudaba a lavar los platos de la cena. Mary vio una buena oportunidad para empezar a interrogarlo, mientras su niña estaba con Catherine, claro que la madre estiraba su cuello cada tanto para vigilarla; pero en verdad estaba inquieta por su hermano, no era habitual que él la visitara, además que permaneciera la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio.

— Es un milagro que hayas decidido venir a pasar este día conmigo y Joan. Casi no nos hemos visto desde la muerte de mamá hace un año.

— Sí, bueno...

— ¿Y a qué se debe la decisión de hacerlo? —curioseó— ¿No estás enfermo, o sí? —preguntó de inmediato y con un fundado temor recordando a su tía Deb.

— No.

— ¿Steve?

— No estoy enfermo, Mary, en serio —ella no detendría su interrogatorio— Dejé el Five-O.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, bueno, creo que ya era tiempo y además...

— ¿Tú dejaste el Five-O? —repitió con absoluta incredulidad.

— Pasaron cosas, Mary.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas? —Steve se tomó unos segundos antes de responder— ¿Qué tipo de cosas, Steve?

— Papá lo supo, que mamá no murió en esa explosión, que era una agente. Descubrió todo.

— ¿Y por qué no nos lo dijo? —cuestionó entre molesta y llorosa.

— No tuvo tiempo.

— ¡Dios!, papá debió de haber sufrido tanto... —las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro— ¿Cómo te enteraste si no tuvo tiempo?

— La esposa del hombre que Doris cuidó de niño apareció en busca de una compensación por la muerte de su marido. Secuestró a Danny para obtener una carta cifrada que mamá dejó a un abogado para que me lo entregara. Esa mujer me lo dijo todo y...

— ¿Secuestró a Danny? —interrumpió legítimamente preocupada— ¿Él está bien?

— Sí, lo lastimaron mucho; pero logramos encontrarlo y ponerlo a salvo. Danno tiene más vidas que un gato —eso hizo sonreír a los hermanos.

— ¿Y qué decía ese mensaje?

— Las coordenadas del dinero que Doris guardó en todos estos años. Dinero para nosotros...

— ¿Dinero? —gruñó borrando sus lágrimas— ¿Ni siquiera un "te quiero" o un... "lo siento"? —Steve sólo la miró— ¡Claro! Nunca pude entenderlo, ¿sabes?, por qué Doris apareció para luego desaparecer de nuevo. Creo que era mejor pensar que estaba muerta. ¡Ni siquiera vino a verme, ni para estar con su nieta! ¡Ni una sola vez! ¡Nunca debiste decirme que ella vivía!

— Mary, no digas eso.

— ¡Es la verdad, Steve!... al menos tú la viste y te despediste de ella... pero no hubo ni siquiera unas palabras para mí o para mi hija... —silencio, Steve no quiso contarle el enfrentamiento verbal que habían tenido antes que la mataran y Mary trató de calmarse y no seguir llorando o reclamando a pesar de la furia y el dolor— Entonces, ¿dejaste tu trabajo para siempre? Imagino que a Danny no le ha gustado en lo más mínimo.

— No y claro que tampoco quería que me fuera, intentó convencerme y de no haber estado convaleciente, quizás hasta hubiera...

— ¿Convaleciente? ¿Dejaste a Danny lastimado? ¿Hace cuánto paso eso? ¿Cómo es que...?

— Vive en la casa, estará bien, no está solo y le dejé con un nuevo compañero.

— ¿No volverás a Hawái? —su inquietud fue mayor.

— La verdad es que, por ahora, no estoy seguro de nada.

— No estás seguro de nada; ¿pero sí estabas seguro de abandonar a Danny y a tus compañeros, así como así? —gritó algo más fuerte.

— ¡Qué no, Mary! Sé que es difícil para él, para todos, para mí también, los extraño como no tienes idea y Danny... yo... necesito tiempo para pensar... entender...

— Sí, ya veo que necesitas tiempo —dijo ella mirando a la sala.

— Ella no tiene nada que ver —susurró.

— Dijiste que necesitabas pensar; y, sin embargo, con esa distracción dudo que puedas hacerlo.

— Ella descifró el mensaje, me ayudó y luego...

— Creí que habías estado en Inteligencia Naval y que una de tus especialidades era criptografía avanzada, dudo que necesitaras de alguien más.

— ... Sí; pero no pude... Supongo que... no sé, Mary... sólo sé que puse en peligro a mi mejor amigo y eso... —y se perdió en las palabras de Mei.

_Yo tengo a la persona que más le preocupa del mundo._

— ¡Steve! ¡Steve!

— ¿Qué?

— No respondiste a mi pregunta, ¿hace cuánto que dejaste la isla?

— Algunos meses.

— Así que te tomaste un buen tiempo antes de decidirte a visitarme —señaló ofendida— ¿No consideraste que era mejor hablar directamente conmigo que soy tu hermana y a quien también le ha afectado en grande lo que pasó con nuestros padres? ¿No te pareció adecuado buscarme a mí para tratar de...? ¿Sabes? Bastaba una llamada y habría ido a Hawái y lo hubiéramos discutido, llorado... y quizás no hubieras necesitado renunciar a tu equipo —Steve iba a replicar, más ella no le dejó— Sé que no te gusta hablar de sentimientos, sé que te cuesta afrontarlos; pero parece que no te has dado cuenta que yo no soy como tú, y que gracias a todo esto, más de una vez he necesitado de mi hermano —Steve tuvo que reconocer que ella tenía razón.

— Lo lamento, Mary.

— Sé que tampoco hice demasiado para buscarte... —dijo con voz trémula— Nuestra familia nunca fue unida, ¿verdad? Nunca fuimos honestos entre nosotros, nunca pudimos hablar sinceramente. Siempre hubo mentiras o verdades a medias.

— Sí, pero el trabajo de mamá lo requería...

— ¡No la justifiques! Si en ese momento tenía que irse, bien; pero después pudo dejar esa vida. Si fue capaz de esconderse por tanto tiempo para cuidar de ese niño, también debió ser capaz de dejar todo. Pudo haber pasado tiempo contigo y conmigo, con Joan... pero no lo hizo, eligió no hacerlo, de papá puedo entenderlo, él creyó haber perdido a la persona que más amaba. Todo tiene que cambiar, Steve. ¡Habla conmigo hermano, lo que me digas, lo soportaré! Voy a ser tu apoyo y tú tienes que ser el mío —se permitió un respiro y se lo dio a Steve— Y... ¿qué harás ahora?

— No lo sé, sólo he estado por ahí...

— Steve... ¿No hay otra razón por la que has tomado esa decisión?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— No lo sé, sólo... tu salida de Hawái me parece extraña.

— Tal como se lo dije a Danny, necesito tiempo para mí, quiero ir al lugar donde están las cenizas de Joe y no sé, a otros sitios también, a excepción de Nueva Jersey, claro.

— A veces eres muy malo hermano, deberías estar sumamente agradecido con Nueva Jersey por haberte dado un compañero tan fiel y tan loco.

— ¿Por qué loco?

— Nadie en su sano juicio se quedaría como tu compañero por tanto tiempo y, sobre todo, después de haber visto y soportado todo lo que haces —Steve se mostró ofendido, a ella no le importó.

Luego de aquella conversación, el último de los hombres McGarrett dijo que quería pasar tiempo con su sobrina antes de que se durmiera, por lo tanto, fue a la habitación de la niña, dejando a las dos mujeres adultas.

— Hola —saludó la de pelo oscuro entrando a la cocina, la rubia permanecía en la mesa sentada.

— Hola.

— Entonces...

— ¿Entonces?

— Steve no es muy propenso a hablar de él mismo, ¿no? Siempre se guarda todo.

— Sé que Danny sabía cómo hacerlo hablar y no es que tuviéramos largas y continuas conversaciones sobre mi hermano; pero siempre me dio a entender que Steve hablaba con él, mucho más de lo que alguna vez lo hizo conmigo y que quizás con alguien más.

— Él ha sabido tratarlo siempre, Danny tiene la habilidad de hacer sentir que uno puede confiar en él, no he conocido a muchas personas así.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte tú? Tengo entendido que ahora trabajas en la CIA, así que supongo que tienes mucho por hacer.

— Sí. De hecho, me iré después de Acción de Gracias.

— ¿Estás trabajando encubierta?

— Algo así.

— Odio eso, ya sabes.

— Sí, es algo difícil, pasártela fingiendo, estar lejos de los que amas... arriesgar tu vida.

— Pero tú lo elegiste, igual que Doris. Te retiraste de la marina y escogiste esto por encima de otras cosas.

— Parece que estás enterada de todo.

— Seguramente no; pero he ido a Hawái y he visitado la casa de mis padres, por supuesto eso incluye la habitación principal y además he revisado algunas cosas de mi hermano. Claro que también he hablado con él —la mirada penetrante le hizo entender el tema de esa conversación.

— En ese momento fue difícil para mí quedarme, necesitaba mucho más en mi vida de lo que tenía en ese momento.

— Y, sin embargo, apareces cada tanto en la vida de mi hermano, yo en tu lugar hubiera mantenido distancia —Catherine quería replicar; pero eso la conduciría a una discusión que sabía no era conveniente tener— Como sea, Steve aún debe explicarme algunas cosas, no dejaré que huya así nada más.

— Le hará bien, no es bueno para él estar solo demasiado tiempo, Danny lo sabía bien, siempre fue a buscarlo a donde sea que Steve estuviera. Steve apenas me ha contado algo sobre sus motivos para salir de la isla, créeme que también estoy intrigada... únicamente sé que la muerte de tu madre y la de Joe lo han llevado a este estado.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Joe White? —cuestionó legítimamente intrigada.

— Lo de Joe... alguien traicionó al equipo de Steve, perdió a su antiguo equipo incluyendo a White y.… pocas veces lo he visto tan propasado, pasé con él varios días y sólo tenía la mente en buscar al responsable, y te aseguro que no lo había visto con esa sed de venganza desde hace mucho.

— ¿Y dónde estabas cuándo pasó lo de Doris?

— En misión, no supe nada hasta mucho después.

— Conocí a Joe, no demasiado, sé que era el mejor amigo de mi padre y cuidó a Steve desde que entró en la marina... sin embargo, hay cosas que nunca he entendido de él como el hecho de que no supiera lo que pasó con mi madre... ¡él debió ayudarle a papá a encontrar al responsable y quizás así hubiéramos descubierto la verdad mucho antes! O quizás sí lo sabía y no se lo dijo a mi padre, ni a nosotros, de haberlo hecho, quizás mi padre... —Mary se obligó a detenerse.

— Sé que tienes muchísimas más dudas y preguntas para discutirlo con tu hermano, únicamente no seas tan dura con él.

— Tengo derecho a serlo. Sólo espero que no sea necesario —expresó Mary con seriedad y al ver a Steve se levantó— Bien, me voy a descansar, mañana hay que levantarse temprano para preparar todo para la celebración y como sólo hay una habitación extra, hermano tendrás que dormir en el sofá. Que pasen buenas noches.

— Descansa, Mary —se despidió de su hermana besándole la mejilla.

— Creo que no le agrado demasiado —murmuró Catherine acercándose al hombre.

— Una cosa más —señaló Mary reapareciendo— Hay una niña en esta casa, así que compórtense.

****••ºº○ºº••*○*••ºº○ºº••****

Kamekona fue el encargado oficial de preparar la cena de Acción de Gracias, la celebrarían en casa de Steve, así que todo estaba siendo acomodado, las sillas, mesas, bebidas. Los invitados eran los de siempre y algunos ya estaban presentes.

— ¡Y llegó el equipo ganador!, gracias, gracias ¡Muchas gracias! —canturreó Tani, acompañada de Adam, Quinn y aquellos que estuvieron en su equipo durante el partido.

— Sí, bien hecho, ahora ¿podemos olvidarlo y terminar de acomodar las sillas? —inquirió Junior.

— Lo estás haciendo muy bien Joons, estamos orgullosos de ti —continuó ella burlándose. Los demás agradecieron que la paz y armonía volviera, al menos en lo que a ellos concernía. Ya casi todo estaba preparado, y Lou ya había empezado a hacer las degustaciones respectivas cuando su teléfono anunció una llamada entrante.

— ¡Todos, acérquense! —pidió el capitán antes de contestar, cuando lo hizo, la cara de Steve, su hermana, Joan y Catherine aparecieron. La sorpresa fue para todos.

 _— ¡Aloha! —_ saludaron los de Los Ángeles.

— ¡Hey!, ha pasado tanto tiempo —preguntó Lou— ¿Cómo están?

_— ¡Qué gusto verlos! —dijo Mary— Los he extrañado, y para los que no la conocen, ella es mi hija Joan._

_— ¡Hola! —_ saludó la niña y los demás respondieron.

 _—_ Teniente Rollins, no esperábamos verla.

_— Hola, Junior; sí, Steve y yo nos encontramos hace unos días y me invitó a pasar este día aquí._

— _¿Y Danny? —_ preguntó el exjefe.

— _Sunshine_ se fue a Jersey, amigo; toda su familia se está reuniendo allá —contó el capitán.

— Esta vez, ningún Williams está pasando Acción de Gracias en Hawái —dijo Noelani.

— _¿Eric también se fue?_

— Y Rachel y el pequeño D. Los cuatro partieron ayer —fue el turno de Adam.

_— Ya... eh, ¿y Eddie, y el Sr. Pickels?_

— Ven muchacho, saluda a tu dueño —pidió Junior y Lou lo puso al alcance de la cámara.

 _— ¡Eddie! ¿cómo estás amigo?_ —el perrito ladró moviendo su cola, las tres mujeres sonrieron encantadas al verlo por primera vez— _Veo que te están sobre alimentando, ¿eh? Pronto estarás como Lou._

— ¿Qué? —reclamó el aludido poniéndose frente a la cámara— Agradece que estás lejos.

— El Sr. Pickels está muy bien, se ha mudado a la casa Williams, está muy bien y seguramente estará durmiendo en un mullido almohadón —explicó Adam.

_— Es como Danny, por eso se llevan bien. ¿Y quién ganó este año?_

— No creo que quieras saberlo —dijo Cole.

— _¡Oh, no puede ser!_ —protestó entendiendo que de nuevo había ganado el equipo del detective.

— Oye, Steve, ¿cuándo regresas?

_— Aún falta para eso, Tani._

— Te extrañamos —fue Quinn.

_— Y yo a ustedes. ¡Feliz Dia de Acción de Gracias!_

— Y para ustedes, cuídense —terminó Duke.

— _Oye, Lou, ¿tú y Adam me permiten un momento?_ —todos se despidieron y el moreno se alejó con el nipón.

— ¿Qué pasa, Steve? —se preocupó el nipón.

_— ¿Cómo está Danny?_

— ¿En serio lo estás preguntando? —contestó el de piel oscura.

— Cumple con el trabajo a la perfección y por lo demás, está sobrellevándolo lo mejor que puede —contó Adam— Y no creo que te conteste si le llamas, seguramente estará ocupado disfrutando con su familia.

_— ¿Qué hay de Lincoln? ¿Está encargándose de él, cuidándolo?_

— ¿Es broma, McGarrett? El tipo es bueno; pero nuestro chico no necesitaba que dejaras a un desconocido a vigilarlo, nosotros estamos para eso. Y si estuvieras aquí, créeme que habrías tenido que huir por tu vida —respondió el hombre de Chicago muy seriamente.

_— Yo sólo... por favor sigan haciéndolo._

— No tienes que pedirlo —señaló el asiático.

En Nueva Jersey, Danny estaba feliz de ver a su niña; si bien mantenían comunicación, él prefería tenerla a su lado, tanto que, por un instante, él no quiso cedérsela ni a su madre hasta saber todo lo que había hecho estando en Miami; claro que la joven debía evitar decirle algunas cosas o estaba segura que su Danno cambiaría de opinión y la inscribiría en la universidad más cercana a Oahu y probablemente hasta estuviera visitándola cada semana. Danny tuvo que aceptar que estaba exagerando en acapararla. Como sea, todo ahí estaba bien, la relación de sus padres, Bridget se veía espléndida y feliz con su familia y Stella estaba claramente enamorada, aunque daba evasivas cuando intentaba saber más sobre el prospecto. Rachel se estaba comportando bien, quizás mejor que antes y la familia se veía satisfecha. Danny había aclarado muy firmemente que sólo eran amigos. Ella se iría al día siguiente a Londres por unos días junto a Charlie.

Luego de ayudar a sus hermanas a lavar los platos y en un momento a solas, Danny sacó su celular y por un instante se resistió a encenderlo; pero aun si pasaba unos días fuera de Oahu, sus amigos siempre le enviaban mensajes.

Y de inmediato vio una lista de llamadas perdidas y entre los mensajes, también tenía algunos. El primero era de Adam.

_Te extrañamos, amigo; pero esperamos que estés disfrutando este tiempo con tu familia. La copa sigue siendo nuestra. Te enviamos un fuerte abrazo hawaiano de parte de todos nosotros._

_Hay noticias desde Los Ángeles, sólo no te sorprendas._

No hizo falta adivinar sobre quien eran esas noticias y por un breve instante se dijo que quizás podría argumentar que debía tomar un vuelo inmediatamente y hacer una parada en LA; pero al releer el mensaje de Adam supo que había algo más.

Abrió el mensaje de otro remitente.

_¡Hola, Danno!, supe que estás en Jersey, espero que lo estés pasando muy bien. Yo quise pasar este día con mi hermana y sobrina, hacía mucho que no las veía y encontré a Cath. Ella, Mary y Joan te envían muchos abrazos. Te extraño, espero que estés bien. Dale mis saludos a tu familia y un abrazo especial para Gracie y mini D._

Borró el mensaje y apagó de nuevo el teléfono dejándolo sobre la mesa. Él apoyó sus manos sobre la superficie de madera y agachó la cabeza.

— Oye, Danny, ¿cómo va todo en Hawái? —preguntó Bridget mientras le ofrecía una copa de vino.

— Hawái... va bien, ya sabes, arena, sol, piñas y balas. Una espléndida combinación.

— ¿Te sientes bien allá? Creí que cuando Grace se fuera a la universidad, regresarías de inmediato.

— Pensaba hacerlo; pero... voy a quedarme un poco más.

— ¿Ser el jefe del Five-O tiene algo que ver?

— Sí, algo.

— Te pusiste serio de pronto, ¿malas noticias? —preguntó viendo el teléfono sobre la mesa.

— No; pero necesito un abrazo de mis hijos —dijo dejando la copa.

— ¿Y no te sirve un abrazo de tu hermanita? —preguntó preocupada dejando también su bebida. Danny le sonrió y la estrechó entre sus brazos— Puedo sentir que algo te pasa, hermano; si lo necesitas, estoy para escucharte —esas palabras fueron mucho para él. No dijo nada, pero la abrazó con más fuerza; aunque sin llegar a lastimarla. Grace vio todo desde la puerta, sonrió a su tía y se retiró discretamente sospechando qué había puesto a su padre así de desconsolado.

Stella, más parecida a Matt físicamente, vio a Grace regresar a la sala algo intranquila, por lo que fue su turno para escabullirse a la cocina mientras los demás conversaban. Ver a su hermano aferrándose a Bridget, le alarmó. Danny era el pilar fuerte de esa familia, siempre encargándose de ayudar en solucionar los problemas de todos a pesar de sus propias dificultades, y ella lo sabía bien pues ahora tenía un hijo con un buen trabajo y claramente más responsable de sí mismo. Y sus padres permanecían juntos aun cuando todo hizo pensar que no sería así y fue gracias a su hermano menor. Y claro, en su mente estaba el recuerdo de un joven Danny, haciendo de las suyas; pero igualmente siendo protector con sus hermanitas, no importaba que una de ellas fuera mayor. Y por supuesto, no olvida cuando regresó con los restos de Matt. Él no dio detalles, simplemente había preferido que vieran las cenizas en lugar de ver el terrible estado en el que había recuperado el cadáver.

Stella recordó verlo sumamente atormentado.

Y ahora, a pesar de que hacía unas horas estaba riendo y disfrutando una cena preparada por todos, donde Clara mencionó que adoraba tener a su niño en casa y él disfrutara sentirse consentido, ahora Danny se veía desolado, muy afligido y también sabía que él no contaría lo que le pasaba o por lo menos no toda la historia; pero cuando él extendió uno de sus brazos sobre ella, Stella pudo sentir aún más la tristeza que había envuelto a su fuerte hermano. Danny, notando la preocupación de ellas, trató de restarle importancia a su dolor y sólo les agradeció ese momento de amor que le daban. Danny podía ser el segundo hijo, todo un hombre adulto, un policía rudo que se enfrentaba a maleantes peligrosos; pero en ese momento, parecía más un chiquillo que necesitaba que las dos hermanas lo protegieran y consolaran.

Ellas, tal cual les dictaba su sangre, harían lo que fuera por su Danny.

En Los Ángeles, los tres adultos aún estaban en la sala luego de la cena.

— ¿Te sorprende que Danny no pasara el día con ellos? —preguntó Mary quien notó el estado taciturno de su hermano luego de hablar con sus amigos.

— En todos estos años, sólo se ausentó una vez, esta es la segunda; pero siempre tuvo el teléfono disponible.

— Después de todo lo que le ha pasado con lo del secuestro y lo demás, supongo que necesitó de un lugar seguro a dónde volver para sentirse mejor, ¿y qué mejor que en su casa, con su familia? Yo hubiera querido tener un refugio cada que me sentía mal.

— También yo, hermana.

— Supongo que tu familia tampoco es muy unida, ¿no, Catherine? —cuestionó la rubia.

— Lo es; pero papá puede ser un poco... difícil a veces.

— Supongo que por eso no vas mucho a verlos.

— Sí, bueno. Mi padre siempre quiere saber por qué dejé la marina, mis razones no parecen ser suficientes para él. Y como no puedo decirle mucho de lo que hago ahora...

— Parece que nuestra madre no es la única que gustaba de guardar secretos, ¿no, hermano?

— Sí... —afirmó distraído haciendo que la de pelo más largo se tensara— En diez años es la primera vez que no estoy con ellos —dijo recordando la videollamada, y pensando en la ausencia del rubio y en el hecho de no poder comunicarse con él, cada día sentía un sentimiento que no lo dejaba tranquilo; pero se dijo que quizás sólo era por la molestia que el rubio seguramente seguía sintiendo por su partida.

— Podrías estar el siguiente año y también podrías invitarme a pasarlo allá con los demás, es muy divertido estar con ellos y Joan necesita de más personas que la consientan.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**N/A:** Por motivos de reparación en mi casa, casi me quedo sin internet y casi no hubo actualización, tuve que robarle la antena de wifi a mi papá ^^. **  
**

Notarán que estoy saltando un poco los meses, el anterior fue Halloween y ahora Día de Acción de Gracias, y es que eso es para que en los capítulos posteriores pueda abarcar otras fiestas, o pasarlas de largo, así que espero lo entiendan.

A Mary la quise desde que le gruñó a Catherine en la puerta del baño. Era hora que ella entre en escena y enfrente a su hermano. Como les conté en N/A de **"Un poco más felíz"** estaba editanto este capítulo y lo que estaba aumentado no me servía para la línea que estoy siguiendo en este fic, y salió ese oneshot ^^ Fics que salen de mis propios fics....

Gracias por leer!


	7. CAPÍTULO VII. FIN DE AÑO OCUPADO

La ciudad ya estaba totalmente adornada con los clásicos adornos navideños y la frase _Mele Kalikimaka_ resplandeciendo en varios lugares y el palacio no era la excepción.

— _¡Aloha jojojo!_ —saludó Tani que llegó con un gorro rojo puesto y era toda sonrisa.

— Definitivamente la Navidad ha llegado al palacio —dijo Adam riendo junto al detective dejando una caja de _malasadas_ en la mesa para el que quisiera. Eddie también estaba ahí.

— ¡Por supuesto! Los colores, la música... ¡todo es hermoso!

— ¡Es una pesadilla! —dijo Lou llegando con evidente cansancio y mal humor— Toda la ciudad es un caos todo el año y en estas fechas ¡es peor! Y con todo este calor del demonio.

— Todos se están preparando para el encendido del alumbrado de los adornos navideños, así que, los músicos están afinando los instrumentos, y otros buscan tener listos sus disfraces para pasado mañana —contó Adam.

— Junior y yo iremos a la playa a ver el desfile, ¿vendrán con nosotros?

— No, Tani, yo... lo veré con Charlie desde algún lugar menos concurrido.

— Buena suerte con eso —dijo Quinn.

— Gracias. Mi sofá será el perfecto lugar.

— Charlie seguramente disfrutaría verlo en vivo —dijo Lincoln.

— Sí; pero todo el mes hay desfiles y las luces seguirán encendidas. Y la verdad, a mi hijo no le gusta demasiado los lugares repletos de gente.

— Eso no es bueno.

— Lo sé, Lou. Estoy tratando de convencerlo para entrar a un taller de teatro para que aprenda a expresarse de otras formas. También quiero que pase clases de defensa personal, eso le dará disciplina y le ayudará a tener seguridad.

— Son muy buenas ideas. Puedo ayudarte con lo de defensa personal, —dijo Adam— conozco una buena escuela y hay maestros personales. El pequeño D podría empezar con uno y cuando sienta más confianza podrá unirse a un grupo.

— Te lo agradezco, eso sería perfecto.

— Bien, gran D, ahora dinos que tienes entre manos, ¿un caso? —preguntó el capitán.

— Ah... no. Sólo es el plan de contingencia para este fin de año. Como saben, existe la posibilidad de que se presente algún problema en alguno de los eventos navideños. El DPH se encargará de patrullar las calles y playas y donde haya un espectáculo. Si hay un suceso grande, obviamente tendremos que intervenir, aunque también tendremos que hacerlo si la policía no se da abasto, lo cual es muy probable y como las comunicaciones suelen saturarse, tenemos que tener a mano radios satelitales.

— Entonces, básicamente dices que estaremos de guardia este fin de año.

— Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo, Junior. Según la oficina de turismo, las aerolíneas y hoteles han confirmado que este año la isla tendrá más visitantes que otros y claro, no todos los turistas vendrán a surfear o tomar _Mai Tais_. Sin embargo, no todo será trabajo aburrido. Ustedes, —señaló a todos menos a Lou— se dividirán desde mañana y rotarán por las distintas playas mientras vigilan a la multitud; así que, preparen sus trajes de baño y mucho protector solar.

— ¿Y tú no irás? —protestó Tani— No me molesta hacer el trabajo; pero creo que nunca te he visto sobre una tabla o siquiera mojándote en el mar.

— Y muy probablemente no lo harás.

— ¿Sabes nadar? —preguntó Lincoln, Danny lo miró ofendido.

— ¿Cómo preguntas eso? Vivo en Hawái, rodeado de agua, por supuesto que sé nadar y también sé surfear.

— ¿Entonces, sólo no quieres mostrar esos músculos que tienes porque temes que alguien pueda desmayarse? —molestó Quinn con todo picaresco, ella los había notado en el hospital cuando lo llevaron en la camilla y tenía la camisa abierta.

— Podría decirse; pero no, ahora sólo me niego a ir a donde sé que voy a cocinarme; salvo que sea muy necesario.

— ¿Y qué harán el capitán Grover, Eddie y tú? —cuestionó Junior.

— Yo monitorearé todo desde aquí y Lou irá por el café, el almuerzo y lo que sea necesario. ¿O quieres ir a tostarte? —preguntó cuando el aludido iba a protestar.

— ¿Estás loco?, prefiero hacer lo que dijiste y estar en un lugar donde al menos puedo tener una bebida helada a la mano.

— Claro. Eddie podrá acompañarlos algunos días; pero tendrán que consultarlo con él. Bien, vayan con Lukela y coordinen con el DPH por donde es que empezarán y ahora, adiós —dijo el jefe con una sonrisa. Lou se quedó allí mirándole— ¿Por qué me miras así?

— Por nada.

— Ajá.

— Es bueno verte sonreír, amigo.

Y tal como Danny lo había dicho, tuvieron que ayudar a la policía y también presentarse en algunas de las ceremonias importantes. La gobernadora de turno, parecía querer demostrar que Five-O no era el grupo que sólo aparecía en la ciudad para disparar y hacer persecuciones arriesgadas destruyendo algunos bienes públicos y privados en el proceso; aunque ahora claro, las cifras que el estado y las aseguradoras debían pagar no eran tan altas como antaño.

Ese día, 7 de diciembre, la gente de Honolulu recordó y rindió homenaje a los caídos de Pearl Harbor, y donde el Five-O también estuvo presente mostrando respeto, particularmente Junior y Lincoln Cole. Danny se tomó un momento para recordar que el abuelo de Steve se había hundido con el Arizona. Los helicópteros sobrevolaron como tradicionalmente lo hacían.

Luego, mucha gente se había aproximado a las playas y calles principales para presenciar el encendido de luces. El equipo de Danny estaba en el ayuntamiento donde las autoridades de Honolulu inaugurarían el inicio de las celebraciones con el encendido de un gigantesco árbol. No había un motivo para portar armas; pero estaban allí haciendo acto de presencia y también una disimulada vigilancia, así que tenían puestos sus intercomunicadores y chalecos, el detective no olvidó que había una seria amenaza sobre ellos. No obstante, les habían pedido que lleven puestos las gorras navideñas y aunque no muy contento, el jefe les dio a todos una.

— Piña hasta en el árbol navideño —dijo Danny.

— ¿Te sorprende? Estás en Hawái, amigo. Piñas por doquier —dijo Cole.

— Me gusta la piña; pero no mezclada en la comida.

— Hablando de comidas y para que no pongan excusas, voy a decirles desde ahora que, mi dulce y amada esposa, quiere encargarse de la cena navideña este año —todos lo celebraron— Así que, espero verte ahí —dijo el moreno dirigiéndose con seriedad al rubio que no había dicho nada.

— Gracias, Lou; pero me toca pasarlo con Charlie.

— ¿Vas a hornear galletas? —preguntó Adam a través del intercomunicador.

— Sí, ya sabes. Sin galletas y sin historias no hay Navidad.

— Pues lleva a tu retoño y a las galletas, habrá suficiente espacio para todo.

— Cuándo dices espacio para todo, ¿te refieres más a las galletas o al niño? —inquirió Tani.

— Voy a retirar la invitación para algunos —protestó el de piel más oscura, todos rieron; pero antes de que ella pudiera replicar, la ceremonia estaba empezando. Danny y los otros se acercaron a la tarima, tranquilos como si sólo estuvieran allí a modo de espectadores.

Y en realidad nada pasó. Todo estuvo bien, sin incidentes graves y todo el mundo disfrutó el espectáculo; pero aún no había acabado, todavía quedaban otros eventos como el desfile en el que también tuvieron que estar, aunque no precisamente desfilando. Eddie también estaba trabajando con ellos.

— Chicos, algo parece suceder en el desfile —dijo Junior— Eddie me está guiando inquieto hasta un camión que lleva un trineo, detrás de la carrosa con los bailarines de _Hula_.

— _¿Qué ocurre?_ —preguntó Lou por el intercomunicador.

— Vi a un duende con cara no muy agradable que saltó del carruaje de Santa y se fue por entre la gente. El traje le quedaba algo ajustado y parece que tenía un arma.

_— ¿Dices que no era de su talla?, quizás se lo quitó a alguien para acercarse al trineo sin levantar sospechas, ¿puedes investigarlo, Junior?_

— Sí, capitán —el moreno llegó hasta el camión que avanzaba lento y subió a Eddie, que de inmediato ladró señalando la parte donde estaban los cajones envueltos que hacían de regalos en el interior del saco de Santa. El oficial se puso a buscar— Hay un artefacto explosivo en medio de los regalos, no parece ser una gran carga; pero puede causar algunos destrozos y lastimar al público.

— _¿Puedes desactivarla?_ —preguntó Danny dirigiéndose hasta la posición de su compañero, fue el momento de quitarse las gorras.

— Si tuviera algo de tiempo y espacio.

_— ¿Lincoln, puedes ayudarlo?_

— _Ya casi llego_ —el otro moreno subió hábilmente al camión y tras él también llegó Tani.

— Santa —dijo la chica acercándose al hombre disfrazado— Soy la oficial Rey de Five-O. Necesito que me haga un favor, baje del carruaje y del camión tranquilamente y distraiga al público por favor.

— ¿Hay algún problema?

— Sí y por eso necesito que se vaya ahora mismo, yo lo ayudo a bajar.

— De acuerdo —dijo el hombre mayor y obedeció, y la gente, particularmente los niños quisieron acercarse a él, así que hubo que improvisar y Tani se colocó de nuevo la gorra y se puso a bailar con él y algunos niños, lo cual animó a la gente.

— _¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?_ —preguntó Lou.

— Dieciocho minutos —respondió el moreno más bajo.

— _¿Pueden desactivarla o no?_ —preguntó Danny casi llegando.

— Parece que hay más de un dispositivo, tratar de moverlo sería arriesgado, tenemos que sacar este camión del desfile —informó el más nuevo.

— Yo me encargo de conducir; pero deben decirme hacia donde —dijo Quinn apareciendo y subiéndose a la cabina del motorizado en el lado del copiloto.

— Estamos en la zona hotelera, hay demasiada gente y aún falta para que esto acabe —dijo Adam que también ya estaba ahí.

— ¿Qué hay del sospechoso? —le preguntó el jefe.

— El DPH lo está buscando.

— Bien, esto sigue por toda la Av. Kalakawa, necesitamos un lugar para desviarnos; pero ¿por dónde? Hay demasiada gente tanto en tierra como en el mar —dijo el rubio mirando a los alrededores.

— ¿Qué tal por Kapahulu? No estaríamos muy lejos del campo de golf. Es uno de los pocos lugares que está vacío y es amplio —sugirió Noshimuri.

— Es lo mejor que tenemos —aseguró el jefe llamando al sargento de la policía— Duke, necesitamos libre la Av. Kapahulu, tenemos una situación en el desfile, debemos desviar un camión hacia el campo de golf y también necesitamos que el escuadrón antibombas nos espere ahí.

— _Sí detective, de inmediato_.

El tiempo avanzó, y el equipo sintió que había una gran posibilidad de no lograrlo; pero las personas presentes no tenían que saberlo, pues ordenar una evacuación sólo haría que la gente se descontrolara y al tratar de huir, podrían causar una estampida y muy posiblemente habría muchos heridos y muertos, especialmente niños. Cole y Junior aun intentaban hacer algo. Tani finalmente los había alcanzado y subió al camión. Su baile, todo un éxito, le había dado admiradores.

— ¿Cómo está todo? —preguntó ella.

— No tenemos demasiado tiempo —dijo Adam— Lou está tratando de ayudar a la policía para despejar una de las avenidas y ellos tratan de desactivar el aparato —contó con preocupación, aunque daba unos cuantos saludos a la gente que también le sonreía. Tani tuvo que hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Cuánto tenemos? —preguntó el jefe a los marines.

— Doce minutos —contestó Junior. Danny estaba ansioso, bajó del camión dispuesto a buscar otra ruta; pero era imposible.

— ¡Danny! —le gritó alguien entre el público.

— Brooke, hola.

— Hola, ¿cómo estás? No esperaba verte en una carroza —dijo ella contenta.

— Sí —dijo él sonriendo tenso— Ya sabes...

— Claro, ¿y Steve? Lo he llamado; pero...

— Él... él hace rato que no está en la isla.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo se fue?

_— Danny, tenemos la vía despejada, y el escuadrón ya en posición. Voy a guiarlos._

— Sí, está bien... —contestó a Lou, luego se dirigió a ella— Él se fue por mucho tiempo creo, no lo sé —miró el camión que seguía yendo lento— Oye, disculpa, tengo que seguir.

— Claro —dijo ella extrañada. Danny alcanzó el camión y subió al escalón de la cabina sujetándose del retrovisor.

— ¿Ya sabemos por dónde ir? —preguntó Quinn.

— Sí. Tú, bájate —le ordenó al conductor, él, sabiendo de la situación se detuvo y lo hizo, entonces Liu tomó su lugar, mientras el detective tomó el del copiloto— La siguiente cuadra a la izquierda, Lou nos abrirá camino directo al campo de golf. ¿Junior?

— _Son dos dispositivos, pudimos con el primero; pero se activó el segundo, tenemos ocho minutos._

— ¡Maldición! —protestó la conductora haciendo sonar el claxon. A pesar que la policía intentaba apresurar el pausado avance de las carrozas, no lo conseguía.

— Junior, Tani; todos bajen del camión.

— _Claro que no_ —negó Adam.

— _Ni lo sueñes, jefe_ —dijo la chica.

— _Alguien tiene que sujetar esta cosa_ —dijo Cole y Junior estuvo de acuerdo.

— Tani, baja y llévate a Eddie; en cuánto nos desviemos, el camión irá a toda prisa.

— _Pero... veo al sargento Lukela, le pediré a él que cuide a nuestro cachorro_ —Danny hizo un gesto frustrado y vio a la chica que corrió con el animalito y se lo dio al uniformado para volver de inmediato al camión.

— ¡Agárrense de donde puedan! —sin mucha paciencia, Quinn siguió pidiendo paso y finalmente consiguieron desviarse dejando a todos extrañados; pero como era el Five-O quien estaba en ese camión, todo se podía esperar.

Con sirenas de las patrullas encendidas, el camión avanzó hasta el lugar señalado. Danny y Junior mantuvieron informados al escuadrón antibombas para evitar perder tiempo en explicaciones. No muy contento, el guardia del campo de golf tuvo que permitirles el paso. La sargento dejó el camión donde le indicaron y dejaron el resto a los expertos. El tiempo fue demasiado justo.

— ¿Atraparon al que escapó? —preguntó Danny a Lukela que se acercó con el peludito.

— Lo hallaron cerca, ya estaba muerto. El informe preliminar de la forense dice que se suicidó.

— ¡Grandioso! —dijo irónico— Tú sí que lo hiciste muy bien, amigo —felicitó al can que se había ganado dulces.

El resto de las actividades navideñas pasaron con normalidad, aun así, el Five-O siguió investigando cualquier incidente relacionado con lo sucedido. Habían cubierto todo, estaban seguros; pero era difícil creer que, un individuo por una alguna extraña resolución o deseo, o impulso plantara explosivos en una carrosa navideña y luego se suicidara. No había una razón lógica y todos parecían haberse obsesionado con encontrar una y siguieron buscando sin ningún resultado. El jefe dio por cerrada la investigación y ordenó que se concentraran en el plan de fin de año y que reportaran cualquier incidente y de allí ver si había relación con lo sucedido.

Era como las 16:00 horas, cuando se dio por finalizado el día laboral para los miembros del Five-O y estos se replegaron al cuartel.

— ¡Nunca había tenido un fin de año tan agotador! —dijo Tani entrando al palacio casi arrastrando los pies.

— Y creo que yo jamás he usado un traje de baño como uniforme de trabajo —dijo Quinn.

— Vamos, fueron como vacaciones —intervino Lincoln— Yo no me quejaría si tuviera que patrullar así siempre.

— Lo apuesto, amigo —apoyó Junior.

— ¡Bienvenidos! —exclamó Adam, que claramente hace rato que estaba ahí manipulando la computadora central.

— ¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó la de pelo más largo saludando a Eddie que los había estado acompañando en las oficinas.

— Todo tranquilo —respondió el japonés.

— Por ahora hemos terminado —determinó Lou saliendo con copas en sus manos ayudado por Noelani, quien, como Tani, derrochaba alegría con su espíritu navideño. Detrás apareció Danny con un par de botellas en la mano.

— ¡Wow! —dijo Quinn— Eso sí es un buen recibimiento.

— Ya que no hemos tenido tiempo para respirar, hemos pensado que al menos podríamos hacer un brindis antes de descansar —anunció el guapo rubio.

— Y esta noche quiero verlos a todos en mi casa, no querrán enfrentarse a la furia de la señora Grover —el hombre de nuevo miró a Danny.

— ¿Por qué sigues viéndome así? Ya te dije que estaré, ¿qué más quieres? —preguntó abriendo la primera botella, el sonido de la tapa saliendo volando y el inmediato aroma que se sintió fueron como juegos artificiales para todos. Cada uno ya tenían su copa en la mano— Quiero... felicitar a todos por todo el trabajo realizado en estos meses y también agradecerles por todo el apoyo. Sé que ha sido difícil, tuvimos momentos muy complicados; pero estamos saliendo de ellos, así que, ¡salud! ¡Por ustedes, familia!

— Y por ti, hermano, —agregó Lou— es un honor estar bajo tus órdenes —el resto del equipo estuvo de acuerdo y todos levantaron sus copas.

Danny había regresado a su casa, tenía un par de horas antes de asistir al departamento de Lou, así que fue a la cocina y preparó galletas. Adam les había asegurado a todos que era uno de los mejores en hacerlas, así que no quizo decepcionar a nadie. Esa noche se divertiría con los demás y el día posterior lo compartiría con sus hijos, ya Grace le había llamado indicando que su avión había aterrizado y estaba de camino a casa de su madre. Su celular sonó y esperó que no fuera Grover con otro mensaje advirtiéndole que, si no iba a la cena, él mismo iría a recogerlo.

Esta vez no era el capitán. Presionó el botón de ignorar y tuvo que hacerlo un par de veces más. Luego llegó un mensaje, que también ignoró.

Las galletas estaban en el horno, a punto de salir. Eddie estaba con él, esperando.

— Mañana pasaremos el día con mis hijos, tú, el Sr. Pickles y yo, ¿de acuerdo? —el otro le miró con ojitos tiernos— Tendrás una ración especial, te lo prometo y seguramente los otros te enviarán sus regalos. Lo siento, Eddie; pero en el edificio de Lou no admiten caninos —el perrito ladró indignado— Eso mismo digo yo, amigo.

La puerta sonó y antes que pudiera dar un paso, el visitante la abrió.

— ¿Tío D? ¿Estás en casa?

— En la cocina.

— ¡Wao!, huele bien. Hola, Ed —dijo el chico acariciando al can.

— ¿No deberías estar en un avión, Eric?

— Sí, ya voy para el aeropuerto; pero quería darte esto —dijo entregándole un par de paquetes.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Sólo un par de obsequios. Este es mío, espero que te guste. Este otro te lo envía mamá y tía Bridget. Se desilusionaron de que no fueras a Jersey; pero dijeron que te llamarán mañana. Y me pidieron que te diera un abrazo, así que si me permites... —dijo abrazándole— ¡Feliz Navidad, tío!

— Feliz Navidad, Eric y muchas gracias. Y por favor, también dale un abrazo a tu madre, a tu tía y no olvides de darles otro a tus abuelos.

— Claro, ya debo irme....

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Irás a casa del capitán Grover? —Danny sintió ganas de cometer c _apitáncidio._

— Sí, iré.

— De acuerdo ¡Diviértete! ¡Y guárdame unas galletas! ¡Adiós, Ed!

Dejó los paquetes en la mesa, los abriría cuando volviera, ya estaba haciéndose algo tarde. Decidió que tomaría una breve ducha, mientras las galletas se enfriaban y partiría antes de que, en verdad, Lou apareciera en su puerta.

Con las galletas empacadas, vio una vez más el bonito árbol que adornaba e iluminaba su sala. Un recuerdo llegó a su cabeza: aquella primera Navidad con Kono, Chin, Kamekona y Steven, todos ayudando a que el traje de Santa estuviera listo para cuando la, en ese entonces, pequeña Grace, llegara a aquel horrible departamento. Se había sentido tan feliz a pesar de no estar con sus padres y hermanos.

 _—_ Nos vemos, Eddie. Quedas a cargo de la casa y cuida del Sr. Pickles —dijo dándole una galleta. El teléfono indicó una llamada y estuvo a punto de ignorarla también— ¿En serio, Lou? Ya estoy en camino.

_— No escucho el ruido del auto._

_—_ Estoy entrando en él —dijo cerrando la puerta.

_— De acuerdo, sólo quería asegurarme._

_—_ ¿Cómo que asegurarte? Te prometí que iría.

_— McGarrett llamó, dijo que no contestaste sus llamadas y me preocupé._

_—_ Estaba en la ducha, no escuché el teléfono. Y si vuelves a llamar voy a cambiar de idea.

_— Está bien, nos vemos._

Danny respiró, miró su teléfono debatiéndose si abrir o no el mensaje. Al final lo hizo.

_¿Por qué no contestas?_

_Te he llamado varias veces._

_¿Todo está bien?_

_Respóndeme, Danny._

Suspiró indeciso; pero luego empezó a teclear.

_Todo está bien, Steve._

_Estoy ocupado._

_Feliz Navidad._

Danny fue recibido entre aplausos, abrazos y gestos de cariño, varios de los invitados ya estaban ahí, incluida la dulce forense. Los jóvenes Grover llegarían al día siguiente, pues en ese momento estaban con sus abuelos en Chicago, al igual que el hermano del capitán. La sobrina de Lou, también se había ido a ver a su padre. Las galletas igualmente fueron muy bienvenidas.

Mientras esperaban la cena, todos platicaban amenamente con bebidas en la mano. Ese momento de relajación les hacía bien a todos e incluso les incentivó a juguetear y hacer bromas.

Adam, en un gesto vivaracho, sacó muérdago de algún lado y sutilmente se colocó tras el sofá y lo sujetó sobre Danny mientras él estaba conversando con las dos féminas que integraban el equipo y cuando el detective notó el silencio, y el que todos lo miraban aguantando la risa.

— ¿Y ahora qué...? —empezó a cuestionar y comprendió que debía mirar hacia arriba, y entonces se encontró con algo extrañamente verde y rojo cerca de su rostro. Antes de cuestionar, recibió al mismo tiempo un par de besos en cada mejilla, uno de parte de Tani y el otro de parte de Quinn Liu haciendo que el rubio terminara sorprendido, sonrojado y luego sonriendo, olvidando así, su réplica hacia el asiático— Ahora puedo ser la envidia de toda la isla —expresó juguetonamente presuntuoso, atrayéndolas hacia sí en un abrazo y dando a cada chica un beso en la mejilla, haciéndolas sonreír.

— ¿Y no hay beso para mí? —cuestionó el japonés juguetón.

— Lo hubiera habido si es que no hubieras huido —argumentó el rubio siguiéndole el juego— Ven si lo quieres.

Hubo silbidos y gestos de asombro, Danny estaba ahí mirándole retadoramente para que se acercara, mientras las chicas hacían barra gritando el nombre de su compañero japonés, quien se empezó a caminar sin abandonar su sonrisa hasta que estuvo cerca del detective. Danny se levantó seguro y manteniendo su sonrisa, hizo un gesto con su mano incitando al otro a agacharse un poquito, Adam puso al alcance de su jefe su mejilla. El beso del policía fue dulce y lo suficientemente tierno para hacer suspirar al público particularmente femenino, luego ambos hombres se dieron una abrazo gratamente amistoso, que fue aplaudido por todos.

— ¿Alguien más quiere un beso? Son gratis —siguió bromeando el del Jersey. La risa incesante de Noelani llamó la atención de todos, contagiándolos, ella trató de amortiguarla escondiéndose tras un cojín sin demasiado éxito, parecía que nunca pararía. 

Danny fue hacia la forense quien al verlo acercársele se puso nerviosa casi dejando de reír al instante, y lanzando un gritito cuando él la despojó del cojín y ella se vio envuelta en los fuertes brazos del rubio sonrojándose de inmediato al recibir un beso en su moflete y sintiendo que estaba derritiéndose.

— ¿Alguien más necesita un beso mágico?

— La verdad a mí también me gustaría uno —dijo Renee ganándose una mirada interrogante de su marido el capitán.

— ¿Cómo? —chilló el hombre de color.

— Será un honor para mí —contestó el de ojos azules sin inmutarse por la mirada del hombre de color, quien claro, sabía que su compañero no haría algo indebido. 

La señora Grover también recibió la atención del detective, un muy caballeroso beso en su mano, lo cual sacó nuevos suspiros de las damas y más aplausos, Lou incluido.

La celebración siguió adelante con todos riendo y bromeando, Quinn había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo y tratarlo más en los meses pasados y debió admitir que ahora comprendía mejor lo que Steve vio en el detective para confiar en él en todos los aspectos. El hombre de Jersey, se había ganado su respeto y cualquier duda que hubiese tenido en cuánto a la dirección del Five-O a manos del rubio de ojos azules se había disipado. Y Lincoln, también empezó a entenderlo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**N/A:** Eddie sí recibió una gran ración y también el gatito.

Este capítulo tuvo grandes problemas técnicos para ser publicado, con las nuevas conexiones de electricidad, no pude conectar el módem de internet y cuando al fin lo consigo, y estoy casi lista para publicar, ¡PUM! se cortó la electricidad sin motivo aparente.

Gracias por leer!


	8. CAPÍTULO VIII. INICIANDO UN NUEVO AÑO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:** Magnum PI pertenece a Glen A. Larson y CBS Television Studios, únicamente estoy tomando prestado a sus personajes.

Apenas un par de días habían transcurrido del nuevo año, y todo seguía como siempre: trabajo constante, reuniones tediosas y el infaltable imbécil que siempre buscaba darle más problemas especialmente a la hora de hablar con la gobernadora sobre presupuestos para la unidad.

Claro, después de todo, como tienen municiones de sobra y las armas no sufren desperfectos por el constante uso y el material de los chalecos kevlar no se desgastan ni cuando reciben un impacto, para qué necesitaría el Five-O más presupuesto, ¿no?

Danny estaba seguro que el infeliz no tenía idea de los peligros a los que la fuerza de la gobernadora se exponía o lo que hacían para mantener a salvo la isla. Tanta era su frustración con el tipo que pensó que no estaría mal si en algún momento ese hombre se encontraba frente a frente con algún maleante, al menos un ratito y seguro que sólo entonces no pondría objeciones para darles el dinero que requerían sin poner objeciones.

En fin, el detective se olvidó del maldito avaro en cuanto vio a su hijo, Charlie era su remedio contra los malos días, o las malas noches de insomnio.

Pero de nuevo había pasado otra noche sin poder descansar demasiado, odiaba noches como esa en la que su cabeza y pensamientos se negaban a darle tregua, no importó que el día anterior, él y su hijo hubieran pasado el tiempo divirtiéndose corriendo por el jardín hasta casi caer rendidos.

De forma consciente o inconsciente, no podía dejar de pensar en sus propias dificultades y tampoco en las que habían hecho que Steve se marchara y entre ambos dilemas, su mente solía jugarle malas pasadas.

El señor Pickels estaba hecho un ovillo durmiendo sobre la otra almohada; pero al sentir que el de ojos azules se movió, él también lo hizo; dio un bostezo, se levantó, se estiró y caminó hasta subirse en el pecho del hombre quien le rascó las orejitas y el animalito se puso a ronronear.

— Quisiera ser como tú, que, con un plato de comida, un poquito de cariño y una buena almohada eres feliz —susurró mientras el gatito se recostaba sobre su pecho gustoso de recibir toda esa atención.

La pregunta de _¿qué hubiera pasado sí…?_ también daba vueltas su cabeza, como cuando de la nada, se encontraba cuestionándose que tanto hubiera sido diferente su destino de haber llegado a conocer al padre de Steve con vida. Y sobre eso, más y más cuestiones aparecían.

Quiso ignorar esa pregunta; pero de pronto se encontraba recordando cuando su excompañero le había hablado sobre la grabación en la que John se oía desesperado diciendo que no podía confiar en la policía y seguir con la investigación sobre el aparente asesinato de su esposa. Y también se puso a cavilar si alguna vez se habría cruzado con él en el departamento de policía y simplemente había pasado de largo o quizás ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta.

Y aunque por algún motivo se hubieran conocido, seguramente no hubiera podido darle una mano aunque hubiera querido porque había la posibilidad de que, John, sabiéndole del continente, y como todos, pensaría que Danny no tendría la capacidad de ayudarle primero porque estaría presente la desconfianza, y segundo porque el rubio era para muchos, sólo un tipo malhumorado a quien claramente le costaba conseguir información ya que difícilmente, los otros detectives y uniformados le brindaban ayuda de buena gana. Excepto Meka. Quizás entre él y Danny, John podría haber obtenido los datos que requería o al menos apoyo.

Y quizás, el expolicía no hubiera sido asesinado.

Y a lo mejor jamás hubiera conocido a Steve y a Mary más que por alguna fotografía.

¡Maldición! Quizás incluso habían estado al mismo tiempo en algún supermercado sólo que en diferentes pasillos. O posiblemente coincidieron en _La Mariana Tiki Bar_ al que antes iba con frecuencia y al que Steve había dicho que a su padre también le gustaba ir. Ahora claro, el lugar estaba distinto desde que los amigos de Magnum, a quien seguía sin conocer en persona, se habían hecho cargo.

Debía ir a darse una vuelta alguna vez, no obstante, seguramente todos querrían saber de McGarrett, y definitivamente era algo sobre lo que no quería hablar; pero también sabía que no podía evitar su nombre o que le preguntaran sobre él, sólo quisiera que las interrogaciones no fueran de nivel tan personal como todos estaban interesados en saber. De nuevo, no podía evitar sentirse como una novia abandonada en el altar. O peor aún, una viuda a la que le daban las condolencias. Aunque nunca había dicho nada, le había costado mucho no gritar a quien le miraba con pena; pero como jefe de una unidad de élite, no podía darse el lujo de perder los estribos, ya no, y, de todos modos, ya el bonsái lo había pagado una vez, aunque luego se arrepintió. Tuvo que buscar la forma de aplacar sus ganas de golpear a alguien o al menos ignorarlos y más de uno se había sorprendido de la tosca actitud y decisión que el detective mostraba, obviamente estar con Steve opacaba al hombre de Jersey.

Muchos habían descubierto que el rubio podía ser más intransigente que el propio McGarrett cuando se trataba de resolver crímenes. Y aquellos que habían dudado que Williams tuviera lo necesario para hacer un buen trabajo o siquiera tuviera las agallas para hacer lo necesario a fin de atrapar a los villanos, se habían llevado una gran sorpresa y el rubio se había dado perfecta cuenta. Estando en privado, se dio el lujo de sonreír con merecida suficiencia, mientras leía algún artículo en el periódico que hacía referencia al éxito en algún caso atendido por la fuerza Five-O al mando del detective neojerseyés.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza por unos instantes, dentro un rato tomaría un baño y esperaba poder hacer un poco de limpieza en la casa si es que Charlie no lo convencía de ponerse a hacer cosas más divertidas y es que si bien, Danny era un padre que inculcaba responsabilidades tanto como cedía a la diversión, a veces podía caer ante las inocentes y dulces miradas de su hijo menor y es que a veces le costaba ponerse firme, sobre todo cuando pensaba en los primeros años que no lo disfrutó y luego, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ser su padre y salvarle la vida al donarle su médula, sólo quería llenarlo de cuidados y consentirlo.

Tani, Junior y Adam se habían presentado de forma sorpresiva llevando hamburguesas para cocinarlas a la parrilla, apareciendo justo en el momento que los Williams bañaban a Eddie y este se sacudía mojando al padre y al hijo y cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que el animalito hacía aquello intencionalmente y es que en cuanto vio a los visitantes, corrió hacia ellos e hizo lo mismo, sólo Tani logró entrar en la casa antes de terminar mojada como los demás.

Eran como las 2:40 p.m., su niño estaba con sus compañeros jugando con una pelota de fútbol mientras él terminaba con una botella de agua, cuando recibió una llamada.

— Detective Williams.

 _—_ _Detective Williams, soy el detective Gordon Katsumoto, lamento molestarlo; pero requiero su ayuda en una investigación, se trata de un caso de metanfetaminas, los traficantes usan el almacén de trenes como fachada._

— Hace años investigamos un caso, sabíamos de aquello y le entregamos la información a la policía, nosotros atendíamos un caso de asesinato.

 _—_ _Lo sé, por eso le llamo. Tengo una víctima muerta por aparente sobredosis, Noelani aún no termina la autopsia, pero dado que no es el primer caso que he visto, uno de mis informantes me ha dicho que el producto procede de ese lugar._

— ¿Sabe la identificación de la víctima?

 _—_ _Le enviaré una fotografía —_ en segundos, el rubio vio la imagen de un hombre con rostro demacrado y con la mirada perdida a quien reconoció a pesar de los años.

— Su nombre es Junior Satelli, era sobrino de Mana Sapolu, el samoano del cual investigamos su homicidio. El chico era, el quarterback de los Kapui Kings… ahora está… casi irreconocible…

 _—_ _Se dedicó a la vida de pandillas, lo tenemos con el nombre de Junior Sapolu, también encontraron varios sobres de metanfetaminas en sus bolsillos, probablemente para la venta._

— Se culpó por el asesinato de su tío, dijo que insistió en que fuera a verlo al juego, e intentó tomar venganza por su cuenta; pero lo detuvimos antes que hiciera algo. Luego de eso casi no volvió a pisar un campo, su rendimiento cayó y perdió su beca estudiantil y cualquier oportunidad de jugar profesionalmente.

— _Supongo que sólo pensó en dejar viva la memoria de su tío, por eso adoptó su apellido_.

— Es lo más probable, y algo que me parece raro es que haya buscado producto en ese lugar, cuando fue él quien nos dijo que quién mató a su tío era uno que estaba metido en ese negocio. Que ahora haya muerto por una sobredosis no tiene sentido. Creo que quien puede darle más información es el primo del teniente Chin Ho Kelly, Sid, él trabajó con la unidad de pandillas y estuvo encubierto en aquella operación.

 _—_ _Vi su nombre en el informe; pero encontrarlo está siendo un problema. Detective, ¿podríamos vernos en una hora en La Mariana?_

— Sí, de acuerdo, está bien.

Adam, Junior y Tani habían dicho que se quedarían con Charlie; Danny no estaba muy seguro considerando que muy posiblemente ellos sí cederían ante lo que el niño quisiera; pero no lo quedó otra y el chiquillo parecía feliz de quedarse con sus hermanos mayores y con su tío. Por supuesto, el rubio mayor no se fue sin antes dejar unas recomendaciones.

— Gracias por venir, detective.

— No hay problema —saludó estrechándole la mano.

— Ella es Juliet Higgins —presentó a la mujer que estaba a su lado con una portátil.

— Es un gusto conocerlo al fin, detective Williams; Tani y Quinn me han hablado mucho de usted.

— Gracias —dijo sentándose al otro lado de la mesa, el rubio miró a ambos esperando; pero ninguno dijo nada, la rubia miró a Katsumoto.

— Yo ya lo llamé, te toca explicar los detalles —dijo el detective de pelo oscuro cuando la chica esperaba una conversación de policía a policía.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —cuestionó el de Jersey.

— Detective Williams, —inició la rubia— mi compañero, Magnum y yo somos investigadores privados, y la mujer que nos contrató se dice que es la tía de Junior Sapolu o Satelli como dijo usted que se apellida y lo cierto es que no estamos seguros de que ella sea quien dice ser, sino que sólo está tratando de saber si el chico está muerto; pero no sabemos la razón. Nosotros encontramos al chico sin vida.

— Y como generalmente sucede, su investigación se cruzó con uno de mis casos que, como ya le había mencionado, se trata de metanfetaminas provenientes de ese almacén. Los sobres que tenía pueden significar que es uno de sus vendedores, no se encontró huellas u otro rastro.

— De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que necesitan de mí? —preguntó el de ojos azules.

— Este es el expediente que saqué de los archivos de la policía, el informe no parece completo y necesito todos los datos posibles para continuar, lo que tengo no me sirve de mucho.

— ¿Qué pasa con el primo de Chin Ho Kelly? —preguntó sosteniendo lo que el otro detective le dio.

— Me informaron que está trabajando encubierto, se niegan a decirme en qué caso y lamentablemente no puedo hacer muchas preguntas —contó mirando a la mujer, Danny entendió que el hombre frente a él tenía algunos problemas de los que no quería dar detalles.

— En parte es nuestra culpa —admitió Juliet— Más bien de Magnum, él puede ser… bueno es…

— ¿De los que les gusta meterse en problemas, hacer lo que le da la gana y de alguna manera hacer que los demás paguen por ello?

— Algo así —sonrió ella al también sonriente hombre de pelo rubio.

— Sí, es así exactamente —afirmó el de rasgos orientales.

— Tenía que ser un SEAL —suspiró el de ojos azules.

— ¡Detective Williams! —saludó Rick Wright— Qué gusto ver al cabeza de Five-O en este humilde establecimiento.

— Gracias.

— ¿Quieres una cerveza, o un _Mai Tai_? Tú pide, la casa invita.

— Una cerveza está bien.

— ¡Ey TC! ¡Trae una cerveza para el gran detective Williams! —Danny se quedó mirándole interrogativamente, el otro se veía demasiado feliz de tenerlo ahí.

— Actúa así para compensar lo que Magnum está haciendo o hará, como sea, lo más seguro es que va a meterme en problemas de nuevo y ahora también a ti —admitió el otro detective.

— ¿Dónde está él?

— En medio del océano, —contestó Higgins— siguiendo a la supuesta tía que ha decidido ir a navegar en su yate en espera de noticias.

— ¿No ha salido nada ella con reconocimiento facial? —cuestionó el detective continuando hojeando el expediente.

— No, —respondió Gordon— parece estar limpia. Según las cámaras del aeropuerto, llegó hace dos días desde Italia, reside allá hace tres años; pero viene cada tres meses desde hace año y medio. Encontraron a Junior hace poco más de veinticuatro horas en su casa, por lo que creo que es posible es que ella esté involucrada con la persona que asesinó al chico y hasta con el tráfico de las metanfetaminas.

— O pudiera ser que ella misma sea la asesina y está actuando para estar enterada de la investigación, alertar a sus cómplices de ser necesario y preparar su huida —continuó Williams.

— Aquí tienes amigo, soy TC para lo que se te ofrezca.

— Gracias —dijo el rubio estrechando la mano del moreno.

— Cuando esta investigación termine espero que podamos charlar a gusto —tanto Rick como el otro se retiraron.

— Sí, definitivamente lo que sea que Magnum está haciendo va a traernos problemas. Me disculpo por adelantado, detective Williams —concedió Higgins.

— No te preocupes, conozco bien como son esos tipos, nada de lo que haga va a sorprenderme y por favor, llámenme Danny —los otros asintieron— Según estos informes, el caso era sólido y el veredicto hizo que encerraran a los involucrados; pero el caso se reabrió y la sentencia fue extrañamente cambiada para dos de ellos, ¿por mala manipulación en la cadena de custodia de las evidencias?

— Creo que fue a propósito, alguien de los nuestros los ayudó, es así que tipos como esos quedan libres y vuelven a sus negocios como si nada. Cando he buscado el historial delictivo de los que salieron libres, apenas encontré un par de delitos leves, alguien borró el resto de la información.

— Tiene que haber otro expediente, uno completo en algún lado —cuestionó la chica.

Williams sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de un antiguo compañero que ahora dirigía un destacamento en la ciudad de San Francisco, a quien saludó con afecto. Posteriormente le preguntó por su primo y Chin respondió contándole que, a pesar del éxito de aquel caso, aun había quienes intentaron boicotear la carrera de su primo y a veces tenía que seguir haciendo trabajos poco agradables. Contándole a grandes rasgos sobre lo que sucedía, y a la interrogante de si había alguna forma de comunicarse con Sid para preguntarle sobre el caso, el teniente se ofreció a investigar con su familia el paradero de su primo y prometió que haría lo posible para enviarle cualquier información disponible.

— Es una pena que Junior terminara así, ese chico tenía un brillante futuro —dijo la chica leyendo artículos de periódico en su laptop.

— Creo que se alejó de su familia, sus problemas le llevaron a cambiar el camino. La muerte de su tío fue demasiado —contó el detective— ¿Qué hay sobre él?

— Fue acusado de robo, amenazas y asesinato, encontraron sus huellas en la escena; pero no encontraron el arma, no fue encerrado.

— Consiguió otra arma y asesinó a alguien, claro. El idiota de mi compañero no creyó que pudiera hacer algo así —masculló maldiciendo a McGarrett.

— ¿Puedes hablarnos más de ese caso que involucró a Junior? —preguntó Higgins.

— Detuvimos al asesino, era quien estaba involucrado con las metanfetaminas, por lo demás, nos encontramos con la cabeza de una de las mafias más peligrosas de Nueva Jersey, Frank Salvo quien quería instaurar el juego ilegal en Hawái, él terminó muerto y eso fue todo. No dimos seguimiento al arresto por drogas.

— ¿No será que algún miembro de esa esa familia está detrás de esto? —preguntó ella.

— No lo creo —dijo el rubio— en todo caso, tendría que ser alguien involucrado con el asesino de Mana Sapolu si hablamos de venganza, aunque ha pasado mucho y…

— Seguramente tuvieron muchas oportunidades de acabarlo antes, la pregunta es ¿por qué ahora? —intervino el otro detective.

— Así es —afirmó el rubio en concordancia.

— Supongamos que la supuesta tía asesinó a Junior por venganza, pudo haber averiguado que, por él, el negocio fue descubierto, porque me imagino que tuvieron que actuar con bajo perfil luego del arresto —supuso la rubia.

— Hay que buscar una relación entre ella y alguno de los que fueron arrestados o asesinados —dijo Gordon usando la laptop.

Mientras, Danny recibió un mensaje, era de Chin. Sid había sospechado que el caso corría peligro por lo que hizo una copia de toda la información y la escondió; para su sorpresa, se le había prohibido hablar sobre ese caso, sin recibir demasiadas explicaciones, bajo advertencia de ser retirado de la policía. Eso no detuvo al gran hombre de guardar información de aquel caso como respaldo.

— Hay una copia del expediente original, está en una memoria escondida en la casa del tío de Chin.

— ¿Podemos ir por él? —preguntó la chica, Danny no estuvo muy dispuesto a darle información policial a una civil.

— Busca alguna conexión de tu cliente con alguno de los detenidos en esa redada —indicó Katsumoto teniendo la misma opinión que Danny sobre darle la información a Juliet.

— Y llama a tu amigo, —indicó el de Jersey— avisen a tu cliente que tienen pistas sobre su sobrino, sólo no le digan que está en una mesa de autopsia, no la pierdan de vista y que vigile lo que hace. Sin intervenir.

La memoria no difícil de hallar en medio de un montón de cacharros supuestamente adornando lo que parecía ser la sala de estar del tío de Chin Ho, que apenas puso atención a la presencia y palabras de Danny debido a su estado de ebriedad, al parecer aun celebrando el año nuevo. El detective Williams condujo rumbo al palacio Iolani seguido del otro detective a fin de poder abrir el archivo, no obstante, desencriptarlo iba a ser muy complicado, claramente no lo había hecho Sid, así que Gordon llamó a Juliet para que se encontraran en el cuartel del Five-O.

— El archivo está muy bien protegido.

— Pero puedes abrirlo, ¿no es así? Trabajaste en el MI5, seguro sabes de estas cosas.

— Me tomará algo de tiempo —admitió ella luego de la sorpresa al saber que el detective la había investigado— Este tipo de seguridad lo manejan mejor quienes son del MI6, están más actualizados en tipos de protección de archivos.

— Conozco a alguien, a veces viene a la isla, el comandante Harry Langford, puedo intentar contactarlo.

— Sería de gran ayuda.

De inmediato, el inglés contestó la llamada, el rubio lo puso en alta voz.

— _Qué gusto saludarte, Daniel._

— Igualmente, Harry; pero te aclaro que no te llamo para sólo decirte hola.

— _Parece que algo sucede por la isla._

— Siempre sucede algo, ya deberías saberlo. Necesito de tu ayuda.

— _Claro, ¿en qué puedo servirte?_

— Tengo un archivo complicadamente protegido, es un expediente de un viejo caso, necesito ayuda para abrirlo, es algo urgente.

— _Claro, puedo darles indicaciones; pero mantén alejado a Steven, los archivos no suelen abrirse si se les dispara._

— Por eso no te preocupes —dijo intentando ignorar las miradas de los otros— McGarrett está lo suficientemente lejos de la isla.

— _Parece que hay cosas de las que no estoy enterado._

— Eh, sí y no te preocupes, tengo a mi lado a alguien que seguramente entenderá tu idioma; de hecho, me recuerda a ti en algunos aspectos.

— Comandante Langford, soy Juliet Higgins.

— _Hola Juliet, corrígeme si me equivoco; pero tienes acento…_

— Soy inglesa, fui parte del MI5.

— _Actividades de espionaje en el interior del país. Bien, voy a guiarte y con un poco de suerte, abriremos pronto ese archivo._

Danny y Gordon tuvieron que hacer uso de su paciencia por el tiempo que estaba costando abrir el expediente, y luego de un rato optaron por dejar intentar entender todos esos términos informáticos.

Finalmente, pudieron empezar a atar cabos. La cadena de custodia había sido comprometida cuando la mujer a cargo de transportar la evidencia se había detenido a mitad de camino al laboratorio, para ayudar a un chico que había sido herido, dejando el suyo sin resguardo, así que cuando regresó, los sobres y las bolsas con las pruebas tenían el precinto roto.

El rostro de la integrante de la unidad de escena del crimen, tenía cierto parecido con la cliente de Magnum y su socia. Juliet buscó información de la laboratorista.

— Donna Madison, fue despedida luego de que se descubriera su error, tiene dos hermanos, una de ellas es mayor, su nombre es Victoria Madison. Ella es nuestra cliente.

— Bien, ahora ¿por qué Victoria Madison busca a Junior? —preguntó Williams.

— El hombre al que Donna ayudó era Junior, le dijo a la policía que un encapuchado lo atacó, no se descubrió quien y al tipo que Junior asesinó un par de años después, se llamaba Paul Madison —informó Gordon.

— Ahí está la razón, Victoria quiere venganza por sus hermanos; pero no parece ser capaz de cometer homicidio —dijo el rubio.

— No tiene la fuerza para dejar fuera de combate a Junior y poder clavarle una aguja sin que se defendiera —comentó la chica.

— Noelani me ha enviado las fotografías de la autopsia e indica que su brazo no tiene marcas como las de un adicto —dijo el detective de pelo oscuro mostrando las fotos en su celular, Danny las puso en las pantallas para estudiarlas mejor— Y que hay pruebas de que usaron un arma de electrochoque, así lo controlaron para luego inyectarlo.

— Victoria tiene los motivos; pero alguien más lo mató —dedujo la chica, el sonido del celular anunció un mensaje— Es un mensaje de Magnum, Victoria no se ha movido de su ubicación; pero parece que ha hecho unas llamadas desde que supo que hay pistas sobre el paradero de Junior.

— Puedo conseguir el registro del teléfono en poco tiempo —dijo el rubio haciendo uso de sus recursos— Llamó a este número varias veces en la última semana. Y pertenece nada menos que a Joey —dijo reconociendo la fotografía en la pantalla— Tenía un local de Pizzas y armas, cerramos el negocio y lo detuvimos.

— Salió libre hace dos meses —continuó el otro detective.

— Y parece que la cárcel lo ha endurecido, creo que echarlo a una jaula de tiburones ya no va a servir —los otros se miraron entre sí.

— Entonces, ese hombre mató a Junior, ¿por qué? —cuestionó la mujer.

— Porque todo inició con el asesinato del tío de Junior —contestó el rubio.

— No es extraño que sus socios lo hubieran abandonado cuando fue encerrado. Muchos presos sólo saben guardar rencor en su tiempo en prisión y sólo piensan en venganza al momento de salir —dijo Gordon.

— Les apuesto que está desesperado por hacerse con dinero que acepta trabajos de cualquier tipo.

— Seguramente conoce a los que venden las metanfetaminas, podría hasta trabajar para ellos y así pudo conseguir las bolsas que encontraron en el bolsillo de Junior.

— Creo que sé dónde está su madriguera, en un viejo taller, un deshuesadero. Vamos por él, lo interrogamos y podrás ir tras los distribuidores de metanfetaminas.

— Sencillo —terminó Katsumoto al diálogo con el otro detective.

— Apuesto a que ese tal Joe le gustará verte, seguro no te ha olvidado —sonrió la chica.

Los detectives sacaron sus chalecos antibalas de sus respectivos autos y revisaron sus armas. Juliet partió de regreso a _La Mariana_ , luego de leerles un nuevo mensaje de Magnum donde, decía que Donna lo había descubierto cuando el otro se acercó al ver un arma y al parecer, hubo una persecución entre ellos, donde el investigador privado tuvo que ser el que huyera del arma de grueso calibre de su cliente. El resultado, fue ambas naves seriamente dañadas luego de una maniobra desesperada del compañero de Juliet; donde la sospechosa quedó herida. A Danny no le sorprendió demasiado y Katsumoto sólo suspiró sabiendo el papeleo que le tocaría hacer, además de las explicaciones que tendría que dar. Aunque si el caso terminaba como esperaba, sería gran punto extra para la carrera del detective de pelo oscuro.

— Entonces… —dijo Rick acercándose a Higgins— ¿Cuánto costará reponer los yates que Magnum destruyó?

— No quiero saberlo.

— ¿La aseguradora no cubrirá los daños?

— No lo sé, cada que Magnum destruye o daña algo, las cosas se ponen más difíciles.

— ¿Crees que el detective Williams vaya a arrestarlo? Magnum debió informar que la supuesta tía tenía un arma y no actuar por su cuenta.

— Quizás unos días en prisión le harían bien —opinó, aunque ambos sabían que eso no serviría.

Un par de horas más tarde, ambos detectives llegaron con una expresión satisfecha.

— ¿Cómo les fue?

— Ah, genial, todo salió bien, ¿no? —dijo Danny.

— Sí, todo salió de acuerdo al plan —apoyó Katsumoto.

— Gracias por tu ayuda, Juliet.

— Gracias por dejarme participar.

— Magnum dice que tardará un poco, aún está varado en el océano hablando con los de la guardia costera —dijo TC.

— No estará dándoles más problemas ¿o sí? —cuestionó Gordon.

— ¿Quién, Magnum? ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? —respondió TC, la mirada de los detectives señaló que no le creían.

— Podemos empezar con unas merecidas cervezas. Te quedas ¿verdad? —cuestionó la chica al detective.

— Tienes que quedarte, Magnum se muere por conocerte y hoy puede ser el gran día… —de nuevo Rick— si logra llegar.

— Por supuesto —aceptó el rubio recibiendo la primera botella, todos estaban en la barra.

— Así que de Nueva Jersey —inició la rubia.

— Sí.

— Me dijeron que viniste siguiendo a tu hija.

— Es verdad, ella fue la responsable, ahora está en la universidad.

— Y aun así te quedaste.

— En cierto modo la vida aquí es más tranquila. Además, mi hijo menor está en la escuela y su salud es mejor en un clima como éste; pero quien sabe más adelante.

— Eres buen padre —dijo el más moreno apoyado por todos.

— Lo intento.

— ¿Y tus chicos? ¿Quinn Liu…? —preguntó Rick.

— Quinn ha estado trabajando en la policía militar, aun la requieren para ciertos casos. Tani está con Junior… cuidando a mi hijo y, por cierto, disculpen; pero necesito saber si mi casa sigue en pie —señaló levantándose para llamar— Hola, Adam, ¿cómo va todo?

 _—_ _Muy bien, amigo, ¿y a ti?_

— Bien, terminamos con el caso exitosamente, ¿y Charlie?

 _—_ _Él está muy bien, apenas se ha dormido hace unos minutos._

— ¿Y Tani y Junior?

— _Ellos llevan ya un par de horas en el mundo de los sueños,_ —contó riendo— _Charlie los dejó agotados._

— ¡Oh, vaya!, estaré en casa en unos minutos.

— Tranquilo, yo me encargo; Tani dijo que todos ahí quieren conocerte, así que tómate un tiempo y diviértete, Eddie y yo los cuidaremos a todos.

— Gracias, Adam.

— ¿Todo está bien? —preguntó Juliet.

— Sí, los tres angelitos están dormidos y Adam seguirá de niñero, ese hombre merece un aumento por todo lo que me ha ayudado.

— Algún día tenemos que reunirnos todos y hacer una gran celebración —dijo TC, todos brindaron por ello.

— ¡Aloha!

— Hola, Kumo —saludó Higgins muy contenta.

— ¿Empezando la fiesta sin mí?

— ¡Claron que no! Kumo, él es el detective Danny Williams, jefe del Five-O.

— Mucho gusto —dijo él mirándola atentamente.

— Por fin conozco al guapo hombre del que todo Hawái habla, ¿sucede algo?

— Un caso, años atrás, tres mujeres jóvenes tres mujeres jóvenes en trajes de baño que se dedicaban a robar en los autobuses de turistas, un hombre fue asesinado —la de pelo castaño rubio sonrió recordando.

— ¿De qué habla Kumo? —preguntó Higgins con todas las miradas encima; pero ella sólo tenía su atención hacia el rubio.

— Escuché a sus compañeros decir que usted tenía ciertos problemas, por eso no estuvo en la escena.

— Es verdad; sin embargo, leí los informes, declaraciones de los testigos y vi las fotografías.

— ¿Estuviste ahí, Kumo?

— Sí, Rick, estuve.

— ¿En bikini? —TC se llevó un buen golpe de Higgins.

— Trabajé como guía en esos buses hace unos años.

— Vaya memoria, detective —felicitó el más moreno con admiración.

— Tienes que visitarnos en “El Nido de Robin” —siguió la mujer con semblante maternal— Te prepararé un platillo especial.

— Será un placer, gracias.

— Nosotros también estamos invitados, ¿verdad, hermosa dama? —cuestionó TC.

— Claro, cariño, todos lo están —indicó mirando también al otro detective.

— Será bueno no ser el único policía en medio de ellos —señaló el de rasgos orientales con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿De qué hablas, Gordy? ¡Somos una dulzura! —protestó Rick.

— Además, sabemos que al detective Williams le gustan los SEAL's —mencionó TC.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!, ¿quién dijo esa calumnia?

— McGarrett —respondió nuevamente el más alto, Danny bufó— ¿Dónde está él?

— Ni idea, cada que le he preguntado solía decir “clasificado”, así que dejé de hacerlo —bufó bebiendo un trago, la rubia quiso evitar que alguno de los otros siguiera cuestionando.

— ¿Bailas?, ¿me acompañas?

— Por supuesto —se alejaron un poco y él la hizo girar e iniciaron el baile— Parecen buenos chicos.

— Sí, lo son, ellos y Magnum hacen mi vida muy interesante, cosa que no esperaba al llegar aquí. Y me hacen reír.

— Sí, se nota que son divertidos. Por primera vez, no siento ganas de huir de unos SEAL’s —bromeó.

— ¿Tan malo ha sido para ti?

— No; pero fue difícil en determinados momentos. Te aconsejaría que huyeras antes de… pero creo que es muy tarde.

Ella sonrió y siguieron bailando, Danny era hábil y su acompañante disfrutó de la experiencia. Cuando la música terminó regresaron a la barra donde fueron recibidos entre aplausos y nuevas botellas de cerveza. Danny agradeció ese momento de relajación entre nuevos amigos.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**N/A:** Sigo con remodelación de mi casa, me estoy encargando de la pintura, y mis manos están sufriendo, por ello no pude publicar ayer; pero no tengan cuidado, aunque horas después, voy a seguir publicando.

 **Puntos para aclarar:** Junior Satelli, lo vimos cuando Steve conoció a Grace.

Si no han visto Magnum, en la imagen están sus personajes. De izquierda a derecha, el castaño es Rick Wright y está coqueteando con Quinn. El moreno es TC, ellos al igual que Magnum son SEAL's. El de rasgos orientales es el detective Gordon "Gordy" Katsumoto, a quien Magnum mete en líos, se negó a arrestar a los Five-O cuando hubo la orden de la CIA apoyados por el gobernador capítulo dado en Magnum PI siendo continuación del capítulo crossover. La rubia es Juliet Higgins, es la versión femenina de Harry Langford, en la serie dice que fue del MI5, pero en línea corrigen que fue del MI6, es la socia de Magnum, ambos (cuando no estan cuidando la mansión donde viven, son detectives privados) Kumo, a quien no puse en la imagen, es una señora que vive con Magnum y Juliet, la actriz, apareció como guía en los buses de turistas en H5O. 

Gracias por leer!


	9. CAPÍTULO IX. UNA DOLOROSA DECISIÓN

Danny recibió el nuevo informe de la examinadora forense luego que exhumaran el cadáver y, por más que atacó a Noelani con muchas preguntas, ella siguió afirmando que fue un suicido; pero Danny no estaba convencido. Cuando hablaron con sus parientes y amigos, nada les indicó que el hombre tuviera motivos para causar el daño que pretendía hacer con aquella explosión en el desfile navideño que, afortunadamente, no se produjo gracias a Eddie y a los demás. No hallaron una carta de despedida y su historial del navegador era casi normal, ni siquiera había algo raro en su búsqueda en páginas pornográficas. Todos decían que el tipo era bueno.

Por supuesto, el Five-O no estaba de acuerdo, pues habían encontrado rastros de C4 en la ropa de duende con que se había disfrazado, el mismo que había entre los regalos en el trineo. La gobernadora había exigido explicaciones, claramente temía que fuera el inicio de un ataque terrorista a gran escala; pero esta vez, el detective Williams no pudo dárselas y sólo pudo afirmar que, según lo investigado, se trató de un hecho aislado.

Era ya febrero y, una vez más, no había nada más que hacer sobre esa investigación, aunque Danny salió del edificio con la certeza de que había algo extraño, quizás no sobre ese caso precisamente, quizás era más bien algo relacionado con aquella amenaza sobre él y su equipo que, desde hace meses, lo tenía intranquilo. Se despidió del guardia y salió del edificio de la examinadora forense. Esa vagoneta negra ya la había visto antes; pero descartó la idea de que lo estuvieron siguiendo cuando se desvió un par de cuadras atrás.

— ¡Detective Williams! —llamó el guardia que siempre estaba apostado en la entrada al edificio, el rubio volteó sólo para verse apuntado por dicho personaje.

Antes que pudiera hacer una pregunta, fue sorprendido por la espalda.

En esta ocasión no iba a rendirse, esta vez iba a dar pelea, así que golpeó en el abdomen a su atacante, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de advertencia del guardia. Usó al maldito como escudo por si el guardia intentaba herirlo. Otro se presentó por su izquierda y Danny soltó al ya muerto escudo humano justo para poder bloquear el ataque y responder con un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle escupir sangre.

Los recién llegados no habían sacado sus armas, claramente lo querían vivo y aunque podía intentar entrar al edificio, no quería poner en peligro a Noelani, ni a ninguno de los que allí trabajaban pues, aunque no usaban sus armas con él, seguramente lo harían contra otros, así que prefirió seguir luchando; pero un auto llegó con más gente. Danny sacó su arma y pudo disparar un par de veces logrando deshacerse de un par. Sin embargo, alguien logró hacer que soltara su arma y si bien supo que debía intentar recuperarla, la tiró algo más lejos en cuanto pudo para que, con suerte, alguien reportaría lo que sucedía y al menos les dejaría todo el ADN posible de algunos de los varios responsables, porque rotundamente, no iba a poder con todos.

Noelani salió del cuarto de autopsias dispuesta a empezar el papeleo en su escritorio cuando escuchó ruidos y al ver su pantalla que mostraba lo que acontecía en la entrada, pudo ver como atacaban a su amigo con golpes y luego con un _taser_ que le envió al piso y luego un par de tipos lo levantaron sin ninguna amabilidad. Rápidamente tomó el teléfono.

— ¡Capitán! Unos hombres están atacando al detective Williams afuera de mi edificio, ¡se lo llevan en una vagoneta oscura, no veo las placas!

De inmediato, un nervioso Lou, que estaba en la casa de la reciente víctima, se comunicó con el cuartel, mientras hacía señas a Tani para que lo siguiera al auto extrañada por la actitud nerviosa del hombre de color.

— Junior, dime que estás en el palacio.

— _Así es, capitán._

— Alguien se ha llevado a Williams de la puerta del edificio de la forense. Verifica la señal de Danny antes que destruyan su celular y revisa las cámaras desde el edificio y busca una vagoneta negra que seguramente está acelerando, ¡rápido! —Tani al oír eso, dio aviso a Adam y a los demás y también llamó al DPH por si alguna patrulla lograba ver en su camino al auto negro.

Quinn y Cole se quedaron en la morgue interrogando a los empleados y testigos potenciales. Noelani ya resguardaba la escena cuando llegaron. También dio aviso a CSU a quienes, en cuanto se presentaron, se les ordenó que procesaran la escena cuanto antes. Eric se concentró en hacer su trabajo, repitiéndose que debía hacerlo para ayudar a rescatar a su tío.

— Junior, ¿tenemos algo?, ¿una dirección? —preguntó el capitán llegando al lugar de la computadora.

— Una patrulla dio aviso de dos vagonetas con placas falsas y que iban de prisa y los siguió por Ala Moana; pero luego se dividieron y sólo pudo seguir a uno de los autos hacia un aparcamiento hasta el puerto deportivo Kewalo y allí lo perdieron. La última señal del celular del jefe también llegó hasta ahí.

— No creo que se lo llevaran a un puerto deportivo, siempre hay mucha gente ahí por las actividades recreativas y alguien hubiera notado algo, hay seguridad en el lugar. El puerto Ala Wai también está cerca, podría ser otra posibilidad —analizó Adam— No hay cámaras que funcionen en la zona.

— ¿Qué hay de los sospechosos? —preguntó Tani.

— Los muertos tienen una larga lista de antecedentes, entre robos y estafas, algunos compartieron celda en Halawa, son todos locales —contó el joven de piel oscura poniendo en la pantalla el vídeo de las cámaras del edificio de la morgue.

— Danny dio algunos buenos golpes.

— Hasta a mí me ha dolido eso, Adam. ¿Qué hay de esa sangre?

— También está identificado —respondió Junior a la pregunta de Lou— Es otro que tiene otra extensa lista de antecedentes. Traté de establecer una conexión entre todos; pero no encuentro asociados en común.

— ¿Qué hay del que lo desarmó? ¿Y por qué Danny no trató de recuperar su arma? —cuestionó la chica.

— Ese hombre la tocó, —observó el nipón— y no parece de aquí.

— Su ADN dice que su nombre es Daichi Ishikawa, —leyó Tani— y sí, no es de aquí, es japonés.

— Está ligado a los Yakuza —siguió el oriental leyendo más aprisa los detalles de su expediente.

— ¿Los Yakuza? ¿Ellos lo tienen? —preguntó Tani.

— No es posible, no serían tan estúpidos para meterse con el jefe de Five-O. Adam...

— Yo me ocupo, capitán.

Danny fue atado a una silla, nadie dijo nada y en cambio había obtenido un par de golpes que le provocaron un par de heridas, particularmente de parte del hombre asiático quien también se llevó un buen derechazo. Observó el lugar y a sus custodios, ninguno le era conocido. Naturalmente se preguntó que maniático y sociópata era el que lo había mandado a secuestrar y con qué fin.

No tuvo que esperar mucho más para averiguarlo.

— Es bueno verlo nuevamente, detective Williams.

— No puedo decir lo mismo, Daiyu Mei. Hasta donde sé, deberías estar tras las rejas y no hay más mensajes cifrados que Doris dejó, así que, ¿qué es lo quieres esta vez?

— Saber dónde está Steven McGarrett.

— No tengo idea.

— De entre todos en esta isla, usted es el único a quien, con seguridad, McGarrett le ha dicho a dónde iría.

— Pues te equivocas, no lo ha hecho.

— Detective, de nuevo cayó en mis manos y si eso no es suficiente, le recuerdo que su compañero Adam Noshimuri ahora tiene dos cicatrices. Pronto sus otros amigos podrían tener también las suyas si no coopera.

— Así que eres quien está detrás de las amenazas a mi equipo.

— De eso es más responsable el señor Ishikawa, —señaló al hombre a su lado, haciéndose la inocente— yo sólo tuve una breve plática con su amigo en aquel bar, y la verdad es que no es buen conversador.

— ¿Qué hay de los explosivos en el desfile de Navidad?

— No, lo siento detective, de eso no fuimos responsables; pero debo felicitar al responsable, eso fue, en cierto modo, un susto y a la vez un fracaso para su unidad. Sargento, ya sabe de lo que soy capaz, no dudaré en utilizar todos mis medios para conseguir lo que quiero, no lo haga más difícil. Dígame cuál es el paradero de McGarrett y usted no tendrá que sufrir nuevamente por él.

— Aunque lo supiera y te lo dijera, igualmente jalarás del gatillo. Bueno, no tú exactamente... Lo cierto es que hagas lo que hagas, no puedo decirte dónde está.

— ¿Y su teléfono? —preguntó a uno de sus subordinados— Quiero su registro de llamadas y mensajes.

— Lo apagamos para que no lo rastreen; pero echamos un vistazo. Los mensajes no dicen demasiado y las pocas llamadas no revelan dónde está. Intentamos llamarlo y avisarle que tenemos a su detective; pero no responde.

— ¿Puedo irme ya? —preguntó el rubio con burla, lo que le valió un par de golpes, aunque el de Jersey no mostró arrepentimiento o temor.

— Detective, no lo complique más, sólo debe decirme dónde está él. ¡Por favor! ¿En verdad piensa que voy a creer su mentira? No es un secreto para nadie la... relación que mantiene con el comandante. No se marcharía sin decir a dónde a la persona más importante que tiene en su vida.

— No sé de cuál relación hablas. Nuestra única relación fue la de dos compañeros que trabajaban juntos y bebían cerveza de vez en cuando.

— También...

— También nada.

— No es lo que he oído.

— No deberías creer todo lo que escuchas. Verás, la versión de los hechos cambia a medida que la gente los hace circular y termina siendo algo loco y absurdo.

— Eso o es que hay algo detrás de sus palabras que está ocultando —la mujer agudizó la mirada intentando descubrir algo a pesar de la neutra mirada del prisionero— ¿Un amor no correspondido acaso, detective? —dijo ella con sorpresa y burla.

— El tiempo de encierro te ha enloquecido, creo que, en lugar de una prisión, un manicomio es lo más adecuado para ti.

— ¿Usted cree? No me cabe duda que a McGarrett usted le importa, aunque tal vez me equivoqué al decir que usted es la persona más importante para él... Si es así, qué pena, detective. Es una verdadera lástima que usted sienta todo lo que siente y el teniente comandante, no corresponda a ese dulce amor. Ya veo, es dolor lo que siente, dolor y quizás decepción —se burló. Danny no articuló palabra y en cambio, intentó ignorar lo que ella dijo, así como la daga que la mujer tenía en sus manos.

De forma agresiva, su camisa fue abierta, alguien le sujetó dolorosamente por los hombros y Mei blandió el puñal sobre la pálida piel, exactamente a la altura del corazón cortando lo suficiente para hacer daño más no para matarlo. Se negó a gritar a pesar del intenso dolor, la sangre se deslizaba por su piel, quiso ignorar por completo aquellas palabras, risas y actos de burla. De ninguna manera le daría a esa sádica mujer el gusto de suplicar, aguantaría hasta donde pudiera, confiando en sus muchachos, en que había hecho lo necesario para dejarles señales, y aun cuando no pudieran sacarlo de allí con vida, esperaba que, con su ayuda, supieran quien estaba tras todo.

— ¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó Quinn llegando con su moreno compañero.

— Tratamos de averiguar con quienes está asociado este hombre —contó Tani sin dejar de buscar más datos sobre el tal Ishikawa. A parte de su asociación con los Yakuza, no hay nada.

— Es Adam. ¿Descubriste algo? —contestó Junior poniendo el alta voz.

— _El hombre era un antiguo conocido de Wo Fat; pero parece que rompieron relaciones cuando las cosas se complicaron con mi padre. Dicen que sólo se preocupó por crecer dentro la organización, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito._

— Y dado que quería hacerse de fama y poder, tuvo que buscar otros aliados poderosos —continuó la chica de pelo más largo.

— _La cabeza de los Yakuza no lo permitiría, el hombre estaría arriesgándose demasiado, no puede salir simplemente de la organización y aliarse con otros_ —prosiguió Adam que parecía estar corriendo.

— Pues parece que no le importa el peligro. Y, aun así, ese sujeto no tiene una razón para buscar venganza contra Williams, nada sugiere que lo conociera.

— _Tienes razón, Lou. Ya_ _han puesto precio a la cabeza de Ishikawa, así que buscará salir de la isla. Fui a ver a su hermano, quien es uno de los guardias del Oyabun, por lo que tiene acceso a la oficina de su jefe en todo momento. Dijo que Daichi fue a buscarlo para que lo ayudara a huir; pero al negarle el auxilio pelearon y así consiguió llevarse las llaves del yate de su jefe._

— Que está en el puerto de Ala Wai —concluyó Tani y todos empezaron a prepararse.

— _Hay algo más. Lo han oído hablar con una mujer a la que llamó Mei._

— ¿Daiyu Mei? —cuestionó Lou sorprendido.

— ¡Se supone que está en una prisión federal! —reclamó Quinn mientras el capitán hacía una llamada urgente por su propio teléfono.

— Pues ya no —dijo el hombre de color unos segundos después.

— ¡Por Dios! No quiero imaginarme lo que va a hacerle —dijo Tani.

No había caído totalmente en la inconciencia, aunque lo hubiera deseado por todo el dolor que había sentido. Abrió sus ojos un poco, tenía la blanca camisa manchada de sangre y tenía cinta en la boca, se sentía mareado. Escuchó a Mei dar instrucciones a su gente, algo como esperar la llegada del resto del destacamento, sorprenderlos y obligarlos a revelar la ubicación de McGarrett usando como incentivo al cautivo. Danny trató de moverse sin llamar la atención, sabía que estaba en un yate, no un bote, y esperó que sus compañeros tuvieran cuidado de no caer en una trampa.

— Es aquel —señaló Adam al yate de buen tamaño, todos estaban listos para avanzar.

— No sólo actúa fuera de su círculo, sino que se roba los bienes de su jefe. El tipo es un sinvergüenza —dijo Lou.

— Si nos ven, podrían matar a Danny, posiblemente está herido —dijo Quinn.

— Aguantará —aseguró la de pelo largo— Sabe que estamos buscándole.

— ¡Capitán Grover! Bienvenido. Señor Noshimuri, también me da gusto verlo —ellos no entendieron como fueron descubiertos.

— Ríndase, Mei y entréguenos al detective. Quizás pueda vivir un poco más.

— Muy amable oferta, capitán; pero me temo que él se quedará con nosotros hasta que me traigan a Steve McGarrett —dos de sus hombres sacaron a un Danny atado de manos hacia el frente, para ponerlo delante, y usarlo como escudo. Todo el equipo pudo ver a través de la mira de sus armas el rostro sereno de su jefe y en cierto modo, eso les erizó la piel, además de lo ensangrentado que estaba.

— McGarrett se fue disfrutar de su retiro a algún lugar del planeta en la que no hay cobertura, así que no podemos llamarlo.

— Tendrá que ser más creativo, capitán.

— Es la verdad y en parte es su culpa, Mei. Él se fue luego de encerrarte y no ha regresado y probablemente no lo hará —aseguró lamentándolo por hacer que Danny escuchara aquello— No sabemos dónde está.

— Entonces no queda más. Todos ustedes serán culpables de la muerte del detective. No olviden decírselo a McGarrett —dijo ella y ordenó que hicieran funcionar el yate.

Los miembros del destacamento avanzaron cuidando el perímetro, descubriendo que había más hombres a los alrededores y comprendieron que fue así como fueron descubiertos. Entonces el enfrentamiento comenzó. Tani, Adam y Quinn intentaron acercarse a fin de evitar que el yate se alejara; pero había más hombres escondidos que les enfrentaron. Cole, Lou, Junior trataron de cubrirlos.

Fue en el instante en que todos a bordo se disponían a obedecer al mismo tiempo que respondían al enfrentamiento, y creyendo al detective a punto de desmayarse que descuidaron la guardia sobre él y ese fue el momento en que el hombre de Jersey golpeó en la cara al que le sujetaba y lo envió contra otro que se acercaba. El motor del yate anunció que iban a moverse, y gracias a que sus compañeros se habían dado cuenta que su compañero peleaba para salir de la embarcación, le apoyaron disparando contra cualquiera que intentara acercársele. Danny tomó la oportunidad para quitarse la cinta de la boca con las manos aun inmovilizadas y saltar antes que Mei pudiera dispararle. No fue fácil para el detective nadar con las manos apresadas; pero se esforzó por avanzar. La mujer, no pudiendo apuntar al rubio por tener que responder a las balas de los Five-O y determinada a no dejar huir al de ojos azules, hizo detener la nave cerca de la orilla y saltó a fin de perseguirlo ya que no podía dispararle directamente.

Cuando logró subir a tierra, corrió y vio a Tani hacer lo mismo buscando acercársele, mientras Junior la cubría de cerca. Otro hombre apostado tras otro bote anclado, disparó en su dirección y ella tuvo que cubrirse, no podría llegar con el rubio y él tampoco podía seguir corriendo, la pérdida de sangre lo tenía débil así que optó por esconderse tras lo primero que encontró y trató de liberar sus manos e ignorar todo el dolor que el agua salada le había provocado a su piel lastimada. Luego, cruzó una mirada con Tani, ella se levantó de pronto tomando su pistola y se la tiró al hombre de Jersey. Por fortuna, Danny sólo tuvo que estirarse un poco para alcanzarla y así, el momento de enfrentar a la mujer oriental en iguales circunstancias había llegado.

Tani estaba en el piso, alguna bala la había herido en la pierna, Junior logró arrastrarla mientras disparaba contra el culpable y Danny lo ayudó desde su posición.

Consiente que el jefe de Five-O era un hombre con buena puntería, reconsideró continuar persiguiéndole; pero acercarse al rubio, significaba que los otros podrían dispararle, pues ya había visto a esos niños arriesgarse por su compañero, más su ira era demasiada, quería matar a McGarrett, seguía culpándolo por todo lo que había perdido; pero quizás sólo debía conformarse con Williams. Ella sabía que, si ese hombre moría, no importaba el tipo de relación, McGarrett sufriría y esperaba que fuera mucho.

Corrió hasta tener una mejor ubicación desde donde disparar y buscó también alejar a Danny de los demás. El detective supo lo que ella intentaba. Y le dio gusto. El cruce de balas fue acelerado, Danny sabía que debía cuidar su munición, y él también podía poner una trampa.

El ruido la atrajo hacia un montón de barriles, se acercó con sigilo y apuntó. No contó con que fue una distracción y ahora el jefe del Five-O estaba a su espalda con su arma lista.

— Felicidades. Usted gana, Williams.

— Tira tu arma, manos en alto —ella obedeció— Da la vuelta —ella no se negó— ¿Cómo lograste salir de la prisión?

— ¿Se olvida de quien fui esposa? Aún tengo muchos amigos que no olvidan a mi marido.

— Y también tuviste que cometer los mismos errores que él.

— Merezco compensación por lo que McGarrett hizo.

— Wo Fat no era un santo, Mei; él asesinó a muchos incluido, como bien sabe, a John McGarrett. Las familias de esas víctimas también merecían compensación.

— Si no hubieran asesinado a su madre y quitado a su padre...

— Doris McGarrett quiso reparar ese error y cuidó de él en lugar de a sus propios hijos, hasta visitó a tu marido en la cárcel. Eso debió valer algo; pero no. Wo Fat prefirió arremeter contra Steve y a pesar del odio que le tenía, le llamaba hermano. Hasta el señor Fat entendió que su hijo buscó su propia perdición y lo reconoció ante Steve. Y debe saber que, más adelante, Doris y su hijo rescataron al padre de tu esposo y ella se fue con él para darle protección. Steve no tuvo la culpa en lo que se convirtió Wo Fat.

— Es tan leal, detective, tan... afectuoso cuando habla de él y aun así dice que no hay nada entre ustedes.

— No lo hay, Mei. Lo que dije es sólo la verdad.

— Un amor no correspondido —dijo sonrientemente cruel— No está hecho para recibir amor, detective, su esposa lo dejó y McGarrett jamás será suyo. Ahora podrá recordarlo siempre gracias al regalo que le hice —los certeros disparos detuvieron que la desalmada mujer dijera algo más.

Adam y Junior corrieron hasta el lugar donde escucharon las últimas descargas. Al encontrar a su compañero se apresuraron, él tenía la mirada fija y oscura en ella.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Danny? —preguntó Adam.

— Sí.

— Vamos, necesitas atención médica —dijo Junior y el rubio empezó a caminar lentamente manteniendo su camisa cerrada luego de entregarle el arma al chico de tez oscura.

— ¿Y Tani?

— De camino al hospital, está estable —continuó el moreno.

— Danny, déjame ver tus heridas.

— Estoy bien, Adam —aseguró evitando contacto.

— No lo estás, casi pareces un fantasma, apóyate en nosotros —dijo Junior ayudándolo.

— Puedo caminar.

— No, no puedes. Escucha, cálmate, ¿sí? Te cuidaremos —insistió el asiático y Danny no volvió a alejarse.

— _Junior, ¿tienen a Danny? ¿Cómo están?_

— Todos vivos, capitán, estamos con él. Necesitamos transporte lo antes posible.

— _De inmediato._

Quinn apareció con su auto y los dos chicos ayudaron a Danny a entrar en el asiento de atrás. Adam se colocó a su lado, él ya se había quitado el chaleco y camisa para también sacarse la camiseta que era más adecuada para ponerla sobre las heridas sangrantes. Danny abrió sus ojos un momento y por un instante el recuerdo de Steve presionando su herida se presentó ante sus ojos; pero luego comprendió que era Adam. Dejó que sus párpados se cerraran de nuevo.

Al llegar al hospital, una camilla y personal médico ya los esperaban. Se llevaron al casi inconsciente detective para atenderlo.

— ¿Pretendes hacer desmayar a las enfermeras? —preguntó Cole que había acompañado a Tani y también esperaba mientras la atendían.

— ¿Qué? No —dijo abotonándose la camisa— Necesitaba algo para detener la hemorragia.

— No puedo creer que otra vez esa mujer buscara dañarlo —dijo Quinn— Se ensañó con él.

— Ya no podrá volver a hacerlo —contó el moreno más bajo.

— ¿Qué tan graves son sus heridas? —preguntó Liu a Adam.

— No me permitió verlas; pero parecían varios cortes.

— Esa maldita lo ha torturado para conseguir la ubicación del comandante —susurró Junior— Danny hubiera preferido morir antes de revelárselo.

— ¿En verdad, McGarrett no le ha dicho dónde está? Quizás sigue en Los Ángeles —tanteó Lincoln.

— Luego de Año Nuevo, Mary le escribió a Danny para preguntarle, Steve tampoco le ha dicho a ella a dónde se iría —afirmó el capitán.

— Al menos tendrá una pista, él es el que mejor lo conoce —tanteó Quinn.

— No lo sabe —dijo Junior.

Tiempo después, Danny fue trasladado a una habitación, aún estaba sedado. Muchos conocidos se hubieran presentado a verlo de haberse enterado de lo sucedido; pero decidieron primero hablar con el jefe pues desde que había tomado el mando, prefería ser más reservado con todo lo que se refería a su persona. Tampoco hablaron con Rachel; pero en ningún momento le dejaron solo desde que el doctor había permitido que podían entrar al verlo. Quinn y Lincoln habían sido enviados a concluir el caso que habían dejado pendiente.

— ¿Deberíamos llamar a Steve? —preguntó Tani que ya había sido atendida y estaba sentada en el sillón observando al rubio con semblante preocupada.

— Esperemos a que despierte; pero creo que le haría mejor hablar con sus hijos —dijo Adam.

— No —susurró el rubio despertando.

— ¡Hey, compañero! ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó el capitán.

— Mejor, el sedante es grandioso.

— Sí, es genial, únicamente no te acostumbres —dijo la chica acariciando su brazo y aliviada de escucharlo.

— ¿Cómo estás, Tani?

— Ya bien, no fue nada.

— Oye, amigo, —dijo el oriental— ¿en serio no quieres que llamemos a tus retoños?

— No, lo haré yo en cuanto pueda abrir bien los ojos.

— ¿Qué hay de los demás? A parte de Eric, Duke y Noelani, ninguno más sabe de esto. Estarían aquí; pero están trabajando, ya sabes cómo es esta fecha.

— No importa, Junior, no vale la pena preocupar a nadie más. Díganles que estoy bien; pero asegúrense que Eric no abra el pico.

— ¿Tampoco a Steve? —preguntó la chica.

— Ese idiota no contesta llamadas, no tiene caso ni intentarlo.

— Podríamos dejarle un mensaje, lo leerá de cualquier modo —sugirió Junior.

— No necesita saber cosas desagradables... cuando lo que está buscando es tranquilidad. No lo hagan.

— Será como digas; —cedió Lou— pero no te librarás de mi esposa, no podía mentirle a ella y ya viene en camino.

— De acuerdo, si trae lasaña, mejor —bromeó— ¿Tani?

— Te prometo que no le diré nada a McGarrett.

— Gracias... Aun es San Valentín, ¿no? ¿Por qué siguen aquí?

— ¿Nos estás echando?

— No, Adam; pero...

— Olvídalo, Danny. Además, todos los días son buenos para ponerse cursis, y estoy seguro que nuestras damas lo entienden —Tani asintió y Lou ya sabía que Renee también estaba de acuerdo.

Danny había tenido que quedarse en el hospital un día más, después que su médico había notado una elevación en su presión arterial e insistió en que se quedara para observación. Cuando le dieron de alta por la mañana, Lou se había presentado en el hospital y se había encargado de llevarlo a casa; pero por la tarde el detective se había presentado en el palacio totalmente consciente y con evidente enojo y decisión, ordenando investigar y encontrar a los que habían dejado a esa mujer salir.

A parte del guardia de la morgue que había terminado muerto cuando fueron a arrestarlo y de los hombres que la ayudaron a secuestrarlo incluido Daichi, no encontraron mucho hasta que Adam volvió a hablar con otros miembros importantes de los Yakuza y dado la gravedad del asunto y que el Five-O no iba dejar pasar hasta obtener respuestas, los mencionados aceptaron ayudar y entonces sí obtuvieron acceso a muchos documentos y grabaciones que el traidor poseía, entre ellos, una interesante lista donde encontraron varios nombres y transacciones. De inmediato, Five-O en conjunto con la policía y los federales, atraparon a varios sospechosos dentro y fuera de la isla; pero aún había alguien más a quien visitar.

Danny puso su mano sobre su pecho, aún tenía puesto un vendaje. Esas marcas las llevaría siempre gracias a Mei. Su absurdo regalo de San Valentín. Cicatrices que en su conjunto formaban corazón fragmentado. Una burla de sus sentimientos por McGarrett. Danny sintió que enloquecería, era exactamente, así como sentía que su corazón estaba gracias a las muertes de Matt, Grace y Hay otros amigos; así como también por las personas que por una u otra razón se alejaron de él dejándole en una maldita y dolorosa soledad que la cruel mujer había sabido leer a la perfección.

Era estúpido que ya muchos se hubiesen dado cuenta que Steve sería para cualquiera, excepto para él y de nuevo, Danny se reprendió porque aún había albergado una pequeña esperanza de que el moreno regresaría y podrían hablar. Pensó que, quizás, había malinterpretado el hecho que Catherine y Steve salieran juntos de Hawái y que sólo se acompañaron hasta donde sea que el avión los hubiese transportado; pero cada que trataba de saber si estaba solo, Steve siempre evadió el tema. Y entonces se cuestionó: ¿Qué caso tenía seguir esperando el regreso de McGarrett para hablar de algo que posiblemente sólo él sentía?

Ninguno.

Es más, quizás el idiota no volvería.

Y Williams se carcajeó de sí mismo.

Miró la casa ubicada en la calle Pikoi y entró a verla, evidentemente alguien había revisado el lugar, aún había cosas rotas y otras tiradas por el piso como los recortes de periódico donde estaban ellos luego de un caso, la bala que tenía inscrita el nombre de McGarrett y algunos otros objetos. La puerta ya había sido arreglada, Junior se había encargado de hacer las reparaciones. Salió al jardín, se acercó a las sillas y miró el océano, el agua rozó un poco sus zapatos; pero él estaba sumergido en los recuerdos. Regresó al interior con pasos cansados y dio una última mirada a los ambientes. Finalmente, visitó la cochera, tocó el viejo auto y también la camioneta y salió de la propiedad decidido a no volver a pisar aquel lugar nunca más. Él también podía ignorar sus llamadas y mensajes como Steve lo hacía siempre con las suyas. Danny estaría siempre muy agradecido por todo lo que hizo por él y por su adorada hija; deseó que su excompañero fuera muy feliz; pero si algún día McGarrett regresaba, sólo sería un conocido como cualquier otro.

Era momento de olvidarse del comandante y de sus tontos sentimientos por su propio bienestar.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que hayan tenido una muy buena Navidad, Y que lo hayan pasado de la manera que deseaban. Esta es la última actualización de este fic en lo que va de este año que se acaba, así que, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, queridos lectores! Esperemos que el siguiente sea mucho mejor, que les vaya bien, que lleguen cosas muy buenas a sus vidas.

Dudo que haya algún oneshot en esta semana, la verdad sigo ocupada pintando y acomodando los miles de cachivaches que tengo. Sí, así pasé yo la Navidad: trabajando. Sin embargo; aún puede haber un milagro. Un abrazo.

Gracias por leer.


	10. CAPÍTULO X. UNA PROPUESTA INTERESANTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: NCIS LA pertenece a CBS Television Studios.

La noticia sobre el ataque al detective había sido difícil de contener; pero afortunadamente se evitó que todo lo relevante a la investigación saliera a la luz y se quedara entre las personas autorizadas. El hombre de Jersey no dormía bien luego del secuestro, lo cual le pasaba factura en aquellos momentos en los que no estaba ocupado. Y Daniel estaba consiente que debía levantarse y recomponerse, también sabía que sus amigos estaban preocupados e incluso siempre había alguien que pedía acompañarlo en una investigación, a la morgue o a dónde tuviera que ir; pero el rubio siempre se negó y para su alivio los demás no insistían, aunque era obvio que de alguna manera lo mantenían vigilado.

Chin le había llamado enterado de lo que había pasado y le ofreció su ayuda y apoyo para lo que necesitara, asegurándole que él había pasado por algo similar y que lo escucharía si lo que quería era hablar. Danny no quería hacerlo; pero lo necesitaba.

Luego de Navidad, no había recibido ninguna otra llamada de McGarrett y no quería ni imaginar si al idiota se le hubiera ocurrido llamarle o escribirle mientras estaba sufriendo a manos de la viuda de Wo Fat aquel maldito día de San Valentín. Eso sin duda le habría dado más ideas locas a esa mujer y él hubiera terminado siendo la burla de muchos. No fue extraño pensar que eso haya sido parte de lo que sus secuestradores esperaban. Eso y el asesinar al equipo considerando que todo había sido demasiado fácil y no tardaron demasiado en encontrarlo, además de que había tiradores esperándoles. De haberlo querido, esa mujer, hábil en usar disfraces y teniendo medios para entrar y salir de la isla, hubiera podido llevárselo mínimamente al continente asiático.

Danny ya tenía bloqueado y borrado el número de Steve.

Estando solo, mientras preparaba sus cosas para el urgente viaje a Los Ángeles, la imagen de Grace apareció en su teléfono. Danny había llegado a preguntarse cómo es que su hija acertaba en el tiempo indicado para llamarle. Escucharla siempre le hacía sentir muy bien, sólo que le molestaba ya no poder ocultarle nada y únicamente minimizar lo que le sucedía. Grace, sin embargo, había aprendido más de una cosa de su padre detective y Danny se sorprendía y alegraba de poder tener una conversación adulta con su siempre, _monito_ y también escucharla expresarle todo su cariño y su apoyo para lo que sea.

****••ºº○ºº••*○*••ºº○ºº••****

El detective Danny Williams esperó ya un poco impaciente a que el director de la agencia federal de prisiones lo recibiera. La investigación sobre la fuga de Daiyu Mei aún estaba abierta, aunque esperaba que no fuera por mucho tiempo más, pues luego de un trabajo extenuante de un par de semanas ya casi habían detenido a todos; pero en el caso de algunos no fue tan sencillo hacerlo, no podrían encerrarlos, aunque sí pudo visitarlos y hacer evidente una fuerte advertencia sobre si se les ocurría volver a cruzarse en el camino del Five-O. A pesar de la rabia y frustración sobre el resultado de los hechos, el mensaje les quedó muy claro.

— ¿Detective Williams?

— Agente Hanna —estrechó su mano con una sonrisa.

— ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí!

— Sí, bueno. Surgió un asunto importante y he tenido que venir a pedir algunas explicaciones.

— ¿Algo grave?

— Mucho.

— Ya veo. Si tuvieras tiempo, podríamos reunirnos con los demás esta noche, la vez anterior no pudimos agradecerte como se debía la hospitalidad que nos brindaron. Ya tuvimos la oportunidad de hacerlo con tu amigo que está en San Francisco.

— Claro, será un placer.

— De acuerdo entonces.

La secretaria le anunció al detective que el director estaba listo para recibirlo, así que entró y luego de un formal saludo, el hombre a cargo lo invitó a tomar asiento y Williams procedió a explicar y cuestionar.

La reunión tomó más tiempo de lo esperado y hubo momentos en los que la plática no fue del todo cordial. Sin embargo, Danny no se dejó intimidar y aunque al director le costó admitir la fuga de Daiyu Mei, era obvio que lo sabía y le aseguró al jefe de Five-O que estaba llevando adelante las investigaciones respectivas y hasta aseguró un buen resultado. Danny se permitió pedirle que lo mantuviera informado o incluso que podía darles los detalles a los agentes de NCIS y al nombrar tal agencia, el director no pudo evitar pensar en quien estaba a cargo, lo cual más de una vez le había causado un dolor de cabeza.

Al salir del edificio, y justo a tiempo, Danny recibió la llamada del fornido hombre con quien se había encontrado antes, informándole que pasaría a recogerlo a su hotel para ir a comer alguna especialidad de la ciudad.

Y ahí estaban todos, actuando como si fueran grandes amigos de toda la vida. Eso sin duda, a Danny le había agradado y relajado. Y por supuesto, luego de pedir las bebidas empezó el interrogatorio sobre el motivo de su visita. Danny, sin entrar en demasiados detalles y comprendiendo fácilmente la dinámica y el motivo por el que estaban en la mesa más alejada y la discreta vigilancia de sus anfitriones, les hizo conocer lo que lo había llevado hasta allí.

— No puedo creerlo, ese hombre y su esposa estaban rematadamente locos —dijo Kensi.

— Te quedas corta con esa afirmación, cariño —opinó su pareja.

— Afortunadamente saliste con vida; pero esos dos, sí que los odiaban —intervino nuevamente la atractiva agente.

— ¿Y tienes idea de dónde está McGarrett? Aun me debe una comida —protestó el de piel oscura.

— No, él... desaparece cuando sale de la isla y esta vez me da la impresión de que no volverá o por lo menos no en mucho tiempo.

— ¡Vaya! —dijo Callen notando el semblante del hombre de Jersey y comprendiendo que extrañara a su compañero— Nosotros estaremos al pendiente de las noticias del director y de ser necesario, presionaremos para que no olvide el asunto.

— Se los agradezco, no saben cuánto dolor de cabeza me ha causado.

— Entonces, ahora eres oficialmente el jefe de Five-O —una vez más, era Kensi.

— Sí y a veces no es fácil; pero no puedo quejarme, mis compañeros son muy buenos y dedicados. Y en estos más de diez meses me han apoyado a pesar de que hubo momentos en que creo, fui muy duro.

— ¿Te sientes a gusto allí? Creí que quizás... huirías en cuanto pudieras —dijo Callen recordando la visita que hicieron a Oahu.

— También creí que lo haría, —dijo con una risilla— sobre todo después que mi hija se fuera a la universidad; pero no quise dejar a mi unidad y menos cuando nos quedamos sin nuestro principal compañero. Aunque claro, llegará el momento de hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no te mudas aquí? —preguntó Kensi.

— ¿Y hacer qué?

— No sé... podrías continuar con tu vida de agente de la ley... quizás podríamos hablar con Hetty —dijo ella con entusiasmo.

— ¿Por qué no? —agregó Callen— Si no te importa vivir con una falsa identidad, encajarías muy bien.

— Eso es... muy generoso; pero poco sé de investigaciones navales, no creo que fuera de mucha ayuda.

— No siempre tenemos investigaciones navales y de todos modos no es tan diferente —intervino Dicks— No olvides que también soy policía. Además, serías buen apoyo para mí, muchas veces me he sentido solo entre todos ellos.

— ¿Qué? —reclamó la chica con actitud indignada.

— Es cierto, ustedes se juntan y confabulan y yo me siento olvidado —explicó dramático; pero todos rieron— ¿Por qué se burlan? ¡Es verdad! ¿Lo ves? siempre son así.

— Lo que digas, Dicks —concedió el moreno— Pero Kensi tiene razón, ya hemos trabajado juntos y a excepción de tu forma de conducir, —Danny lo tomó como broma— eres muy bueno. Y, por cierto, ¿cómo está Winifred?

— Ah... pasó a mejor vida, por así decirlo —expresó el detective.

— ¿Winifred? ¿Quién era ella? —preguntó el rubio de NCIS con demasiado interés haciendo que su pareja lo golpeara.

— Fue mi auto, un Camaro plateado. Nos atacaron, eran unos terroristas y... ellos lo utilizaron para huir y lo destruyeron.

— ¡Oh!, es una lástima. Sé lo que es perder tu auto —suspiró el más fornido siendo consolado por Callen que le dio una palmada en el hombro.

— Sí, bueno. Ahora es uno negro y puedes buscarle un nombre si quieres —bromeó también el de Jersey.

— Pensaré en uno.

— De acuerdo, y gracias por todo esto, se ve delicioso —afirmó viendo los platillos que habían llegado a la mesa.

— A la salud de nuestro amigo —brindó Callen seguido por los otros.

Danny regresó al día siguiente a Oahu, ese pequeño tiempo fuera de la isla le había asentado bien. Aún no estaba seguro de que, en caso de que se diera la oportunidad, poder desempeñar funciones en NCIS, aun así, había sido muy agradable escuchar a los agentes que les gustaría tenerlo de compañero. Sin embargo, el pensar en la familia que tenía en su trabajo le hizo creer que sería difícil dejarlos. Y muchos pensamientos aparecieron en su cabeza mientras miraba por la ventanilla del avión, incluyendo los casos que no había podido concluir cuando trabajaba en el DPH y se preguntó si seguían abiertos. Cuando llegara, iría a averiguarlo.

****••ºº○ºº••*○*••ºº○ºº••****

Era de madrugada cuando el teléfono sonó con insistencia hasta que la oficial Rey lo buscó y luego de atenderlo miró a su, extrañamente, aún dormida pareja.

— ¡Junior levántate! Arriba, tenemos que irnos —dijo Tani sacudiéndolo.

— ¿Un caso?

— No lo sé; pero debemos presentarnos en el palacio de inmediato —con apuro, ambos salieron y abordaron el auto con Tani en el lado del conductor— ¡No te duermas Joons!

— Sólo estoy pensando.

— ¿En qué?

— En Danny. ¿No lo has notado algo distinto desde que llegó de Los Ángeles hace ya varias semanas?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Se ve más concentrado en el trabajo. Siempre está con un expediente aun cuando no tenemos un caso e incluso se queda hasta altas horas en la oficina.

— Es verdad, parece que quiere mantenerse ocupado. Supongo que así está lidiando con todo lo que ha pasado.

— ¿Has sabido algo de Steve?

— No desde hace tiempo, de hecho, en los cuatro primeros meses, sólo supe de él cuando Danny dijo que envió saludos y luego la video conferencia en Acción de Gracias... y en Navidad a través de Lou.

— Yo intenté llamarle; pero no pude hablarle. A veces sólo dejo un mensaje o le envío una fotografía. Más de un año desde que se fue y ya han pasado como cuatro meses desde la última vez que supimos de él.

— Supongo que tampoco ha hablado con el jefe o lo sabríamos, ¿no?

— Sí. Supongo que tampoco se han comunicado. Ahí está Adam —señaló el chico bajando del auto mientras el nipón estacionaba.

— Hola, ¿saben cuál es la emergencia?

— Ni idea —dijo el moreno.

— ¿Has sabido algo de Steve? —preguntó la chica.

— ¿Steve? No desde hace meses. ¿Creen que el llamado tenga algo que ver con él?

— No lo sabemos —contesto Junior no queriendo apresurar conclusiones. Todos entraron y allí ya los esperaban Lou, Cole y Quinn.

— ¿Y Danny? —preguntó el japonés.

— No ha llegado —todos se miraron entre sí. Lou se dirigió a la computadora y tecleó algo. En ese momento, el rubio de ojos azules entró con semblante muy serio.

— Hola —saludó el detective— Tenemos... —se interrumpió al ver al capitán tratando de ocultar que la computadora estaba siendo usada para rastrearlo— ¿Qué significa eso?

— Nada, —dijo Quinn— sólo creímos...

— ¿Qué me habían secuestrado de nuevo?

— No; pero... —trató de decir Junior; pero no logró decir nada más ante la expresión de _mamá_.

— ¿Cuántas veces han hecho eso? —cuestionó con una mirada mortal.

— No... muchas —Lou podía ser un hombre grande e intimidante a veces; pero en ese momento, el porte del jefe le hizo tragar duro.

— Nos preocupas, no queremos que vuelvas a pasar por otra experiencia así —dijo Adam tratando de calmar el ambiente.

— Los preocupo... bien, se agradece la preocupación; pero no pueden gastar recursos innecesariamente. Deben esperar a que pasen las cuarenta y ocho horas requeridas sin que no haya dado señales de vida o que al menos haya testigos de un hecho de secuestro, ¿entendido? —todos asintieron reprendidos— Ahora escuchen, tenemos una emergencia natural en la isla grande de Hawái.

— ¿Tiene que ver con la actividad volcánica? —preguntó Cole.

— Exactamente. Hace un momento tuve una reunión con la gobernadora y un representante del observatorio vulcanológico de Hawái. Los sismos han ido en aumento en estos últimos días, así como el aumento en los gases y existe una seria posibilidad de que ocurra una erupción. Nos han ordenado coadyuvar con la protección de los científicos, así como de la comisión del servicio geológico de los Estados Unidos que está llegando desde Virginia y quizás también con la organización en la muy posible evacuación de los habitantes que viven más cerca del volcán.

— ¿Protección?

— Sí, Tani. Sucede que encontraron a uno de los científicos del observatorio muerto cerca de la zona del volcán y algunos equipos han sufrido desperfectos. El nombre de nuestra víctima es Noah Smith, 22 años. Tiene heridas causadas por algo muy filoso; pero el forense no puede darnos más información hasta que termine la autopsia —explicó poniendo toda la información en la pantalla.

— ¿Quién ataca a las únicas personas que son capaces de ayudar en una situación así? —inquirió Lou.

— ¿Intentaron robarlos? —fue Quinn.

— Son aparatos caros, ya tienen en custodia a un par de chicos. La víctima tenía efectivo y sus tarjetas en su billetera; la policía está investigando; pero con tanto que hacer y gente temerosa, algunas saliendo de la isla, la investigación no está avanzando.

— El o los sospechosos podrían escapar, incluso refugiarse aquí en Oahu —dijo el más nuevo de los integrantes.

— Es por eso que vamos a dividirnos. Lou quiero que te quedes aquí con Lincoln y Quinn e indaguen. Los demás partiremos en un rato a la isla y les enviaremos todos los datos sobre la investigación y de acuerdo con lo que encuentren tendrán que hacerse cargo y si todo empeora, dejaremos el caso en pausa y tendrán que alcanzarnos para ayudar en lo que se necesite.

— De acuerdo, tengan mucho cuidado —dijo el capitán y quienes viajarían se dispusieron a preparar lo que llevarían de armamento y luego salieron del palacio a empacar ropa y cosas personales necesarias.

El equipo abordó el helicóptero y partieron. No tuvieron que esperar demasiado para ver el intenso humo que el volcán estaba expulsando, sin duda todo hacía pensar que, en efecto, habría una erupción y con los antecedentes que ese volcán tenía, bueno, les esperaba un arduo trabajo.

El director a cargo de la comisión de científicos ya esperaba al equipo junto al encargado de la policía y el jefe de defensa civil.

— Detective Williams —saludó el jefe de policía— Bienvenidos, él es el director de la comisión de Virginia, John Stabler.

— Hola —saludó el hombre.

— Mucho gusto, soy detective Danny Williams, la oficial Tani Rey, el oficial Junior Reigns y Adam Noshimuri. ¿Cómo va la investigación?

— Estancada —dijo el jefe de policía— Cuando encontraron al señor Smith, una lluvia había caído en la zona, se llevó todas las evidencias, apenas pudimos recolectar unos cuantos datos.

— Todo lo que tenga déselo a la oficial Rey, ella lo enviará a nuestro cuartel y nuestros compañeros se encargaran.

— De inmediato. Si me acompaña oficial Rey.

— Claro.

— La situación no se ve muy bien —dijo Junior.

— Para nada. Desde años este volcán siempre ha sido activo y en el 2018 la actividad empeoró; pero luego hubo una relativa calma. Sin embargo, todo indica que tendremos una nueva erupción. Hay gente que se niega a marcharse de la zona y otra que aprovecha el caos para cometer fechorías —dijo el director.

— ¿Tienen alguna idea de quien o quienes podrían buscar hacer daño a su personal o a su equipo? —preguntó Adam.

— Los hawaianos nativos creen que nuestra presencia es lo que hace que el volcán entre en actividad ya que es considerado una deidad y está demostrando la furia que siente por nuestras investigaciones. Otros creen que pueden ganar dinero con nuestros aparatos, intentaron llevarse equipo que permite realizar el monitoreo de la actividad telúrica y sólo consiguieron dañarlo.

— Bueno, no parece que necesiten un monitor sísmico para saber que la tierra se está moviendo —dijo el detective deteniéndose ante el sismo que se producía en ese preciso instante.

El equipo fue instalando en un campamento móvil, el observatorio había cerrado ya que estaba ubicado cerca del volcán y con todo el movimiento y los gases, todo era arriesgado; pero, aun así, había personal que estaba cerca del lugar de los hechos.

Danny le pidió a Junior y Adam ir con el grupo que se acercaría al volcán, hacer preguntas y al mismo tiempo no interferir con las actividades de monitoreo. El celular del detective sonó y él se alejó para atenderlo.

— ¿Novedades, Lou?

_— No demasiadas, hemos investigado la situación monetaria de nuestra víctima y no hubo movimientos extraños. También investigamos donde estuvo y hace unas dos semanas visitó Maui y luego estuvo aquí, hospedado en el hotel Kahala. Quinn y Cole ya fueron a preguntar si lo vieron con alguien._

— ¿Qué hay sobre su familia o conocidos?

_— No encontramos nada y eso es lo más raro ya que el hombre es nativo de Hawái, e incluso estudió aquí._

— El director del observatorio dijo que fue una de las últimas contrataciones que hizo, apenas se había graduado; pero lo hizo con honores.

_— ¿Pudiera ser que tuviera una competencia malsana con alguien?_

— Bueno, ya tienen algo más para investigar.

 _— De acuerdo. Oye, hace un momento entró una llamada del extranjero y alguien preguntó por ti... —_ explicó juguetonamente misterioso _— dijo que desde hace tiempo trata de comunicarse contigo; pero que no ha podido._

— Sí, escucha debo irme —colgó y se dispuso a reanudar su propia investigación.

Las evacuaciones se estaban llevado a cabo, el aumento en la actividad sísmica había terminado por encender las alarmas. Lou había investigado sobre la última teoría y tenían un nombre y éste vivía en la isla de Hawái en la zona en que se llevaban a cabo las evacuaciones, así que los miembros restantes volaron al lugar.

— Su nombre es Kaimi Hoapili. Fue el mejor segundo de su generación y fue otro de los prospectos para entrar a trabajar en el observatorio. Los del hotel dijeron que lo vieron con nuestra víctima y tuvieron una conversación nada amistosa. Según la información que nos llegó recién, el forense encontró una herida profunda en la palma de la mano con minúsculas partes de un diente de tiburón —informó el capitán.

— ¿Proveniente de un _leiomano_? —cuestionó Danny recordando un caso anterior.

— Posiblemente, es un arma que utilizan los nativos hawaianos y ya que hay varios en esa región, podría ser. El problema es que las otras heridas fueron hechas por algo filoso; pero no con un diente de tiburón. La herida en su pecho lo mató —continuó Junior mostrando las imágenes en su teléfono.

— Pudo hacerla el mismo sospechoso; pero usando otra arma para despistar —acotó Quinn.

— Si no confiesa, será difícil que lo encerremos, no hay huellas o residuos que lo señalen, sólo tenemos algo circunstancial —indicó Cole.

— Bien, ya sabemos dónde vive y no seremos bienvenidos. Defensa civil intenta hacer que la gente de esa zona se vaya; pero hay quienes no están haciendo caso y por el contrario están oponiendo resistencia y no querrán hablar con nosotros y, aun así, tenemos que sacarlos y luego apartar a Kaimi e interrogarlo— indicó el jefe.

— Sería mejor no presentarnos todos al mismo tiempo —dijo Lincoln— podrían sospechar y huir o atacarnos y tendríamos que abrir fuego.

— Es verdad, —apoyó Junior— y más aún si tenemos expresiones serias. Lou, ayuda a la gente con lo que necesite; pero permanece cerca.

— Sí, tu linda sonrisa hará que confíen en nosotros —opinó Tani haciendo que todos sonrían.

Se pusieron los chalecos antibalas y se aseguraron que sus armas estuvieran cargadas, no llevarían los rifles, sería demasiado; pero sí llenaron sus bolsillos de munición. Luego fueron adentrándose en la zona viendo que la gente iba abordando los transportes. Danny informó al jefe de policía y este prometió apoyarlos.

Fueron avanzando, ayudando a la gente a llegar a los transportes lo antes posible, vigilando siempre el lugar donde vivía el sospechoso. Danny había notado que su presencia era realmente notoria, las miradas que le dieron lo demostraban, así que fue sumamente cuidadoso en el trato con la gente, lo cual no fue difícil a la hora de transmitir amabilidad y confianza especialmente a los pequeños.

Había cinco personas en esa casa, el sospechoso era el hijo mayor. Utilizaron los intercomunicadores para compartir sus observaciones. Faltaba poca gente para evacuar así que empezaron a rodear la casa. El padre no tardó en aparecer rudimentariamente armado y muy amenazante.

— Baje su arma —advirtió Junior sacando la suya.

— ¡Váyanse de mi propiedad!

— Debe evacuar de inmediato, así que baje su arma —advirtió Tani.

— ¡Suéltela! —gritó Junior una vez más.

— Señor Hoapili, soy el detective Williams, somos del destacamento Five-O y tenemos que sacarlos de aquí, así que acompáñennos, por favor.

— ¡Fuera de aquí _haole_! No tengo que obedecerte.

— Señor, es por el bien de usted y su familia.

— Mi familia se quedará aquí, esta es su casa.

— Sí, es su casa, tiene razón. En cuanto el peligro pase, volverán; pero ahora es necesario que se vayan —explicó dando un paso al frente a lo cual el otro viró completamente hacia él, Danny no había sacado su arma; pero su mano estaba en ella.

— ¡Atrás!

— ¡No lo haga! —advirtió Tani— No tiene oportunidad. ¡Por última vez, baje su arma! —ruidos en el interior distrajeron al hombre. Junior se atrevió a acercarse y pelear para quitarle el arma. Tani no dejó de apuntarle.

— _Lo tenemos,_ —informó Lou por el intercomunicador— _saldremos por el frente_ —entre gritos de la madre y llanto de dos pequeños, sacaron al chico. El padre al ver a su hijo esposado trató de liberarse.

— Deténgase —ordenó Danny ayudando a Junior, lo cual fue complicado, aunque al menos habían logrado desarmarlo, el otro no se rindió.

— ¡Papá! ¡Suéltenlo! —gritó el joven enmanillado. Quinn no le permitió huir. Fue Cole quien apareció con Adam y luchó contra el hombre de gran tamaño. Con ayuda de Lou, lograron finalmente someterlo.

— ¿Por qué nos hacen esto? —lloró la mujer apareciendo con sus niños.

— Señora, tiene que salir de esta zona, es peligroso —explicó el japonés.

— El volcán ha estado activo desde hace mucho y nunca nos ha hecho daño.

— ¿Y si lo hace esta vez? —fue el turno de Lincoln— ¿Quiere arriesgarse a que algo le pase a su marido, a sus hijos y a usted?

— Escúcheme, —intervino Danny— si nada malo sucede volverán a su hogar; pero ahora es muy peligroso quedarse.

— ¿Y mi hijo que ha hecho para que lo traten así? —cuestionó de nuevo la madre.

— Su hijo es sospechoso de la muerte de uno de los científicos que trabajaba en el observatorio.

— ¡Mi hijo no tiene nada que ver! —defendió el padre.

— ¿Lo reconoces? —preguntó el detective— fueron a la universidad juntos.

— Sí; pero no tengo nada que ver con su muerte, no lo he visto desde que dejamos la universidad.

— Tenemos el video de ustedes dos discutiendo acaloradamente en el hotel Kahala en Oahu hace unas semanas. Y sabemos que ambos competían para obtener el puesto en el observatorio —contradijo Adam.

— ¡Eso no es posible! —gritó el padre— ¡Mi hijo no tiene nada que ver la muerte de nadie! ¡A él no le interesa trabajar en ese lugar!

— ¿No? ¿y por qué entonces estudió cuatro años para obtener su licenciatura en geología? —cuestionó Lou— Si no quisiera eso, hubiera estudiado otra carrera.

— ¿Kaimi? —preguntó su madre y el chico se derrumbó.

— ¡Fue un accidente! Yo era el mejor, yo entendía el volcán como sólo podemos los que somos nativos.

— Pero él también era nativo, como tú —dijo Junior.

— ¡No lo era! Él paso años en el continente, ¿por qué no se quedó allí? Yo me esforcé y él no podía con química como yo... Si no fuera por mí, él no hubiera aprobado esa materia. No quise matarlo, lo empujé, me empujó y como empezó a llover resbaló y de pronto cayó sobre mí... se lastimó la mano con un diente de tiburón que tengo en mi collar y sé que se hizo otras heridas al caer sobre las piedras.

— Las piedras no le hubieran causado esos cortes.

— En el lugar donde estábamos había _Obsidiana_.

— ¿Qué significa? —cuestionó el detective.

— Es una roca volcánica con lo que muchos pueblos hacen flechas o lanzas, tienen terminaciones filosas. Se la llama también vidrio volcánico —explicó el joven.

— ¿Y luego?

— La lluvia aumentó y yo me fui, la temperatura también empezó a bajar y yo no tenía ropa de abrigo.

— ¿Tienes el collar? —preguntó Tani.

— Está adentro, al lado de mi cama.

— ¿El forense dijo algo sobre eso? —preguntó Adam en voz baja al jefe.

— No. Quiero que Noelani se encargue de revisar de nuevo el cuerpo —Adam hizo una llamada para coordinar el inmediato desplazamiento de la forense.

— Señora, acompáñeme —pidió el detective entrando con ella y los dos pequeños que se aferraban a su madre, Tani entró también —escúcheme por favor, en verdad necesito que salgan de aquí por su bien. Si ese volcán hace erupción, no podrán ayudarles; pero si se van ahora podría salvar a su familia.

— ¿Qué pasará con mi hijo?

— Investigaremos, si todo es verdad nos encargaremos de que quede libre. Vaya y empaque lo necesario, ¿de acuerdo? —ella asintió y fue con sus hijos mientras los dos agentes entraron y buscaron el collar, estaba donde el chico había dicho.

— ¿Le crees? —preguntó ella.

— Su mirada era sincera.

— Pero el forense debió encontrar rastros de esa roca.

— El jefe de la policía dijo que había llovido torrencialmente y el cuerpo había estado expuesto por varias horas.

— El agua pudo llevase los rastros de esa roca. Espero que Noelani encuentre algo que ayude al chico —la tierra se sacudió más fuerte y los dos agentes buscaron a la señora y a los pequeños— ¡Hay que salir! —la mujer ya tenía listo lo que llevaría, agarró a uno de los niños y trató de agarrar al otro; pero Danny lo hizo por ella.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos! —gritó Cole y el jefe de policía también los apresuró.

Todos llegaron al vehículo que los esperaba y el movimiento no parecía que iba a detenerse. Junior tomó el volante y condujo. El volcán había empezado a lanzar flujo piroclástico con más agresividad.

Con todos a salvo, llegaron al refugio a donde habían llevado a todas las personas. La policía se llevó al sospechoso, y Danny les aseguró una vez más que seguirían investigando y se asegurarían de descubrir la verdad lo antes posible. El pequeño de cuatro años al que Danny había seguido sosteniendo desde que dejaron la casa, pareció fascinado con el color de pelo del detective, así como la barba algo más reducida que antes y también sorprendido del color de su piel y sus ojos, él era tan diferente y el hombre del continente no dejó de sonreírle. Todos vieron la imagen enternecidos. Incluso los padres vieron al policía con sorpresa.

— Creo que el pequeño se enamoró de ti —sonrió Quinn cuando iban al campamento.

— Seguramente le parecí una especie extraña.

— Sabemos que eres muy bueno para los niños. En cuanto le sonreíste dejó de tenernos miedo —dijo Lou.

— Hasta el padre del niño se dio cuenta —dijo Adam.

— Ojalá lo hubiera hecho antes —dijo Junior sobando su brazo— ¿Por qué esas personas tienen que ser tan fuertes?

— ¿Sí, Noelani? —respondió Danny contestando su teléfono y poniéndolo en alta voz.

_— Acabo de llegar a la morgue, detective. Revisé el informe del médico a cargo e indica que encontró algunos rastros en las heridas, son muy pequeños y pedí al laboratorio que de nuevo revisaran la composición de esos fragmentos y parece ser Obsidiana._

— ¿Qué hay de las heridas? ¿Pudiste verlas?

_— La herida de su mano puede ser defensiva; pero no es profunda, si lo atacaron, no fue con rudeza. Por otro lado, las heridas en sus brazos, piernas y el resto del cuerpo no tienen un patrón, claramente la víctima cayó sobre cosas filosas, un montón de ellas para tener tantas heridas y todas con distinto grado de profundidad; pero ninguna de importancia._

— ¿Qué hay sobre la herida mortal?

_— El corte es del mismo tipo irregular que las demás heridas, sólo que ésta le dio directo en el corazón. El objeto era delgado y mucho más largo por lo que cuando cayó de frente, hizo que, con el impacto, el objeto entrara profundo alcanzando y perforando el corazón. Las fotografías no muestran detalle de la escena; pero se nota que hay algo debajo del cuerpo, exactamente en la parte de la herida, la sangre se confunde con lo oscuro de la piedra; pero está ahí._

— Vi los registros sismológicos de ese día, y hubo uno de 4.3 y asumo que allí arriba se sintió más fuerte, por lo que probablemente eso hizo que movieran el cuerpo rápida y descuidadamente —explicó el jefe.

— Y por eso mismo, no vieron que el arma estaba clavada en él y cuando lo movieron dejaron el objeto en el lugar —fue Quinn.

— Ahora es imposible ir a recuperarlo —dijo Cole.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Podemos determinar que fue un accidente sólo con los rastros y la forma de la herida?

_— Es lo más probable, detective. Si alguien le hubiera clavado con esa roca intencionalmente, también tendría heridas en las palmas._

— De acuerdo; gracias, Noelani.

El laboratorio confirmó que las pequeñas partículas en la piel del cadáver eran de _Obsidiana_ al igual que lo encontrado en la ropa y las palmas del sospechoso no tenía las heridas mencionadas. El informe final: muerte accidental. El chico volvió con su familia y se quedaron en el refugio pues el peligro con el volcán aún estaba latente.

Five-O no tenía nada más que hacer allí.

— Es impresionante —dijo Adam en la nave que los llevaba de regreso.

— Impresionante, poderoso y destructivo —opinó el de ojos azules.

— Y eso que aún no se ha producido la erupción —fue Cole.

— Y pensar que esto puede durar meses... —finalizó Lou mirando el volcán mientras se alejaban.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**N/A:** Tenía que poner algo con desastres naturales y sabemos que Hawái es una zona con actividad volcánica constante. Yo no me hubiera ofendido ver más capítulos con este tema.

Gracias por leer!


	11. CAPÍTULO XI. CUMPLEAÑOS EN MEDIO DE UN CASO

Danny Williams había recibido el reporte del sargento Lukela sobre uno de aquellos casos antiguos que estaba investigando y que estaban pendientes de sus días en el DPH. La investigación tenía que ver con robos y afortunadamente, si vale el término, había reportes de hechos con el mismo modus operandi en el último mes, por lo que supuso que los malhechores ya se habían quedado sin dinero y volvieron a operar y los reportes que había estudiado mostraban que lo habían hecho en distintas zonas de la isla durante los años anteriores y hasta la fecha no habían podido ser atrapados, por distintas razones.

No esperaba resultados tan pronto, a decir verdad; pero esta vez, la policía había podido dar con los ladrones gracias a que habían cometido un grave error. Uno de los dueños de la última casa robada los había sorprendido cuando vaciaban su caja fuerte y eso le había costado la vida. Después de la limpieza de su crimen se marcharon y horas después, un familiar de la víctima había llegado y encontrado el cuerpo. Llamó a las fuerzas de la ley y cuando llegaron y procesaron la escena, no encontraron casi nada pues habían limpiado la sangre, no había huellas y hasta la bala se habían llevado. Afortunadamente para ellos, los maleantes habían olvidado llevarse la grabación de las cámaras con lo que ya tenían identificados a los hombres y mujeres.

Un par de días después, habían dado con el escondite y ahí estaba la policía y el detective acercándose al lugar señalado. Desgraciadamente, los sospechosos habían sido alertados y ya estaban en plan de fuga en tres autos.

Al ver que las dos vías de escape estaban siendo bloqueadas por las patrullas, optaron por sacar sus armas. Lo que se suponía sería un arresto rápido y sencillo, se convirtió en un enfrentamiento feroz. Las armas con las que los recibieron eran de grueso calibre. De inmediato, Lukela se comunicó con la central pidiendo urgentemente refuerzos; pero si la ayuda no llegaba pronto, tendrían muchas bajas.

Alguien del despacho se comunicó con el capitán Grover informándole de la situación. Lou ordenó a todos prepararse y salir rumbo al destino señalado, acelerando a fondo. Los disparos se escucharon y los autos del Five-O doblaron la esquina y de inmediato, se encontraron con la balacera.

— ¿Ese no es Danny? —preguntó el compañero moreno que siempre iba con Quinn, señalando al hombre rubio que estaba concentrado en disparar.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? —cuestionó ella.

Las vagonetas al ver que más miembros de la ley habían llegado decidieron hacer una maniobra arriesgada y claramente desesperada. Ir contra las tres patrullas que bloqueaban una de las rutas y abrirse paso bruscamente. En su camino hirieron a un joven uniformado y para horror de todos, el rubio se había movido para cubrir a otro que jalaba al herido para no ser arrollado. Danny no tenía nada para protegerse. Una bala le dio al pecho enviándolo al piso haciéndole dar un par de volteretas.

Tani, Lou y Junior que iban en el mismo auto tuvieron el susto de su vida al verlo caer; pero respiraron de nuevo cuando el de Jersey intentaba levantarse. Duke buscaba acercarse para ayudarlo. Los del Five-O salieron apresurados de sus autos y dispararon contra los autos que se vieron obligados a acelerar. Duke se agachó y ayudó al detective a alejarse.

Los hostiles huyeron, con más de uno herido y uno de sus autos muy dañado.

— ¡Danny! —gritó Adam acercándose.

— Estoy bien —dijo recuperando el aliento.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¡Se suponía que estabas en Jersey! —reclamó el capitán.

— Duke, envía a los helicópteros a seguirlos —ordenó el rubio.

— De inmediato, detective.

— Tuve un cambio de planes —dijo mientras se sacudía los pantalones jean.

— ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?

— No hubo tiempo y se suponía que despacho tenía que haber enviado patrullas —masculló incorporándose. Se quitó la placa que colgaba de su cuello que decía _investigador de la policía de Honolulu_ y también el chaleco que lo identificaba como _policía_ , asegurándose que el disparo no había llegado a rozar su camisa azul oscuro, ni su piel. Luego buscó la bala y devolvió el chaleco a Duke. Fue hacia su auto para buscar algo para guardar el proyectil.

— ¿No vas a explicarnos nada? —preguntó Quinn. Todos lo siguieron hasta el Camaro de dónde sacó su propio chaleco con la identificación de Five-O. Se aseguró también que su comunicador funcionara.

— Ellos son una banda de ladrones, y se especializan en robar aspiradoras.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Tani creyendo oír mal y no fue la única.

— Roban aspiradoras y material de aseo. Se hacen pasar por compañías de limpieza para entrar a casas lujosas y no sólo limpian la suciedad, también todo lo de valor que las aspiradoras puedan succionar.

— Hablas de joyas —dedujo el capitán.

— Entre otras cosas.

— Pero... si la aspiradora succiona cosas, pueden arruinarla —debatió Tani.

— Antes de usarlas las adaptan para que eso no pase.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Lou, fui detective de homicidios en Jersey; pero también he atendido robos.

— Detective, el helicóptero está siguiendo a los sospechosos, ya pedí que les enviaran las coordenadas.

— Bien, Duke, ocúpate de tu gente, que los heridos sean atendidos y que terminen de procesar la casa, regístrenla hasta el último rincón, aunque deban derribarla, nosotros iremos tras ellos. Y averigua por qué despacho no envió patrullas —gruñó ignorando a sus compañeros que tenían una expresión interrogante y algo ofendida.

Danny subió a su auto y arrancó, los demás también lo hicieron luego de un segundo de consternación, aquella explicación no los convenció del todo.

Danny estaba muy consciente que su equipo pediría explicaciones más detalladas de su intervención en este caso, sobre todo porque no sería fácil explicar cómo había llegado más rápido a esa zona alejada cuando a los otros les había tomado más tiempo. Había esperado no involucrarlos; pero obviamente eso no fue posible, ese caso ahora estaba en manos del Five-O.

— _Detective Williams, los sospechosos se desviaron hacia Farrington Highway, probablemente traten de esconderse entre las áreas verdes, están evadiendo todos los controles_ —informaron desde uno de los helicópteros.

— Entendido, no los pierdan.

— _¿Puedes decirnos algo más del caso?_ —y ahí estaba, Lincoln había iniciado.

— Hace unos años, una compañía de limpieza fue contratada para asear una agencia de bienes raíces. Si bien, no había efectivo o algo que pudieran aspirar, lograron obtener una lista de casas ostentosas. Y de inmediato empezaron a estudiarlas y a visitarlas poco después de que las ocuparan.

— _Lo que significa que prontamente se hicieron de un botín_ —supuso Liu.

— Sí, pero lo que no sabían es que algunas de esas casas eran alquiladas temporalmente para fiestas _salvajes_. La policía investigó al dueño y éste negó todas las acusaciones y en cambio señaló a una pareja de empleados a quienes encarcelaron cuando se encontró gran parte de lo robado en su casa. Sin embargo, el dueño estaba más preocupado, a pesar que su vivienda no fue una de las propiedades afectadas.

_— Entonces sí estaba involucrado._

— Así es, Tani. Aunque lo que le preocupaba era que, de una de esas casas, habían robado una cámara. Él nunca lo admitió; pero se dice que la cámara contenía fotografías y vídeos comprometedoras donde no sólo estaba él, sino una variedad de empresarios, políticos y autoridades. Se dice que Denning también; pero mientras no haya pruebas, nada puede asegurarse.

— _No puede ser_ —dijo Lou.

— _¿Quién es Denning?_ —preguntó Quinn también de parte de Cole.

 _— El antiguo gobernador_ —respondió el capitán— _El hombre era algo molesto; pero no creo que se metiera en esas cosas._

— _Quizás sólo lo dicen por perjudicarlo_ —dijo Junior.

— _Sólo falta que te incluyan en el escándalo, Danny_ —protestó Lou.

— _Si el caso es de antes, quiere decir que no lo resolvieron. ¿Cómo reapareció entonces?_ —preguntó Adam.

— Unos días después, el propietario de pronto retiró la denuncia, dijo que sólo era una cámara, que podía reemplazarla. Eso llevó a la sospecha que estaba siendo chantajeado; pero se negó a decir algo y semanas después, lo encontraron muerto por un disparo. Supuestamente suicidio. No hubo más pistas, las pocas evidencias desaparecieron o las investigaciones extrañamente se truncaron y el caso se cerró. Los robos han seguido sucediendo y hubo uno hace poco, a un par de joyerías y el común denominador es una compañía de limpieza inexistente. Y hace un par de días, un capitán ya retirado, me pidió que revisara de nuevo el expediente porque recibió una carta exigiendo una determinada suma de dinero, a cambio de que una de esas fotografías no saliera a la luz. Él aseguró que la fotografía es manipulada, que jamás participó en una de esas supuestas fiestas.

— _¿Le crees?_ —preguntó Cole.

— Conozco al hombre, me hizo la vida de cuadritos cuando llegué a trabajar al DPH. Por la presión de muchas personas, les dio el caso a dos de sus mejores detectives, según sus palabras, Pula y Santos que en ese momento investigaban otro caso; pero que tuvieron que dejarlo, aun cuando se trataba de la muerte de un policía retirado —silencio.

— _¿Hablas de...?_ —tanteó Adam.

— El asesinato de John McGarrett.

Por largos segundos, nadie dijo nada y el rubio pudo imaginarse las miradas de asombro en cada uno de sus compañeros.

 _— Oye, amigo..._ —inició Lou sin estar muy seguro de qué decir, el Camaro aceleró de pronto— _¿Danny?_

— Están siguiendo la Farrington, posiblemente se dirigen al aeródromo Dillingham, trataremos de detenerlos antes que lleguen; pero, aun así, Junior comunícate con el aeropuerto, que detengan cualquier despegue y que los de seguridad estén atentos.

Pasaron a un lado de unas plantaciones, casi llegaban a otra área poblada, nadie comentó o preguntó nada más. El Camaro se apresuró, ya tenía a la vista a uno de los helicópteros.

_— Detective, estamos sobre ellos._

— Córtenles el paso; pero no se acerquen demasiado, están fuertemente armados y son capaces de todo.

_— Sí, señor._

— Una vez que los helicópteros se pongan frente a ellos, empezaran a disparar, así que prepárense —pidió a su equipo.

Los autos fugitivos se vieron obligados a frenar causando un choque entre ellos y aun así con toda su furia arremetieron contra los dos helicópteros de la policía quienes también disparaban; pero los disparos provenientes de los que estaban detrás los sorprendieron por lo que les fue difícil contraatacar a ambos flancos. De todos modos, los autos y los helicópteros sufrieron daños, unos más que otros, tal como el detective lo había dicho, los malhechores estaban dispuestos a todo.

La policía y la unidad de Danny también lo estaban.

El Five-O se acercó, sólo había dos sobrevivientes de los quince sospechosos, ambos heridos. Junior esposó a uno y Cole al otro. El detective agradeció y dio instrucciones a los helicópteros y ambos se retiraron. Ambulancias y patrullas que llegaron casi de inmediato, se llevaron a ambos hombres, quienes, sí sobrevivían, tendrían que ser interrogados en el hospital.

— Oye, Danny.

— ¿Sí?

— Feliz cumpleaños —dijo Adam abrazándole y a él le siguieron los demás.

Los malos no tenían defensa creíble. El cateo a su guarida en Maili, hecha por la policía, había dado sus frutos. Encontraron objetos robados, lista de objetivos con fotografías y los nombres de los propietarios, itinerarios, propagandas de falsas compañías de limpieza y videos y fotografías no sólo provenientes de aquella fiesta salvaje, sino también de otros grandes eventos, todas en una laptop donde las manipulaban a su antojo y chantajeaban a quien quisieran.

La lista era larga, así que la policía tenía todavía, mucho trabajo.

Danny entregó la bala que había dado contra su chaleco al laboratorio.

— ¿No se suponía que estabas en Jersey?

— Vale que soy pálido; pero ¿te parezco un fantasma, Eric?

— Sí, ¡no! es sólo que mamá dijo...

— Hablaré con ella luego. Toma esta bala y compárala con la que sacaron del cuerpo exhumado, ¿sí? Así podremos acusarlos también de la muerte del propietario de la oficina de bienes raíces. Y por si acaso también busca si hay coincidencia con otros casos no resueltos.

— Claro. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, tío D!

Ya en su oficina, Danny estaba escribiendo su reporte, cuando el capitán Grover hizo acto de presencia con las manos en los bolsillos y aspecto despreocupado. El rubio pensó que ya se había tardado en aparecer.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó sin levantar la vista de la computadora portátil ante el silencio del otro.

— ¿Vas a decirme que hacías en realidad en Maili? Y no me digas que estabas ahí únicamente porque Duke te llamó.

— Sólo andaba por ahí, ¿qué tiene de raro?

— Claro. Danny... —el rubio dejó de escribir y miró directamente al otro hombre.

— Todo está bien, Lou. Si no viajé fue porque es un vuelo largo hasta Jersey y es realmente agotador, así que decidí quedarme y sólo estaba de turista. De hecho, esta mañana estuve en la piscina del Hilton, conversando y bebiendo algo con una linda dama y luego fui por unas _malasadas_ y _coco puffs_ —Lou no le quitó la mirada de encima, el sonido de un mensaje en el celular del rubio interrumpió el momento. El rubio ni siquiera intentó ver de quien era el mensaje y el otro le cuestionó con una mirada— Es de Grace.

— ¿Y no vas a contestarle?

— Es el quinto mensaje que me envía hoy, no sé por qué; pero está actuando igual que tú y Adam.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Se está preocupando en vano.

— De acuerdo —dijo el moreno algo molesto y salió a la puerta— ¡Adam! —y el mencionado se presentó.

— ¿Todo está bien? —preguntó mirando al de ojos azules.

— Él fue quien te llamó —señaló al moreno.

— Sí, yo te llamé. Ahora pon atención, Danny Williams, él y yo estamos realmente preocupados porque... —Lou se interrumpió al ver la cara del japonés— No voy a hacer esto solo, Adam. Si me despide que también te despida a ti —regresó su mirada al expectante rubio— Sabemos que no estás contestando las llamadas, ni mensajes de McGarrett.

— ¿Y eso califica como que algo está mal?

— La verdad, sí. Está intranquilo, tú no sueles ignorar lo que sea que tenga que ver con él —respondió el nipón.

— Y les pidió que intercedieran, ¿no?

— No sólo es por él. No sabemos cómo te sientes, este año apenas y te has presentado a nuestras reuniones, tampoco hablas con nosotros, ¡siempre dices que estás ocupado! —dijo Adam con un reclamo adelantándose al capitán— Si... ya no quieres saber de McGarrett, te entendemos, en serio; pero no te apartes de nosotros.

— Sólo estoy cansado y Charlie ha estado algo delicado, no fue grave; pero él debe cuidarse de infecciones y cosas así —dijo y ellos recordaron los antecedentes de la salud del niño y sus expresiones cambiaron a unas de preocupación— Ya está bien y con un poco de descanso, también yo lo estaré —aseguró tranquilo— Y pueden decirle a McGarrett que se preocupe por su propio bienestar que al final fue por eso que se marchó, ¿no?

— Bien, al diablo con McGarrett ¿Por qué no te tomas unos días? —sugirió el moreno.

— No, hay mucho que hacer y no quiero darle excusas a la gobernadora para que nos dé un sermón.

— ¿Ha estado haciéndolo? —preguntó el más alto.

— Desde el evento en el desfile navideño del año pasado.

— Pero eso fue un hecho aislado. Investigamos y nos aseguramos que no había nada más por hacer.

— Lo sabe, Adam; pero le aterra que aparezca otro loco y tenga esa misma idea y que haya un resultado distinto.

— Nos preocupa a todos; pero hacemos lo que podemos —dijo el capitán.

— De acuerdo, tú ganas, Danny; pero no te olvides que nosotros estamos contigo, te ayudaremos y apoyaremos en cualquier cosa que nos pidas —aseguró Adam.

— Sí, amigo, lo que necesitas, sólo pídelo —concordó el de Chicago.

— Lo sé, no tienen que decirlo.

— Aun es tu cumpleaños y ya que estás aquí pues... —el japonés abrió la puerta y Tani seguida por los otros, aparecieron con una torta y velas encendidas. Danny no ocultó su alegría.

Las oficinas estaban vacías, luego de la improvisada celebración, ya todos se habían retirado. Bueno, no todos. Si bien había salido y abordado su auto, sólo esperó hasta que los demás se fueran y entonces volvió a entrar al palacio, directamente a la oficina del detective. Miró el escritorio por un instante, no le gustaba actuar y hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer; pero con lo sucedido horas antes, ya tenía más motivos para preocuparse por su jefe y amigo.

Había algunos expedientes en una de las gavetas, casos que no los había atendido el Five-O, y que, hasta hace pocas semanas, no estuvieron cerrados. También estaba el expediente de los ladrones de aspiradoras y notas del detective, por lo cual, supo que el rubio llevaba semanas investigando. Encontró otro expediente, sólo había pocas notas.

Encendió la laptop y comprobó que Danny había estado investigando los antecedentes de muchas personas. Adam se preguntó el motivo de todo aquello. No es como si a la unidad le faltara trabajo. Ahora era claro la razón por la que el hombre de Jersey estaba agotado. Tampoco le había pasado desapercibido el par de cicatrices en el hombro la última vez que lo había visto con una camiseta cuando padre e hijo estaban bañando a Eddie y el can se sacudió mojando más que nada al de Jersey.

— ¿Por qué tanto secreto, Danny?

****••ºº○ºº••*○*••ºº○ºº••****

Era un día lluvioso, Danny estaba por llamar un taxi; pero había un auto esperándole afuera de su casa. Él salió al reconocerlo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Adam?

— Tu auto está en reparaciones, ¿no?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Lo supuse, por el tiroteo en Maili.

— Claro. Oye, no tenías que venir a recogerme.

— Lo sé, ¿quieres conducir?

— ¿Qué?

— Vamos, adelante —dijo entregándole las llaves del auto, mientras se iba al lado del copiloto.

— Me siento raro, normalmente es al revés, ya sabes. A todos les gusta quitarme las llaves en vez de dármelas.

— Has dejado que muchos se aprovechen de ti.

— Eso parece, pues vamos entonces —Danny no tuvo problemas en manejar el auto de Adam, estaba de lo más cómodo y hasta feliz. Adoraba los autos deportivos.

— ¿Y Charlie?

— Ya está bien; pero no ha tenido días buenos y aun así ha sido valiente.

— Es como su padre.

— ¿Y el Sr. Pickles?

— Desde que me lo llevé por tu viaje a Los Ángeles, se ha adueñado del sillón, he seguido intentado sobornarlo para meterlo en el trasportín para gatos y regresártelo; pero ya conoce mis intenciones y se mete bajo la cama.

— No podemos culparle, tiene una mejor vista desde tu apartamento y como paso menos tiempo en casa, por algún viaje o el trabajo, pues...

— Supongo que Eddie está feliz.

— Claro, ahora hay más comida y atención para él.

— Lo imagino; pero, aunque esté cómodo, a ese gato le gusta que vayas a verlo, rápidamente aparece cuando te ve y ronronea y hasta se ha ido a dormir contigo las pocas veces que te has quedado en mi departamento.

— Lo que quiere decir que tú le agradas sólo por el sillón —se burló— Si necesita algo, dímelo, me haré cargo.

— No te preocupes, tiene todo lo necesario. Sólo asegúrate de visitarlo, tú y Charlie. Es Duke —dijo al ver su teléfono— Hola, Duke, estoy con Danny, te escuchamos.

_— Robaron un auto de la Universidad del Pacífico de Hawái, el sospechoso iba por el Blvd. Ala Moana, hay patrullas siguiéndolo, acaba de desviarse por la calle Queen, casi llegan a la altura del Palacio Iolani._

— Estamos cerca, envíanos los datos y lo interceptaremos —dijo Danny acelerando— Adam avísales a los demás, los bloquearemos en Mililani.

— Mensaje enviado. Oye, ¿no te parece raro que roben un auto y se acerquen al palacio?

— Probablemente es alguien que no conoce los caminos, o alguien muy, muy idiota o, está ebrio.

— Podría ser un universitario.

En el palacio, Tani y Junior salían del auto cuando recibieron el mensaje. Lou acababa de llegar y casi al mismo tiempo Liu y Cole.

— ¿Dónde se supone que es? —preguntó el más nuevo.

— A media cuadra —respondió su compañera y rápidamente se metieron en el auto y retrocedieron para salir del estacionamiento. Apenas unos segundos antes, el auto de Adam pasó por delante y se puso perfectamente de lado bloqueando la calle, que afortunadamente era una de las que tenía poca transitabilidad en ese momento. Las patrullas ya se oían cerca y los otros autos del Five-O ayudaron a terminar de cerrar la ruta.

— Buena maniobra, detective 007, no sabía que mi auto podía hacer eso —aduló el japonés saliendo del vehículo y sacando su arma, el rubio lo imitó.

— ¿Cómo dices eso? lo he tratado con ternura.

— A mí me pareció ver apenas una mancha oscura pasar delante de mí —se burló Quinn.

— Amigo, conduciendo así podrías participar en competencias de autos —siguió Cole riendo e impresionado.

— Si los demás dicen algo al respecto, harán un solo de papeleo hasta nuevo aviso.

— Yo creo que conduce muy bien, jefe —dijo Junior y el mencionado hubiera dicho algo; pero ya el auto estaba a la vista.

— Conduce como McGarrett —protestó el rubio, viendo que el conductor evadía obstáculos y no tenía intenciones de frenar a pesar de la barricada.

Cuando estaba cerca, el detective dio un tiro de advertencia que llegó al parabrisas del lado del copiloto, eso hizo que el sospechoso redujera la velocidad y se detuviera. Cole y Quinn fueron por él y bastó un grito de ella para que el otro obedeciera.

— Gracias, se nos hizo difícil alcanzarlo —dijo Duke acercándose al grupo.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Junior.

— Jake Coldman. Se hacía pasar como estudiante de intercambio, cometió robos en varias universidades y estuvimos vigilando el campus, luego de varias denuncias, aunque no teníamos una descripción del sospechoso. Lo que no imaginamos fue que la última víctima, quien sí nos dio una descripción, era el mismo ladrón.

— ¡No puede ser! —bufó Tani— Será sinvergüenza, ¿me dejarías golpearlo, Duke? Sólo un poco.

— Ya niños. Lou, llévate a todos, ¿sí? Tú también ve, Adam.

— Aun llueve, puedo esperarte.

— Estamos cerca del palacio, caminaré; pero agradecería si compraras unos cafés —pidió sacando la billetera.

— Déjalo, Danny, compraré para todos.

— Gracias —una vez que el japonés se fue, Danny volvió la vista al sargento de policía.

— Creí que a usted lo vería en la comisaría, no sabía que estaría con Adam, detective.

— Fue a recogerme a mi casa de forma sorpresiva, mi auto está en el taller. Entonces, ¿alguna novedad?

— Hay algunas pistas; pero nada en concreto. Por lo que pude averiguar, no hay ningún familiar vivo en la isla.

— Por favor, envíame todos los datos que has podido conseguir, no importa que sean pocos.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿cree que encontrará algo?

— Quiero intentarlo.

— Claro, le enviaré todo.

— Gracias, Duke —dijo empezando su camino al cuartel. A distancia, Adam estaba observándolo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**N/A:** Nunca se dijo cuándo es el cumpleaños de Danny, protesto, así que tomé la fecha de nacimiento de Scott, que es el 23 de agosto. (Dato curioso de Joe: cada actor que me gusta tiene el cumpleaños un 23 o en el mes de julio o el mismo signo del zodiaco. Dan Radcliffe cuyos ojitos adoro cumple el 23 de julio igual que yo. Y Scott un mes después, un 23 ^^.) 

Ese capítulo donde aparece el Capitán Tanaka y se muestra cómo era el trabajo de Danny en principio, me dejó dudas. Si tan buenos eran esos dos detectives, ¿por qué los envió a otro caso en vez de seguir con el del padre de Steve? ¿Acaso John no lo merecía? Eso y que hicieran ver a Danny como un inútil, claramente buscaran hacer ver que él no servía para casos en la isla, aunque Tanaka luego le dijera que lo consideraba muy buen detective. Otra cosa, creo que Danny no hubiera dejado un caso fallido sin seguir investigando, por algo tiene 87 casos resueltos.

Gracias por leer!


	12. CAPÍTULO XII. EL PELIGRO DE UNA BACTERIA

Aun cuando estuviera disfrutando mucho de aquella amena reunión, lamentablemente tenía que retirarse, y aunque sabía que su equipo era lo suficientemente capaz de hacerse cargo de la situación como otras veces, no podía quedarse celebrando cuando sus compañeros estaban en lo que parecía ser una investigación con tintes de bioterrorismo, pues las víctimas tenían señales de haber sido expuestas a algo altamente peligroso.

Todavía atendía su celular recibiendo el informe del jefe de la policía de Maui mientras se dirigía a su Camaro de dónde sacó una camisa color claro y con finas rayas para reemplazar la oscura polera que llevaba puesta. Una vez cambiado, también tomó los otros objetos que necesitaría y volvió por el mismo camino atravesando la extensa propiedad hasta llegar cerca de la playa donde había estado almorzando junto a unos amigos.

Para sus anfitriones, verlo terminando de colocarse su placa en el cinturón les señaló que el de pelo rubio y ojos azules debía irse y su expresión perfectamente leída por el otro detective que también había sido invitado a la celebración, le puso alerta y también al resto, aunque entendieron que eran asuntos policíacos en los cuales no podían inmiscuirse. Bueno, sí sólo fuera Gordy, tal vez lo harían; pero tratándose del detective Williams, lo mejor era portarse bien.

— Es una pena que no puedas quedarte, quizás la próxima vez, Magnum finalmente pueda conocerte. No me explico cómo es que él y TC volvieron a meterse en problemas cuando sólo tenían que ir al supermercado.

— ¿En serio, Higgins? —cuestionó Katsumoto.

— Gracias, Juliet, a todos. Todo estuvo fantástico, Kumo, gracias.

— La próxima trae también a tu pequeño _keiki_ , me encantaría conocerlo. Y cuídate mucho. Dales nuestros saludos a todos.

— Claro, lo haré y de nuevo, gracias a todos —prometió despidiéndose también de los demás y tanto él como el detective de pelo oscuro se apartaron bajo la mirada preocupada de todos.

— ¿Es algo grave?

— Eso parece, las víctimas tienen señales de haberse expuesto a algo que ha matado parte de su piel. Hay tres muertos, dos en la isla de Lanai y uno en Maui, más una joven infectada que ya está de camino al hospital también en Maui; pero no saben si sobrevivirá. Me dirijo hacia allá.

— ¿Qué quiere que haga, detective?

— Informe en su distrito, manténgase alerta por si aparecen casos similares aquí, incluyendo en los hospitales; pero tenga cuidado y que el público no se entere —automáticamente dirigieron su mirada a los que quedaron atrás— Mi equipo y Noelani ya están en camino, estaremos en contacto.

— Suerte, detective. Haré que lleven su auto al palacio Iolani y descuide, no dejaré que Magnum siquiera se le acerque —aseguró el de rasgos orientales.

Un helicóptero de la policía descendió con el respectivo permiso para entrar en aquella área verde parte de la amplia propiedad denominada El nido de Robin. El rubio abordó la nave y los de tierra la observaron como tomaba vuelo rápidamente.

El capitán y los demás, miraban desde hacía varios minutos el movimiento de la examinadora forense y sus ayudantes. Ellos no podían acercarse o tocar ningún objeto hasta que los expertos les dieran luz verde. Infectarse era algo que la mayoría no quería volver a pasar, mientras que los otros tampoco estaban interesados en experimentarlo por primera vez.

El helicóptero, sobrevoló el área y se alejó hasta donde pudiera aterrizar. Danny bajó agradeciendo y despidiéndose del atractivo piloto.

— ¿De dónde vienes, detective 007?

— ¿Vas a seguir con eso, Adam? Estaba en un almuerzo. Y 007 no usaba pantalones jean.

— Tenemos tu mochila con tus cosas en aquel auto —señaló Cole a una vagoneta.

— Espera, ¿dijiste almuerzo? ¿Y con quién si se puede saber?

— Con una hermosa rubia inglesa, capitán.

— ¿La conocemos?

— Así es, Tani; finalmente tuve que aceptar la insistente invitación de Juliet Higgins, y por mi experiencia sé que no es bueno rechazar una invitación de mujeres inglesas.

— Me advirtió que estaba a punto de secuestrarte; pero le dijimos ya habías pasado demasiado por eso, así que dijo que buscaría otra forma.

— Gracias, Quinn.

— ¿Y? —preguntó el nipón muy interesado en la historia.

— Y también estaban sus amigos, casi todos. Y Quinn; Rick, aun espera que lo llames, quiere la revancha en dardos.

— Parece que quiere ser humillado nuevamente, tendré otra cena gratis.

— Ya es suficiente ¿Qué sabemos de todo esto?

— No nos han dado detalles y no nos permiten acercarnos, por ahora, y tampoco a la persona que los descubrió —explicó Junior— Las víctimas, no están identificadas aun, Noelani ha preferido hacer un examen primario más detallado de lo usual debido a la gravedad. El forense local no pudo hacer lo mismo con las víctimas en Lanai, porque había gente cerca que podrían convertirse en víctimas, así que el forense se los llevó rápidamente a la morgue. Pasó antes que llegáramos y no ha querido compartir información hasta hacer más estudios.

— ¿Quiénes los encontraron?

— A los chicos de Lanai los vio un guardia y a los otros, una pareja de turistas. A todos les están haciendo estudios —contó el capitán.

— ¿Qué hay de la sobreviviente?

— La han trasladado ya al hospital, lo que sea que la infectó, ha estado atacando rápidamente su piel. Tampoco tuvimos oportunidad de saber quién es; pero... —contó Adam.

— ¿Pero?

— Parece que la joven es sobrina del alcalde —completó Quinn.

— El chico pudo ser su amigo o tal vez su pareja —dijo Cole— De los otros, sólo sabemos que son dos chicos unos años mayores.

— Tendremos que ser cuidadosos con la información —pidió el rubio, la forense se acercó, no sin antes quitarse guantes, barbijo y bata desechable — Doctora Noelani, ¿dictamen?

— Por la infección progresiva de la piel y de los tejidos blandos, significa que tiene una importante toxicidad sistémica. Se trata de fascitis necrotizante. Debo hacer la autopsia; pero no he visto otras posibles causas de su deceso, no hay heridas que indiquen que fue atacado. El hospital seguramente hará estudios en la muchacha; pero los del Centro de enfermedades contagiosas me dijeron que ella también presentaba daño en los tejidos de su pierna, y estaba enrojecido la mayor parte, señal de una infección.

— ¿Cuál es el nivel de contagio? —preguntó el nipón.

— Es raro; la verdad es muy extraño que estos chicos se contagiaran. Tendrían que haber vivido o dormido o haber tenido contacto directo con una persona infectada y, aun así... de cuatro personas, sólo uno suele ser una víctima mortal.

— ¿Podemos ver sus pertenencias?

— Por seguridad, han sido selladas, así que me tomé la libertad de hacer fotografiar las identificaciones, se las enviarán pronto, capitán.

— Bien, gracias Noelani.

— Sí, detective. Me encargaré también de echarle un ojo a las otras dos víctimas —ella partió con el cadáver hacia la oficina forense local.

— ¿Alguien está contagiando esa cosa a propósito? —preguntó la sargento de la policía militar.

— Alguien resentido, obviamente —dijo la otra chica.

— Lou, tú y Lincoln vayan al hospital, que pongan protección a la niña, vean si pueden hablar con ella y con los que los encontraron. Averigüen lo necesario de esta infección.

— Ya tenemos las imágenes de las identificaciones —dijo el moreno más bajo revisando el mensaje recién llegado.

— Bien, vayan a donde sea que vivan los chicos, pidan ayuda al Centro de Enfermedades Contagiosas. Yo debo hablar con el alcalde y llamar a la gobernadora. Ya hablé con el jefe de la policía y nos dará una oficina en la estación de policía, nos veremos allí.

Era claro que, si la información se conocía, el pánico se extendería y lo que menos necesitaban era una crisis; pero que el jefe del Five-O se encontrara en la isla, visitando al alcalde no era habitual, por lo que, si los medios se enteraban, sin duda buscarían obtener la razón de su visita; y aunque intentara pasar desapercibido, difícilmente sucedería.

La patrulla lo condujo hasta la oficina del alcalde, la autoridad, ya había sido informada sobre la presencia de la fuerza de la gobernadora y la razón de ello, excepto que de ninguna manera esperaba que un familiar suyo fuera parte de la investigación. Desesperadamente quiso saber los detalles y el detective no se negó; pero al mismo tiempo pidió ayuda para que la prensa, siempre pendiente a los asuntos políticos y policiales, no se enteraran de la noticia, por más difícil que fuera dada la cercanía del hombre con una de las víctimas.

Danny, siempre manteniendo algo de distancia, aseguró que su equipo investigaría a fondo y no se sorprendió de que el hombre apenas supiera cosas de la joven. De hecho, lo único que podía asegurar al 100% era que los padres estaban de viaje por Europa por lo que su sobrina vivía con él y su familia. Tampoco fue de sorprenderse que no conociera a ninguna de las tres víctimas fatales.

— Ella es una buena niña, tienen que encontrar al responsable.

— Haremos todo lo posible.

Afortunadamente, el alcalde no se negó a que miembros del servicio de salud registraran su residencia y tanto a él como a su esposa, y a sus dos hijos se les haría un chequeo médico, incluyendo a personas que trabajaban en su casa; aunque según el hombre, nadie se había reportado enfermo.

En el hospital, el médico les dio las explicaciones respectivas a los dos agentes. Y no es que fueran ignorantes sobre la existencia de esa infección; pero verla de manera directa, no era agradable y la expresión de Lou ante todo lo que el profesional les mostró, lo dijo todo. Las personas que encontraron a las víctimas, no supieron decir demasiado, simplemente que todas estaban ahí en el suelo, ella claramente con muestras de fiebre causada por la infección. Por lo demás, no se habían animado a acercárseles y sólo llamaron pidiendo ayuda.

— La están tratando con antibióticos, —informó el capitán una vez reunidos con los otros unas horas más tarde— tiene gran parte de la pantorrilla afectada, el doctor dijo que tendrán que remover lo dañado quirúrgicamente. Tuvo suerte que la infección en ella no se propagara tan rápido como en los otros. Según el médico, sólo se tiene de doce a veinticuatro horas antes que se produzca la muerte. No pudimos hablar con ella y los otros no fueron de utilidad.

— El médico también dijo que hay mayor posibilidad de infección en quienes sufren de diabetes, enfermedad de los riñones, cicatrización del hígado, cáncer —siguió Lincoln— Estando en el campo, he visto hombres sufrir con esto, debido a una pequeña lesión en la piel o por una herida quirúrgica y terminan con amputaciones; pero nunca vi algo como esto.

— Ninguno de estos jóvenes tiene el sistema inmunológico débil o con alguna de esas enfermedades, ¿o sí? —cuestionó Quinn.

— Noelani y el doctor Chang siguen haciendo las autopsias, tardarán unas cuantas horas —informó el detective— ¿Hubo algo en las casas de los chicos?

— Dos vivían en un complejo de departamentos. Joshua Jabusa, de veinte años y Kora Ige de veintidós, ambos locales. Aparte de tener sus cuartos desordenados, no había nada raro, tenían equipos de buceo, sin antecedentes. Joshua vivía solo, su hermano está en el continente; sus padres murieron hace años —contó Adam— La policía ya se contactó y viene de regreso.

— Kora vivía con su padre que trabaja en una línea de cruceros y no volverá hasta dentro de dos semanas. Los dos trabajaban en un centro comercial, venta de electrodomésticos, fue ahí donde se conocieron —siguió Quinn— Su jefe dijo que eran algo alocados; pero buenos trabajadores.

— El que estaba con Anani, la sobrina del alcalde, se llamaba Benjamín Green, veinte años, nacido en Texas. Se mudó aquí hace unos once años, estudiante universitario y amaba las fiestas en alta mar, vivía en Lanai. Tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de celulares. Tampoco tenía antecedentes y vivía con su tía materna, sus padres trabajan en el continente y también vienen para acá —explicó Junior.

— En la habitación de Anani tampoco se encontró nada raro, sólo que le encantaba el rosa. Ella tiene dieciocho años, buena estudiante, no se mete en problemas... hice que llevaran su laptop y celular al laboratorio, y ya que esas cosas son como un diario, quizás ahí si haya algo. También están revisando los aparatos de los chicos —suspiró Tani,

— Todos se contagiaron al mismo tiempo —recordó el moreno más voluptuoso— tuvieron que contagiarse de una misma fuente. Hay que hallar algo en común, o lo más seguro, a una persona.

— Una persona que quizás está muerta —acotó Adam— Si la bacteria no da más de un día de plazo, quizás esa persona está ya sin vida.

— Es probable; —siguió Junior— pero ¿a cuántas más contagio? El problema podría seguir propagándose.

— Sí, pero no a gran velocidad —añadió el otro marine— Esta persona lo ha hecho consciente y deliberadamente, y los que ella contagió, creo que no lo harán.

— Aun así, podríamos tener un par de víctimas más. La pareja y los chicos no se conocían, hasta donde sabemos. Preguntamos a los vecinos y compañeros de trabajo y nunca vieron a Anani o a Benjamín hablar con los chicos.

— Y Kora y Joshua no fueron vistos con la joven o su novio —continuó Tani al informe de la otra chica.

— ¿Estamos seguros que eran novios?

— Sí, claro, Adam... bueno, ellos estaban solos y... dos amigos no van solos a nadar, y menos en un lugar apartado, siempre hay un interés romántico o por lo menos con la intención de hacer... algo —rebatió Tani con nerviosismo, Junior pareció atragantarse, ambos recordando como había terminado aquel día que sufrieron por una gran ola de calor.

— ¡No es cierto! —protestaron Quinn y Adam.

— Dos amigos, sí pueden ir a nadar o a surfear —dijo el Quinn interrumpiendo a la oficial Rey.

— Lo sé; pero...

— Y no todos tienen esas intenciones de las que hablas —continuó Adam.

— No quise decir...

— Es cierto —siguió la sargento, Junior no se animó a abrir la boca— ¿O nos hemos perdido de algo aquí? —cuestionó esta vez con picardía.

— ¡No! Es decir... —Tani tuvo que detenerse a respirar antes de seguir enredándose— Son jóvenes y fueron solos a la playa y seguramente se habrían quedado a ver el atardecer, díganme que no hay tintes románticos ahí.

Danny recordó pasar tiempo en una playa mirando atardeceres con cierto excompañero y un par de cervezas. A tal excompañero, seguramente le estaban zumbando fuertemente los oídos y no porque tuviera un problema con ellos.

— Tani tiene razón —dijo el rubio reaccionando y mirando las fotografías en la laptop— Ella no usaba traje de baño, estaba en ropa interior y él, hasta donde sé, los trajes de baño no suelen ser tan ridículos —aseguró viendo la figura de un martillo que estaba seguro pertenecía a algún superhéroe estampado en la parte frontal de la prenda.

— Y sí, estaban solos; —añadió Lou— pero nada indicó que nadaron, ella tenía un vendaje en su pantorrilla que cubría la piel infectada y dado la fiebre que tenía, de ninguna manera se metería al agua salada.

— Él la tenía en la espalda baja y claramente más abajo —dijo Cole, también mirando las fotografías. Los muchachos en cambio, tenían muy afectados los pies y las manos.

— Pensaron que desaparecería, o que no era algo grave y por eso no acudieron al hospital —complementó el detective— Los cuatro estuvieron con una persona infectada, posiblemente en el mismo momento o con poco tiempo de diferencia. Cole, Quinn, Junior, vayan al laboratorio y presionen para obtener la información de las portátiles y celulares, busquen esa persona o lugar en común. Los demás iremos a la morgue nuevamente. Nadie dormirá hasta resolver esto.

De camino a la salida, el teléfono de Lou anunció una llamada entrante, su semblante preocupó a todos.

— Hay otra víctima, una mujer, de nuevo en Lanai, la encontraron en el agua; tiene la piel muy dañada.

— Lanai... busquen si hubo alguna actividad ahí, una fiesta o algo y si esos chicos estuvieron en ella. Las fiestas son lugares donde mucho puede pasar —ordenó el jefe.

El informe forense declaró que los chicos murieron efectivamente por la fascitis necrotizante. Todos tenían heridas en distintas partes; pero tal como había dicho Noelani, ninguna reflejaba un ataque. En los chicos de Lanai, uno mostró una herida en la palma de la mano derecha, un fino corte, de haber sobrevivido, la hubiera perdido. La segunda víctima, tenía una herida en la planta del pie izquierdo, pudo haber sido hecha por pisar algo afilado, los zapatos no son útiles estando en el mar. Benjamín tenía un par de pequeños rasguños en la espalda, que en cualquier otra situación hubiesen sido insignificantes. La de la sobrina del alcalde estaba en la pantorrilla, había sido causada por un piquete de mosquito, el cual, la joven terminó rascando a causa de la picazón. La herida abierta fue aprovechada por la bacteria. Los chicos murieron entre media mañana. El novio de la chica, cerca de tres horas después.

El examen preliminar de la última víctima mostraba un estado mucho peor que la de las otras víctimas, tenía piel muerta en sus manos, en sus miembros inferiores, abdomen y parte de la cara. La entrada de la bacteria a su cuerpo fue una herida quirúrgica en el área del abdomen.

— ¡Gane paseos gratis con su pareja en un barco de crucero con camarote privado y disfrute de una vuelta entera a la isla de Lanai! —anunció Quinn llegando a la estación de policía ya de madrugada, Danny, Adam y el capitán los esperaban con unos cafés que fueron muy agradecidos.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso? —cuestionó el capitán.

— Los viajes en barcos así son un poco costosos, y lo usan más que nada los turistas; pero a alguien se le ocurrió promocionar una nueva empresa sorteando cinco pases que incluirían bebidas y masajes y sólo para cinco parejas —informó Tani— El celular de Kora tenía imágenes de ese paseo, y por las fotografías, él y Joshua no sólo eran amigos. Nadie nos dijo que salían, así que asumo que no querían que alguien lo supiera.

— Benjamín publicó en su Instagram fotografías, también en ese paseo. Invitó a Anani —mostró Cole en una Tablet— Por la luz, los jóvenes dieron el paseo temprano y los chicos cuando atardecía. Todo pasó en menos de veinticuatro horas.

— Se contagiaron en ese barco —concluyó el japonés— Quizás la mujer también estuvo ahí con su pareja; pero ya intenté con reconocimiento facial y no sale nada, no se encontró identificación.

— ¿Dónde está esa nave? —cuestionó el de Chicago.

— No hay rastro de ella, ni tampoco registro de los propietarios o empresa y dado que lo que querían esparcir un contagio, no es raro —informó Tani.

— Detective Williams, —interrumpió un sargento de policía— tiene una llamada de Oahu, es el sargento Lukela.

— Gracias —dijo el rubio y acompañó al uniformado hasta el teléfono en la oficina del jefe. Los demás siguieron.

— El hospital de Kawai acaba de reportar dos personas mayores con la misma infección —avisó Lou, luego de revisar un mensaje en su teléfono.

— Tres de cinco —dijo el moreno más bajo— Que atacara parejas significa algo, ¿no?

— Quizás la suya lo dejó cuando se infectó y esta sea una forma de vengarse —tanteó el otro marine.

— Venganza contra inocentes que no tuvieron que ver con lo que le pasó —bufó la oficial Rey.

— En Oahu hay dos pacientes más —informó el de ojos azules entrando rápidamente— Lukela y Katsumoto pudieron interrogarlos y efectivamente estuvieron en ese barco ayer por la mañana y en cuanto regresaron a Oahu, la mujer vio el enrojecimiento en un corte que se hizo a bordo. El hombre afirma que se hizo una herida al sujetarse de una roca cuando el barco paró en Kahoolawe y...

— Atracar —interrumpió Lincoln.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó el rubio.

— Atracar, se dice atracar.

— ¿En serio? Cuando _atracaron_ en Kahoolawe, lo cual no debieron hacer ya que el acceso de momento está prohibido, el hombre se lastimó y la amable mujer que era parte del servicio del bote, hizo lo mismo que con la señora. A ambos los llevó a uno de los dos camarotes, que estaba ambientado como enfermería y los atendió usando equipo como si más bien fuera a hacerles una cirugía en lugar de una simple curación. Ambos dijeron que había unos frascos de aspecto raro en un armario, de los cuales, la dulce dama sacó uno y los aplicó sobre las heridas, según ella, les ayudaría a sanar más rápido.

— Así los contagió —dijo Adam— ¿Cómo supieron ellos de ese paseo?

— Seguramente igual que los chicos, propaganda en redes sociales —dijo Quinn.

— Tenemos el modelo del barco gracias a las fotografías, y no creo que se arriesgaran a usar el suyo propio o quizás ni lo tengan. Pudieron haberlo robado, revisaré los reportes policiales —dijo Cole poniéndose a trabajar y en cuestión de un par de minutos, obtuvo resultados— Aquí está, hay uno que muestra el mismo modelo del de la fotografía. Tiene que ser ese.

— Ahora sólo falta saber dónde se ocultan —cuestionó Quinn.

— Tiene que estar en alguna parte de la isla de Lanai. El paseo iniciaba allí. Si encontramos ese barco, encontraremos a los culpables —dijo Junior.

— Dime que no tendremos que subir a esa nave, amo los barcos; pero no los que tienen virus o bacterias peligrosas —suplicó Tani.

— Adam, Lou y tú van a quedarse e irán al hospital a ver a Anani y si ya puede decir algo y de paso haz que te curen la herida de tu cuello.

— ¿Cuál herida? —dijo ella buscando.

— Has estado más nerviosa de lo habitual, y esa parte de tu piel sufrió las consecuencias y no te culpo, Tani, casos como este son más difíciles de atender —aseguró el de Jersey.

— Déjame ir a mí, Danny —pidió Lou— Esta vez.

— Tomaremos las previsiones necesarias, llevaremos equipo y suministros médicos, no nos arriesgaremos; pero necesito que ustedes se queden. Por si acaso. Nosotros tendremos el apoyo de la Guardia Costera.

— ¿Estás seguro? Puedo ir también.

— Adam, estaremos bien. Sabemos los riegos; pero también necesito que mantengas calmados a Tani y a Lou —el oriental asintió, comprendiendo que Danny no sólo lo decía por sus, claramente, nerviosos compañeros, sino también porque de pasar algo, sería su deber hablar con cierto niño rubio y con la joven que estudiaba en Miami.

— Cuídate, Joons.

— Lo haré Tani, y no te preocupes, ya oíste al jefe, tendremos cuidado —aseguró y todos empezaron a preparar lo necesario y hacer las llamadas respectivas.

— Los traeré de vuelta —aseguró Lincoln antes comprendiendo el temor generado.

Con ayuda de la Guardia Costera, Quinn, Danny y los dos marines revisaron aquellos posibles lugares donde la embarcación podría estar atracada. Uno de los botes encontró el barco de crucero flotando entre Lanai y Kahoolawe, más cerca de esta última.

Los miembros del Five-O habían estado navegando en un buque, y cuando tenían el objetivo a un par de millas, y ya habiéndose asegurado que ninguno tuviera una herida abierta, prepararon sus armas, más lentes de protección y barbijos. El buque en el que iban causaría más revuelo en los atacantes que seguramente no estarían armados sólo con las bacterias, así que utilizarían un bote clase Defender que también era más rápido en caso de iniciarse una persecución.

El detective instruyó al equipo médico tener lo necesario a mano y, de cualquier forma, el helicóptero esperaría en el buque para cualquier traslado de emergencia.

Con sumo cuidado, abordaron el bote, esperando tomarlos por sorpresa y fueron revisando cada una de las áreas.

— Despejado —dijo el rubio luego de revisar uno de los camarotes.

— Despejado —fue Lincoln revisando el segundo.

— No hay nadie —avisó Quinn.

— Notaron el movimiento, abandonaron el barco —dedujo el moreno más bajo.

— Voy a revisar el armario donde se supone están las bacterias.

— Ten cuidado, no te expongas —pidió la chica, el moreno se tomó un respiro antes de abrir el mueble.

— ¿Cole? —preguntó el rubio— ¿Cole? ¡Oye, contesta!

— Los frascos están aquí, son varios. Creo que hay distintos tipos de bacterias.

— Sal de ahí, Lincoln, el CDC ya viene. Todos, aléjense.

De regreso en el Defender, el equipo analizó la situación.

— ¿Murieron? —tanteó Junior.

— No hay cuerpos —siguió Quinn.

— Dejaron todo y huyeron, debieron buscar y robar otra embarcación —opinó el moreno más alto.

— ¿Lou, me escuchas?

_— Dime que están bien, Danny._

— Afirmativo; pero no encontramos a los sospechosos. Pudieron robar otro barco o hasta pudieron abandonar la isla. Tiene que ser una embarcación que se mueva veloz.

_— Revisaré de nuevo los reportes más recientes, mientras, te envío la imagen de los sospechosos, cortesía de Katsumoto. Los puertos y aeropuertos ya fueron alertados._

— Vaya, es Clark Farres —dijo Quinn— Es uno de los que trabaja en el laboratorio de patología del hospital de Maui.

— Y en su tiempo libre es ladrón de barcos de crucero con camarote y turismo —bufó el rubio.

— Cindy Madison, bioquímica —leyó Junior— fue despedida y denunciada por robo en Filadelfia.

— Vino aquí y encontró a su media naranja —dijo Cole.

_— Pudimos hablar con la sobrina del alcalde. Mencionó que vio otros tres hombres que hablaban con Farres y Madison, eran extranjeros y tenían una mirada extraña, no pudo darnos más que una vaga descripción de una cicatriz cerca del ojo derecho; pero fue suficiente para que el guardia que encontró a los chicos los reconociera. Todos habitan en Lanai. Tani, Adam y la policía están de camino. Yo estoy cerca de la casa del patólogo; pero sus compañeros, dijeron que Clark había mencionado que se tomaría unos días en un lugar espiritual._

— Dudo que eso lo sirva, ese tipo no tiene conciencia —gruño Cole— ¿Qué hay de los reportes de embarcaciones robadas?

_— No hay ningún reporte reciente._

— Espiritual... —susurró el rubio.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el moreno a su lado.

— Kahoolawe, dicen que la isla se usa para fines espirituales y culturales, por eso no hay visitas turísticas... Están allí. Lou, hablamos luego.

_— Cuídense, los queremos a todos de regreso y con vida._

— Si están allí, ¿por qué dejar el barco tan lejos de la playa? —cuestionó la sargento.

— Es una zona rocosa, imposible anclar el barco en una de las playas sin arruinarlo —dijo Cole— O simplemente no aseguraron bien el bote.

— Si no podemos acercarnos en el bote, tendremos que nadar entonces —reconoció Liu.

— Iremos Junior y yo, el motor es ruidoso, nos escucharían —dijo Cole.

— Si todos están allí, con más de esas bacterias no podrán solos, iré con ustedes —dijo Quinn empezando a sacarse el chaleco antibalas para poder nadar con libertad.

— Iremos todos.

— No, Danny —dijo Lincoln una vez más— Junior y yo lo haremos, confía en nosotros, les informaremos lo que hallemos. Si son demasiados o hay más de esos frascos, sólo vigilaremos. Nosotros estamos entrenados para riesgos así. Por favor.

— Está bien, tengan cuidado. Y no hagan nada estúpido —demandó el jefe.

— No lo haremos —aseguró Junior, Danny trató de creerle.

El detective informó al capitán de la Guardia Costera los nuevos hallazgos y las maniobras que sus compañeros realizarían y hasta que no se comunicaran, todos debían guardar calma y silencio.

Disparos se escucharon alertando a las fuerzas de la ley. Las luces del buque y de los otros dos botes se encendieron. El ruido de una lancha de motor potente se escuchó reemplazando al ruido de las armas. En ese momento, comprendieron efectivamente habría una persecución.

Junior y Cole ya se habían metido en el agua y Danny esperó no cometer ningún error a la hora de manejar la nave, tantos años viendo a Steve manejar uno tenía que servirle de algo. En cuanto los dos hombres lograron abordar, Cole tomó el mando de la nave y la puso a máxima velocidad y esta vez, el de ojos azules no protestó.

— Capitán, no hay que perder de vista esa lancha.

— Entendido, detective, enviaremos al helicóptero a la persecución.

En cuestión de minutos, dicha máquina los rebasó sirviendo como guía a los Defender y al buque poco más atrás en medio de la oscuridad. La velocidad de los botes de la Guardia Costera era para resaltar.

— Hay que disparar al motor —gritó Junior. Y en cuanto los tuvieron a tiro de blanco, lo hicieron. Un par de millas después, el bote se vio obligado a detenerse; pero sus tripulantes no estuvieron dispuestos a rendirse amenazando con infectar a cualquiera que osara acercarse.

El Five-O hizo buen uso de sus municiones y el capitán de la Guardia Costera comprendió mejor la reputación de ese equipo.

— Falta el doctor Clark —dijo Junior revisando a los muertos.

— Tiene que estar aquí, escondido —dijo Quinn buscando en todo lugar posible— ¡No puede ser, no está!

— No creo que el suministro de bacterias esté completo, el armario en el otro bote era grande y el diseño era para sostener muchos más frascos —dijo Cole revisando el adecuado estuche de tamaño medio.

— Clark puede seguir en Kahoolawe —tanteó el hombre a cargo— Ellos sólo fueron una distracción.

— Todos estaban alrededor de una fogata, pero había una carpa levantada —recordó Junior.

Tan pronto como lo dijo, el rubio y Lincoln corrieron de regreso al Defender y regresaron a dicha isla. Ambos metieron sus armas en una bolsa de lona a fin de que no se mojaran, usar los chalecos antibalas dificultaría el nadar, así que no podrían usarlos, y mientras menos peso llevaran encima, nadarían más rápido, así que, sin pensarlo más, y sabiendo que estarían muy vulnerables, se sumergieron en el agua. A Cole no le quedó dudas que el hombre nadaba muy bien; pero no era hora para halagos.

Danny no pidió apoyo esta vez o Clark podría darse cuenta de la presencia de los agentes. Su mano ardió cuando salió del agua, había una ligera raspadura, producto del contacto con una roca y es que por falta de luz era difícil saber en dónde ponía la mano.

— ¡Five-O! Clark Farres, manos en alto, deje todo y dese vuelta —ordenó Williams con arma en mano y sorprendiendo al patólogo en el interior de la amplia carpa mientras guardaba varios frascos.

— Hay más portadores de la infección allá afuera.

— Sólo nos falta uno, ¿dónde está?

— El marido de la mujer con herida quirúrgica, ¿no? Se preocupan por verse mejor antes de por lo verdaderamente importante. La última vez que vi a su marido coqueteaba con la bella Madison, ella está loca, le gusta infectar con virus y bacterias a las personas —dijo con expresión enloquecida.

— Y no es la única, ¿cierto?

— ¿Ha notado lo fácil que es provocar un contagio? Otros usan agentes neurológicos en la comida o envían esporas en el correo y el mundo vive espantado de sufrir con algo de eso y se olvidan que existen más tipos de bacterias que podrían matar incluso más rápidamente.

— ¿Cuál es su punto?

— ¿Mi punto? Mi punto es que de una u otra forma, estamos expuestos a miles de bacterias, y cualquiera de ellas puede ser usada para acabar con los humanos. Sería sensacional verlo.

— ¿Dónde está el hombre que Madison infectó?

— No lo infectó, no tuvo tiempo porque su novio le dio un tiro en la cabeza —contó como si no hablara de él y fuera un secreto— Creo que se lo comió un tiburón o quizás está flotando por ahí.

— Deje eso en la mesa —ordenó el rubio, el otro sonrió, estaba dispuesto a arrojar el frasco contra el de ojos azules.

— ¿Miedo, detective? Sí, una microscópica bacteria puede provocar terror. Esa raspadura en su mano es más que perfecta para estos seres —batió el frasco sin cuidado, aunque afortunadamente permaneció cerrado.

— Si lo haces, también podrías quedar infectado.

— ¿Y?

— Morirás por ello o por un disparo, última advertencia —la sonrisa del otro se amplió.

Lincoln sorprendió al patólogo por la espalda, clavando un cuchillo al mismo tiempo que sujetaba fuertemente la mano con la que sostenía el frasco con la bacteria come carne. Danny se aproximó y con la mano sana, tomó el frasco y la dejó en la mesa alejándose de inmediato. El sospechoso estaba muerto.

— Bien hecho, Cole.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí.

Lanai era sin duda un buen lugar para disfrutar de un descanso luego de todo el agotador trabajo que habían hecho. El detective y sus compañeros decidieron pasar lo que quedaba del domingo disfrutando de la playa y de una variedad de bocadillos. Por supuesto, también tenían frutas tropicales a su disposición, incluida la infaltable fruta tradicional.

— Lanai, también conocida como la isla de la piña —informó el capitán sentándose al lado del rubio.

— ¿Cuántas veces debo aclararlo? Me gusta la piña y después de estar tan cerca de una horrible bacteria, comerla es un todo un deleite —dijo probando un bocadillo que no estaba seguro de lo que era; pero que claramente tenía piña.

— ¡Aquí llega la pizza hawaiana! —dijo Adam apareciendo con Quinn y Cole que traían varias cajas.

— Excepto de esa forma.

— Tranquilo, Danny, te trajimos una grande para ti solito y sin la infernal fruta —dijo Quinn entregándosela.

— Me alegra saber cuánto me quieren —sonrió el rubio y no tardó en abrirla y sacar la primera rebanada.

Tani y Junior caminaban un poco más alejados tomados de la mano.

— No hace falta adivinar que efectivamente ahí, si hay tintes románticos —dijo Lou mirando a la pareja al igual que el de Jersey y los otros.

— Sólo espero que no se emocionen demasiado con el romance. Como sea, el día que tengan hijos, estaremos en problemas, así que mejor disfrutemos de estos momentos de calma.

— Vas a quedarte para siempre, ¿verdad, Danny?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Adam?

— Por nada, sólo que siempre creí que, a la primera oportunidad, te marcharías; pero al verte así, exuberantemente relajado...

— Por ahora estoy bien en Hawái con todo y el trabajo. Sin embargo, quien sabe más adelante... así que adórenme y consiéntanme mientras me tengan aquí —dijo devorando otra rebanada y mirando hacia el horizonte.

Junior notó que finalmente, Tani estaba relajándose. A pesar de no admitirlo, ella había sentido miedo por el caso, tanto por el posible contagio como por la posibilidad de perder a sus amigos y a su novio.

— Entonces, —inició Junior— ¿dices que siempre tiene que pasar algo si vas a nadar con un amigo?

— No quise decir que... aquel día yo... es decir, sí, quería que pasara algo entre nosotros... pero no estaba segura si tú querías... y sabes que no fue planeado, la batería de mi auto estaba muerta y hacía un calor terrible... y no había nada mejor que hacer que meternos al mar mientras esperábamos la grúa. Y, por si lo has pensado, nunca me había metido al mar en ropa interior, sólo lo hice contigo.

— Lo sé. A pesar de todo lo que pasamos en medio de todo ese calor... fue un gran día, un inicio para nosotros.

— Sí...

— ¿Una zambullida?

— Sé lo que intentas, Reigns; pero te aviso que desde aquel día siempre llevo mi traje de baño a dónde vayamos —reveló quitándose la ropa, metiéndose al agua y nadando como una sirena.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**N/A:** Los momentos de enredo de Tani, es porque recuerda lo que pasó en el episodio tres de la novena temporada, el día en que sufrieron por el calor. **  
**

La acción en la serie se limitó mucho, creo yo, a Oahu, así que quise sacarlos de allí y que también tuvieran un momentito de relajamiento en otra isla. ^^. Y sí, también quería que Danny se mojara, imagínenlo con la ropa pegada al cuerpo... creo que mejor no. **  
**

_¿Algún momento aparecerá McGarrett?_

Sí.

_¿Será pronto?_

Está por verse ^^.

...

Y me gané tomatazos....

Gracias por leer!


	13. CAPÍTULO XIII: UN NUEVO CASO

Lou esperaba el momento en el que anunciaran que era momento de abordar el avión que lo regresaría hasta Hawái. Él y su esposa, habían estado un par de días en Chicago visitando a su adorada hija Samantha y al resto de su familia.

Al capitán casi le dio un colapso cuando su niña se presentó a la cena con el hombre dos años mayor con el que estaba saliendo. Renne tuvo que intervenir para su marido no sacara sus esposas o su arma y se pusiera a interrogarlo. Afortunadamente, el chico no se negó a contestar las preguntas de sus casi suegros.

Aun así, Grover no había dormido en toda la noche, pensando en la pareja. Sin embargo, le alegraba verla feliz. Después de lo Ian, a Samantha no sólo le había costado caminar por las calles sin sentir temor, también relacionarse con muchachos.

— Créame que lo entiendo, señor Grover, Sam me contó sobre su secuestro y no lo culpo por desconfiar; pero puedo prometerle que voy a cuidarla siempre. Y si le tranquiliza saber, yo conozco el internet y las redes sociales. Puedo descargar música y videos; pero no soy un hacker.

— Está bien, papi, él es bueno. Me hace feliz.

La sonrisa de su hija terminó por desarmarlo, y tratando de mantener la mente abierta, se dedicó a conocerlo.

Renne se quedaría unos días más con sus suegros. El capitán, aun con preocupación, le había pedido que hablara con su hija a fin de obtener más datos del joven. Ella también sentía temor; lo suficiente para permitirle a su marido investigar y si no había nada de qué preocuparse, Lou debía dejar esa cara de medio bulldog cuando volviera a hablar con el chico.

Por otra parte, el exjefe del SWAT no había querido visitar aquellos lugares que alguna vez fueron su refugio, ya que todavía había quienes lo consideraban persona no grata y eso siempre le causaría conflictos internos.

El frío se hacía sentir, así que acomodó su abrigo.

— Hola, Lou.

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Acaso estoy soñando?

— ¿Cómo estás, amigo?, ha pasado tiempo

— Y que lo digas, ¿qué haces en Chicago? —cuestionó estrechándole la mano.

— Sólo estoy de paso. ¿Cómo están todos?

— ... Ocupados, como siempre —respondió luego de un breve silencio.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Él está bien?

— Sí, sí, está bien. Todos están bien.

— Has estado evadiendo mis llamadas, amigo; tuve que preguntarle a Samantha cuando estarías por aquí.

— ¿Qué yo he estado evadiendo tus llamadas? ¡Eso no es cierto! Eres tú quien llama en momentos inoportunos. Cuando tienes la decencia de hacerlo, claro.

— ¿Inoportunos dices? ¿Qué se supone que haces a las 6:00 de la mañana?

— Dormir, ¿ya no recuerdas que los operativos no tienen un horario fijo? Hay que descansar cuando se pueda.

— Bien, de acuerdo; pero ¿le has dicho a Danny que hace tiempo que he intentado comunicarme con él y no puedo?

— Sí, claro.

— ¿Y le dijiste que estaba en Montana? Esperaba que, al saberlo, él iría a verme. Y no digas que estabas dormido, era más de mediodía en Hawái cuando llamé.

— Igualmente fue un momento inoportuno. Cuando llamaste, él estaba en la isla grande. Iba a hacerlo; pero... lo siento. Danny prefiere... Si te soy sincero, no creo que hubiera aceptado ir a verte.

— Lou... ¿qué pasa? —la voz avisando que era momento de abordar interrumpió la conversación.

— Ese es mi vuelo... ¿Algún día volverás a Hawái?

— ...

— Cuídate, hombre —finalizó abrazándolo.

Steve confirmó que no podía dejar pasar mucho más tiempo antes de volver, Lou no era el único que había estado evitando hablarle de Danny, los demás también lo habían hecho muy vagamente. Algo sucedía con todos ellos, especialmente con el de Jersey, ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin escuchar su voz. La última vez lo había visto, fue mediante la televisión, en las noticias, hacía meses.

Un Danny Williams que no quería hablar con él, era algo para inquietarse.

— Hay mucha gente —dijo Lincoln.

— Sí, la _semana Aloha_ es para celebrar el resurgimiento de la isla después de la guerra —contó Tani que hacía como guía de turista mientras iban a la escena del crimen.

— Si no fuera porque tenemos trabajo, me gustaría sentarme a disfrutar de un buen espectáculo y con una bebida en la mano —dijo Quinn.

— Si logramos resolver el caso, quizás podamos —deseó la otra chica.

— Es poco probable —dijo el marine, mirando el cadáver irreconocible al lado de la bóveda del banco.

— Doctora Noelani —saludó la sargento— ¿Es uno de los ladrones?

— Eso parece, hay rastro de tela adherido a la cara, probablemente de la máscara.

— Sus manos están muy quemadas, supongo que no podemos saber quién es mediante el registro de huellas digitales.

— Es verdad, sargento Lincoln, tendremos que verificar mediante los registros dentales. No tenía identificación y tampoco tenía un celular. Quizás se llevaron ambos objetos para que tardáramos más en identificarlo.

— Parece que no sabía manipular explosivos, le reventó en la cara —dijo Tani— ¿Hay más víctimas?

— Él es la única baja, los pocos rehenes que había están bien, asustados claro; pero bien —dijo Junior— Algunos tienen unos pequeños golpes como una mujer que asegura que uno de los hombres la empujó fuertemente y al caer se lastimó el tobillo, lloraba de dolor. La ambulancia ya se la llevó. Desafortunadamente sólo pudo darme una descripción general.

— Todos dijeron lo mismo —dijo Lou que apenas llevaba una hora después de haber regresado. No mencionó su encuentro en el aeropuerto— Cinco hombres vestidos de negro, encapuchados, tres de mediana estatura que hicieron un par de disparos al aire y les exigieron tirarse al piso para luego amenazar al encargado que guiara a dos de ellos hasta aquí.

— ¿Y dónde está el gerente? —cuestionó la policía militar.

— Con Adam, en la ambulancia, tiene unas esquirlas incrustadas en la cara y el brazo —informó de nuevo el capitán— En cuanto dejen de atenderlo nos dará una lista de los empleados para ver si alguno a faltado. Desafortunadamente hackearon las cámaras, así que no hay grabaciones del hecho.

— Entonces tenemos que averiguar quién era él y con quienes tenía negocios —dijo la de pelo más largo mirando al occiso.

— ¿Se llevaron algo? —preguntó el más alto entrando a la bóveda.

— Más de medio millón en efectivo y seguramente se hubieran llevado más; pero no tenían las suficientes manos para hacerlo —dijo Lou.

— Eso debió hacerlos sufrir, mucho más que la muerte de su cómplice —dijo Liu.

— ¿Qué Adam no tenía el día libre? —preguntó Lincoln cuando iban de salida, mientras los técnicos seguían procesando la escena, esperando encontrar al menos una huella.

— Estaba disfrutando de él en un café cerca de aquí cuando oyó los disparos. Le dije que una vez que tomara la declaración del gerente, retomara su descanso —respondió el de Chicago.

— Y Danny tiene asistencia con la gobernadora —dijo Quinn— ¿Han notado lo bien que sale en las fotografías del periódico?

— Serio y todo; pero se ve guapo —dijo Tani con emoción. Los demás sonrieron ante la agitación de ellas.

— Podrán decirle todo eso cuando _Sunshine_ esté presente; pero ahora sólo estamos nosotros para atender este caso y hay mucho por investigar, así que a trabajar —ordenó Lou.

Luego de tomar la declaración del gerente e informarlo a sus compañeros, Adam se iba en su auto cuando recibió la llamada de su jefe.

— Hola, Danny; estoy en camino de recoger a Charlie.

_— ¿Estás seguro, Adam? Puedo llamar a Rachel._

— Claro que no, se suponía que pasarías el día con él y si la llamas, ni siquiera podrás verlo un momento. Además, no tengo otra cosa que hacer, los otros son suficientes para atender el caso.

_— Lo sé; pero podrías pasar tu día libre haciendo algo mejor._

— ¿Algo mejor que estar con mi sobrino tomando helados?

_— No lo consientas demasiado._

— No hago eso. Además, quiero saber cómo le va con sus clases de defensa.

_— Te advierto que, si lo haces, querrá darte una demostración completa. Ama esas clases._

— Me alegra. Entonces...

_— Está bien. En cuánto la gobernadora se retire, me reuniré con los demás y si todo va bien, nos veremos en el desfile. Antes el jefe de Five-O no necesitaba presentarse a todas estas ceremonias, ni celebraciones._

— Bueno, la gobernadora Keiko quiere demostrar que Five-O no sólo tiene un jefe competente, también quiere presumir que es atractivo.

_— ¿Otra vez con eso?_

— No me extrañaría que le gustases.

_— Voy a ignorar que dijiste eso, Adam Noshimuri._

— De acuerdo. ¿Te has fijado en su jefe de seguridad?

_— Estás a un paso de recibir una suspensión._

_—_ ¿Qué hay del piloto? Según recuerdo, dijiste que se veía tan sabroso como una _malasada._

_— ¡Adam! Detente. Ahora._

— Tranquilo, jefe, ya entendí —sonrió— Te haré saber cuándo tenga a Charlie conmigo.

_— Bien, gracias. Adiós._

Adam estaba consciente de que Danny no quería involucrarse con nadie; pero no por eso olvidó el tema y más de una vez le hizo notar que había gente interesada en mantener al menos una conversación de índole íntima con él, no precisamente la gobernadora o el jefe de seguridad; pero cuando trataban con las personas en el desarrollo de los casos, no le había pasado por alto que había damas y también algunos caballeros que no les importaba responder preguntas del hombre a cargo. Sin embargo, Danny siempre mantuvo su actitud distante y profesional, aun después de que las investigaciones concluyeran.

El castaño de ojos verdes, cejas espesas, intrigante sonrisa, claramente buen físico, piloto del helicóptero parecía ser quien más agallas tenía para invitar al formal rubio de ojos azules a tomar una copa y esperaba que no tardara. El japonés, deseaba que su amigo se diera la oportunidad, incluso le había expresado que todos estarían felices si tuviera una cita con aquel espécimen, también que, de pasar algo más, contaría con la aprobación de todos; pero el rubio únicamente había sonreído negando.

— ¡Tío Adam!

— Hola, amigo, cada vez que te veo estás más grande —dijo levantándole. El niño no era del todo consciente que sus amigos siempre pusieran atención a las personas que él llamaba tíos. ¡Tenía varios!

— Un poquito.

— ¿Un poquito? Pronto estarás tan grande y fuerte como tu papá —dijo y el niño se sintió feliz. Sus compañeros no eran los únicos que notaban a las personas que recogían al pequeño rubio. Las madres también— ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? ¿Has aprendido mucho?

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Tienes tarea?

— Sí, matemáticas ¿Danno vendrá a ayudarme?

— Quizás tarde un poquito; pero si no te importa, yo podría hacerlo, también soy bueno ¿qué dices? ¿Sí?

— Sí.

— Bien, primero vamos a almorzar, ¿te apetece camarones?

— ¡Camarones! —celebró.

— Pues vamos por camarones y quizás un helado, ¿qué te parece?

— ¡Sí! —aplaudió el pequeño y el oriental lo puso en el suelo para ir hacia el auto.

Adam le abrió la puerta trasera, se aseguró que se pusiera bien el cinturón y la cerró. Fue cuando iba al asiento del conductor que notó algunas miradas y sonrisas sobre él. Él también sonrió y subió al auto.

En el palacio Iolani, Tani ya hacía unas búsquedas en la computadora tanto en la base de datos como en internet. No se encontraron huellas en la escena; pero al menos, Noelani ya le había dado el nombre del muerto.

— ¿Ese es nuestro ladrón tostado? —preguntó Quinn llegando junto a Lincoln.

— Sí, su nombre es Julián Donovan.

— No tiene ni la apariencia, ni el apellido de un simple ladrón —opinó la chica de melena más oscura.

— Porque no lo es. Julián Donovan, neoyorquino, treinta años. Llegó a Oahu hace tres semanas y estaba completamente soltero. Estudió administración empresarial, e hizo una pasantía en una de las más grandes agencias de relaciones públicas y comunicaciones que ofrece asesoría estratégica e implementación de planes comunicacionales en relaciones públicas, manejo de reputación y esas cosas. Luego de eso no hay registro de que trabajara en otro lugar e incluso es como si hubiera desaparecido; pero husmee el nombre de uno de los fundadores de esa empresa y es Donovan, así que probablemente Julián sea su hijo.

— Obviamente no hay una buena relación entre ellos o el nombre de Julián figuraría al lado de su padre o mínimamente habría fotografías juntos y entre todas estas, no las hay —acotó Quinn— El señor Donovan está ocultando que tiene un hijo y no es de extrañar con el tipo de empresa que tiene. Un hijo delincuente no le hace bien a una empresa de relaciones públicas. Entonces, esa podría ser la razón por la que Julián hacía lo que hacía.

— No estoy seguro, —acotó Cole— la víctima lleva su apellido. Un padre que no quiere saber de su hijo, ya le hubiera quitado hasta el apellido. Miren su expediente, sólo hay registro sobre infracciones; no robos, ni otras acusaciones. Ni siquiera dice que fue sospechoso en alguna otra investigación, así que creo que su padre sí tiene comunicación con él y que además le provee dinero.

— ¿Y cómo es que se convirtió en ladrón si no le faltaban recursos? —preguntó Liu.

— Busqué en línea y encontré su Instagram y hasta antes que muriera estaba muy activo. En su perfil dice "Chico viajero buscando emociones" y supuestamente tenía veinticinco.

— A nadie le gusta reconocer su verdadera edad —resopló Quinn— Vaya, tiene fotografías interesantes. Al principio, todas lo muestran haciendo deportes extremos. Era adicto a la adrenalina.

— Pero luego de hacer saltos en paracaídas, parapente, nadar entre tiburones, se metió a las carreras de auto ilegales; pero también se cansó y buscó nuevas emociones. Mira nada más, esta imagen es de un edificio y esta otra muestra el mismo edificio en llamas ¡y encima hace un gesto haciendo silencio! —expresó Tani con indignación— Aquí hay otra imagen, es una escultura que estaba destinada a decorar un parque y esta otra, la muestra grotescamente vandalizada y de nuevo ese gesto de silencio y así hay muchas más. Vehículos, escaparates, etc. Todas en distintas ciudades.

— Si quería emociones fuertes, debió enlistarse en la marina —opinó Lincoln con molestia.

— Ya sabemos que le gustaba destruir cosas; pero ¿robar un banco? Sigo sin entender el motivo —inquirió Liu.

— No hay ninguna imagen de eso, aunque quizás no tuvo tiempo de postearlas— dijo Tani buscando entre las imágenes— Quizás, esta era su mayor aventura, la primera vez que participaba de un delito mayor.

— Y la última. Mírenlo, sería rico, atractivo, usaba algunas ropas de marca; pero no se tomaba la vida en serio. Inmaduro total —analizó Liu.

— No creo que conociera a los tipos con los que estaba —observó Cole.

— Entonces, ¿simplemente los encontró y dijo "¡oigan! ¿puedo ayudarles a robar?" —cuestionó Quinn.

— Eso parece —dijo la otra chica— Lou y Junior regresaron al banco y están tratando de obtener su información bancaria, así sabremos en qué ha invertido su dinero y seguramente también daremos con el lugar donde estaba hospedado y con suerte habrá algo más.

— Mientras, yo tengo las grabaciones de las cámaras de un par de negocios cerca del banco, al menos podemos verlos cuando entraban —dijo Cole— Ahí están. Sí, son cinco y llevaban máscaras. Sus armas son de procedencia rusa. Uno de ellos tiene un tatuaje en la mano que apenas se ve.

— Uno muy horrible; pero no se distingue la forma —opinó Quinn.

— Hecha en una prisión seguramente —dedujo la oficial Rey.

— ¿Alguna novedad, Lou? —preguntó Quinn contestando su teléfono y poniéndolo el alta voz.

_— Ya tenemos el registro monetario. El señor Donovan recibía sumas no muy altas cada semana, todas de una compañía en Nueva York._

_—_ Una agencia de relaciones públicas, creemos que es de su padre —dijo Cole.

_— También tenía dinero en otra cuenta, una muy elevada, no existen depósitos recientes en ella. En el registro de una tarjeta de crédito a su nombre hay gastos que señalan que se hospedaba en una de las suites del Hilton. Junior y yo ya estamos en ella y según una de las trabajadoras, Julián era amable, daba muy buenas propinas y si bien al principio no se lo vio con nadie, a la segunda semana recibió la visita de un hombre con el que conversaron largamente, y sin ningún altercado. Su visitante fue muy posiblemente su hermano._

_—_ No hay registros que tuviera uno, capitán —informó Tani.

_— Si lo son o no, me encargaré de investigarlo y también si ese hombre sabe algo._

— Si me dices su nombre, puedo buscarlo en la base de datos.

_— No, Tani. Ahora, Junior y yo vimos su habitación, y no hay nada que diga "robaré un banco". Sin embargo, el gerente, quien por cierto reconoció a Julián, nos mostró que hizo un retiro, una cantidad considerable de efectivo, con la cual pudo haber comprado explosivos._

— _El problema es saber a quién le dio el dinero y dónde se hizo las compras_ —dijo Junior acercándose.

— _Averigüen con el laboratorio qué clase de explosivos usaron y luego será el momento de hablar con nuestros informantes y ver dónde y quien pudo haber sido el vendedor._

— Entendido —dijo Cole.

En el hotel, Junior miró preocupado al capitán.

— ¿Está bien, señor?

— Estoy bien, Junior. Quédate aquí y espera a los forenses, asegúrate de que registren cada centímetro de la habitación —terminó el moreno y salió de la suite. Se detuvo antes de entrar al ascensor y envió un mensaje a Danny pidiéndole que lo llamara en cuanto pudiera.

Con los datos requeridos ya obtenidos del laboratorio, todos acudieron a quienes podían darles información sobre dónde obtener C-4. Desgraciadamente, tendrían que averiguar en varios lugares.

Tani y Quinn iban juntas en el auto de la primera.

— ¿Entonces? —inició la de pelo más largo.

— ¿Qué?

— Tú y Lincoln.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Vamos! ¿Me harás decirlo?

— Fuimos a comer anoche y luego bebimos unos tragos. Eso es todo.

— Y esta mañana llegaron juntos, ambos con el mismo aroma del champú. Y no es la primera vez.

— ¡Oh, no! Dime que nadie más lo ha notado.

— ¿En serio crees que no lo han hecho?

— ¿No?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! La mayoría al menos, sólo que todos fueron muy discretos.

— No es... algo serio. Cole tiene ciertas... inquietudes y le ofrecí ayudarlo, no le causa entusiasmo ir con la psicóloga del departamento. Entre esas charlas, pues... sólo pasó.

— ¿Y piensan hacerlo serio en algún momento?

— No lo sé. Yo me siento cómoda estando como estoy y él... no sé lo que piensa en realidad. A veces evade mis preguntas y no me sentiría bien estando con alguien así.

— Además, que podrías recibir una llamada de Rick Wright en cualquier momento.

— ¿El amigo de Magnum? ¡Oh, no!

— ¿Por qué? No está mal y si no quieres nada con Cole, pues...

— Por favor dejemos el tema.

— De acuerdo; pero si se vuelve serio...

— Tal vez te lo cuente —se burló dejando a la otra con cara de incredulidad.

Danny alcanzó a Lou en la dirección señalada y lo acompañó a ver al hermano de Julián luego de un breve informe sobre el caso. El capitán le permitió al jefe manejar la situación y por la forma de responder, era obvio que el hombre no sabía en lo que su hermano se había metido, y el interrogatorio se convirtió en una notificación sobre el deceso.

Danny le pidió a Grover que se fuera inmediatamente luego de que Lincoln informara que probablemente habían encontrado al vendedor, mientras que el de Jersey se quedaría con Liam Donovan y aseguró que de saber algo importante se lo comunicaría con prontitud.

— Lo lamento, Liam.

— Necesito verlo.

— Puedo llevarte con la forense; pero debo advertirte que será muy difícil.

— Lo sé.

El rubio y el castaño abordaron el Camaro, Liam trató de saber más sobre lo que había sucedido; pero Danny claramente no pudo hacerlo y el otro lo entendió. Su semblante cambió a uno enojado y Williams comprendió bien ese sentimiento.

El neojerseyés habló con Noelani y ella le prometió acompañar al castaño en el difícil momento. El detective aún tenía obligaciones que atender y que no podía dejar de lado.

Aquel era un lugar alejado y rústico, incluso parecía abandonado; pero el equipo no bajó la guardia y pronto el sonido de cristales y tipos huyendo dio inicio a la correspondiente persecución. A pesar de que la velocidad y complexión del sospechoso, el tipo no fue rival para Cole.

Los otros no corrieron con tanta suerte, mínimamente terminaron con una bala en alguna parte del cuerpo.

A pesar de los intentos por negar haber vendido explosivos, fueron suficientes un par de amenazas por lo que los sospechosos no opusieron más resistencia y señalaron a Julián como el hombre que pagó una buena suma por una gran cantidad de explosivos. También dio el nombre del tipo que lo había acompañado, era el que tenía el tatuaje que Lincoln había visto en el video. Una horrible calavera. Lamentablemente no habían conseguido los nombres de sus otros cómplices, ni donde podían encontrarlos.

Empezaron la búsqueda en la base de datos y no tardaron en tener una coincidencia. No fue extraño leer los múltiples cargos por los que había sido acusado en otros estados. Claramente escogió Oahu para seguir aumentando los cargos a su expediente.

De inmediato se ordenó un boletín de búsqueda y captura del hombre tatuado cuyo nombre era Jack Smith y pronto hubo resultados.

Vivía en Manoa. Era momento de ir a hacer un arresto.

— Despejado —dijo Cole, una vez revisado el cuarto principal.

— Lo mismo —afirmó Junior saliendo de la segunda habitación.

— Nada en la cochera —dijo Lou.

— Parece que no ha estado aquí en mucho tiempo —dedujo Quinn revisando el refrigerador.

— Todo está lleno de polvo —secundó Tani desde la pequeña sala.

— Con una parte de ese medio millón que robaron, quizás encontró el modo de salir de la isla antes que emitiéramos el boletín —dijo Junior.

— Es posible; pero la cantidad de explosivos, me hace pensar que harán otro movimiento antes —dijo Cole.

— Hacerlo ahora sería arriesgado —opinó Joons.

— Los delincuentes no suelen caracterizarse por el sentido de la prudencia. Y si Lincoln tiene razón, habrá otro robo —dijo el capitán.

— Y el nuevo problema es saber dónde y cuándo —siguió Liu.

— Esperen, tenemos algo —dijo Lou revisando su celular— Es un mensaje de Danny. El chico que atiende el bar del Hilton ha reconocido a nuestro sospechoso, la policía ya va para allá.

De inmediato, todos abordaron sus autos y aceleraron rumbo al mencionado lugar. Cuando llegaron, la policía ya tenía puesto un perímetro; pero el problema eran los explosivos y la cantidad de gente hospedada en ese lugar.

— Capitán, —dijo Duke— el sospechoso está dentro, según una de las recepcionistas, se registró anoche con el nombre de Dugan Smith, tiene una habitación en el piso 32. Y según el chico que dio el aviso, dijo que nunca lo vio con Donovan; pero que esta mañana, el hombre estaba acompañado por otros tres quienes acababan de registrarse. Dos en el piso 22 y la última, una mujer, está en el 16. Ya los identificamos y tienen prontuario. El hotel ha pedido a sus huéspedes quedarse en sus habitaciones, y el detective Williams pidió que el escuadrón antibombas se presentara, él ya viene en camino. Mis hombres los esperan con las llaves de cada habitación.

— He visto a esa mujer —contó Junior mirando la fotografía— dijo que uno de los ladrones la empujó y se lastimó el tobillo.

— Bien, Duke, —ordenó Lou— quédate aquí y cuiden que nadie salga. SWAT con nosotros, adelante.

El equipo fue dividiéndose a fin de cubrir salidas de emergencia, ascensores y toda posible ruta de escape. Así mismo, el escuadrón antibombas se desplegó por cada piso, revisando la probable instalación de un aparato explosivo.

El detective Williams estacionó el Camaro en medio de la calle y salió encontrándose de inmediato con el sargento de la policía.

— Duke.

— Detective, su equipo ya está adentro, tenemos identificados a todos los sospechosos y sus ubicaciones. Hasta ahora parece que no se han dado cuenta de que estamos aquí por ellos.

— Esperemos que así sigan o podría haber muchos heridos. Con lo del desfile floral, hay más gente de lo acostumbrado —dijo el rubio preocupado.

De pronto, un ruido se escuchó al interior. Alguien había activado la alarma contra incendios y la gente empezó a salir cada vez más aprisa, entre el temor de un incendio y los disparos que ya se habían escuchado. Ver a los policías armados en la entrada y/o salida, tampoco ayudó a calmarlos.

— ¡Bajen sus armas! —ordenó Danny— ¡Todos calmados!

— ¡Ya oyeron! ¡No disparen! —gritó Lukela.

— ¿Lou? ¿Me oyes?

_— Te oigo, Danny._

— ¿Qué está pasando?

_— Uno de nuestros sospechosos activó la alarma de incendios intentando huir, va por las escaleras, Junior está ya listo para agarrarlo._

— Bien, ¿alguien más?

— _Estamos saliendo con la sospechosa_ —dijo Cole.

La policía trató de calmar a la gente y conducirla por una vía, alejándola del hotel aclarando que no había ningún incendio; pero que, por seguridad, era mejor alejarse y a los padres les recalcaban que no debían descuidar a los _keikis_.

Quinn y Cole aparecieron casi arrastrando a una mujer que gritaba que su detención era un error.

— Atrapamos a la dama en apuros —ironizó la sargento entregándola a unos policías— Argumenta que la obligaron. Sin embargo, estaba armada —mostró el arma. De nuevo, disparos se escucharon arriba.

— Muchachos, infórmenme —pidió el detective dispuesto a entrar.

— _Uno cayó y tenemos a otro_ —comunicó Junior.

— _Smith va hacia la salida_ —avisó Tani claramente corriendo y todos abajo estuvieron vigilando; pero entre tanta gente era difícil distinguirlo. De apoco, los uniformados lograron poner un poco de orden.

— Allí —señaló el moreno y Liu fue tras el hombre, quien al darse cuenta de que había sido identificado se echó a correr empujando a quien sea que se le atravesara.

Lincoln vio el deportivo negro y lo abordó siguiendo al sospechoso y alcanzándolo; pero el otro sacó su arma y disparó al Camaro y de nuevo se puso a correr. Fue cuando quiso cruzar la avenida que recibió el impacto del auto. Danny estaba mirando todo con expresión pasmada y Lukela miraba al rubio con la misma expresión.

— Ni mi auto, ni los sospechosos sobrevivirán con ese hombre cerca.

— El comandante nunca hizo algo así.

— Sí, a veces yo también extraño los métodos de McGarrett.

Los sospechosos que quedaron vivos fueron entregados a la policía, en sus habitaciones se encontraron armas, material explosivo y gran parte del dinero robado.

La situación en el hotel estaba completamente controlada, los daños no habían sido tan graves y de a poco los huéspedes volvieron a sus habitaciones con una cortesía de regalo por parte de la administración en cualquiera de los bares. La invitación se extendió a los miembros de la fuerza Five-O; pero ellos declinaron.

En los asientos afuera de la sala de autopsias, el recién llegado detective se sentó al lado de Liam, el rubio todavía tenía algunas preguntas.

— Supongo que tienes mucho que preparar para su traslado —dijo Danny suavemente mirando el rostro con rastros de tristeza.

— Sí, quiero llevar a mi hermano de regreso a Nueva York cuanto antes.

— Y luego, ¿qué harás? ¿Seguirás siendo piloto?

— No lo sé, se suponía que mi hermano era el más apto para trabajar con mi padre. Supongo que ahora soy yo quien debe hacerlo y al mismo tiempo arreglar los desastres que estoy seguro dejó por todos lados.

— Los forenses encontraron un par de identificaciones en su habitación, con distinta edad. Los registros oficiales indican que tiene treinta, aunque su perfil en línea indica que tiene veinticinco años.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —rio— Julián era mi hermano menor; pero yo sólo le llevaba tres años. Él siempre fue vanidoso, antes él era la perfecta descripción de metrosexual. No me extrañaría que hasta se hubiera dado, ¿cómo dicen? una retocada. También debió pagar para que alteraran sus datos.

— Tenía dos cuentas bancarias, una a la que tu padre hacía depósitos, ¿y la otra?

— Herencia de mi madre, ella al morir nos dejó todo lo que sus padres le dejaron a ella. De ese dinero, mi padre no vio un centavo, ni siquiera sabe lo que mi madre hizo, cree que ella dejó todo a beneficencias. Yo apenas he tocado lo mío.

— Tu padre parece…

— Mi madre le engañó. Por mucho tiempo, el señor Donovan creyó que no éramos sus hijos, así que siempre mantuvo distancia con nosotros. Y nosotros creímos que hacía eso porque era su carácter. Cuando mi madre murió hace casi diecinueve años, aparecieron los reclamos y acusaciones, ahí nos separamos. Julián por su lado, yo por el mío y mi padre con su negocio gritando que no tenía hijos y borrando casi todo lo que nos vinculaba a él. Mi padre encontró a mi hermano hace dos años en Atlanta, quiso arreglar las cosas, más no lo convenció de volver; aunque mantuvieron contacto. Y hace menos de un año, el señor Donovan se comunicó conmigo, pidiéndome lo mismo y que convenciera a mi hermano. Fue por mi padre que supe que Julián estaba aquí.

— Por eso fuiste a verlo al hotel, para convencerlo.

— Dijo que retornaríamos. Es increíble que ahora que volvimos a tener contacto después de tanto tiempo de silencio, haya terminado así; aunque no debería extrañarme, Danny.

— Sé que de ninguna manera es consuelo; pero al menos pudieron resolver sus problemas antes.

— Si te soy sincero, muchas veces desee ser hijo único.

— Puedo entenderlo, te juro que sí —aseguró posando su mano en el hombro de Liam.

— Lamento que mi hermano causara tantos problemas, detective —susurró dándole una cariñosa caricia al pálido rostro— Cuando vayas a Jersey, avísame, quizás podríamos vernos y aunque dudo que haya vuelos panorámicos en helicóptero, podríamos volver a tomar una copa o dos.

— Cuídate mucho, Liam —pidió con una cálida sonrisa y el más alto se despidió con un beso que Danny aceptó. Habían compartido apenas unas semanas, unos pocos días más bien y de haberse dado algo más serio, Danny estaba seguro que no hubiera durado debido a sus largas horas de trabajo, aun así, él estaba bien.

El desfile floral ya había dado inicio y absolutamente todos los del equipo, forense incluida, habían acordado juntos ir a presenciarlo.

— ¡Danno!

— ¡Hola campeón! —dijo el rubio abrazando y levantando a su niño— Se ha portado bien, ¿verdad?

— Como un angelito —dijo Adam.

— Le preguntaba a Charlie si tú te has portado bien —corrigió haciendo reír a todos.

— ¡Comimos helado! —contó el niño.

— ¿Helado? Qué rico.

— ¡Sí! Y ya hice mi tarea, el tío Adam me ayudó.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Él también sabe de matemáticas!

— ¿Es un genio?

— ¡Sí!

— Pero no tanto como tu papá, ¿o sí?

— ¡No! —la ternura del niño hizo que todos lo adoraran.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó el japonés.

— Sin problemas —dijo Lou. Danny no estuvo de acuerdo del todo.

— Mi auto tiene una nueva abolladura y una bala en el parabrisas—rezongó mirando a Lincoln, quien tenía mucho interés en unos bailarines.

— ¿De nuevo atropelló a un sospechoso?

— Al menos éste no necesitó ser hospitalizado, ni suturas; sólo acabó con un hombro dislocado.

— Ya es ganancia —dijo el nipón y todos disfrutaron de la música, los colores, y de los bailarines que coquetamente enviaron saludos y algunos besos.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**N/A:** No será en el siguiente capítulo; pero ya pueden empezar a buscar y reunir municiones, aunque no para usarlas contra mi, por favor.

Gracias por leer!


	14. CAPÍTULO XIV. OPERACIÓN SUNSHINE

— ¿Así está bien, Tani?

— Está perfecto, Noelani.

— ¡Quedó muy lindo!

— ¡Será una grandiosa fiesta!

— ¿Crees que el detective asista?

— Dijo que haría lo posible, aunque hay un evento de gala en casa de la gobernadora. Todo el equipo está invitado; pero ya habíamos planeado la fiesta aquí y estar juntos así que…

— Pero al menos él debe ir, ¿no?

— Sí y con lo que odia estar rodeado de políticos. Ojalá no tuviera que hacerlo.

— Ustedes son buenos haciendo operativos, ¿por qué no hacen un plan para sacarlo de la casa de la gobernadora? —breve silencio— ¿Tani?

— ¡Eres un genio Noelani! —dijo abrazándola— Termina con los globos, debo llamar a Joons y a los otros para salvar al jefe de los tentáculos malignos de los buitres, eh… políticos.

— ¡Claro! ¡Suerte!

De inmediato, la chica salió rumbo al cuartel, Lou era el único que estaba de turno y solamente llamaría a los demás si había un caso.

— Hola, Lou.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Adam?

— Tani llamó, dijo que había algo urgente.

— ¿Urgente? Pues por aquí está todo tranquilo.

— Eso fue lo que dijo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Liu entrando deprisa— Tani dijo que había algo apremiante.

— Voy a llamarla —dijo el capitán.

— ¡Qué bueno que están aquí! —dijo la mencionada chica entrando con Junior y Lincoln.

— ¿Cuál es la emergencia? —preguntó el robusto moreno.

— Danny.

— ¿Le ha pasado algo? —saltó Adam.

— No, tranquilos, es sólo que… este año ha sido difícil para él. Y estresante. Y sé que dijo que podríamos ausentarnos de la fiesta en casa de la gobernadora y que él estaría un rato y luego se reuniría con nosotros; pero ya vimos el año pasado, que no es fácil librarse de ella, ni de los tipos que abundan ahí.

— Todos buscando conocer al jefe de Five-O y obtener su apoyo para las siguientes elecciones —bufó el exjefe del SWAT.

— Sí, es por eso que Tani… —dijo Junior.

— Noelani, fue Noelani la que me dio la idea y tiene razón.

— ¿Razón en qué? —preguntó Cole sin entender demasiado.

— En que nosotros hacemos operativos para sacar a la gente de apuros.

— Quieres que planeemos algo para sacar a Danny de allí —concluyó Adam con una sonrisa.

— ¡Sí! Él no quiere estar ahí y nosotros no queremos que él esté en un lugar donde sólo está pasando un mal rato, ¿verdad?

— ¿Cuál es tu plan? —preguntó Quinn dispuesta a hacer lo que sea.

— Es algo muy, muy sencillo. Escuchen…

Los invitados ya habían empezado a arribar a la mansión de la gobernadora. Todos llegando en automóviles costosos y vestidos de forma muy elegante. Daniel Williams, entregó la llave de su auto al acomodador y fue ingresando al gran salón mientras abotonaba su saco. Sabía que le esperaba una noche difícil y rogaba porque las horas pasaran veloces y poder salir de allí. Más temprano les había deseado a su equipo un feliz y mejor año nuevo, por si no podía reunirse con ellos, lo cual parecía ser lo más probable.

Y ahí estaba la gobernadora Keiko Mahoe, glamorosamente vestida de azul, junto a su marido Richard Vance, un hombre alto, de elegante presencia y ataviado con el clásico esmoquin negro y claramente no oriundo de Hawái. Dicho hombre se dedicaba a las finanzas, aparentemente tenía muy buen carácter. Junto a ellos, estaban invitados con los que conversaban muy amenamente.

El detective dio un suave suspiro y se acercó a saludar.

— Buenas noches, señora gobernadora.

— ¡Detective Williams!, que gusto verlo, está usted muy elegante. Bienvenido.

— Es muy amable. Caballeros, señoras, buenas noches.

— Detective, que bueno verlo nuevamente —saludó el esposo de la autoridad con amabilidad— Espero que se divierta, sé que ha tenido un año ajetreado.

— No más de lo usual; pero gracias, señor Vance —dijo tomando una copa de las que un mesero ofrecía al que el rubio también agradeció.

— Tengo entendido que lleva muchos años en la isla, detective —preguntó uno los invitados apenas llegado del continente. Poco agradable, a primera opinión del de ojos azules.

— Así es.

— ¿Aun no conoce el idioma? —cuestionó el mismo, el rubio entendió su intención.

— No soy un experto; pero conozco frases y palabras. Sin embargo, nunca me acostumbré a usarlas.

— ¿Y nunca se ha encontrado con un sospechoso que hable el idioma nativo? —cuestionó una mujer, curiosa del tema.

— No; pero al igual que en cualquier caso y como se hace en cualquier otra ciudad, de necesitarlo, contamos con traductores. No es un problema —afirmó manteniendo el enfrentamiento visual con aquel hombre.

En la barra donde se servían bebidas, una chica de melena negra, vestido rojo, sandalias plateadas de tacón y con una bebida en la mano vigilaba al hombre de cabellos rubios desde que entró al salón.

— Ese traje gris le queda fantástico.

_—_ _¿Eso significa que Danny ya está ahí?_

— Afirmativo, capitán.

— _No te distraigas, Liu_.

— Tranquilo, Noshimuri —sonrió— ¿Saben? Si no fuera por determinadas personas, esta fiesta no estaría tan mal. El champán está delicioso.

_—_ _No lo disfrutes demasiado._

— Tú también quédate tranquilo, Lincoln, una copa no va a marearme, no tendrán que sacarme arrastrando. Estoy viendo muchos galanes por aquí y solteros al parecer.

— _Algunos quizás —_ dijo Tani uniéndose a la conversación mediante intercomunicadores _— Quisiera decir que ojalá y Danny se fijara en uno; pero claramente ninguno de los que están ahí es adecuado._

— También hay chicas muy guapas; pero que visiblemente esperan un anillo en la primera cita —agregó la sargento viendo a un par batiendo las pestañas de forma exagerada— Para quien lo quiera, hay de dónde escoger, aunque sea simplemente para pasar una noche. Danny podría considerarlo, hay quienes no dejan de mirarle.

— _Para bien o para mal, nuestro Danny no es así_ —afirmó el capitán— _Es todo un romántico._

— De todos modos, la gobernadora no le está dando tiempo de conocer a nadie más que a quien ella quiera presentarle. La verdad, creí que, a estas alturas, ya todos sus amigos conocían al jefe.

_—_ _Seguro que son invitados del continente,_ —dijo Junior— _entre_ _inversionistas, abogados y más políticos._

— _Dudo que el antiguo Danny hubiera aguantado esto_ —acotó Adam.

— Saluda, estrecha las manos, sonríe, conversa; pero estoy casi segura que preferiría tener su arma en su mano más que esa copa. Creo que es momento de dar inicio oficialmente con la operación _Sunshine._

— _Adelante, Quinn; Junior y yo estamos cerca_ —informó Tani.

El salón ya estaba con muchos invitados, aunque continuaban arribando algunos más. Más y más personas que luego de saludar a la anfitriona y a su esposo, se enfrascaban en mantener una conversación con el hombre a cargo de la fuerza de la gobernadora. Como no, cualquier momento era propicio para meter los intereses políticos y en esta ocasión no tendría que ser una excepción. Muchos parecían estar demasiado ansiosos en conocer lo que hombre de Jersey opinaba de varios temas, mejor aún si había algo para realzar o hundir el trabajo de la reelecta autoridad, dependiendo de quien lo preguntara, lo que a su vez podría afectar el futuro de Five-O tomando en cuenta que, con cada gobernador/a, la unidad ha tenido que pelear por su continuidad y libertad de acción.

Danny, claro, era capaz de mantener una plática con todos e incluso reconocer intenciones ocultas; pero no siempre podía o quería evitar dar su opinión y es que la simpleza con la que algunos hablaban de sobre cómo solucionar conflictos, y llegado el momento no lo hacían, rayaba el borde de la insensatez y la hipocresía.

— … ¿No lo cree así, detective?

— No, no lo creo. Si realmente se aplicara esa política de pensar más en la educación, el mundo no sería como lo es hoy. No serían necesarios todos esos controles en los aeropuertos, ni guardias de seguridad en las escuelas y colegios porque no habría tanta gente buscando provocar daño a otra. Estoy harto de escuchar a la gente que roba, por citar un ejemplo, decir “no le hicimos daño” o “está muerto, ya no va a necesitarlo” cuando hablan de los bienes que le quitaron a la víctima. La educación debe empezar por los progenitores, ellos son los primeros modelos que los niños ven y siguen y si los padres no muestran afecto y sólo les enseñan violencia e intolerancia o dejamos que sólo aprendan todo de la tecnología, y de la calle; aunque se construyan más cárceles, estas nunca serán suficientes y mucho menos lograrán enderezar o cambiar en lo que ya se convirtieron. Son casos muy contados aquellos donde una persona que ha estado encerrada realmente cambia.

— ¿No cree que está siendo muy duro, señor Williams? —preguntó una mujer de actitud delicada.

— No, para nada, he sido detective más de la mitad de mi vida. He visto demasiado en todo ese tiempo.

— Buenas noches señora gobernadora, Detective Williams.

— Sargento Quinn, que alegría verla —expresó la autoridad con sorpresa a la elegante y sensual mujer que normalmente tenía una tosca actitud.

— Gracias, es un honor estar aquí —dijo dándole un guiño al también asombrado policía.

— Señores, ella es mi compañera de trabajo, Quinn Liu, sargento de la policía militar —presentó el rubio.

— Caballeros —sonrió ella.

— Que gusto tenerla aquí, señorita Liu; el detective dijo que estaban ocupados en una vigilancia —dijo el marido de la gobernadora.

— Y así era. No se trataba de un caso tan grande como creímos en principio, afortunadamente. La policía ya tiene a todos los sospechosos bajo custodia. Entenderán caballeros, —se dirigió a los otros invitados— que no sólo nos ocupamos de casos mayores. Estamos donde nos necesitan y también apoyamos a nuestra policía cuando nos requieren y ellos a nosotros. Todos hacemos lo que sea por el bien de Hawái —la gobernadora quedó complacida ante esas palabras.

— No te olvides del SWAT, del escuadrón antiexplosivos, nuestra querida médico forense. Incluso contamos con un canino que no sólo es adorable, es el mejor rastreador de todos —acotó la recién llegada que llevaba un largo y entallado vestido marrón brilloso, elegantes zapatillas, una flor en el pelo y claro, acompañada de su novio.

— ¡Oficial Rey, oficial Reigns!

— Señora gobernadora —saludó Junior muy formalmente— Señores, soy el operador especial de segunda clase, Junior Reigns.

— Es un placer conocerte, la gobernadora nos ha contado que eres un SEAL —contó el más adulto de todos.

— Así es, señor. Ella es mi compañera, la oficial Tani Rey —ella hizo una pequeña inclinación.

— _Aloha_ , bienvenidos a Hawái —sonrió la morena.

— _Mahalo_ —contestó el hombre de barba, sonrisa coqueta, claramente del continente, Tani le regaló otra sonrisa. Danny y Quinn cruzaron una mirada algo burlona ante el intento de galanteo del hombre que obviamente prefería ignorar a Junior.

— ¡Oh, también el sargento Lincoln! —expresó al ver al hombre alto acercarse.

— Señora gobernadora, es un placer estar aquí. Señoras, señores, soy el sargento de marina, Cole Lincoln. A sus órdenes —se presentó llegando al lado de sus compañeros.

— Mucho gusto, sargento —dijo otro de los invitados de mayor edad, seguido por la esposa de éste.

— ¿Hace mucho que es parte del equipo?

— El sargento fue el último en integrarse; pero también es un gran elemento y cuando estuvo en acción, fue condecorado con el Corazón Púrpura, él formaba parte de un equipo antiterrorista —presumió la autoridad y el resultado fueron expresiones de asombro.

— Tiene un gran personal, detective. La señora gobernadora no exageraba cuando nos habló sobre usted y sus compañeros —dijo otro que no dejaba de ver a las dos elegantes damas. Los hombres también recibían miradas evaluadoras de las señoras.

— Estoy completamente de acuerdo —sonrió el rubio sintiendo que ahora todo sería más llevadero.

— ¿Y el capitán Grover y el señor Noshimuri también vendrán? —preguntó Richard Vance.

— Llegarán dentro de poco, están asegurándose de que todo esté en orden —informó Junior.

— Me siento feliz de poder tenerlos en esta celebración —dijo la máxima autoridad con evidente complacencia.

— A nosotros también nos emociona estar aquí, no queríamos perdernos esta esplendorosa reunión —indicó la del vestido rojo— Y perdóneme señora gobernadora. Detective, —Danny la miró— esa canción es una de mis favoritas, si usted quisiera…

— Por favor, será un honor —dijo Danny solícito dejando su copa en una charola al igual que ella— Con su permiso, gobernadora.

El vestido rojo era de una tela ligera, así que esta se movía delicadamente mientras Quinn era acompañada por Danny al lugar donde ya otras parejas bailaban. Desde su posición, el de ojos azules vio a un elegante Cole Lincoln sacar a bailar a la anfitriona.

Y por supuesto, Junior no hizo a Tani esperar.

— De acuerdo, ¿qué sucede?

— No ocurre nada, Danny; sólo estamos bailando.

— Ajá. Y toda esa palabrería fue porque en realidad ansiaban con el alma estar aquí, ¿no?

— Sé que dijimos que celebraríamos año nuevo con Kamekona y los demás; pero… no siempre tenemos oportunidad de lucir elegantes. Tuve este vestido guardado por meses, no sabía dónde estrenarlo.

— Sí sabes por cuántos años he sido detective, ¿cierto?

— Sólo es un baile —se defendió; pero Danny mostró no estar convencido— A ver, ¿qué te dice tu instinto que está pasando?

— No lo sé; pero me gustaría enterarme, así que… —el rubio se acercó más hacia la chica— Lou, Adam, ¿pueden decirme ustedes que está sucediendo? —ella comprendió que había notado el audífono.

— _No pasa nada, compañero, sólo decidimos que nos merecemos probar de las muy costosas bebidas que, sin duda, sirven aquí_ —dijo Lou. Danny ya los había visto brindando en la barra.

— Claro, y para degustar esos tragos necesitaban usar los intercomunicadores, ¿no?

_—_ _Eso sólo es precaución, Danny. Por si algo sucediera, ya sabes, algún hecho imprevisto._

— Lo que digas, Adam. Por cierto, se ven bien caballeros. Y ustedes, damas se ven sumamente hermosas —acotó antes que alguna de las chicas reclamase; pero que conste, él no mentía.

Poco más de dos horas habían transcurrido, Danny apenas había podido brindar con sus amigos o bailar con sus compañeras, cuando la gobernadora lo requirió por tercera vez; pero cada vez que lo hacía, Tani o Quinn o ambas, iban con él dispuestas a no dejarlo solo entre tantos rapaces y Williams no objetó que ellas lo resguardaran.

— ¡Eso es impresionante! —dijo Tani a un comentario de uno de los invitados que claramente buscaba la atención de las damas que acompañaban al envidiado jefe.

— Cuando quieran, puedo mostrárselos en persona, oficial Rey. Comprobará con sus propios ojos que es un lugar sumamente hermoso —dijo en un nuevo intento de galanteo.

— Estoy segura que lo es.

Los celulares de todos los del equipo, indicaron que les había llegado un mensaje, así que todos se apartaron con una disculpa a los invitados y procedieron a revisar sus teléfonos, bajo la mirada atenta de los que estaban cerca.

Danny no necesitó dar instrucciones simplemente asintió y entonces procedieron a retirarse luego de una breve despedida hacia los invitados y los anfitriones, bajo la mirada decepcionada de los presentes. El jefe de Five-O debía dirigirse hacia la autoridad para explicarle la situación.

— ¿Sucede algo, detective? —preguntó uno de los invitados de forma inquieta.

— No se preocupe —indicó y se acercó a la gobernadora informando que tenían una situación que requería la presencia de todo el Five-O.

— Lo entiendo, detective, adelante —aceptó ella.

— Si me permite, señor, quisiera quedarme —pidió Lincoln y la gobernadora pareció animarse un poco— Sólo por precaución, de ser necesario mi presencia, los alcanzaré de inmediato.

— ¿Gobernadora? —preguntó el rubio.

— Sí, por favor. Me sentiría más tranquila con el sargento cuidando a los invitados.

— Por supuesto —accedió el rubio con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Quinn y Danny salieron juntos, ella subió con él al Camaro y se alejaron de la mansión— Y díganme, —preguntó el rubio utilizando el intercomunicador de su compañera— ¿la situación es en un restaurante del barrio chino?

— _Así es, amigo_ —respondió Adam.

— Ajá, claro. Seguro es toda una emergencia.

— Lo es, la cena se debe estar enfriando —dijo Lou.

— ¿Vas a cenar? Casi te acabaste los canapés que había en las bandejas, Lou.

_—_ _¿De qué hablas, Williams? Claro que voy a cenar, esos minúsculos bocadillos difícilmente podrían saciar a alguien._

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, una amplia mesa ya los esperaba y en ella Duke, su esposa, Kamekona, Flipa, Noelani, Renee y Eric conversaban y todos celebraron cuando vieron a los Five-O llegar, obviamente con el objetivo cumplido.

— ¡Lograron rescatarte, qué alegría! —dijo Noelani abrazando al jefe.

— Sí que lo hicieron, fue todo un alivio salir de allí.

— ¿Tan mal estuvo? —preguntó Eric también saludando.

— No, no estuvo mal. La música, las bebidas, los bocadillos, todo eso estaba muy bien —dijo el jefe— Lo malo fueron los invitados.

— Pudiste traer algunos bocadillos para comprobar que tan buenos eran—protestó Kamekona.

— ¿Cuáles? Lou acabó con todos —jugueteó el rubio

— ¡Oye! Eran demasiado pequeños, aunque estaban ricos; pero tú los haces mejor amor.

— Te salvaste por poco, Lou Grover —admitió la morena.

— Sólo falta Lincoln, ya lo llamé y está en camino —dijo Tani.

— Creo que a él sí le gustó el ambiente —dijo Quinn.

— Y a ti. Creo que la gobernadora preferirá que uno o ambos vayan con ella y de verdad les juro que no me molestaría —admitió el de ojos azules.

— ¿Cuántas veces has tenido qué hacer eso?

— ¿Te refieres a ser zalamera con una autoridad? Ninguna, Junior. Si lo hubiera hecho, mis jefes no hubieran intentado deshacerse de mí en reiteradas ocasiones.

— Pues lo has hecho bien, Quinn. Cuando toque la reunión para hablar sobre presupuestos, te llevaré conmigo.

— Ayudo a rescatarte, ¿y así me pagas? —protestó y Danny le dio un abrazo amistoso. Lincoln llegó en ese mismo instante y también se hizo merecedor de abrazos y una cerveza como todos.

— Qué bueno que no tuvimos que ir a rescatarte también a ti —bromeó Adam.

— Por poco y hubieran tenido que hacerlo —dijo el moreno— Con sinceridad, lo respeto detective, por su profesionalismo y por aguantar todo aquello —Danny asintió agradecido.

— ¡Ya estamos todos! —gritó Tani.

— Muy bien amigos, familia. Un año más está por irse y debo decir, que me alegra tenerlos a todos ustedes esta noche, aquí en esta mesa —inició el capitán— No habría sido lo mismo si nuestro guapo jefe, nuestro compañero, nuestro amigo, un gran hombre, hubiera estado ausente, así que, ¡por el éxito de la operación _Sunshine_!

**—** ¡Salud!

Definitivamente Danny prefería estar ahí con sus amigos brindando con una cerveza, riendo y disfrutando, mucho más que en aquella mansión aun con todas esas costosas bebidas, aun sabiendo que diciendo lo adecuado, aunque no precisamente correcto, podría obtener favores de todo tipo; pero una de las cosas que más caracterizaba al hombre de Jersey, era su integridad.

La luz solar se filtraba por la ventana del hotel, muy posiblemente era más de media mañana.

— ¿En qué momento llegamos aquí? —cuestionó la mujer con la mano en su cabeza sin mucho ánimo de levantarse.

— Creo que fue cuando se rompió tu tacón y dijiste que no querías ir a tu departamento.

— Sólo recuerdo que Kamekona me dio no sé qué cosa para tomar y luego…

— Al menos tú aún pudiste pararte y estabas lúcida, no puedo decir lo mismo de Lincoln o Tani. La última vez que los vi, Junior la llevaba en brazos hasta el auto y Adam y Lou estaban casi arrastrando a Lincoln a uno de los autos y hasta donde recuerdo, hoy debía presentarse al cuartel general en Pearl Harbor para ir a hacer maniobras con los marines —ella suspiró.

— ¿Me aproveché de ti? —cuestionó levantándose un poco y viendo su vestido rojo en el suelo junto a ropas masculinas de color gris.

— No diría eso; —negó frotándose los ojos— pero estaba seguro que salías con alguien.

— … Supongo que era algo que no pudiera esconder a tremendo detective, y hablando de eso, te aseguro que no es algo serio. No hay salidas al cine, o cenas a la luz de las velas. No conozco su departamento, ni él ha ido al mío.

— El divorcio nos ha dejado profundas secuelas, ¿no?

— ¿Cómo sabes…? ¿Tú haces lo mismo?

— No, he salido un par de veces; pero ya no me emociona involucrarme seriamente con alguien, peor aún después de aquel accidente de auto.

— Vaya que lo ocultas muy bien, creíamos que habías escogido permanecer en celibato.

— Si los demás lo siguen pensando, yo estaré feliz.

— De mi parte, así será, —prometió levantándose y recogiendo su ropa— siempre y cuando tú hagas lo mismo.

— Palabra de caballero —aseguró con una sonrisa— Supongo que desayunar juntos sería raro.

— Muy raro.

— ¿Te llevo?

— No hace falta, tomaré un taxi. Eres realmente un rayo de sol, Danny. Descansa… jefe.

Ella salió de la habitación con sus zapatos en la mano, dejando al hombre de ojos azules mirando al techo. Nada fue planeado, sólo habían bailado un poco más luego de la fiesta en el restaurante de Kamekona, al igual que lo hizo con Renee, con Tani, Noelani, la esposa de Duke, Adam y luego en grupo, finalizando con todos improvisando un karaoke.

De madrugada, ya cuando habían decidido marcharse, se dieron cuenta que había quienes no podían dar un paso sin ir a dar al suelo o sin chocar con algo. No comprendía como es que el hombre que vendía camarones y su primo parecían ser los únicos que podían estar de pie luego de beber… lo que sea que había logrado dejar fuera de combate a un sargento de la marina y a Tani, quien ya había demostrado ser resistente al alcohol.

Quinn estaba de pie, intentando por todos los medios parecer lúcida, aunque luego prefirió sentarse y mantenerse alejada de toda bebida con alcohol y viendo como Junior se llevó en brazos a su excesivamente feliz novia; mientras Lou le dijo a Adam que lo seguiría a fin de ayudar a meter a Lincoln a su departamento, pues era obvio que el japonés no lograría, ni siquiera sacar del auto, al casi inconsciente moreno. Afortunadamente sus demás compañeros siempre habían sido responsables a la hora del consumo de bebidas.

Danny le había preguntado a la chica de pelo oscuro si estaba bien para conducir y ella había dicho que sí, aunque fue cuando dio un mal paso y su sandalia se quedó sin el taco, y de no ser por el neojerseyés, hubiera caído sobre una mesa. El rubio se ofreció a llevarle y ella no aceptó en principio, pues estaba un tanto avergonzada por haber sido víctima de la bebida del isleño. Sin embargo, era consciente que no estaba del todo en condiciones de conducir y terminó aceptando la ayuda del detective y temiendo actuar como lo hicieron sus compañeros, ella insistió en quedarse en un hotel, el primero que encontraran. El problema fue cuando ella, intentando prácticamente huir, estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo al salir deprisa del Camaro.

_—_ _Apóyate en mí, te ayudaré a registrarte y te acompañaré hasta la puerta._

Y Liu tuvo la opción de rendirse o arriesgarse a caer de nuevo con una gran posibilidad de lastimarse, así que optó por la primera.

— _Quiero aclarar que no estoy ebria. Sé quién eres, y sé dónde estamos y pude haber conducido mi auto hasta mi departamento_ —aseguró neciamente.

_—_ _Después de haberte visto aguantar el dolor por una herida de bala, no me cabe duda cuan ruda eres; pero estoy seguro, que hacerlo con un sólo zapato era un riesgo que no necesitabas correr._

_—_ _¡Zapatos caros y se arruinan rápido!_

— _No creo que tengas muchos como esos, no eres de ese tipo_ —ella respondió con una sonrisa— _Creo que esta es tu habitación. Procura no tropezarte con el sofá o alguna otra mesa._

— _¡Danny!_ —lo llamó luego de pensarlo unos segundos— _Eres un buen amigo y todo un caballero; pero es año nuevo y todos siguen celebrando._

_—_ _Es probable._

_—_ _¿No te gustaría seguir bailando?_

Y bailaron en aquella pequeña sala al ritmo de la música proveniente del reproductor del celular, y un par de cervezas fueron abiertas para brindar una vez más, por un buen futuro.

Sonrieron, no había interés romántico, sólo eran dos adultos que eran amigos y por esta vez se hacían compañía, ambos lo sabían y estaban de acuerdo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Huyo por mi vida? La última parte no fue planeada, lo juro, sólo salió...


	15. CAPÍTULO XV. ALOHA

Y los días siguieron transcurriendo, algunos tranquilos y otros llenos de extenuantes investigaciones. Muchas veces todos habían tenido que interrumpir sus días libres por el trabajo. Y es por eso, que todos disfrutaban cuando podían de algún momento de calma, compartiendo juntos una cerveza, un almuerzo o una cena. Así era como pasaba la vida de los miembros de la unidad de élite Five-O. O por lo menos para la mayoría.

Danny había estado ausentándose cuando no había un caso, e incluso había estado concentrado en largas llamadas telefónicas, que por su expresión seria significaba que se trataban de asuntos importantes. Y no importaba cuántas veces Lou o Adam intentaran averiguar qué sucedía, el rubio salía con evasivas o decía que se trataba de alguien que requería información o ayuda de su parte o daba alguna otra excusa. Las cervezas no lograban hacer que Daniel confesara.

Y cuando Junior lo invitaba a ejercitarse o cuando eran Tani y Quinn las que aparecían en su oficina con más de una caja de _malasada_ s o _coco puff's_ , Danny sabía que era momento de relajarse un poco, odiaba preocupar a sus amigos y no quería que se pusieran a vigilarlo de nuevo.

Era la segunda semana de mayo y de nuevo tenían un caso, uno donde la causa de muerte de la víctima era indeterminada. Y eso significaba que no se podía establecer si el occiso había muerto por muerte natural o violencia.

Sin darse por vencidos, casi todo el equipo continuaba estudiando lo poco que habían encontrado sobre la víctima y discutían las posibles teorías alrededor de la computadora central.

La sorpresa se reflejó primero en Junior y luego en los demás al ver entrar a dos personas con gafetes de invitados y que se dirigían hacia ellos.

— _¡Aloha!_

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Miren lo que trajo la marea! —dijo Lou con una sonrisa.

— Nosotros ya creíamos que no volverías —siguió Adam, mientras los abrazos habían empezado a repartirse.

— ¡Steve!

— ¡Hola, Tani! —saludó a la emocionada chica.

— Bienvenidos —dijo Junior.

— Hola —saludó Catherine abrazando al chico y luego a los otros.

— ¡Vaya! No puedo creerlo, todos se ven tan bien, ¿Y Danny? ¿Está con Lincoln? —preguntó ansioso.

— Cole fue desplegado desde hace tres meses —informó Junior.

— Y Danny debe estar en la morgue —contestó Tani. Steve vio a todos y notó el cambio en sus expresiones.

— Suele ir solo —respondió Quinn ante la muda pregunta.

Danny había recibido una vez más, el informe de Noelani confirmando que en el cuerpo que sacaron de aquella cabaña ya estaba muerto antes que el fuego consumiera la estancia, el tiempo en que los bomberos tardaron en atender la emergencia y el estado en que sacaron el cuerpo quemado, llevaron a la forense a realizar un análisis mucho más profundo y, aun así, fue imposible saber la causa de muerte.

Gracias a los registros dentales, habían logrado al menos conocer su identificación y con él, encontrar el lugar donde trabajaba, así como la dirección de su vivienda, un pequeño departamento. El hombre había resultado ser un chef profesional que trabajaba en uno de los hoteles más afamados de la isla hasta hace un par de semanas cuando desapareció. Allí lo describieron como un hombre excesivamente reservado, y egocéntrico. En el que era su casillero, había una camisa y un par de zapatos que fueron enviados a los del laboratorio para ser examinados.

El resultado es que habían encontrado en sus calzados un poco de cocaína, una mínima cantidad.

— La condición del cadáver imposibilita saber exactamente qué fue lo que pasó, claramente lleva muerto al menos dos semanas, no murió por el incendio, este sólo destruyó cualquier evidencia. No hay daños que indiquen que lo atacaron con algún arma y si la hubo, seguramente estuvo donde el daño es mayor, aquí donde apenas queda una costilla —indicó la isleña en la parte más quemada— Bien pudo haber ido hasta allí para cometer suicidio; pero tampoco hay algo que lo asegure. Lo siento, detective.

— Por lo general los hombres se suicidan con un disparo en la cabeza, así que no creo que sea el caso. Bueno aún nos queda saber quién provocó el incendio. Querían desaparecerlo completamente y hay razón para ello. Gracias, Noelani.

Danny odiaba cuando la causa de muerte no podía determinarse, ya que eso significaba una gran posibilidad de que algún asesino quedase libre. En su tiempo como detective de Nueva Jersey, había tenido que soportar las expresiones de criminales liberados por el dictamen del médico forense. Y no que fuera culpa del profesional y es que había sádicos que realmente lograban burlar una vida de encierro. Aun así, el sentimiento de frustración estaba presente.

Ya iba de salida cuando un mensaje llegó a su celular, sus pasos se fueron deteniendo apenas leyó las dos primeras palabras de lo que Adam le había escrito.

_Steve regresó..._

Y sintió como si de pronto estuviera sufriendo de hipoglucemia, un repentino bajón de azúcar, lo cual provocaba latidos del corazón acelerados y visión borrosa. Quitó la vista de la pantalla y pestañeó tratando de enfocar la vista en cuando notó que alguien se le estaba acercando.

El alto moreno estaba frente a él con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Hola, Danny!

— ... Steve... —él estaba ahí, a poca distancia. Unas canas resaltando a los lados de su cabeza y algunos otros adelante. Unos ojos brillantes, y casi igual de musculoso que antes.

— ¿Qué pasa, amigo? ¡Soy yo! ¡He regresado!

— ... Sé que eres tú —reconoció obligándose a reaccionar.

— ¿No vas a darme un abrazo? —cuestionó abriendo los brazos.

— Yo... lo siento... estoy... tengo prisa —afirmó evadiéndolo.

— Danny... ¡Danny!

McGarrett se apresuró a la salida sin entender qué había pasado. En un breve momento, los ojos azules habían pasado de una expresión de asombro, a una de indiferencia. El hombre alto miró hacia el auto deportivo que se alejaba y luego vio la camioneta estacionada más allá y a la chica que también vio turbada lo ocurrido.

— ¿Steve? —preguntó Noelani que había escuchado el alboroto.

— _Aloha_ —sonrió, ella fue a abrazarlo y el moreno la saludó con cariño.

Cuando el rubio finalmente entró al palacio, tenía el cuerpo como entumecido, la impresión había sido demasiada y hasta parecía que temblaba. A sabiendas de lo que le esperaría en cuanto entrara, respiró profundamente, no quería que notaran su semblante, así que se tomó unos segundos para calmarse.

Antes de cualquier pregunta que pudieran hacerle, él se había adelantado y había cuestionado sobre si habían descubierto algún cambio drástico en las finanzas de la víctima, así como llamadas extrañas y si es que habían encontrado más testigos de lo ocurrido y todo lo que siempre hacían y ante los pocos detalles, Danny les había ordenado revisar todo de nuevo, incluso ir a interrogar otra vez a los testigos, aunque según lo hablado con la forense, no quedaba mucho por hacer y todo seguía indicando que era una muerte indeterminada; pero hasta no agotar todos los recursos, debían seguir investigando.

El de Jersey tardó en llegar a su casa, el caso aún estaba abierto; pero de momento, no había nada más que hacer. Aun estando en el auto, pensó qué, de todas las reacciones que creyó tendría si volvía a ver a McGarrett, no había contemplado la opción en que terminara huyendo. Sus latidos se habían vuelto descontrolados, estaba seguro que se había puesto más pálido de lo que normalmente era y había sentido que sus ojos picaron; pero no derramó ni una lágrima y no lo haría. Y si le preguntaban qué sintió al verle, él hubiera contestado que estaba aliviado porque a pesar de todo, Steve había vuelto vivo, aparentemente sano. Y visiblemente feliz.

Luego de estacionar en su garaje, dio una mirada por su retrovisor, preguntándose si el SEAL estaba rondando cerca de su casa. Claro que ya sabía que no había regresado solo; pero únicamente en ese momento se preguntó si la chica había ido con él cuando lo vio en la entrada del edificio.

Su celular mostró varias llamadas perdidas en las últimas dos horas. Llamadas que él no atendió deliberadamente y que volvió a ignorar ese mismo momento. Estaba seguro que el idiota no lo dejaría tranquilo, que de un momento a otro volvería a buscarlo. De lo único que el rubio de ojos azules estaba seguro, era que estaba determinado a mantener distancia entre él y McGarrett y por supuesto, con Catherine.

Por su propio bien, era mejor no volver a involucrarse con ellos como antes, ya no a estas alturas y no con los sentimientos que tiene guardados y que no quiere que de nuevo salgan a flote.

Lo único que desea ahora, es estar tranquilo.

Entró a su casa siendo recibido por Eddie con alegres ladridos. Danny lo saludó, y el can de inmediato se sentó esperando recibir su golosina cada que el hombre rubio llegaba y le daba la posterior rascadita en las orejas que el animalito agradecía mimoso. El Sr. Pickles definitivamente se había quedado con Adam, donde claramente estaba feliz de no tener a un molesto can que interrumpiera sus sueños gatunos.

— Ven, Eddie —le llamó para que subiera al sofá y claro que el perrito lo hizo y se apoyó en el rubio que prácticamente le abrazó. Pasó un tiempo antes de que Danny volviera a hablar y cuando lo hizo su voz sonó apagada— Tu dueño volvió al fin. Mañana le diré a Junior que te lleve con él luego de su dosis de ejercicio. No vino solo, así que tendrás que acostumbrarte a que no te de toda su atención —dejó ir un suspiro— Hemos pasado dos años juntos, ¿qué te parece? Claro, no tienes nada de qué quejarte, te han tratado la mar de bien, ¿no? Lamento que Charlie y tú no puedan despedirse. No estoy seguro que Adam quiera devolverle al Sr. Pickles a Steven, así que quizás tú seas el único lanudo de esa casa. Apuesto que te gustará —sonrió— Gracias, compañero.

Permanecieron en el sofá por un largo rato. Eddie había sido un buen acompañante en todo ese tiempo y aunque también había resentido la ausencia de Steve, siempre mostró buen ánimo y buena educación. Danny siempre se había ocupado de cuidar su salud y llevarlo a la veterinaria para sus vacunas y chequeos. Tuvo que explicarle a la doctora, que McGarrett estaba fuera de la isla y fuera de circulación, además de disculparse por haber insistido en que se conocieran, a lo cual, la doctora amablemente dijo que no debía disculparse, que admiraba que lo quisiera tanto como para buscar la felicidad de él. Que, en todo caso, Steven era quien debía hacerlo.

Era como las 6:27 A.M. La puerta no dejaba de sonar y los ladridos de Eddie terminaron por despertarle.

Obviamente, no era Junior.

— Siempre te has creído con el derecho de hacer lo que te da la gana —dijo abriendo la puerta con evidente mal humor.

— Tenía que verte antes que te fueras a trabajar —se excusó mientras acariciaba al perrito que no dejaba de comportarse efusivo— Hola, amigo, que bueno verte, te ves bien —Danny bufó y se alejó, Steve lo miró— ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

— Bueno, porque es demasiado temprano tal vez. No todos nos hemos tomado dos años de vacaciones.

— Lo siento, en verdad no podía esperar más para hablar contigo, Danny.

— Claro y sólo importa lo que tú quieres, ¿no? —dijo con las manos en las caderas.

— Te invito a desayunar; pero deja de estar enojado.

— Sólo te he dicho la verdad. Y no gracias, tengo junta con la gobernadora.

— Danny, te llamé, te escribí y después de los primeros meses, dejaste de responderme —Danny se sentó en su sofá y Eddie con él. Claramente hacía esfuerzos para mantenerse calmado.

— Yo también te llamé; pero nunca contestaste porque seguramente has de haber estado sumamente ocupado. Y no reclames como si me hubieras llamado o escrito todos los días. Tus llamadas apenas fueron dos veces en cuatro meses y por apenas dos minutos o menos.

— ¡No es verdad! —protestó; pero debió admitir que el detective tenía razón— Mira, sé que no te contesté; pero pudiste escribirme, hubiera leído tus mensajes —Danny le miró incrédulo.

— Como dije, estoy seguro que no hubieras tenido tiempo para hacerlo, así que me dije que no tenía caso.

— ¿Crees que no me preocupé al no saber de ti? ¡Tuve que llamar a los otros sólo para saber que estabas bien!

— ¿Por qué no lo habría estado?

— ¿Por qué vas solo a los casos?

— No voy solo, únicamente cuando voy a ver a Noelani.

— Sé que nadie va contigo en el auto.

— Porque sólo a ti te gustaba apropiarte del que no era tuyo.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero.

— ¿A qué dejaste a un perfecto desconocido al mando de mí Camaro? De nuevo, siempre te has creído con el derecho a hacer lo que te da la gana y tomar decisiones por los demás, McGarrett —y ahí apareció la primera chispa hostil en los ojos azules.

— Sólo quería que Lincoln te cuidara y te apoyara tanto como yo.

— ¡Claro!, le entregaste mí vida a alguien que apenas conocía; pero que tú creíste que era un tipo excepcional sólo por haber sido un marine. Al Sr. Pickles lo cuida Adam —dijo Danny tomando la correa y poniéndosela a Eddie que se bajó del sofá y se sentó tranquilo. Danny como siempre, le dio una golosina y unas pocas caricias— Adiós, amigo —se despidió para luego regresárselo a su dueño quien lo recibió y esperó que el de pelo rubio dijera algo más; pero Steve vio que era momento de irse porque Danny había regresado a su habitación cerrando la puerta haciendo caso omiso a sus llamados por segunda vez.

A opinión del moreno, Danny se veía bien, no recordaba hace cuanto no lo vio con el pelo así de natural, mostrando lo ondulado que era y tampoco esa atractiva barba. Parecía más delgado, aunque su cuerpo se notaba firme; pero esa mirada no era la que él recordaba. Cuando llegó a su casa con el peludo, no lo hizo de buen ánimo. Y aunque el can parecía feliz de estar allí, no se mostró muy receptivo a las caricias de la chica a quien se acercó con cautela, a pesar de que ella le sonrió y le trató amablemente.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —cuestionó ella y Steve sólo negó.

Danny no tenía una junta; pero no quería hablar más con McGarrett. Había creído que para la siguiente vez que se encontraran, podría controlar mejor sus emociones y así, al menos podría hablarle cordialmente, sólo lo necesario, claro; pero obviamente no sucedió y, de hecho, parecía estar más enojado. Respiró y dejó que el agua que se deslizaba por su cuerpo lo calmara. Al menos hasta el momento en el que una llamada le indicó que había una nueva víctima asesinada.

Cuando llegó a la escena del crimen, sus compañeros ya lo esperaban y a primera vista se veían como si quisieran interrogarlo a él en lugar de a los que estaban allí de testigos o curiosos. No era necesario adivinar el motivo y no siempre podría evadirlos; pero no les facilitaría el momento.

— Buenos días, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

— Buenos días, detective. La víctima es un sargento de marina, su nombre es Brendan Inaba —informó Junior sin dejar de ver al occiso.

— ¿Lo conocías?

— Faltaba menos de dos meses para que yo regresara, él apenas había llegado a la base. Lo vi un par de veces, era un chico entusiasta, aunque nunca hablé con él.

— Noelani, ¿sabemos a qué hora murió?

— Menos de doce horas, detective.

— ¿Causa de muerte?

— Lo golpearon brutalmente, la herida en la cabeza fue porque lo estrellaron contra el piso y fue lo que causó su deceso. Tiene heridas defensivas, quizás hallemos ADN de su agresor.

— Con todo el entrenamiento que seguramente tuvo, es raro que lo golpearan tanto —dijo Tani.

— Quizás fueron entre varios, ¿fue un robo? —preguntó Quinn.

— No, su billetera está intacta —dijo Lou.

— Es una pena sobrevivir en territorio hostil y venir a morir a tu ciudad de forma igual de agresiva. ¿Asumo que la marina aún no sabe del deceso y por eso nos estamos haciendo cargo? —preguntó el jefe, Duke afirmó— Cuando lo sepan seguramente querrán hacerse del caso, la muerte de un marine no es de nuestra competencia —su celular empezó a sonar— ¿Sí, gobernadora? —todos pusieron atención— Sí, señora... así se hará... por supuesto —cortó— Bien, la gobernadora, quien está muy bien enterada de este deceso, insiste en que nos hagamos cargo y también informemos a la marina lo que encontremos. Al ser un uniformado y oriundo de aquí, ella quiere que se lo trate como el héroe que afirma es.

— ¿Ella lo conoce? —preguntó el corpulento hombre de color.

— No lo dijo; pero si estuvo peleando en Afganistán contra terroristas, uno no dudaría que lo fuera.

— Tani y yo iremos a su casa —informó Lou.

— Quinn y yo iremos al cuartel a verificar la información que haya disponible, quizás tenga redes sociales y con suerte algo más. Y también veremos los videos de las cámaras de seguridad del área —dijo Adam.

— Bien —respondió Danny— Junior, vienes conmigo a la base de los marines.

— Claro.

El viaje iba a ser largo, el chico no había pronunciado demasiadas palabras.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Junior?

— No, señor.

— Si el caso es demasiado para ti, puedes retirarte. Aunque Cole no pueda regresar todavía de sus prácticas en... donde sea que esté, podremos resolverlo.

— Estoy bien —silencio— Es sólo que... es como dijo, vemos cosas terribles en el campo de batalla, y cuando logramos sobrevivir a incontables peligros, pensamos que finalmente regresaremos a casa donde ya no tendremos que mantenernos alerta las veinticuatro horas del día; pero de todas formas terminar muerto es...

— Una triste y cruel ironía.

— Señor, McGarrett dijo que hoy iría a recoger a Eddie —dijo como advirtiéndole.

— Lo hizo esta mañana.

— Entonces ya habló con él.

— ... Algo así.

— ¿Y, él volverá a Five-O?

— No lo sé.

Ante la tosca actitud, Junior prefirió dejar de preguntar y más bien concentrarse en el caso.

Cuando llegaron a la base, el hombre a cargo lamentó lo sucedido, y disculpándose de antemano, básicamente negó dar detalles sobre el sargento. Danny había aclarado que no era necesario mostrarle los informes de las misiones en las que el hombre había participado, sino que le brindara información de su llegada, la situación en la que había vuelto, si había enemigos fuera del campo de batalla, compañeros conflictivos. El comandante simplemente demostró que no sabía demasiado de su subordinado. Junior trató de ahondar mostrando simpatía ya que él mismo había portado uniforme; pero el hombre pareció poco interesado en ello, argumentando que eran ellos quienes debían hacer la investigación. Danny tuvo que aclarar que eran órdenes de la gobernadora, lo cual evidentemente no le hizo gracia.

— Adelante, Adam —dijo contestando su teléfono.

— _Jefe, buscamos en todas las redes sociales y a parte de su Facebook, no hay nada, sus fotografías son con amigos, algunas fiestas, nada de que perteneció a la marina._

— ¿Qué hay de las cámaras?

— _Muestran al sargento caminando y hablando por teléfono hasta que tres hombres lo sorprendieron, no se pueden ver las caras y también tenían las manos enguantadas; pero sí notamos que uno de ellos tiene una horrible cicatriz en su brazo derecho, de una quemadura posiblemente, el marine le dio un buen golpe_ —contestó Quinn.

— ¿Alguna noticia de Lou?

— _Dijo que encontraron a la hermana, es la única que le sobrevive, están tratando de hablar con ella, aunque la verdad está muy histérica. Apenas dijo que su hermano llegó hace poco —_ contestó el nipón.

— Gracias, chicos.

Cuando llegaron al cuartel, Noshimuri les mostró los vídeos y eran agresivos, claramente querían acabar con él. Junior tenía un semblante inusualmente serio, obviamente estaba afectado y claro que no era el único. Un marine muerto. Danny volvió a salir, esta vez a la morgue.

— Noelani.

— Hola, detective —ella miró la seriedad de él— ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— Creí que, bueno, usted...

— ¿Encontrarte algo inusual en el sargento?

— Ya terminé con todo y envié muestras al laboratorio; pero puedo decirle que encontré rastros de cocaína.

— ¿Consumía?

— Estaba en su chaqueta.

— Probablemente estaba empezando.

— Sería una lástima.

— Sí. Noelani, seguramente mandaran a alguien más a preguntar así que...

— Lo entiendo, detective. Y hay otra cosa.

— ¿Sí?

— La otra víctima, la de muerte indeterminada, Dennis Torbet, comparé los rastros de cocaína encontrados, y estoy segura que su composición es igual a la que encontré en el sargento. En su caso era mucho menos que en la ropa del marine. El laboratorio lo está analizando; pero estoy completamente segura.

— Entonces hay una relación entre ambos casos, misma sustancia y ambos muertos. Tenemos mucho por investigar, gracias doctora.

Esas noticias no eran nada buenas, jamás un uniformado muerto a causa de un problema con drogas lo era, y si la prensa se enteraba, las cosas se pondrían desagradables. Pero la gobernadora había querido ser informada y Danny fue a darle las noticias en persona. Por supuesto, aseguró que todavía era pronto para sacar conclusiones, que había muchos ángulos para estudiar.

Horas después, y ante la presencia de la prensa frente al palacio cuestionando a cualquier miembro la relación de ambos casos, se supo que la noticia igualmente se había filtrado. En una nueva comunicación entre Williams y la gobernadora Keiko, ella le había autorizado a usar todos los recursos y pedir favores a quien sea; pero quería el caso resuelto pronto. Y eso, sin necesidad de decirlo, era una orden.

— Un chef y un marine muertos y con rastros de cocaína —dijo Lou— ¿Este chef trabajó antes para la marina?

— No hay registro de ello, y según sus compañeros, nuestra víctima no se dedicaba a otra cosa, aunque dieron a entender que tampoco sabían demasiado, sólo que tenía buena sazón —dijo Tani.

— El cateo a la casa del marine no mostró nada. Y el departamento de Torbet estaba casi vacío. Ni siquiera tenía fotografías o un teléfono fijo y su celular fue completamente carbonizado y el del sargento no tiene más contactos que sus compañeros y su hermana. Si alguno consumía, debió haber algo en la casa y el departamento —insistió el detective.

— Revisamos todos los rincones —aseguró la oficial Rey— No había nada escondido en el departamento del chef.

— Tampoco había nada en casa de la hermana del sargento —dijo Lou— No en el espacio que ella dijo era donde su hermano habitaba. Y no hemos podido preguntarle más, luego de que tuvimos que pedir una ambulancia.

— ¿Y si la hermana es la que consume? —cuestionó el rubio— La sustancia simplemente pudo pegársele a la ropa de Brendan.

— O fueron los asesinos los que se la pegaron en el forcejeo —conjeturó Lou.

— ¿Y cómo llegó a la ropa del chef? —preguntó Quinn.

— Pudo ser también por transferencia de alguno de los otros cocineros o camareros. No hay nada que indique que él y el sargento se conocían, revisamos los registros telefónicos varias veces y nunca uno llamó al otro —analizó Junior.

— Es difícil que sea coincidencia que ambos terminen muertos y con ese mismo tipo de sustancia encima —dijo Adam.

— Hay que encontrar a esos tres que atacaron al marine y hacerlos confesar si también tuvieron que ver con la muerte del chef —dijo Liu— La policía está buscando a alguien con cicatriz que vimos en una de las cámaras; pero no hay resultados todavía y los del laboratorio encontraron fibras en las manos del marine; pero no ADN.

— Si en algún momento, el chef trabajó en la marina junto al sargento, entonces tenemos dos casos con drogas, y es porque algo pudiera estar pasando allí dentro —fue el turno de Danny.

— Si es así, no nos dirán nada, lo ocultarán y querrán resolverlo internamente y no de muy buena manera, eso es seguro. Ni la gobernadora podrá impedirlo —aseguró el moreno más joven.

— De alguna manera, los periodistas se han enterado y están pisoteando el nombre de la víctima por lo que quiere que nos demos prisa en resolverlo —informó el jefe.

— ¿Y si es culpable? —cuestionó Adam.

— Hasta no estar seguros, eviten los comentarios a cualquiera de afuera —pidió Lou— Bien. Primero: Tenemos que averiguar si Dennis e Inaba se conocían, regresar al cuartel de los marines y preguntar. Segundo: Volver a la casa de la hermana y hacerle todas aquellas preguntas que no pudimos en la primera visita y también preguntarle si conocía a Torbet.

— El análisis del laboratorio informó que la sustancia es pura, y únicamente te la venden así la primera vez para atraerte, ya luego lo mezclan y al final no sabes ni lo que estás consumiendo —señaló el rubio— Necesitamos encontrar quien está trayendo esa droga a la isla y sacarlo del negocio. Quiero al hombre con esa cicatriz.

— No sé si nosotros tengamos tanta suerte de que nos brinden información especialmente si llegamos ante el comandante diciendo que posiblemente no es el primer caso de personas muertas por drogas que pertenecieron a la marina —dijo Quinn.

— En casos como este, Lincoln hubiera servido; pero sus maniobras están tomándole demasiado tiempo y no creo que llegue pronto —dijo Lou.

— Y ya vimos que mi rango no es suficiente para lograr que colaboren, lo lamento; —expresó Junior— pero creo que sólo nos queda McGarrett.

— Es la única opción, amigo —siguió el corpulento hombre.

— La gobernadora sabe de su regreso y piensa igual que ustedes —contó Danny— Llámenlo.

El rubio entró a su oficina maldiciendo el hecho de que tuviera que recurrir al SEAL; pero las víctimas merecían que se descubriera la verdad y Danny, siendo un hombre de la ley siempre haría lo necesario.

Y ahí estaba llegando a paso rápido, y ahí también estaba esa sonrisa que demostraba estar feliz de haber sido convocado. El rubio, salió y luego de un breve saludo, le pidió a Adam explicarle la situación.

— ¡Oh, vaya! —dijo Steve— Es un caso realmente complicado.

— Sí, y de no ser porque la prensa está causando un gran daño a la reputación de la víctima sin tener alguna prueba, no te hubiéramos molestado —expresó el rubio.

— No tienes que decirlo, ayudaré en lo que sea necesario. Podríamos ir ahora a hablar con el comandante, lo conozco y es algo... difícil; pero también podríamos hablar con otra parte del personal. Por más que Brendan no haya estado destinado en Hawái, seguramente encontraremos a alguien que lo ha conocido —aseguró el moreno mirando a Danny, esperando que aceptara la invitación para ir juntos.

— Junior, ve con él —ordenó el jefe de forma tranquila— Lou, Tani, Quinn vayan a la casa de la hermana, y no dejen nada sin revisar y tomen previsiones por si hay algún laboratorio escondido, y si se niega a cooperar arréstenla. Adam, sigue buscando más información sobre Torbet, busca si hizo algún viaje y verifica si el laboratorio ya tiene los resultados del análisis del sargento —concluyó haciendo una llamada, mientras se encerraba en su oficina ignorando por completo la mirada de McGarrett.

Cuando los tres agentes llegaron a la casa de Kailani Inaba, se encontraron con que unos hombres desarmaban una falsa pared en el interior del garaje, de donde extraían paquetes extraños y los llevaban a una furgoneta. Cuando oyeron las sirenas, los que estaban en el auto y los que sacaban los paquetes corrieron y se metieron al interior de la casa. Todos estaban armados.

En el cuartel, Adam recibió los resultados del laboratorio y fue a decírselo al jefe.

— Danny, llegaron los resultados de toxicología, definitivamente el sargento Inaba estaba limpio, no consumía. Fue transferencia y sí, la sustancia es exactamente la misma en ambos casos.

— Yo... hablé con unos amigos en NCIS, les di los nombres del sargento y del chef. El marine estuvo estacionado en San Diego después de su despliegue en Afganistán, para impartir instrucción militar a los nuevos cadetes y estaba tratando que lo transfirieran aquí para estar cerca de su hermana. En cuanto a Torbet, seguimos sin saber nada más.

— Esperemos que Steve y Junior tengan más suerte.

— Sí.

— Fue una sorpresa que llegara, ¿cierto?

— Sí.

— No te alegra que lo hiciera.

— ¿De qué hablas? Claro que sí. El hecho de que no salte de gusto no significa que no me sienta contento.

— Pero todo ha cambiado, ¿no?

— Dos años, lo suficiente para que todo sea distinto —contestó y una llamada entró a su celular— Adelante, Junior.

_— Danny,_ —era Steve— _hablamos con alguien que fue el instructor de Brendan en..._

— ¿En San Diego?

_— Sí. Dijo que, durante su entrenamiento, recibía la visita de su hermana, y que en ese tiempo había otro recluta, que claramente estaba interesado en ella y varias veces la invitó a salir; pero a Brendan no le gustó, consideró que el hombre era no tan capaz, así que tuvieron sus encuentros nada amistosos. Al final, el pretendiente terminó renunciando a ella y a la marina. Su nombre era George Monroy._

— _Nosotros lo conocemos como Dennis Torbet, nuestro chef_ —informó Junior— _Luego que dejara la base, no supieron más de él_ —Adam tecleó el nuevo nombre en la Tablet y leyó lo que encontró.

— George Monroy, dejó la marina después de su sexta semana de instrucción y estudió artes culinarias en Los Ángeles. Ahora, viendo los datos de su pasaporte, parece que terminó sus estudios y vino aquí inmediatamente. Según el dueño del hotel, Torbet ya lleva años trabajando y nunca tuvo problemas de ningún tipo, o al menos nada importante.

— Pudo venir hasta aquí siguiendo a la chica, Kailani, al igual que su hermano, ella es de aquí y ha vivido siempre en la misma casa, según los registros —continuó el rubio.

— _Según uno de sus compañeros, Brendan supo hace poco más de tres semanas que ya era tío, un niño de unos dos años y eso no le gustó porque su hermana no está casada y nada sabía del responsable, así que un par de días después regresó a Hawái_ —continuó Steve.

— Y cuando llegó, cuestionó a su hermana, tal vez discutieron, posiblemente buscó a Dennis para reclamarle, pudo haberlo reconocido y entonces pelearon y así el marine le transfirió la droga o a la inversa —siguió Adam.

— Quizás en medio de esos reclamos todo se puso peor y claramente todo resultó muy mal para Dennis. Y dado el entrenamiento de Brendan, el otro pudo simplemente no tener oportunidad. Y el ataque a Inaba fue sólo mala suerte.

_— Podría ser, Danny; pero..._

— Sé lo que quieres decir, Steven; pero es posible, Torbet lleva muerto desde el día en que Brendan regresó. Esperen, Adam tiene una llamada de Lou —dijo y por el rostro del japonés supo que algo había pasado.

— Unos hombres estaban sacando droga de la casa del sargento, cuando Lou y los demás llegaron, se atrincheraron en la casa y tienen a la hermana de Brendan como rehén.

— _Envíenme la dirección_ —dijo Junior que claramente se apresuraba a su auto. Danny y Adam también salieron deprisa del cuartel.

El Camaro llegó a la escena junto con el SWAT, todo estaba casi en silencio, la policía y los miembros del Five-O sólo observaban, aunque tenían las armas listas.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —cuestionó Danny mirando hacia la casa.

— Vimos cuatro hombres sacando los paquetes de la pared, y la llevaban a aquella furgoneta —señaló Tani— Los tres que estaban en ella nos vieron, alertaron a sus socios y todos corrieron dentro de la casa. Lo bueno es que tenemos la droga.

— ¿Vieron si hay un niño dentro? —preguntó el oriental.

— No —dijo Quinn sin quitar los ojos de la mira de su arma— Están completamente escondidos, no logro verlos.

— Ya intentamos llamarlos, se niegan a contestar el teléfono y tampoco hacen caso al megáfono —dijo Lou con evidente fastidio— Seguramente están tramando algo desesperado.

— Bien, —dijo Danny— tendrán que contestar les guste o no. Equipo SWAT, tomen posiciones, rodeen la casa; pero no disparen hasta que de la orden —los uniformados obedecieron y Danny esperó unos minutos, luego pidió que discaran el número de la casa, aunque tuvo que hacer un reintento.

— _¿Hola?_ —se escuchó la voz trémula de Kailani. Obviamente los hombres que la tenían escuchaban.

— Kailani, soy el detective Danny Williams de la unidad especial Five-O, ¿te encuentras bien?

— _Sí..._

— Bien, pásame a cualquiera de los hombres que están contigo, al que creas es el jefe —y se escuchó una discusión entre ellos.

— _¿Qué quiere?_ —cuestionó uno de los hombres completamente hostil.

— Quiero que bajen sus armas, dejen ir a Kailani y salgan lentamente.

— _Eso no va a suceder y si no nos devuelven los paquetes y se va, ella se muere._

— Si eso pasa, ninguno de ustedes tampoco saldrá bien. Están rodeados, si lo ordeno, todos abrirán fuego y ninguno de ustedes saldrá vivo. Ya es bastante malo haber perdido la droga, ¿también quieren perder la vida?

— _¿Va a permitir que una chica inocente muera, detective?_

— Hasta ahora no se ha comprobado que ella lo sea. Su hermano, sí. Él fue un héroe.

— _¿Va a jugar a las adivinanzas?_

— Míralo de esta forma —dijo el rubio, el auto de Junior, conducido por Steve, se acercó a toda prisa— Si ella muere será una lástima; pero la muerte de ustedes a nadie le importará. Lo único que sí valdrá es que habrá más de media docena de traficantes y una buena cantidad de sustancias menos en las calles de Hawái —Steve llegó a escuchar aquello sin creerlo, y quizás fue porque era la primera vez que vio al rubio al mando en una situación así. No hubo contestación de parte de los hostiles— Vamos a entrar. Lou, Junior por atrás. Tani, Adam, conmigo. Duke, quédate aquí y vigilen la cochera y las calles, algo no me gusta.

— Sí, detective —afirmó el sargento de policía.

— Danny... —dijo Steve.

— Quédate con Lukela.

En cuanto el de ojos azules dio la orden, el SWAT arrojó granadas aturdidoras por las ventanas. De inmediato, entraron y empezaron los disparos. Steve vio y escuchó todo sin dejar de asombrarse. Todo era muy bien sincronizado. A su mando, el SWAT siempre era el apoyo; pero generalmente era la unidad la que se encargaba de todo. Esta vez, el trabajo era en conjunto.

— ¡Un par de autos se acercan por la izquierda a toda velocidad! —advirtió uno de los policías, todos se prepararon.

Steve se puso tras una de las patrullas luego de haber sacado un arma de entre las cosas en el maletero del Camaro. Un segundo enfrentamiento iba a llevarse a cabo en la avenida.

Adentro, luego de varios minutos, el último de los sospechosos había caído, la rehén estaba muy conmocionada; pero a salvo. Tani fue la primera en salir al oír los disparos afuera. Tras ella fueron Junior, Adam y miembros del SWAT. Los sospechosos no esperaban tal cantidad de agentes e intentaron retroceder cuando Quinn y un par de tiradores ubicados en la planta alta de la casa acabaron con los conductores. Todo el equipo se desplazó hacia ellos tomando el control de la situación. El enfrentamiento había terminado con un montón de vidrios de los parabrisas completamente rotos, algunos policías heridos, no de gravedad y con muchos traficantes muertos.

Kailani fue trasladada al hospital, Lou se había quedado en la casa para dar las últimas ordenes, mientras Tani y Quinn se encargaban de interrogar al par de sobrevivientes, autorizadas para sacarles la información de cualquier modo. Danny, Adam, Junior y Steve fueron al hospital. Aún faltaba atar algunos cabos.

— Yo sabía que a mi hermano no le agradaba Dennis, de hecho, a mí tampoco; pero me divertía sus intentos... tenía una singular forma de cortejarme... me hacía reír. Brendan siempre fue muy sobreprotector, él siempre quiso entrar en la marina; pero no se animaba a dejarme sola.

— Y luego empezaste a hacerle caso a Dennis —dijo Junior.

— Cuando fui a ver a mi hermano la última vez, Dennis ya no estaba ahí y creí que se había terminado el juego; pero cuando yo estaba en el aeropuerto, apunto de volver lo vi. Dijo que decidió estudiar para chef, que había dejado la marina. Me aseguró que un día vendría a Oahu y me encontraría. Y lo hizo —sonrió ella— Salimos un tiempo hasta que finalmente le dije que sí.

— Pero no le contaste a tu hermano —dijo Steve.

— Después de ver que Dennis no le agradaba, tuve miedo que mi hermano no reaccionara bien, que incluso dejara su trabajo o terminara agrediéndolo de nuevo, así que decidimos que George cambiara su nombre, incluso estaba dispuesto a hacerse una cirugía plástica para que mi hermano no lo reconociera. Yo quería contarle todo a Brendan, así que le dije que en el momento en el que regresaría hablaríamos. Tuve que ocultarle que esperaba un bebé; pero él vio unos juguetes cuando hicimos una videoconferencia.

— ¿Cuándo fue que esos hombres te contactaron para que guardaras la droga? —preguntó Adam.

— Dennis trabajaba mucho, especialmente desde que supo que sería papá. Yo quería hacer algo también. Mi trabajo de secretaria no me daba demasiado. Uno de los socios de mi jefe dijo que una discusión unos conocidos suyos querían alquilar un lugar para guardar cosas por un tiempo y como yo tenía espacio en casa y ofrecían buen dinero, dije que sí. No sabía que eran drogas.

— ¿Cómo lo descubriste? —preguntó el más alto.

— Hace unas semanas, entré a la cochera, pensé que era raro que quisieran ocultar tanto esos paquetes. Saqué uno de ellos y me fui a mi cuarto y lo abrí. Todo el producto me cayó encima, traté de limpiarlo; pero no se quitaba. Brendan había llegado horas antes de forma sorpresiva, estaba agotado así que luego de comer durmió todo el día; pero debí haber hecho mucho ruido porque apareció en mi cuarto y creyó que yo consumía. Me interrogó por horas.

— Y también tuviste que decirle que estabas con alguien y que tienes un hijo, asumo que no lo tomó muy bien—dedujo Danny.

— Así es. Creyó que Dennis me inducía a consumir esas... cosas, me exigió que le dijera donde encontrarlo y le dije que estaba de viaje.

— Lo cual no era cierto; —dedujo el más moreno— pero tú ya le habías advertido a Dennis de la llegada de tu hermano y que no volviera a casa.

— Sí, dijo que alquilaría un pequeño departamento... luego, creí que en verdad se había ido porque no tuve ni una noticia suya en muchos días. Fue luego de mi discusión con mi hermano que uno de ellos, uno de esos hombres me llamó y dijo que sabía que faltaba un paquete... y creyeron que Dennis lo había tomado y que por eso le convencí que no regresara a casa, yo les dije que no; pero no me creyeron y cuando me ordenaron que les dijera dónde estaba, también les dije que estaba de viaje; pero ellos fueron a buscarlo y lo encontraron...

— Entonces, sabías que lo mataron y no llamaste a la policía —dedujo Steve.

— Temí que le hicieran algo a mi hermano. No sé cómo se enteraron de que faltaba el paquete.

— Te estaban vigilando, desde que dejaron la droga en tu casa, te siguieron y escucharon tus conversaciones telefónicas, así sabían que Dennis seguía en la isla —dijo el detective.

— ¿Y tú hijo? —preguntó el oriental.

— Luego de saber lo de su padre, sólo atiné a pedirle a una amiga que lo cuidara. Ellos también me advirtieron que, si decía algo a mi hermano, también matarían a mi hijo. Ellos también mataron a Brendan, ¿cierto? Cuando supieron que él era de la marina...

— Creyeron que descubrió los paquetes y fueron tras él —concluyó Junior, Kailani no pudo más que seguir llorando. Todos decidieron dejarla.

Uno de los sobrevivientes confesó la muerte de Dennis, incluido el incendio para borrar cualquier evidencia; el otro sabía los detalles de la muerte de Brendan y que por temor a ser encontrados o perder el valor monetario que tenía esa droga si seguían esperando a que todo se calmara, habían decidido sacar los paquetes a plena luz del día. Entre los muertos, estaba el que tenía la cicatriz que vieron en las cámaras, así como los otros atacantes del sargento.

El siguiente paso fue hablar con el fiscal para, de alguna manera, ayudar a la chica. También compartieron con la DEA la información sobre el socio del jefe de Kailani y con todo lo reunido, el arresto de quienes hacían llegar la droga a la isla fue inevitable. La gobernadora estuvo satisfecha con el informe y con la participación de Steve McGarrett.

Ahora sólo quedaba sepultar al marine como correspondía.

— Iremos a comer algo, ¿vienen? —preguntó Quinn, extendiendo la pregunta a Steve y Danny luego de los actos fúnebres, todo el equipo había asistido.

— Adelántense —pidió el detective.

— ¿Algún problema? —preguntó Steve ante la expresión seria del rubio.

— La gobernadora me ha pedido que la veamos en su mansión esta tarde; al parecer, quiere decirnos algo.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— No tengo idea; pero sé puntual.

— ¿No vienes? —preguntó Steve refiriéndose a la invitación para ir a comer.

— Tengo algo que hacer.

Todos se reunieron en el camión de Kamekona, quien estuvo muy feliz de ver a Steve ahí, aunque el reclamo por irse en silencio le costó al moreno una gran regañina y un par de camarones menos, así como la botella de cerveza menos fría. Nahele fue el más contento de verlo.

— ¿Y Danny? —preguntó Lou al no ver el Camaro.

— Dijo que tenía algo que hacer —respondió el moreno.

— ¿No han hablado? —curioseó Tani.

— No hubo tiempo; pero espero hacerlo pronto.

Danny como siempre, saludó a su hijo con un abrazo apenas lo vio salir de la escuela, uno fuerte igual a como solía darle Grace, sobre todo cuando tenía un día pesado.

— ¿Te tocaba recogerlo hoy?

— No, Rachel, sólo quería verlo.

— ¿Está todo bien, Danny?

— Sí. ¿Y qué te gustaría comer hoy, Charlie?

— ¡Camarones!

— ¿Camarones? ¿no te gustaría otra cosa? Quizás... ¿almuerzo de tu mamá?

— ¡No!

— Qué bueno porque no he cocinado —dijo Rachel con tono culpable y picaresco.

— ¿Qué dices de comida china?

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Sí? —le preguntó también a ella, quien asintió— Comida china será.

Más tarde, el detective Williams estaba en su oficina, con la mirada de sus compañeros puestos en él. Otra vez. Todos parecían esperar un cambio extremo en su forma de actuar y todo por el regreso de Steve. Sin embargo, lo único que todo eso había logrado era que su mal humor aumentara. Todo eso le produjo un maldito dolor de cabeza.

— ¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó Lou.

— Tengo una reunión en casa de la gobernadora, así que no creo regresar. Si hay un caso, será exclusivamente de ustedes. Y espero que esas miradas raras se acaben hoy mismo, ¿entendido? —de nuevo, todos se sintieron como niños regañados luego de cometer una gran, gran diablura, así que optaron por obedecer antes de que hubiera consecuencias.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**N/A:** Por fín regresó McGarrett! Posiblemente hay quienes preferían que Steve fuera recibido a balazos, lo comprendo; pero primero tiene que sufrir por la indiferencia de Danny, ya luego veré lo de los balazos ^^.

Gracias por leer!


	16. CAPÍTULO XVI. BUSCANDO EXPLICACIONES - PARTE I.

Faltaba unos minutos para que den las cuatro y aún no había señales de la camioneta de Steve. Esperaba que el idiota no lo hubiera olvidado. Y afortunadamente no lo hizo. Danny salió de su auto y esperó a que el otro hiciera lo mismo. McGarrett se detuvo a verlo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

— ¿Corbata?

— Llegas tarde.

— ¿Tarde? He sido puntual.

— Debiste estar diez minutos antes, es regla de educación.

— De acuerdo, lo siento. Ya estoy aquí, no te enojes.

— No estoy enojado; pero esto no es como tener una cita. Si la gobernadora ha querido vernos es porque va a pedir algo.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que será?

— No —aunque tenía una sospecha.

Ambos fueron recibidos por el personal de servicio y conducidos al despacho donde la autoridad ya los esperaba. Ella de inmediato les dio la bienvenida y felicitó nuevamente al detective y agradeció la ayuda del más alto. Los invitó a sentarse y les ofreció unas bebidas, luego hubo una charla sin importancia, y de pronto, el semblante de la autoridad uno más serio.

— ¿Ha pensado en volver al equipo, Steve? —y ahí estaba lo que ella pretendía.

— Eh... yo... no, gobernadora, no lo he pensado.

— ¿Por qué no lo considera? No es necesario que haga trabajo de campo, usted podría actuar como enlace con las unidades de su área y con el resto de las fuerzas armadas —el moreno dio un vistazo al hombre a su lado; pero este siguió con la mirada al frente— Voy a serle sincera, Steve; me gustaría que volviera a ser parte de la unidad manteniendo el orden que ha logrado el detective Williams. Policía, SWAT y el FIVE-O tienen una buena coordinación cuando trabajan juntos y que quiero que siga funcionando así, me gusta ver mi escritorio con menos reclamos de parte del jefe de policía y menos bienes públicos y privados destruidos —Steve se permitió una risa.

— Me he dado cuenta que todo funciona perfectamente, el detective Williams ha hecho un gran trabajo —el rubio siguió sin mirarle.

— ¿Entonces?

— Gobernadora, si me permite, —pidió el detective— si también quiere devolverle la dirección de la unidad, por mí está bien.

— ¿Comandante?

— Yo... lo siento, les ayudaré en lo que necesiten; pero ahora mismo tengo otras prioridades —breve silencio.

— ... Está bien, comandante, no negaré que me decepciona pues usted y el detective eran un gran equipo y dado que los casos pueden ser tan conflictivos como el de este último, me hubiera gustado que accediera a volver.

— Las cosas tenían que cambiar en algún momento, gobernadora ¿no le parece?

— Es verdad. Comandante, espero que reconsidere regresar en algún momento, Hawái merece tener a los mejores protegiéndola. Detective, mientras siga haciendo un trabajo como hasta ahora, contará siempre con todo mi apoyo.

Cuando salieron de la mansión, lo hicieron en silencio. Danny tenía una expresión cerrada.

— No esperaba que pidiera mi regreso, ¿en verdad no sabías que me lo pediría?

— No —dijo secamente.

— ¿Te molestó que lo hiciera?

— No, claro que no, ¿por qué lo haría? Five-O siempre va a ser tu unidad.

— Es nuestra, tuya y mía.

— Si no lo recuerdas, yo no estuve muy contento de que me obligaras a ser a tu compañero.

— Pero te quedaste, y apoyaste cada decisión que tomé, aunque no estuvieras de acuerdo —el rubio bufó— ¿Crees que no fuiste importante en la formación del equipo?, ¿qué Kono, Chin y yo no aprendimos nada de ti? Danny, si no hubiera creído que eras capaz, no te hubiera elegido para trabajar conmigo, ni te hubiera dejado a cargo.

— No me refiero a eso. Sólo olvídalo.

— ¡Danny! —reclamó impidiéndole subir al Camaro— Necesitamos hablar.

— Ya lo hicimos.

— Eso no fue... Danny, ha pasado tiempo y...

— ¿Y?

— Parece que en lo que a ti concierne, no soy bienvenido.

— Eso no es cierto. La felicidad irradia en todos desde que volviste.

— No hablo de los demás.

— Lo que piense yo, no importa.

— Pues importa, porque eres a quien más quería ver, y tú únicamente me evades.

— Yo tengo muchas cosas en qué ocuparme y claro, seguramente que tú también. Como lo has dicho, tienes tus propias prioridades.

— Una de esas prioridades eres tú.

— ¿Yo?

— ¡Por supuesto! Quiero saber cómo estás, lo que has hecho, si necesitas que yo haga algo o te ayude en algo.

— Yo estoy... perfectamente bien. Y no tienes que estar al pendiente de mí nunca más. Si has vuelto es porque ya te sientes bien, ¿cierto?, no lo arruines metiéndote en problemas ajenos. Sé que eres feliz ahora, que hace mucho que no estás solo —Steve guardó silencio— ¿En serio creías que Lincoln iba a perder la oportunidad de presumir que había hecho una buena acción al reunirlos?

— Nunca mencionaste saberlo.

— Tú nunca quisiste contármelo. Te di pautas para hacerte saber que estaba informado; pero al final supuse que realmente no querías que lo supiera y no me explico la razón.

— No quería que pensaras que me había ido de la forma que lo hice para estar con Catherine porque no fue así.

— ¡Por favor! Escucha, Steven, no eres la primera persona que se ha alejado de mí... Si no lo recuerdas lo ha hecho Rachel y hasta mi propio hermano. Como ves, he sobrevivido de nuevo. Ya puedes dejar de esconderla, seguramente Catherine quería estar en la ceremonia del marine.

— No estamos juntos tanto tiempo como crees.

— ¿No? Yo creí que se habían casado en cuánto salieron de la isla —Steve no creía lo que oía.

— No es así. Danny... Lo siento, ¿sí? En serio. Vamos, tomemos unas cervezas, hablemos como los mejores amigos que somos y te explico...

— ¿En verdad crees que lo seguimos siéndolo? —interrumpió.

— ¿Qué?

— Te digo lo mismo que le dije a la gobernadora, las cosas tenían que cambiar en algún momento. Realmente te ves bien, se nota que tu viaje fue muy productivo —Danny abrió la puerta del auto, tomó una bolsa que había en el asiento del copiloto— A Eddie le gustan estas golosinas, ¿podrías llevárselas?

— ... Puedes ir a verlo cuando quieras, sabes que eres bienvenido, incluso puedes llevarlo con Charlie o si tienes un operativo.

— No, él merece estar ya fuera de todo peligro.

Steve tomó la bolsa sin dejar de ver atónitamente al hombre de baja estatura. Danny encendió el auto, viró y se alejó sin mirar por el retrovisor.

Era ya la mañana del día siguiente, aun temprano. Catherine, acostumbrada a levantarse al amanecer, se dio cuenta que, de nuevo, Steve ya no estaba en la cama a pesar de haberse acostado tarde.

Hawái siempre había significado conflictos para el marine; pero esperaba que esta vez fuera distinto. Después de todo, ningún hecho de sangre era lo que lo había hecho volver, aunque Steve se había mostrado insistente cuando dijo que quería retornar. Catherine había acabado hace poco una de sus misiones, así que tenía unas semanas libre, y entonces habían coordinado y preparado el vuelo de regreso.

Ahora sabía que no había sido buena idea; pero su novio deseaba volver a ver a sus amigos, a su _Ohana_ , a Danny particularmente y lo notó nervioso y eso le hizo preguntarse si Steve estaba consciente del efecto que produciría en el rubio ante su presencia, sabedora de cómo fue la despedida entre ambos. Y claro que recordaba aquella vez que Danny y ella habían hablado de Steve, estaba segura que el de ojos azules le guardaba rencor por su falta de sinceridad a pesar de los varios años transcurridos y no lo culpaba, pues conocía bien lo sobreprotector que era con quienes él amaba, Steve incluido por supuesto.

Hace dos años, lo había visto nervioso el día que abordaron juntos el avión, Steve no dejó de ver la isla mientras la nave se alejó, le había apretado bastante la mano; pero ella no se quejó. Y cuando el avión aterrizó, él había dejado escapar un largo suspiro. Le había dicho que iría al rancho en Montana, que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar en sus siguientes pasos. Ella, desconocedora de todo lo que aquejaba al hombre, no quiso dejarlo y lo que vio llegó a asustarla.

Steve no durmió en días, o no más de un par de horas y sólo estaba sentado allí en la entrada o caminando de un lado a otro. Había recorrido todo el lugar, mirando con detalle cada rincón, frunciendo el ceño. Yendo hasta el lugar donde Joe había muerto y quedándose por horas. Durante esos días, él no dijo casi nada.

Más de una vez, y sin lograr que el moreno reaccionara, Catherine estuvo a punto de llamar al detective, Danny siempre acudió si Steve estaba mal, o si necesitaba auxilio y no lo pedía; pero decidió darle tiempo.

Dos semanas, ella debía partir. Finalmente, Steve habló. Como nunca; pero todo era preguntas que ella obviamente no podía ayudarle a responder porque ignoraba los hechos. Y Steve lo entendió, así que volvió al silencio sobre sus problemas y empezó a preguntar sobre la vida de ella.

Luego de eso, Catherine había partido. La morena tuvo que escribirle para saber si estaba bien, Steve no lo había hecho en ya un par de meses y casi pensó que el marine no contestaría a sus mensajes.

Lo había hecho varias horas después.

Ahora, McGarrett estaba actuando de forma similar que aquellos días. Hablaba poco, se metía a nadar, iba a correr con Eddie, y se quedaba pensando. Correspondía a sus besos, se quedaban envueltos en un abrazo en el sillón, miraban televisión juntos. Catherine no volvió a poner "Diario de una pasión" cuando lo hizo, Steve sonrió, claramente recordando algo y ella supo que se trataba de aquel día posterior a Halloween cuando padre e hija aparecieron y a falta de dulces, vieron la mencionada película.

Grace y Catherine habían quedado con expresión embobada hasta después de los créditos de la película y cuando vieron a los dos hombres, ambos se habían quedado dormidos abrazados y las palomitas de maíz olvidadas. Ellas se miraron primero con expresión incrédula, quizás algo ofendida y luego tuvieron que aguantar la risa para no despertarlos. Con actitud traviesa se levantaron y Catherine se llevó a la entonces niña a la segunda habitación para dejarla dormir, pues ya era tarde, aunque con los dulces que comieron, los que Grace había conseguido, ambas tardaron bastante en conciliar el sueño.

Y al día siguiente, ambos se habían despertado sobresaltados con el olor de panqueques y café, además de las risas de ellas. Ellos habían tratado de justificar argumentando que la película era aburrida, que no podían culparlos. Ambos fueron víctimas de las miradas ofendidas de la teniente y de la más pequeña.

Ahora, las cosas habían cambiado tanto.

Había esperado poder ir a la piscina del Hilton a nadar con Steve y luego a almorzar; pero quizás debía conformarse con una cena.

Hace años, Kono era buena compañía, podían hablar de lo que sea, ahora apenas y conoce a Tani y Quinn y ninguna parece tener demasiado interés en ser sus amigas y no las culpa, apenas se conocen.

En una de las mesas cerca al camión de camarones, McGarrett esperaba a uno de sus amigos. Estaba allí desde temprano; pero dejó que pasaran un par de horas antes de tomar su teléfono y citar al exjefe del SWAT.

— Gracias por verme hoy, Lou.

— Gracias por llamar, Steve; no pudimos hablar demasiado en Chicago.

— Sí. Parece que ahora hay más trabajo.

— Es verdad, apenas y tengo tiempo para ir a visitar a Samantha y a Will.

— Imagino que Danny tampoco ha podido ver a Grace demasiado.

— Ni siquiera pudo ir a dejarla a la universidad.

— ¿Hace cuánto que se fue?

— Poco después de ti.

— Debió estar muy mal.

— Ni te imaginas. Tampoco ha podido ir a Jersey tan seguido. Cumple muy bien con el trabajo; está presente en los compromisos oficiales, hizo que Nahele estudiara en un buen instituto, ha logrado muchos admiradores; pero adoptó una actitud cerrada y más en el último año. Antes podíamos hablar de nuestros hijos; pero desde que ellos se separaron, no hay mucho sobre qué conversar.

— ¿Will y Grace se separaron? No puedo creerlo.

— A los Williams les cuesta lidiar con las distancias y los alejamientos.

— Tampoco se ha pasado en mucho tiempo por aquí, creo que ya no le gusta mis camarones, o la compañía —dijo Kamekona dejándoles unas bebidas.

— Es verdad —afirmó el capitán— Le hemos invitado a cada celebración; pero o no aparece, o lo hace por un breve momento. No quiere visitas en su casa, sólo Junior podía acercarse para llevarse a Eddie a correr y nadie sabe dónde esconde la llave para emergencias, aunque creo que Adam logró hacer una copia sin que se diera cuenta.

— ¿Rachel y Charlie?

— Tampoco los hemos visto demasiado. Danny generalmente desaparece cuando va a pasar el día con su hijo. Si no es algo urgente, no responde los mensajes.

— ¡No puede ser!

— Lo siento amigo, fallamos en cuidarlo. Un día se dio cuenta que rastreábamos su teléfono y... creo que pocas veces lo vi tan enojado. Dijo que no debíamos gastar recursos de forma inútil.

— Danny, no, ¿por qué? —cuestionó sus manos estrujando su rostro— Voy a esperarlo afuera del cuartel.

— No estará. Me llamó anoche y dijo que necesitaba ausentarse por dos días, creo que viajó.

— ¿Es cierto eso o sólo lo dices porque él te lo pidió?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué crees eso?

— El viaje a Jersey es largo dos días apenas le alcanzaría para ir y volver. Además, cada que he preguntado, nadie, incluyéndote a ti, me dijo lo que en realidad pasaba y ahora Danny no quiere hablar conmigo y ni verme. Lou, no creí que estuviera tan furioso. Ahora entiendo por qué se negaba a contestar mis llamadas y mensajes.

— Bueno, tú no contestabas las suyas. Creo que es natural que se resintiera.

— Hay algo más detrás de eso, estoy seguro. Lou, ¿tú sabes algo?

— No voy a decírtelo. Lo siento, Steve. Si quieres saberlo, tendrás que descubrirlo tú o decírtelo él. Cada uno de nosotros hizo lo que pudo y obviamente no fue suficiente —dejó ir una mansa risa— Ha sido gracioso ver como Tani y Junior se comportaban como niños, y sólo para hacerle reír, aunque más bien terminaban siendo regañados. Adam prefería pasar algunos de sus días libres con Danny y Charlie inventando cualquier excusa para visitarlos. Quinn, bueno, he notado que, como todos, ha llegado a quererle mucho, en la última fiesta en casa de la gobernadora, no dejó a nadie acercarse a nuestro chico, ni siquiera a la propia anfitriona.

— ¿Ellos...?

— Se comportan como siempre, y si algo hubiera pasado, a mí no me importaría, son adultos y saben lo que hacen.

— Sí... es... verdad...

— Y sobre Lincoln, pues...

— Ya me reclamó lo de haberle dado las llaves de su auto y el que le dejara como su compañero.

— Sólo tú cometes ese tipo de insensateces, McGarrett. Yo también me hubiera enojado si me hubieras hecho eso.

Esa misma mañana, en el centro médico Queen's, un paciente esperaba sus resultados de los análisis antes de la cirugía. Si todo iba bien, el procedimiento no debía tardar y pronto estaría en perfecta forma, aun así, estaba muy ansioso.

— Señor Williams, todo está en perfecto orden, afortunadamente, nada alteró los estudios que ya le habíamos hecho —dijo el médico leyendo los resultados— Podemos proceder.

— De acuerdo —dijo el paciente acomodándose en la camilla para que lo trasladasen a la sala de operaciones.

Una vez allí, las enfermeras procedieron a prepararlo, él trataba de no sentirse tan nervioso; pero odiaba los procedimientos médicos e incluso había retardado esta visita a su doctor; pero ya no podía más.

Adam había visitado de vez en cuando en el hospital a la esposa del hombre que lo atacó en la playa varios meses atrás. Ella se había disculpado con Noshimuri por lo que su esposo hizo; pero Adam le aclaró que él no fue responsable, que fue su cuñado quien lo obligó a hacerlo, al mismo tiempo que era responsable del estado de coma de su hermano quien permanecía internado. Esta vez, Adam fue a comunicarle que el hermano de su esposo había sido encontrado muerto en el área de lavandería en la prisión de Halawa.

Ella no supo cómo sentirse.

El oriental iba de salida, cuando la enfermera que ya lo conocía lo saludó.

— Señor Noshimuri, ¿viene a ver a su compañero?

— ¿Disculpe?

— Al detective Williams.

— Eh... sí —afirmó con inquietud.

— Está en el área de ortopedia, la operación salió muy bien, aunque el médico le ha pedido quedarse un día más internado para vigilarlo. El sangrado lo preocupó por un momento; pero todo parece ir bien. Su compañero debería pensar en alquilar una habitación aquí.

— ¿Demasiadas visitas?

— Últimamente, sí. Adelante, él está despierto.

Cuando entró a la señalada habitación, a Danny claramente no le hizo gracia verse descubierto.

— No dijiste nada —acusó el japonés.

— No es algo demasiado grave.

— Tu rodilla.

— Nada nuevo, los calmantes dejaron de ayudar.

— Dicen que todo salió bien.

— Un ligamento dañado, desde que estuve colgando de una tubería, he tenido problemas y la bienvenida en mi segundo encuentro con Daiyu Mei empeoró todo. Con el tiempo, sólo pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

— Entonces, te dan de alta mañana.

— Sí. Por favor, Adam, no lo comentes.

— Pero, Danny...

— Como amigo te lo pido.

— Ojalá pudieras confiar más en mí.

— Lo hago, o no serías el tío de Charlie.

— Hace mucho que no veo a mi sobrino.

— Te lo prestaré este viernes si no tienes nada que hacer.

— De acuerdo, ¿sabes? Mejor es que se queden en mi departamento todo el fin de semana y así Charlie y yo podremos atenderte así dejarás que tu rodilla descanse —el rubio trató de protestar— No está a discusión, señor Williams, además, al señor Pickels también le gustará verte —Danny bufó; pero terminó aceptando.

Luego de hablar con el capitán, Steve fue la casa de Danny y esperó hasta después del almuerzo. El Camaro no estaba, y por un instante se preocupó y estuvo tentado a llamar a los demás; pero también era posible que simplemente el rubio tuviera otros planes con Charlie, Rachel... hasta pensó en Quinn, aunque ella tendría que estar trabajando para ese momento.

Todavía con el sentimiento de intranquilidad, decidió retirarse, quizás debía darle al rubio un poquito de tiempo para que sus ganas de golpearlo disminuyeran; pero era bien sabido que Steve carecía de paciencia.

— ¿Qué haces Joons?

— ¡Nada! —saltó el chico cerrando torpemente la laptop.

— ¿Junior?

— Recibí un llamado de Koa.

— ¿Mi hermano?

— Sí, él está bien; pero me pidió que investigara a un tipo que ha estado rondando el centro de rehabilitación desde hace un par de semanas. A él le parece que es un distribuidor, lo confrontó y...

— ¿Y?

— El hombre se alteró. No pasó a mayores y Koa ya habló con el director del centro y han mejorado la seguridad; pero...

— Pero el hombre sigue por ahí, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

— Porque posiblemente no es nada y él no quería alterarte.

— Escúchame bien, Junior Reigns, nunca vuelvas a ocultarme algo sobre mi hermano, ¿entendido? ¿Junior?

— De acuerdo, lo prometo.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Hay algo de ese hombre?

— Sí. Tiene prontuario y entre sus socios conocidos tenemos al hombre de la cicatriz que enfrentamos en el caso del marine asesinado.

— Arriesgarse a ir al centro de rehabilitación. Seguramente sabe que sacamos del negocio a sus proveedores y ha de estar desesperado para deshacerse de su producto y huir. Llamaré a Liu, espero que haya terminado de almorzar y en cuanto llegue actuaremos de inmediato.

— ¿Tenemos un plan?

— ¡Claro que tenemos un plan!

— Perfecto. ¿Me dices cuál es?

— Iremos al centro de rehabilitación, me haré pasar por una recién ingresada, ustedes se quedarán afuera y así vigilaremos de ambos lados, y descubriremos si tiene socios dentro el centro, los interrogaremos y le pondremos una trampa al maldito.

— Suena bien. Llamaré a tu hermano y hablaré con el director para ponerlo al tanto y que envíe uno de sus autos para recogerte, seguro que hay vigilantes y saben quién llega y sale.

— Genial. Oye, Joons.

— ¿Sí?

— Gracias.

— No es nada. Voy a llamar al jefe para informarle.

— Habla con Lou, Danny no está disponible —contó y fue el turno de Junior de darle esa mirada seria esperando explicaciones— Quería invitarlo a cenar a casa; pero Lou dijo que Danny se ausentaría un par de días. Estoy un poco preocupada.

— Parece que el regreso de Steve ha sido contraproducente para él.

— Creo que más bien, lo fue el regreso de Steve con ella.

— Sí. No hay mucho que podamos hacer. Si Steve la eligió, pues...

— Sé que tú admiras en grande a McGarrett, siempre lo has hecho; pero... ¿tú regresarías conmigo si yo te hiciera lo que Catherine le hizo a él?

— Sí... No... No lo sé, Tani. Y no podemos entrometernos, no nos corresponde.

— Lo sé.

El silencio en esa habitación era demasiado pesado en comparación en lo que había sucedido minutos antes.

— Entonces, esto es todo —dijo Lincoln mirando a su seria compañera.

— Estoy segura que sabías que así sería —aseguró Quinn cubriéndose con la sábana.

— Sí, admito que ha sido divertido.

— Podrías quedarte, es tu día libre, ¿no?

— Tengo algo que hacer.

— ¿Una cita?

— No.

— No voy a enojarme, aun somos amigos.

— Iré a saludar a Catherine y de paso a Steve.

— Bien.

— Dijiste que no te enojarías si tenía una cita; pero lo has hecho.

— No es verdad. Steve y su novia son tus amigos e independientemente de eso, tú puedes ir a ver a quien quieras.

— Dime algo, Quinn, ¿cometí un error al llamar a la teniente Rollins hace dos años?

— Era necesario para descubrir lo que decía ese cifrado, aunque tengo entendido que McGarrett era de inteligencia naval, que estudió criptografía avanzada, no sé por qué necesitaba de alguien más. En fin, de no ser por ella, no sabríamos lo que Mei buscaba. Por otro lado, y por la reacción de todos, es más que obvio que ella hizo algo muy malo. No conozco la historia y no me pareció adecuado preguntar.

— Creí que era el único que desconocía la razón.

— Lo único que sé es que todos queremos lo mejor para Steve; pero si te soy sincera, me molesta que Danny quedara tan afectado, no es justo que un hombre como él, sufra por nadie.

— ¿Alguna vez McGarrett y el detective...?

— Eso sólo lo saben ellos; pero a nadie le hubiera molestado, ¿o sí?

— No; pero... no —Quinn tomó su celular— ¿Hay una emergencia?

— Es Tani. Hola, Tani, ¿hay algún problema?... Entiendo... Sí, claro. Voy en seguida.

— ¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó Cole terminando de vestirse.

— Tani y Junior necesitan apoyo —dijo buscando su ropa.

— Iré contigo.

— Es suficiente con nosotros, tú diviértete.

Tani llegó en una vagoneta al centro de rehabilitación y la llevaron a la oficina del director donde él y su hermano Koa ya la esperaban. Después de que la informaran a detalle, ella se comunicó con su novio y Quinn que estaban afuera de los terrenos, vigilando.

 _—_ _Koa dice que hay un chico que llegó no hace mucho, suele escaparse por la madrugada y seguramente se encuentra con el sospechoso. Trataré de mezclarme y conocer a ese sinverguenza._

— De acuerdo, estaremos atentos —dijo Junior.

— No sabía que el hermano de Tani estaba en este lugar.

— Sí, afortunadamente fue uno de los que pudo rehabilitarse. Luego de eso, le pidieron quedarse para ayudar a otros jóvenes —ella asintió y luego silencio, Junior esperó un momento; pero ella no dijo nada— Hay algo que quieres decirme, adelante.

— Es sobre Steve.

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

— Creí que volvería a la unidad, ¿sabes por qué no lo hará?

— Al parecer tiene otros asuntos. Yo también esperaba que lo hiciera, que todo fuera como antes.

La oficial encubierta, caminó por los ambientes comunes, viendo y conociendo. No era lo que se solía hacer; pero como recién ingresada y obviamente fingiendo no tener ganas de estar ahí, tenía que aparentar disgusto, además de desacato a la autoridad entre otras cosas. Allí en las áreas verdes, en unos bancos, bajo un árbol cerca del enmallado estaba un chico con una cara de pocos amigos.

— Lo veo, claramente de familia rica y muy enojado.

 _—_ _Ten cuidado._

 _—_ Tranquilo, Joons.

Tani pasó por delante del chico, este claramente la vio; pero la ignoró. Tani siguió rondando, dirigiéndose a la cerca. Notó que el muchacho la observaba y por un instante cruzaron miradas. Agresivas miradas.

— Si lo que buscas es un modo de salir, es imposible.

— Nada es imposible —respondió la chica.

— Salir de aquí lo es. Parece una cárcel —Tani dudaba que ese chico hubiera pisado una, aunque seguramente lo merecía.

— Ya lo has intentado, supongo.

— Varias veces.

— ¿Quién te metió aquí?

— Mis padres. Si no me rehabilito, perderé mi herencia. ¿Y tú?

— Mi esposo iba a dejarme si no accedía a ingresarme. Y no me hubiera importado que se largara; pero yo lo perdería todo.

— ¿Hijos?

— ¡Claro que no! Vestidos, zapatos, joyas... diversión. Ni loca voy a perder eso; pero eso no significa que vaya a aceptar esto sumisamente —advirtió moviendo sus manos en un acto nervioso.

— ¿Tienes dinero?

— ¿Qué?

— Dinero. Hay un tipo que viene, trae cosas interesantes. Si tienes dinero puedo... ya sabes.

— ¿Lo harías? ¿En serio? No... Es una trampa, ¿no es así? ¡Quieres ponerme a prueba para que me descubran y se lo dirán a mi marido y él me quitará todo!

— ¡Cállate! ¡Baja la voz! ¡No es mentira!

— ¡Sí lo es! ¡Sólo quieres engañarme!

— ¡No! Tienes dinero, ¿no? Lograste meter algo.

— No.

— Pues ese adorno en tu cabello vale mucho, podríamos divertirnos un motón.

— Si me estás mintiendo, será lo último que hagas.

— Regresa cuando todos se hayan metido, aquí mismo. Te gustará.

— Ya lo veremos.

Tani se fue hacia su cuarto, en el camino había notado que otros dos chicos la observaban. Luego de preguntar a Koa los nombres de esos chicos, ella se comunicó con sus compañeros cuidando siempre de no tener a nadie cerca.

— Chicos, ¿tienen los antecedentes de ese muchacho?

 _—_ _Fue acusado de robo, vandalismo y venta de metanfetaminas —_ informó Junior.

 _—_ _Pero parece que cada que se metía en problemas, su padre siempre lo sacaba y nunca pisó la correccional_ —fue el turno de Quinn.

— Pues parece que ahora su padre sí se cansó. Vi otros dos chicos de su edad, posiblemente sus amigos.

 _—_ _Esos tres sin duda son los que venden el producto ahí dentro._

— Sí, yo también lo creo, Quinn. Ninguno me da buena espina.

 _—_ _Tani, creo que es peligroso que te reúnas con él. Más si son tres y todos drogados._

— Sé defenderme, Joons.

 _—_ _Estaremos cerca —_ avisó la policía militar.

Y ahí estaban los tres chicos, esperando a la morena. Claramente una trampa.

— Sabía que me mentías —acusó la chica.

— Danos el bonito broche de tu pelo y todo estará bien.

— Atrévete a quitármelo.

La oficial fue lo suficientemente hábil para dejarlos fuera de combate; pero antes que alguno intentara de nuevo atacarla, Quinn apareció y entre ambas los condujeron al interior del centro.

— Muy bien muchachito, ahora vas a decirme quien es tu proveedor —inició la sargento al chico de no más de diecinueve años.

— No tengo por qué decirte nada.

— ¿No? Bien. ¿Ves esta placa? Soy del Five-O, significa que tengo la autoridad para llevarte detenido. Realizamos un cateo en tu cuarto y seguramente encontramos lo suficiente para acusarte. Pero si nos ayudas a detener al que te proporciona el producto y de todos aquellos que conozcas vendedores que conozcas, podrás quedarte aquí y rehabilitarte; pero hacerlo de verdad.

— No lo haré —aseguró retador.

— Si no hablas tú, lo harán tus compañeros y nos dirán todo —amenazó Tani— No creo que ellos sean tan idiotas para escoger la cárcel en vez de este lugar.

— A ese hombre no le importas tú, ni tus compañeros, él sólo quiere vender su droga. Incluso me atrevo a decir que desaparecerá pronto.

— No van a atraparlo.

— No me refería a eso. Quienes le proporcionaban droga a él, ya están muertos... en su mayoría. Y están bajo tierra gracias a nosotras y nuestros compañeros —aseguró Quinn provocando escalofríos en el otro.

— ¿Quieres terminar igual? —preguntó Tani— Dinos todo lo que hacen después de que adquieren la droga.

— Vendrá en un rato, —contó luego de un momento de silencio— yo hago la compra, le doy el dinero y él me entrega un paquete. Ya luego depende de nosotros el precio. Los nuevos nos dan todo por muy poco. Es el único que nos vende.

— Bien —dijo Quinn— Tú lo esperarás, harás lo de siempre y nosotros nos encargaremos del resto. Sin trucos, niño.

El chico se veía inseguro, deseoso de revelarse a las órdenes dadas o al menos huir y Tani, desde su posición, le dirigió un par de miradas y palabras como recordatorio y lo hizo con más énfasis cuando el chico trató de saber quién lo había delatado.

El hombre se presentó y se acercó. Le hizo un gesto al chico y este le lanzó un paquete por encima de la valla, el hombre lo abrió y contó el dinero para luego sonreír cínicamente. Luego de una bolsa oscura sacó un paquete pequeño muy bien envuelto.

— ¿Es todo? ¡Lo que pagué fue para el doble de esto!

— Confórmate con eso.

— Hay una nueva y tiene dinero.

— Entonces véndele a mayor precio.

— Necesito más producto.

— Por ahora no habrá más, voy a tomarme unas vacaciones y luego ya veré —dijo burlón y comenzó a alejarse.

Las luces de un auto lo encandilaron.

— ¡Las manos donde pueda verlas! —gritó Junior, el intento del hombre por huir se vio truncado cuando Quinn salió del auto rápidamente y le cerró el paso. El hombre supo que estaba perdido y maldijo su suerte. Poco después, una patrulla llegó para llevárselo. Tani se encargó de quitarle al chico toda la droga, incluso la que tenía oculta en su cuarto. El director y Koa, les agradecieron por la ayuda.

— Es temprano, ¿alguien quiere ir por un trago a _La Mariana_? —preguntó la sargento y la pareja aceptó, nada mejor que un trago después de un buen trabajo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**N/A:** Probablemente me voy a quedar sin internet el fin de semana, y estos días no tendré tiempo, por eso es que he adelantado la publicación, aunque tuve que esperar a que pase la lluvia, truenos y relámpagos para que mi pc no se quemara.

Gracias por leer!


	17. CAPÍTULO XVII. BUSCANDO EXPLICACIONES - PARTE II.

Danny iba conduciendo por el carril derecho de una de las carreteras principales de la isla a baja velocidad, aunque yendo en un Camaro el término resultaba un poco contradictorio, ya que esos autos estaban hechos para correr. Al cabo de unos kilómetros, escuchó la bocina de un auto que se le iba acercando.

— ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme tranquilo? —refunfuñó al reconocer la camioneta.

Un poco más adelante del auto deportivo se encontraba una vagoneta, que tampoco tenía prisa por avanzar, del lado izquierdo y mucho más atrás estaba un camión de alto tonelaje.

— No huyas, Danny —masculló viendo que su excompañero no tenía intenciones de detenerse.

Y claro, ahora también usaba las malditas luces pidiéndole que se detuviera y Danny estuvo a punto de llamar a una patrulla para que detuviera al maldito loco maniático; pero lo más probable era que el idiota ni siquiera recibiera una infracción por ser quien era.

El Camaro empezó a disminuir la velocidad y Steve dejó la bocina en paz, así como las luces; pero tan pronto el anteriormente nombrado camión pasó por su lado, el auto deportivo volvió a acelerar alcanzando pronto al automóvil delante de él, y cambió de carril inesperadamente antes que el camión se acercara más. Steve trató de imitar aquella acción; pero el vehículo pesado le cerró el paso, quedando atascado y sin poder seguir al Camaro que aceleró al máximo. Steve vio el Camaro virar a la izquierda y apenas pudo ver al rubio de perfil, el detective ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada.

Desafortunadamente, el trabajo no daba descanso y si bien, Adam había tratado de convencer a Danny que descansara unos días, el detective no lo había aceptado y a pesar que aun debería tener cuidado luego de su cirugía, él estaba ahí, dirigiendo un nuevo operativo para rescatar a la familia de un empresario que había sido extorsionado para pagar una cuantiosa suma por su regreso; pero aun cuando lo hizo, alguien encontró el cuerpo de la esposa en el sendero de un área forestal. Sólo entonces, el empresario dejó que la policía se hiciera cargo.

La casa era de una planta, un terreno extenso y aparentemente sin nada sospechoso, aunque bastante más apartada de la casa más próxima. Al parecer la vivienda era habitada por una pareja y dos hijos; aunque el informe de la vigilancia hecha por la policía indicaba que había varios otros hombres que habitaban el lugar y que ya habían sido identificados como hombres peligrosos que habían cumplido condena en distintas cárceles del continente o que eran prófugos acusados de los delitos de secuestro y extorción, además de asesinato..

Y por la razón de tratarse de personas con un gran prontuario, es que intentarían hacer el rescate de forma más cauta y por ello es que sólo el Five-O intervendría. El SWAT y la policía; sin embargo, estaban presentes y atentos para apoyarlos de ser necesario.

— Hay tres hombres al frente, en la sala muy atentos al televisor al parecer. Otros dos parecen estar en la cocina, están con alguien, parece una mujer. Quizás haya más; pero no están a la vista —dijo Danny. Adam cautelosamente le había sugerido que les guiara con las cámaras infrarrojas y el rubio lo entendió y aceptó— No hay señales de los rehenes, probablemente los tengan encerrados en un sótano o en otra habitación, hasta podrían no estar aquí —dijo Danny analizando lo que podía distinguir, su equipo ya había tomado posiciones.

— Si están en un sótano no será bueno, —dijo Quinn— no tendrían ni dónde esconderse en caso de que alguien note nuestra presencia y se esconda entre ellos o los use para huir.

— Hay un espacio que las cámaras no atraviesan, las paredes parecen ser más gruesas en el fondo del lado derecho, podría tratarse de una especie de cuarto secreto —informó el rubio.

— Podrían estar guardando cualquier cosa ahí, quizás más personas o armas —dijo Tani.

— Se están moviendo, definitivamente van al sótano ¡Hay que entrar! —indicó Lincoln adelantándose y sorprendiendo a todos.

— ¡Espera! —gritó el rubio, notando un movimiento en el interior; pero el tipo no hizo caso, así que todos tuvieron que moverse de pronto. Danny tomó su arma y entró apoyado por un par de hombres del SWAT.

A pesar de la gran confusión, sólo un par de agentes resultaron con heridas no muy graves, uno de ellos se vio obligado a proteger a la aterrada mujer que estaba en la cocina y que tampoco estaba allí por gusto. Al abrir aquella puerta secreta, encontraron más rehenes, algunos muy lastimados, todos jóvenes. Los que quedaban de la familia del empresario estaban en el sótano con otro grupo de gente también prisionera. A pesar de la fuerte resistencia, ninguno de los delincuentes salió con vida.

Quinn tenía un golpe en la mejilla y una herida en el brazo, que se lo hizo el mismo hombre que hirió a uno de los uniformados. Danny salió ayudando a otro de los heridos, un hombre del SWAT que había recibido una bala en la pierna, dejándolo de inmediato en manos de los paramédicos que llegaron pronto y también atendieron a los chicos secuestrados y el resto de la gente que de apoco fueron saliendo aún muy asustados.

— Ya pasó, estarán bien. Van a atenderlos —les sonrió el detective y tan pronto como las ambulancias se los llevaron, fue a ver a su equipo— Vas a necesitar un filete para ese golpe —le dijo a Quinn.

— Me conformaré con una bolsa de hielo. Estaré bien.

— Lo siento —dijo el más alto antes que el jefe señalara algo— Si dejaba que esos hombres llegaran al sótano hubiéramos tardado más en entrar y quizás hubieran asesinado a alguien.

— Esa acción tuya pudo costarnos caro, pudimos haber creado una distracción y hacerlos salir, no era necesario exponer a todos así, pudo haber más hombres en el sótano y en aquel cuarto —dijo el jefe con seriedad.

— Lo sé, lo lamento.

— Unos meses en misión y has vuelto a hacer tonterías. Lleva a Quinn al hospital.

— Estoy bien —protestó ella.

— No es una sugerencia —nadie más discutió. Danny felicitó al de su equipo con un abrazo y todos agradecieron haber salido vivos a pesar de lo sucedido a último momento, para todos, recibir un halago del jefe siempre era bueno.

— Se le suelta la correa y no hay como detenerlo —dijo el capitán viendo a Lincoln llevarse a Liu— ¿Quién quiere una cerveza?

— Yo tengo una cita —indicó Adam mirando su reloj— Nos vemos el lunes.

— ¡Pásalo bien! —dijo Junior antes de abordar el auto junto a Tani.

— No tienes una cita —señaló Danny cuando sólo quedaban ellos.

— La tengo, con mi sobrino ¿lo olvidas?

— Adam…

— Le prometí que armaríamos una carpa y pretenderíamos estar de campamento y tu estuviste de acuerdo. Así que iré a recogerlo.

— Llamaré a Rachel para avisarle, te veo allá. ¿Qué debo llevar?

— Sólo tu presencia, ya tengo los malvaviscos y lo necesario.

Todos se marcharon excepto Danny, que dio un par de órdenes a los policías que resguardarían aquella propiedad que seguramente quedaría a manos del estado de Hawái. Su celular mostró una llamada de un número desconocido.

— Detective Williams.

— _Hola, Danny, no cuelgues._

— Estoy en un operativo.

— _El operativo terminó_ —el rubio miró a su alrededor, a varios metros distinguió la camioneta y al idiota apoyado en ella.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece?

— _Unos minutos de tu tiempo, por favor. Te seguiré llamando y persiguiendo hasta que digas que sí_ —Danny sabía muy bien que el cretino lo haría, así que colgó y caminó hasta Steve, quien de nuevo tenía esa maldita sonrisa de ganador que se ensanchaba más cada que el rubio se acercaba.

— ¿Fue Lou o Junior? Junior, por supuesto.

— Eso no importa, ¿todos están bien?

— No gracias a tu amigo, es un verdadero dolor de cabeza, y a veces es peor de lo que tú lo eras —Steve sonrió avergonzado— ¿Y bien? Sólo tienes un minuto para decirme lo que sea que quieras.

— Es tiempo suficiente para un abrazo.

— No.

— Danny, por favor.

— Le estás pidiendo un abrazo a la persona equivocada —dijo dándose vuelta.

— ¿A dónde vas? ¡Danny!

— No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.

— ¿Por qué le temes a un abrazo?

— ¡No le temo a un abrazo!

— ¿Y entonces?

— Déjame en paz, Steven.

— Un abrazo, sólo uno —rogó y el detective regresó hasta la posición del otro.

— Uno y no volverás a presentarte a una escena, ni te acercarás a mi casa, y tampoco te quiero cerca de mi hijo.

— ¡No me pidas tanto!

— Tú me estás pidiendo algo que no quiero hacer.

— ¿No me perdonarás el haberme ido?

— ¡Si quieres un maldito abrazo está bien; pero tendrás que aceptar mis condiciones!

— Tú tendrás que aceptar las mías —el rubio no podía creer lo que escuchó y su gesto de incredulidad se transformó. Su mirada se tornó dura— Vamos, Danny, eres mi amigo, te quiero, te extrañé. No puedes alejarte así nada más y sin hablar conmigo.

— ¿Dices qué no puedo? —el frío tono le advirtió al moreno, que debía cuidar lo que decía.

— Al menos dime por qué no me quieres cerca, no se trata sólo de mi ausencia.

— ¿Preguntas el por qué? Bien, te lo diré. No te quiero cerca porque sólo eres un maldito mentiroso que ya no significa nada para mí —Steve pareció no entender ese inesperado reclamo. Danny dejó ir un suspiro antes de continuar— Dijiste que fue tu padre quien te trajo y quien te mantuvo aquí. No lo hiciste porque consideraras a Hawái como tu hogar como siempre quisiste hacerme creer. Siempre intentaste que me enamorara de cada rincón de esta roca y estúpidamente creí que había una fuerte razón para todo ese esfuerzo…

— Hawái sí fue mi hogar, aún lo es y siempre lo será; de otro modo no hubiera vuelto —el detective se negó a creerle.

— No necesitas convencerme —e intentó irse, si seguía lo diría todo y no quería hacerlo o caer en una discusión. McGarrett le cortó el paso. El de ojos azules le dirigió una mirada enojada y retrocedió cuando Steve intentó acortar distancia; pero un dolor le hizo quejarse.

— ¿Estás herido? —cuestionó alarmado y de nuevo trató de acercarse; pero fue fuertemente empujado, acción que le tomó por sorpresa, así que optó por mantener la distancia— ¿Es tu rodilla?

— Se acabó tu tiempo.

— Pero todavía no me has dicho todo, Danny y no voy a dejar que te vayas hasta que me expliques hasta el último detalle, lo sabes. Entremos a la camioneta, así podrás descansar.

Steve siempre buscaba salirse con la suya y no se rendía hasta conseguirlo, claro que el detective lo sabía. Quería darle un par de buenos golpes y dejar el asunto así; pero quizás era momento de decirlo todo, liberar eso que tiene guardado en su pecho y luego seguir ya libre de ese peso y enfrentarse al hombre frente a él sin el sentimiento de estar escondiendo algo, porque seguramente esta no sería la última vez que se encontraría con McGarrett. Además, de no hacerlo, el idiota lo seguiría buscando hasta obtener respuestas. Se negó a entrar al auto. 

— Aunque te parezca increíble, no hay demasiado misterio y ya que sé que vas a obsesionarte con esto, te lo diré y luego no volveremos a hablarlo y te guste o no, me dejarás tranquilo, ¿entendiste? —Steve afirmó ansioso; pero el de Jersey se tomó unos segundos más para poder calmar esas ganas de usar al otro como saco de boxeo y poder expresarse mejor, ignorando completamente la desesperación que la cara de Steve mostraba— Estuve furioso contigo; pero no tanto porque te marcharas, sino por todas y cada una de las palabras que dijiste antes de partir y es que siempre creí que, a pesar de todo, incluso a pesar de aquello que te hizo volver después de tanto tiempo, pensé que eras feliz aquí con lo que tenías. Con el trabajo que supuestamente amabas, con nuestra familia, con mis hijos y conmigo —el otro intentó en vano intervenir ya que Danny no le dejó— Y creí que, al pasar los años, quizás había una posibilidad de que nosotros… —dejó ir una triste risa— Tarde me di cuenta que la lealtad y el amor que siempre te demostré nunca sería suficiente para ti, para que te quedaras conmigo. Al final, también elegiste irte.

Steve palideció ante aquellas palabras y ante aquella mirada antes furiosa, que ahora demostraba extrema decepción. No quedaba nada de ese Danny Williams que recordaba, no había nada del hombre que fue su compañero y mucho menos de aquel que fue su amigo. Dos años y no quedaba nada del que fue _su Danno_.

— Danny… permíteme llevarte al hospital y luego iremos a mi casa o a la tuya y…

— No, Steven —volvió a retroceder— Descuida, no busco nada. Querías una explicación y ya la tuviste, ahora sólo… mantengamos distancia, ¿de acuerdo?, es lo más sano para todos.

— Al menos déjame… —señaló la pierna.

— Estoy bien.

— Danny, no podemos dejar esto así.

— Es lo adecuado —silencio— Vas a casarte, ¿no es así? Lo dijiste aquel día que traté de hacer que tuvieras más cuidado con tu salud contratando una asesora en el manejo del estrés luego de tu exposición al uranio, que querías hacerlo y ahora que estás con ella de nuevo, pues…

— … Es una de las cosas que quiero hablar contigo.

— Conmigo no tienes nada que hablar. Lo que tu hagas ya no me concierne y lo que yo haga tampoco tiene que importarte más.

— No digas eso, no puedes… —pidió con desespero— Estoy aquí, regresé… podemos…

— Aunque dijera que sí, ya no tiene caso, Steven.

— Habla claro.

— Ha llegado mi turno para irme.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Te irás sólo porque yo regresé? —el rubio soltó una carcajada burlona.

— No sé porque crees esa tontería de que mis decisiones tienen que seguir girando a tu alrededor. Hace tiempo hiciste todo un escándalo porque te enteraste que estaba tomando la decisión personal de retirarme y tal como aquella vez, esta también es una decisión personal que no tiene nada que ver contigo. Muchas veces he dejado de lado mi propio crecimiento personal y profesional por otras personas y otras situaciones. Una propuesta se me ha presentado hace meses y mucho antes que regresaras se hizo oficial y he decidido no rechazarla.

— ¿Vas a irte?

— ¿Tanto te sorprende? Kono y Chin se fueron, también tú. ¿Por qué yo no? —Steve no atinó a decir nada— Probablemente no volveremos a vernos. Si queda un atisbo del lazo que nos unía, este finalmente terminará de romperse.

— Eres tú quien quiere se destruya.

— Tú lo iniciaste —contraatacó dejándose llevar de nuevo por sus turbulentas emociones; pero nunca, a pesar de estar enojado, quería ver esa cariacontecida expresión en el rostro de Steve— Espero que esta vez, todo te salga bien con ella.

Y Danny deseó arrepentirse de haber dicho todo aquello; pero lo cierto es que se sentía como si un enorme peso hubiera desaparecido. Cada una de las cosas que había dicho fue pura verdad. Estaba un poco inquieto por haber dejado a Steve en aquel lugar en un estado de aparente shock, creyó verlo llevar sus manos hasta sus ojos. Obviamente no tenía idea de que escucharía todo aquello; pero quería explicaciones y las tuvo.

Danny condujo su auto rumbo al palacio para dejar su equipo antes de dirigirse al departamento de Adam. Calmadamente entró y guardó sus armas, para luego dirigirse a su oficina y del cajón de su escritorio sacó el sobre con los documentos que le habían enviado desde Los Ángeles. Ya había leído todo y sí, ya tenía tomada su decisión. Nuevos aires, un trabajo parecido; pero donde no tenía que preocuparse por lidiar con personas necias, ni reuniones tediosas donde el único interés era el político. Incluso, no tenía que ser Danny Williams todo el tiempo. Quienes trabajaban con los agentes federales debían cumplir con ciertos protocolos de seguridad, que incluían tener otra identidad para tratar con la gente ajena al trabajo.

Tendría que hablar con Grace y Rachel, no porque le interesaba la opinión de su exesposa respecto a un nuevo trabajo, sino por Charlie. Danny no quería alejarse de su pequeño hijo. La ventaja esta vez estaba a su favor, de quererlo, ella no tendría oportunidad para impedir que el niño se fuera con su padre; pero Danny no quería hacer las cosas así. Por supuesto, también quería saber que diría su hijo sobre mudarse a otra ciudad.

Y tenía otro conflicto. Si bien, no siempre podría evitar que Steve viera al niño mientras aun continuaran viviendo en la isla, y sabiendo que no debería ser así de importante, después de todo, no había lazos de sangre; pero Charlie, encariñado con quien aún consideraba tío, aún era muy joven para entender que McGarrett estaba de camino a hacer la suya propia familia y que, en la actualidad, los Williams ya no era parte de aquello.

Guardó los documentos en el cajón y salió de allí, Adam y su hijo ya lo esperaban y él aun debía ir a su casa para recoger ropa y algunas cosas, para estar en el departamento del tío Noshimuri.

De nuevo, Steve esperó en vano durante ese fin de semana frente a la casa del detective, aunque preguntó, nadie supo decirle donde estaba y su intento por rastrearlo también fue infructuoso. Steve se rio de sí mismo comprendiendo que Danny lo burló una vez más.

Quinn conducía por las calles de la zona hotelera de la isla, oscurecía. Aun tenía secuelas leves del último caso y estaba cansada; pero no tenía ganas de ir a casa, no sin antes tomar un trago. Pudo haber ido con sus compañeros o pedirle a alguno que la acompañara; sin embargo, quería estar sola y no por un motivo en particular, sólo era de esos días en que la vida parecía no tener nada de interesante y sólo era un mar de rutina. Ir de compras no le quitaría ese estado de ánimo, ni tampoco el devorar un kilo de helado o chocolate.

En aquel bar, había bastante gente, muchos extranjeros. Mucha gente joven que reía y bebía. Chicas con pantalones cortos y tops apenas cubriendo lo necesario. Quinn no quería sonar como una mujer de más de 30 años que criticaba el vestir de los demás; pero por supuesto, sabía que existía la probabilidad que esas muchachas fueran blanco de algún acosador.

Ella bebió su whisky e iba a retirarse, cuando un segundo vaso apareció delante de ella.

— Es de parte del caballero de traje azul.

No estaba mal, el tipo se veía decente; su pelo rubio, ropa quizás demasiado elegante para aquel lugar. Un empresario del continente posiblemente. Ella sabía qué, de aceptar la copa, al menos debía agradecerle el gesto; pero lo único que podía pensar era que odiaba que todos los hombres creyeran que todas quienes iban por un trago solas, buscaban compañía. Debía admitir también que su humor no era de los mejores. Todavía tenía ganas de gritarle a Cole por la imprudencia cometida.

Y, por otro lado, la llamada de Steve intentando saber cómo habían estado las cosas durante los dos años de su ausencia, le hizo sospechar que había algo más detrás de esa pregunta. Era claro que el detective mantenía distancia con el comandante y éste estaba buscando información por otros medios, particularmente aquello que tenía que ver con el rubio. Ella mantuvo su promesa y se guardó aquello ocurrido en año nuevo entre ella y el policía. Aunque no se resistió a molestarlo un poco.

— _Exageras, Steve. Sunshine sigue siendo el hombre amable, de siempre; un poco malhumorado sí; pero que siempre te regala una sonrisa cuando la necesitas. Todos quisiéramos causar ese mismo efecto. Es cuando regresa de Jersey completamente sonriente, estoy segura que hay más aparte de su familia allí, espero que algún día me invite a conocer todo eso que le hace feliz._

Durante unas semanas, el de ojos azules no había tenido otro encuentro con Steve, y en los breves que hubo apenas y se dieron un saludo. En el cuartel, era notorio que evitaban comentar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con McGarrett o su novia en la presencia del detective, y si Danny oía algo, fingía no haberse enterado.

Aún no había hablado con Rachel, ningún momento parecía ser adecuado y dado que todo estaba tranquilo, al menos por ahora, no tenía prisa en hacerlo. Ese día estaba en su habitación, apenas había vuelto de una revisión en el hospital y se puso a pensar en que, debía vender esa casa en la que había hecho muchos recuerdos.

Y tenía tanto que revisar, empacar o tirar.

Empezó a abrir uno a uno los cajones de su cómoda, había varias cosas. Sacó el cajón entero y se acomodó sobre su cama a fin de dar un descanso a su rodilla y fue sacando el contenido. Encontró una pequeña caja con un grupo de fotografías y fue pasándolas una a una, sonriendo mientras recordaba. Tenía desde que Grace y Charlie estaban en una cuna en el hospital, y luego de los primeros años. Grace se había encargado de darle a su padre fotografías de su hermano, ella le había expresado entre enojada y triste que lamentaba que su madre le ocultara la verdad.

En aquella variedad, también tenía unas de sus padres, su familia allá en Jersey y otras de Danny, los niños junto a sus compañeros. Por supuesto, también estaba Steve. Fotografías en celebraciones en el día de Acción de Gracias, otra en el campo de fútbol donde Danny sostenía feliz el balón autografiado que Catherine le había dado. Incluso del día en que Charlie fue oficialmente presentado a su tío SEAL y otra cuando el hombre alto lo levantó como si lo estuviera haciendo volar. Steve y Charlie se veían tan felices, como si fueran padre e hijo. Las dejó de lado y siguió viendo que más había en ese cajón. Allí también estaba la medalla que recibió de manos de la reina, sin duda un gran logro en su carrera y se preguntó por dónde es que Harry Langford estaría rondando esta vez. Sin duda con alguna despampanante mujer.

Y luego encontró su antigua argolla de matrimonio.

Recordó a su padrino, su hermano Matt, quien se las dio deseándole felicidad eterna. Todo en aquel momento parecía que estaría bien, que su matrimonio podría sobrevivir a cualquier evento, aun cuando su mente le decía lo contrario. Se la puso y volvió a perderse en sus recuerdos, la música, sonrisas nerviosas, los votos...

— Finalmente él portará una… idiota, eres un gran idiota, Williams —y entre sentimientos de enojo, tristeza y frustración que hace mucho no sentía, el cajón terminó en el piso. Luego de un momento se puso a reír— El jefe de la unidad de élite de Hawái comportándose de forma incontrolablemente patética.

El sonido de la puerta llamó su atención y quizás no debió sorprenderle aquella visita; pero lo hizo.

— Hola, Danny, ¿puedo pasar?

— Catherine, sí, adelante.

— Ha pasado tiempo —dijo sin animarse a abrazarle.

— Imagino que te has cansado de estar encerrada en esa deprimente casa.

— Se suponía que tenía unas semanas libres; pero he estado pegada a la laptop haciendo una y otra cosa.

— ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?

— No, gracias —dijo sentándose en el sillón individual.

— Entonces, ¿vas a decirme a qué debo tu visita?

— Quiero saber cómo estás.

— Estoy muy bien.

— Lo que sea que quieras preguntarme o decirme, hazlo, lo que sea —Danny meditó unos segundos.

— ¿De quién fue la idea de mantenerlo en secreto? Llamaron el día de acción de gracias tratando de hacer que todos creyeran que apenas se habían encontrado —ella lo miró confundida— ¿Steven no te dijo que su gran amigo Lincoln nos contó que ustedes se fueron juntos?

— No lo dijo.

— Nos lo expuso apenas tuvo la oportunidad. Y no entiendo por qué lo ocultaron, yo… nosotros lo habríamos entendido. Ustedes no se habían visto en un largo tiempo y tenían mucho que ponerse al día. De haber sabido que verte era lo que él necesitaba para tener la paz que buscaba tan desesperadamente, hacía un largo rato que le hubiera insistido en que te buscara y…

— Adelante, dilo.

— No. Esto… esto ya no tiene importancia.

— Lamento que Steve no te dijera que nos encontramos en el avión.

— Encontrarse significa casualidad y ya sabemos que no lo fue. Él tenía prisa de irse y fue por algo más que el agobio. Ni siquiera esperó que me recuperara, ni se despidió de mis hijos a los que afirmaba adorar. Fuimos nosotros los que recibimos los regaños de media isla por su… fuga.

— Cole me dijo cuando partiría. Y fue idea mía sorprenderlo en el avión.

— Bueno, como dije, no importa. Además, su relación y lo que sea que ustedes hayan decidido hacer, no es asunto mío.

— Eres nuestro amigo, una de las personas más importantes para nosotros, mucho más para Steve por todo lo que has hecho y dado por él. No queríamos herirte.

— Catherine, —dijo con una risilla— no importa. Tú sólo… se te presentó la oportunidad y la aprovechaste y él… yo siempre supe que no te había olvidado a pesar de cómo te fuiste aquel día, luego de haber hablado conmigo, esperaba más sinceridad de tu parte, por cierto; pero eso tampoco importa. Y no habrá recorrido el mundo, ni se habrá tomado tiempo para él solo como dijo que necesitaba; pero... pero esta vez ha demostrado que no nos necesitaba. Que, de hecho, alejarse ha sido lo mejor para él, para ustedes —ella iba a negar; pero el celular los interrumpió— Debo atender. Y en verdad, Catherine, felicidades —dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

A ella no le había pasado desapercibido el brillo en la mano del rubio, aunque no hizo ningún comentario. Condujo hasta la casa de Steve con evidente fracaso.

— ¿Dónde fuiste?

— A ver a Danny —el rostro del comandante mostró ansiedad y desazón cuando ella negó— Lo siento.

— ¿Te dijo cuando se irá?

— No alcancé a tocar el tema. Vi un anillo en su dedo anular.

— … ¿Se ha casado?

— No hay nada en la casa que indique que vive con alguien, todo es muy neutro; pero había ropa tirada, no sé si estaba empacando o... ¿Estás molesto?

Sabía que no podía enojarse; pero Danny nunca le había ocultado nada, mucho menos algo así de importante. Fue una dura prueba de que en verdad ya no lo consideraba su mejor amigo.

— Si no quería que yo viera su anillo y no quiso contármelo es porque…

— ¿Le dijiste de nuestra charla sobre matrimonio? —interrumpió enfadada.

— Si vamos a casarnos, esperaba que fuera mi padrino o que al menos me apoyara.

— ¿Te diste cuenta que fue más un comentario vago que una proposición? Y que después de eso, no hablamos de si viviríamos aquí, o qué haría con mi trabajo. Y sobre lo que comentaste de tener…

— Lo sé.

— Te amo, Steve y yo estaría feliz de sólo vivir juntos, al menos hasta resolver nuestras dudas… Sé lo que él significa para ti; pero por ahora, Danny no quiere ni verte, tampoco a mí.

— ¿Te dijo algo más? —Catherine se tomó unos instantes antes de contestar.

— Cree que nuestro encuentro fue planeado por ti y por mí. Que tenías prisa para irte conmigo por lo que no te despediste ni de sus hijos. Piensa que estuvimos juntos todo este tiempo, que mentiste sobre que necesitabas tiempo para ti… y estoy segura que aún tiene una muy larga lista de reclamos.

— Debí hablar con Grace al menos y contarle que su padre estaba herido a pesar que ese cabeza dura no lo quisiera. Apuesto que cuando ella se fue a la universidad él debió sentir como si una puñalada lo atravesara y yo ni siquiera lo recordé —Steve se levantó y caminó enojado— Cuando supe que estaba en Jersey pude haberle pedido vernos en Los Ángeles y no esperar tanto.

— Apuesto que a tu hermana le hubiera gustado verle más que a mí —sonrió— Lo lamento, Steve; nada de lo que le dije a Danny sirvió.

— Es mi culpa. Todo lo que le dije y el irme así, me ha costado perder a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida —suspiró regresando al sillón. Catherine se abstuvo de decir algo, Steve ya se veía demasiado acongojado.

— Ven, necesitas descansar.

— Voy a quedarme aquí un rato más —dijo recostándose en el sillón donde a Danny le había gustado tanto dormir.

El once de junio es feriado en Hawái, debido a que era el día de Kamehameha, es la única festividad que fuera establecida por una proclama Real y que continúa siendo oficial en el estado de Hawái. Y también era el cumpleaños de Adam. 

Danny miró la fogata que aún estaba encendida en la playa luego que la policía pusiera orden en una fiesta fuera de control, dando como resultado varios detenidos. Tani, Junior, Adam y Danny iban al _Bali Steak & Seafood_ uno de los restaurantes en el histórico resort Hilton, cuando escucharon el alboroto y se aproximaron para apoyar si era necesario. Al llegar, ya varias personas estaban siendo conducidas al interior de las patrullas, alguien ahí había estado repartiendo pequeños sobres con polvo blanco y tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con un policía de narcóticos encubierto. La música aún se escuchaba y Junior no quiso desaprovecharla sacando a bailar a su chica con prontitud. Adam caminó hasta donde estaba el rubio.

— ¿En qué piensas?

— Dicen que para un nuevo comienzo hay que deshacerse de cosas viejas y rotas. Por mucho tiempo no fui capaz de deshacerme de cosas pasadas.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con Rachel?

— ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

— Tocabas tu dedo, donde llevabas tu argolla matrimonial.

— No había visto mi anillo en años, no recordaba que estuviera en mi cajón —dijo sacando la joya del bolsillo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

— Lo que debí hacer hace mucho —la tiró a las llamas.

— Es una buena forma de despedirse de cosas viejas.

— ¿Aún tienes la tuya?

— No, yo…

— Está bien, Adam. Si quieres conservarlo o no, está bien. ¿Kono te ha llamado?

— Me envió un mensaje. Y también Chin.

— La última vez que hablé con él dijo que estaba algo lastimado por un operativo que no salió del todo bien.

— Apuesto que se ha convertido en el blanco de muchos.

— Sí. Oye vamos, se nos hace tarde y esos tragos nos esperan.

El resto del equipo se les había unido en la mesa, debido a la especial celebración, ordenaron unos platillos especiales cuando hicieron la reservación. Sorpresivamente o quizás no tanto, Steve y Catherine se les unieron. Danny les dio un breve saludo y pidió otra ronda de bebidas para todos. El ambiente era relajado, el japonés no dejaba de hacer reír con sus anécdotas ya que Tani y Quinn no dejaban de preguntarle o hacer suposiciones acerca de sus travesuras infantiles y juveniles. A pesar de haber vivido en un ambiente estricto, también había hecho de las suyas siendo un pequeño.

Una vez concluida la cena y con una nueva ronda de tragos, el nipón, demasiado atento a la reacción de su jefe, le pidió acompañarlo a un lugar apartado. Steve, lo primero que hizo cuando el rubio pasó por su lado alejándose sin darle la mínima atención, fue buscar la argolla en la mano del rubio o al menos una marca, y Catherine hizo lo mismo. Ambos cruzaron una mirada y Lou, le dirigió a la pareja una mirada interrogativa.

— Siempre busca la manera de apartarse, —dijo Steve— y Adam está cuidándolo. Incluso de mí.

— No es eso, no sé lo que ha podido pasar; pero él ha estado más al pendiente de Danny desde hace algunas semanas.

— Kamekona dijo que Adam ha estado ayudándolo… lo ha estado llevando en su auto algunas veces, y hasta los ha visto en el hospital —dijo Tani.

— Es cierto —dijo el mencionado— fui a visitar a un amigo llevándole unos deliciosos camarones y lo encontré en el pasillo. Dijo que aguardaba por un amigo y me di cuenta que era nuestro _haole_.

— A veces desaparece sin decir nada, quizás para ir al hospital —mencionó Quinn.

— Danny siempre tuvo problemas con su rodilla; pero quizás también está enfermo —cuestionó el exjefe con preocupación.

— Si lo está no lo ha dicho —dijo Lou.

— En otra ocasión, cuando le pregunté a Adam, dijo que visitaba a alguien; pero quizás de nuevo estaba ahí por Danny —contó Flipa.

— Se le ve bien, incluso más relajado —dijo Lincoln— Aunque en realidad nunca dio muestras de estar mal.

— Está sonriente… —dijo Steve.

— Él siempre hace eso, —dijo Tani con tristeza— sonríe a pesar de lo que le pase —Steve estuvo a punto de preguntar y Tani quiso contarle sobre aquel día de San Valentín; pero Junior intervino.

— Si estuviera enfermo, lo hubiéramos notado. A lo mejor sólo es cansancio, ya una vez le pasó. Después de unos días, estuvo bien.

El detective y Adam estaban en la barra, esta vez con dos botellas de cerveza.

— Si sabes que nos están mirando, ¿no? —dijo Danny bebiendo un trago.

— Son sólo unos curiosos.

— McGarrett el primero ¿Es por él que me pediste que nos alejáramos?

— Yo no los llamé. Se suponía que seriamos sólo nosotros.

— Tranquilo, sé quiénes son sus espías y tú para nada lo eres.

— Podría…

— No te preocupes por mí, Adam. Superé a mi ex esposa, también podré superarlo a él. Y será más sencillo porque nunca tuvimos algo. Además, tú y él siguen siendo buenos amigos, es natural que recordara esta fecha y haya averiguado lo de esta reunión para venir a felicitarte. No te inquietes por mí, mírame, estoy bien. A tu salud, amigo.

— _Mahalo_ , Danny.

Steve no dejaba de ver hacia la barra, demasiado pendiente lo sabía, e incluso se planteó acercarse a ellos sin molestarse en utilizar el sigilo estilo ninja; pero era muy probable que Danny volviera a alejarse.

— ¿Crees que intenta convencerle? —preguntó Catherine en un susurro; pero por la cercanía, Lou la escuchó.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Convencerle de qué? —dijo el hombre atrayendo la mirada de los demás.

— Danny le dijo a Steve que se iría de Oahu.

— No nos ha dicho nada… —dijo Quinn saliendo de la sorpresa.

— ¿En verdad dijo eso? —preguntó Tani volteando a ver al rubio.

Danny sabía que seguían observándolos, y tal vez preguntándose quien era el apuesto hombre que se les había unido en la conversación y brindaba con ellos y es que un amigo de Adam los había reconocido y se les acercó a saludar con evidente intención de invitar un trago al detective, más que felicitar al oriental. Quizás era la tercera o quinta vez que se veían, habían coincidido un par de veces en alguna celebración en casa de la gobernadora y Adam sabía que Danny, por muy encantadora sonrisa que le dirigiera a ese conocido suyo, siempre le negaría a aceptar alguna de sus invitaciones.

El tipo era uno de los pocos que mantenía cierto contacto con él, después que Adam dejara el mundo de los negocios y luego se uniera al destacamento. Luego, de un rato, el hombre habló con Noshimuri y este miró al detective quien asintió y entonces los dejó a solas.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó al sentarse.

— ¿Danny te ha dicho algo? —preguntó Tani.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Dejar el Five-O —respondió Junior.

— No.

— ¿En verdad, Adam?

— No me ha dicho nada, Steve —aseguró mirando a donde el rubio estaba, ahora también con gesto de sorpresa.

El amigo del nipón siguió conversando con Danny durante unos minutos más, hasta que el detective dio por terminada la plática y regresó a su asiento entre Liu y el asiático.

— Tu amigo es muy insistente —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa— ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó a todos.

— ¿No hay algo que quieras compartir con nosotros? —cuestionó el capitán en tono casual. Danny miró al serio teniente comandante y supo a qué se refería.

— Quizás el lunes —dijo bebiendo el último trago de su cerveza y yéndose. Sólo le dio un apretón en el hombro de Adam a modo de despedida. Steve se levantó abruptamente buscando alcanzarlo.

— ¡Danny!

— ¿Sí? —Steve tomó su mano con algo de brusquedad— ¡Qué te pasa, Steven! — la intensa mirada buscando algo en el dedo anular le hizo entender— De haberlo hecho, ya lo sabrías. Jamás te lo habría ocultado.

McGarrett no tuvo otra razón para retenerlo. De nuevo, la decepción reflejada en los expresivos ojos azules de Danny le había dejado otra vez sin palabras y con los ánimos en el suelo.

Por la mañana siguiente, Steve se levantó temprano y fue a nadar. Braceó alejándose de la orilla. Su mente rememoró la conversación del día aquel cuando había pasado por el cuartel.

— _¿Necesitas algo o sólo sentiste un poco de nostalgia, Steven?_

— _Necesito tu ayuda, debo encontrar a este hombre —mostró un nombre escrito en un papel._

— _¿En verdad? Normalmente cuando se trata de una investigación personal, no recurres a mí, sino que buscas tus propios medios, así que tengo dos teorías. La primera es que la investigación no es tuya, sino de Catherine y dado que ella al pertenecer a la CIA tiene a su disposición todos los medios, no debería resultarle difícil encontrar información sobre esta persona. Y la segunda, es que creo que esto es sólo una excusa para verme convenientemente cuando sólo yo estoy aquí —Steve sonrió avergonzado al verse descubierto._

— _¿Serviría de algo si me disculpara?_

— _¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué te disculparías?_

— _Por haberte lastimado tanto._

— _No sé a qué te refieres._

— _Danny, quiero que todo esté bien, haré lo que sea, sólo dame la oportunidad._

— _No necesitas hacer nada, todo está bien, Steven._

— _Si estuviera bien, no habría ese muro invisible que has levantado entre tú y yo. Te necesito._

 _—_ _No me necesitas para nada, lo has demostrado muy bien. Ha pasado dos años en los que has caminado solo, tomado tus propias decisiones y viviendo tu vida sin consultar a nadie, sin pedir consejo a nadie, sin compartirlo con nadie, y eso está… está bien, está muy bien porque no te has matado en el proceso. Felicidades, finalmente has dejado de actuar con la mentalidad de un niño de cuatro años. Ahora sí puedo creer que ya no eres un peligro para la sociedad, ni lo serás para los hijos que vayas a tener._

Y lo odió. Odió aquella sonrisa que Steve sentía falsa, odió que Williams le hablara de ese modo tan duramente sarcástico y claro que notó el dolor tras todas esas palabras. Y se odió por no ser capaz de hallar la forma de borrar esa tristeza y la continua decepción en los ojos del detective y todo por su causa. Por un instante quiso convencerse que su excompañero exageraba, que únicamente necesitaba tiempo y volverían a ser amigos y quizás entonces podrían hablar más sobre sentimientos, tema muy complicado para él, y probablemente hubiera sido así, excepto que, en unas pocas semanas, Daniel ya no estaría en Hawái.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! No me olvidé de publicar, sí me quedé sin internet primero por culpa de un ropero y luego porque en mi compañía dijeron algo como un corte con el proveedor a nivel internacional. El mal clima tampoco ayuda, a veces pareciera que el cielo se va a caer. Si todo se normaliza, el domingo habrá publicación y así volveré al ritmo de antes, en verdad no quiero dejarles con la incertidumbre.

¿Saben? Viendo el capítulo posterior a donde Steve fue herido en la avioneta la parte donde estuvo en la capilla del hospital, debo decir que cada vez que veo eso me dan ganas de que se hubiera muerto. "A veces creo que el trabajo me ha quitado todo" ¿En serio? Yo creo que le dio todo. No entiendo.

Gracias por leer!


	18. CAPÍTULO XVIII. ATAQUE AL PALACIO IOLANI PARTE I.

— ¿Irnos? —preguntó Rachel muy sorprendida cuando ese domingo, Danny se había presentado en la casa de su exesposa.

— ¿No te gusta la idea? Creí que, quizás ya te habrías aburrido de Hawái.

— Es sólo que hemos vivido aquí tantos años y Charlie tiene a sus amigos en este lugar.

— Grace tenía a sus amigos y familia en Jersey y aun así te la trajiste hasta aquí.

— ¿Por qué ahora, Danny? —intentó replicar— Pudimos irnos aquel día cuando te dije que esperábamos a Charlie y te quedaste por Steve. Las cosas pudieron ser diferentes.

— Él me necesitaba.

— ¡Yo también!

— Tú estabas bien, no pude irme contigo ese día; pero te dije que te alcanzaría en cuanto aquel problema se resolviera. Sólo tenías que esperar unos días. Pero sabes bien que, aunque me hubiera ido contigo ese mismo instante, igualmente hubieras usado mi trabajo como excusa para discutir. Siempre fue así.

— ¿Y puedes culparme? Casi moriste aquel once de septiembre junto a tu compañera y Grace ni siquiera había nacido. Nuestra hija hubiera crecido sin un padre.

— Pero no pasó. Desde el momento que nos conocimos, sabías que era policía y los riesgos que implicaban y aun así aceptaste salir conmigo.

— ¿Y si no estoy dispuesta a irme contigo ahora?

— Puedes quedarte; pero me llevaré a mi hijo. Esta vez, no cederé, Rachel.

— ¿Puedo pensarlo al menos? —preguntó al ver que no ganaría.

— Claro.

Ella vio salir a su exesposo y a su hijo extrañada por aquella conversación, Danny no solía tomar decisiones así de importantes por su cuenta y lo que más le había extrañado era que no hubieran tenido una plática y no es como si ella pensara que podría influir en los pensamientos del rubio, era claro que Danny no era el mismo hombre de antes; pero había un niño de por medio y su decisión le afectaba. Por supuesto, seguía siendo amable, mantenían una conversación civilizada cada que el rubio visitaba la casa, aunque únicamente era para dejar o recoger a Charlie.

No sabe cuántas veces había deseado que su relación funcionara; pero Danny tenía razón, su trabajo como detective siempre sería un problema para ella y no importa cuántas veces el padre de sus hijos le hubiera dicho que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, que los noticieros exageraban; ella había comprobado muy de cerca las varias cicatrices que el cuerpo del rubio tenía. Y desde la última vez hace más de dos años, quien sabe cuántas más tendría y eso era prueba contundente de los peligros que el americano corría. Recuerda bien, que hasta culpó a McGarrett por hacer que Danny corriera tanto peligro desde el primer momento que lo convirtió en su compañero.

Pero es posible que no sólo la vida policial haya sido el problema para que hubiera ese distanciamiento que existió desde hace años, particularmente desde que el pequeño Charlie nació. Tal vez también estuviera el hecho de que Danny no le hubiera perdonado que le ocultara su paternidad y aunque aseguró que lo había hecho, ella siempre lo había dudado porque recuerda bien su reclamo en la sala de espera del hospital mientras Grace estaba en cirugía, y todo ello, había impedido en que no pasaran más tiempo juntos o conviviendo en una misma casa.

Ahora, Rachel está sentada en uno de los sofás de su pequeña sala, sola, ella no tiene duda alguna que ahora tiene todas las de perder en un tribunal. Pocas veces había visto esa recia determinación en aquellos ojos azules; pero ¿qué habría en Los Ángeles para ella? Y no es como si en Hawái tuviera algo, Stan llamaba pocas veces para saber de la que fue su hijastra y del que creyó era su hijo durante sus primeros años y con Rachel mantenían también una breve charla, más él no volvió a la isla.

Quizás no había mucho que pensar; sin embargo, primero quiso hablar con su hija, aunque pareciéndose más a su padre de lo que quisiera admitir, sentía que ya sabía lo que la joven le diría.

Charlie y Danny caminaron hacia el camión de Kamekona en medio de juegos y risas. Papá Williams quería la opinión de su pequeño.

— ¿Qué dices Charlie? ¿Te gustaría conocer otra ciudad?

— No lo sé.

— ¿Y si te digo que en esa ciudad viven algunos de tus héroes de acción?

— ¿En verdad?

— Sí. Quien sabe, quizás hasta podrías conocerlos en persona algún día.

— ¡Wao!

— ¿Eso quiere decir que irás?

— ¿Pero luego volveremos?

— Algún día, sí, podríamos.

— ¿Y mis amigos?

— Podrás hacer otros allá —el silencio del niño hizo a Danny sufrir— Escúchame, amigo, si no quieres ir, dímelo, no me voy a enojar.

— ¿Tenemos que irnos? ¿Igual como se fueron el tío Steve y Grace?

— Grace se fue porque tenía que seguir estudiando, ya lo sabes. Cuando seas unos años más grande, tú también irás a estudiar a una universidad, quizás a la misma que tu hermana, o quizás en Londres donde está tu otra abuela.

— ¿Tengo que hacerlo? Quiero quedarme con mamá y contigo, Danno.

— Yo también quisiera que te quedes siempre conmigo, hijo.

— ¿Y por qué no podemos quedarnos aquí?

— Escucha cariño, aunque te quedaras aquí con tu mamá, igualmente yo tendría que irme.

— ¿No nos veremos, Danno?

— Nos veríamos si vas conmigo.

— ¿Mamá también irá?

— Si ella quiere —el niño afirmó y Danny deseaba estar feliz; pero como su hijo no lo estaba, él tampoco. El pequeño tenía miedo, era natural, Danny también; pero confiaba que estarían bien.

Kamekona los observó con semblante triste, y el rubio le regaló una sonrisa. Luego, el isleño señaló la camioneta que estaba estacionada no demasiado lejos. Danny dejó al niño con el hombre grande quien le invitó un helado, mientras el detective se puso a caminar hacia el auto y entró al lado del pasajero.

— Ha crecido mucho, Danny.

— ¿Por qué estás espiándonos?

— Vine a ver a Kamekona, no sabía que ustedes también estarían.

— Parece que todos se han puesto de acuerdo para ser tus espías.

— No digas eso.

— ¿No? Bueno, nos iremos en unos minutos y tú podrás ver tu asunto con el hombre de los camarones.

— ¡Danny! —le detuvo cuando el rubio abrió la puerta; aunque pronto sintió la tensión en él, aun así, no lo soltó— Déjame abrazarlo.

— ¡No te le acerques! —advirtió— No tienes idea de cuánto me costó hacer que dejara de llorar ya que llegó a creer que te fuiste porque dejaste de quererle. No sabes cuántas veces me pidió que te llamara para que él pudiera decirte que se portaría bien y pedirte que volvieras. Nunca contestaste.

— Pero tú y yo hablamos cuando te llamé, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste entonces?

— ¿Para qué? No querías estar en Hawái y jamás usaría a mi hijo para hacerte regresar. De no ser por Grace...

— Lo lamento, Danny. Sé que tampoco debí decir lo de mi padre y... Perdóname.

— Sabes que de ninguna manera puedo perdonar a alguien que ha lastimado a mis hijos —siseó soltándose— Sólo danos unos minutos, por favor.

— Esperaré lo necesario, no te preocupes.

Steve nunca creyó que siquiera recibiría una pizca de rechazo de su excompañero, de todos, jamás de él. En su estúpida cabeza sabía que el rubio no lo recibiría con una amable sonrisa; pero esperaba que luego de un reclamo al más puro estilo Williams, las cosas irían mejor. Hasta hubiera aceptado un golpe, en serio; pero de todo lo posible, nunca consideró ese accionar del hombre de Jersey, lo cual le estaba produciendo un sufrimiento que no esperó volver a sentir.

Durante el vuelo de regreso, se dijo que quizás ahora sí podría ser feliz, pues estaba volviendo a su hogar, a su familia dentro la cual estaban considerados Danny y sus hijos, porque si tenía que asignar una parte de su corazón a los que le rodeaban, ese hombre de ojos azules sin duda era dueño de más de la mitad y lo sabe porque ya antes sintió los erráticos y dolorosos latidos cuando la persona que amaba se marchó y ahora, todo aquel horrible sentimiento está de regreso y avasallándole, porque el hombre de Jersey ha elegido apartarse y siendo honesto consigo mismo, no puede culparle, porque recuerda bien la expresión del hombre que dejó en la playa y ahora no puede dejar de pensar que esa tristeza demostrada no era únicamente porque su mejor amigo le estaba dejando, como Danny lo había expresado, y puede imaginarse a aquel pequeño que ahora sonríe en los brazos de su padre, hecho un mar de lágrimas por culpa suya. Y puede ver a Grace... esa niña que se aferró a él luego de haber pasado horas secuestrada durante el baile de su colegio, odiándole por haber dejado a su padre, porque esa jovencita le había confiado la vida de su Danno a él; pero de pronto él se había marchado.

No dejó de observarlos hasta que ambos rubios se alejaron, sólo entonces se acercó al camión de comida, habló con el dueño y recogió una orden. Había presenciado la conversación entre padre e hijo, aunque no pudo escuchar nada; pero supo el tema de conversación a detalle gracias a Kamekona.

Danny iba a dejar el Five-O, iba a irse de Hawái, y ya había renunciado a sus sentimientos por él para poder seguir. No pudo dejar de pensar en todo ello de camino a su casa; pero lo cierto es que necesitaba hablar con él, siquiera una vez más e insistiría hasta conseguirlo, porque si esta vez no lo pidió fue por no interrumpir el tiempo entre padre e hijo.

— Huele bien —dijo Catherine viendo las bolsas de comida dejadas en la cocina— ¿Steve?

— Sí.

— Oye, ¿estás bien?

— Sí. Iré a nadar antes de comer.

— Te esperaré.

— No es necesario, ven Eddie —y el perrito obedeció feliz. No fue difícil para la chica saber que algo había pasado.

Ella no pudo más que verlo ir al patio trasero, quitarse la polera y zapatillas quedándose sólo con su pantalón corto y zambullirse. Hacía varios días que el moreno se encontraba más distraído, taciturno; pero él no quiso decir nada y no hacía falta, Catherine sabía bien que sólo había un motivo en esa isla que pudiera poner a McGarrett en ese estado. Ella estaba empezando a frustrarse.

El lunes, cuando todos estaban ya en el cuartel, Danny apareció y claramente sus colegas habían estado hablando de él porque callaron en cuanto se acercó. Había una caja de _malasadas_ y café esperándole.

— ¿Algún problema?

— No —dijeron todos y la mirada del detective les indicó que, con esa respuesta, se habían delatado.

— Dijiste que hoy nos dirías algo —dijo Tani con inquietud.

— Y por eso todos se han presentado temprano, claro; pero no afirmé que lo haría, dije que _quizás_ lo haría. Y decidí que todavía no lo haré.

— ¡Vamos, amigo! —protestó Lou.

— No. Además, ya tienen idea de lo que pasa.

— ¿Entonces? —impulsó Junior.

— ¿En serio te irás? —preguntó Quinn.

— Algún día pasaría, ¿no?

— ¡Danny! —llamó Adam.

— Tenemos trabajo —indicó el jefe tomando dos de los bollos de la caja y el vaso de café.

A pesar de los intentos, nada hizo que el rubio hablara del tema de su partida, así que no les quedó más que concentrarse en el nuevo caso. Iban conduciendo por la Farrington Hwy.

— Una explosión se ha producido en una casa en el valle Makaha, era una vivienda alejada del resto, así que no produjo demasiados daños, aunque la onda expansiva ha roto muchos vidrios tanto de viviendas como de autos —iformó el rubio por el intercomunicador.

— _¿Alguna pista de si fue accidente o si fue provocado?_

— Ninguna, señor, —respondió el rubio a la pregunta de Lincoln— los bomberos todavía están intentando controlar la situación.

— _¡Oh cielos, miren eso!_ —dijo Quinn viendo el intenso humo negro cuando ni siquiera habían llegado.

Al arribar al lugar del siniestro, comprobaron que los bomberos estaban teniendo problemas para apagar el incendio, el jefe había reportado que hace poco se había producido otras dos pequeñas explosiones y podría producirse otras, lo que los llevó a deducir que había algún material inflamable adentro y que acercarse era una muy mala idea.

— Bien, escuchen, —inició el jefe— hasta ahora sólo se ha reportado una víctima fatal no identificada y varios heridos a causa de las esquirlas, algunos están en las ambulancias y otros fueron evacuados. Vean a aquellos que están en condiciones de declarar; pero que nadie se acerque hasta que nos digan que es seguro.

— Probablemente la víctima sea el dueño de la casa, su nombre es Akahi Kupuna, averigüen lo que puedan de él —indicó el capitán y los otros se fueron— Duke, amplíen el perímetro y vigilen por si ven a alguien muy interesado en el fuego.

— De inmediato, capitán.

— Oye, Danny, —el rubio le miró— no quiero ser un maldito insensible; pero en otras circunstancias hubiera pensado que McGarrett estuvo por aquí —dijo refiriéndose al desastre.

— Yo habría pensado lo mismo, amigo. Aunque también puedo pensar que fue obra de Jason Duclair. 

— Afortunadamente está muerto

La zona no tenía cámaras, y los testigos sólo habían dicho que el dueño de esa casa vivía solo, que trabajaba en una tienda de surf otros deportes marinos y que era una persona muy tranquila, que seguramente guardaba parte de su mercadería porque a veces le veían descargar cajas de distintos tamaños, así que probablemente había los tanques de oxígeno entre otras muchas otras cosas.

Los forenses tardaron bastante en recolectar muestras, gran parte de la propiedad se había consumido. Noelani, tenía mucho que hacer con el cadáver, incluso dijo que posiblemente sería difícil determinar la causa de muerte en caso de que el fuego no fuera el culpable, así que la mejor respuesta estaba a manos de los bomberos, ellos serían los que debían determinar la causa de la explosión.

Aunque todavía no habían podido confirmar la identidad de la víctima, asumieron que era quien se suponía, así que fueron a su tienda donde todo estaba bien, todo en su lugar. Revisaron su cámara de seguridad y no encontraron que la víctima hubiese tenido algún altercado con algún cliente y entonces buscaron sus datos, y si había algún familiar en la isla o fuera de ella. También revisaron su cuenta bancaria y descubrieron que su tarjeta de crédito fue utilizada para comprar un boleto de avión hacia Indonesia.

Pero los resultados de las investigaciones forenses empezaron a aparecer y como primer punto, la víctima no era el dueño como se suponía, que, de hecho, era una persona mayor, que murió por la inhalación de humo según lo que había podido ver en su sistema respiratorio. La base de datos de ADN no lanzaba resultados así que Noelani optó por hacer uso de sus conocimientos en antropología forense y tratar de reconstruir el rostro de la víctima a partir de los huesos de la cabeza, lo cual tardaría y por ahora el muerto era un desconocido, sólo después podrían cotegarlo con reconocimiento facial. Lo siguiente que supo del incendio, era que encontraron restos de fertilizante altamente volátil en unos barriles que había en el sótano, lo cual causó la exploción según los análisis de los bomberos y los forenses afirmaron haber encontrado dicho material también en la ropa del muerto.

— Esto no tiene sentido, la víctima no tiene apariencia de ser terrorista —expuso el capitán Grover al ver la imagen de la reconstrucción enviada por Noelani.

— El nitrato de amonio y los rastros de petróleo encontrados en la ropa de la víctima, indican que sabía mezclar esos elementos y su utilidad que no tiene nada que ver tiendas de surf —fue Junior.

— O quizás encontró el material y lo manipuló sin saber lo que era —dijo Adam— Probablemente fue Akahi quien consiguió todo y este hombre de alguna manera provocó la explosión sin tener intención.

— Esa mezcla la utilizan las empresas mineras y de demolición —explicó el detective— Primero debemos saber si la víctima trabajaba en alguna de esas áreas, si no es pariente de Akahi, puede sólo le haya estado dando asilo y por sus rasgos muy posiblemente orientales, puede ser indocumentado y por eso no encontramos nada sobre él y hasta no encontrar pruebas, no podemos afirmar aun que iba a utilizar lo que tenía para hacer daño.

— Encontraron varios barriles vacíos en su casa con rastros de fertilizante, aunque trabajara en cualquiera de esos campos, tenemos que indagar a dónde llevó todo ese nitrato —explicó Lincoln.

— Es cierto, Cole; —dijo Quinn— pero también puede que sólo se llevara esos barriles vacíos a casa.

— O quizás sí había materiales en esos turriles y alguien quería hacerse de ese material y al hacerlo, provocó este desastre —conjeturó Tani.

— Entiendo, aunque de ser así, hubiéramos encontrado otro cuerpo o rastros del vehículo que usaron para llevárselo; pero, sea cual sea la verdad, necesitamos saber la ubicación de esos elementos. Danny, —rogó el alto moreno— he visto el daño que puede hacer en manos peligrosas.

— Priorizaremos la búsqueda del nitrato; pero no dejaremos de lado la muerte de nuestro desconocido. La policía de Indonesia encontró a Akahi y ya lo están trayendo, aunque ya afirmó que no sabe nada de lo sucedido, al parecer fue hasta allí en busca de más olas en un viaje de tres semanas. Manden esta imagen al DPH y que investiguen en las empresas de demolición por si lo conocen —determinó el jefe.

— ¡Ayuda por favor! —pidió un uniformado de policía sosteniendo a otro que tenía una herida de bala en el pecho— ¡Le dispararon!

— Cálmate y recuéstalo en el piso —ordenó Junior y el uniformado obedeció dejándolo cerca de las puertas de vidrio, el moreno se puso a examinarlo— Hay orificio de salida de la bala, parece que no tocó el corazón; pero hay que detener el sangrado de inmediato.

— Soy la oficial Rey, necesito paramédicos en el Palacio Iolani, tenemos un herido de bala —dijo ella al teléfono.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —cuestionó el detective.

— Unos hombres entraron, parecían turistas. Antes de pasar por el detector sacaron armas y nos apuntaron, nos ordenaron silencio, y mi compañero trató de detenerlos y le dispararon... yo no pude ni tocar mi arma.

— ¿Por qué no oímos los disparos? —cuestionó Lou.

— Sus armas debieron tener silenciadores —contestó Lincoln.

— ¿Dónde están los hombres? —preguntó Adam.

— No lo sé, creo que se pusieron nerviosos y huyeron o se ocultaron, yo sólo pensé en ayudar a mi compañero y lo metí al ascensor.

— Adam, revisa las cámaras —dijo Danny— Los demás bajaremos, puede haber rehenes. Junior quédate con él, estabilízalo y de ser necesario sáquenlo por la salida de emergencia.

— Si, señor —contestó el moreno y todos se dispusieron a obedecer de forma inmediata.

Al pasar por el lado del nervioso policía que había llevado al herido, Danny notó que la cartuchera de su arma estaba abierta. En su mano izquierda sujetaba algo y el nombre en el uniforme lo puso en alerta.

En casa de Steve, la agente de la CIA ya no sabía qué hacer, el tiempo que se suponía tenía para pasar junto a McGarrett se estaba agotando y apenas y lo habían disfrutado. Steve sólo tenía cabeza para pensar en el hombre de Jersey, aunque lo negara. No era la primera vez que el marcador iba a favor del detective por sobre ella en los pensamientos del marine.

Por supuesto que Catherine odiaba esa situación, odiaba ver a Steve taciturno, y ausentándose de la casa todos los días y casi olvidándose de ella. Antes tampoco podía compartir mucho tiempo con él, el trabajo no lo permitía y por ello iba a nadar y surfear sola; pero no le molestaba. Ahora es distinto y no importa los bonitos y costosos vestidos que usara.

— No puedes seguir así, Steve.

— ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer, Cath? —dijo secándose el pelo luego de pasar tiempo en el mar como todos los días.

— No puedes obligar a Danny a ser tu amigo si ya no quiere. Me decepciona que terminara la bonita amistad que tenían.

— ¿Y podemos culparlo? Dije algo grave e hice llorar a sus hijos. ¡Tengo suerte que no me diera una paliza! Conocí a Grace desde pequeña y a Charlie el día que nació. ¿Y sabes de qué me arrepiento? —siguió mientras tomaba una polera y se la ponía con brusquedad e incluso subió el tono de su voz— Cuando vi a ese pequeño en la cuna, pensé que se parecía a Danny, Catherine, y no fui capaz de sugerirle que hiciera una prueba de ADN. Danny fue demasiado bueno para no dudar de Rachel y yo un maldito cobarde por no decírselo, debí hacerlo, no importaba si me hubiese costado la vida.

— Danny confió en la palabra de Rachel y tú confiaste en la de él. Después de todo lo que me has hablado, esperaba conocer al niño. Imagino que también te ha prohibido acercarte a Charlie o llamar a Grace.

— En el caso de Charlie, sí. Y Grace nunca contestó mis llamadas. Lou me dijo una vez que cuando me fui, ella mostró aquel instinto sobreprotector que tienen los Williams. Sin duda, ella será una gran madre.

— Entonces... ¿Tienes algún plan?

— No tengo muchas alternativas. Creo que sólo debo dejarlos seguir con su vida y hacer como si yo nunca hubiera sido parte de ella.

— ¿Y si también nos vamos de Oahu?

— ¿Al continente?

— Yo tengo que regresar a trabajar y lo sabes. Podrías mudarte con tu hermana y nos veríamos más seguido. O puedes ir al rancho, poner el lugar en condiciones y podríamos... ya sabes.

— Tendría que vender esta casa y no sé si quiero. De todos modos, debo hablarlo con Mary y esta vez tendría que llevarme a Eddie y...

— La decisión que tomes estará bien, Steve —aseguró retomando su trabajo frente a la laptop en el área de la oficina, sabía que había cosas contra las que nunca podría luchar y menos ganar.

En el palacio, concretamente en las oficinas del Five-O, las cosas se ponían a cada segundo más tensas, Danny tenía que actuar lo más calmadamente posible y mantener calmado al aparentemente nervioso policía.

— Oye, amigo, levántate, ¿sí? Anda, ven, tranquilo —pidió el rubio y todos pusieron atención.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Cómo te llamas, amigo? —interrogó el detective.

— Soy el oficial Lukela, acaban de asignarme aquí —y todos entendieron.

— Bien, Lukela. Ven necesito que me digas algo más —prosiguió el de Jersey.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¡Mi compañero está herido!

— Junior se está encargando de él, tranquilo. Necesito saber si puedes decirnos más de esas personas que los atacaron, ¿cuántas eran?

— Unas dos o tres... quizás más ¡No sé cuántos exactamente, estaban armados! ¡Todo fue un caos! —gritó descontrolado.

— ¡Cálmate! —indicó Lincoln— Vamos, respira y dínoslo todo.

— No hay más que decir —señaló empezando a mover su mano.

— Pon las manos en alto —ordenó el detective; Lou y Tani ya lo apuntaban, poco después los otros también tenían sus armas en la mano —Vamos, dame ese aparato que tienes en la mano —Adam ya tenía en la pantalla la imagen congelada de algunas personas armadas y encampuchadas que atacaron a los guardias de la entrada.

— Fuiste tú quien le disparó —afirmó el oriental que había visto todo el video.

— ¿Quién eres? —exigió el capitán.

— Ya dije que soy...

— Tu nombre no es Lukela y seguramente no eres policía —aseveró Tani.

— Soy el sobrino del sargento.

— Sabríamos si Duke tuviera un sobrino policía —dijo Lou. El otro únicamente sonrió.

— Si me disparan, activaré la carga —advirtió moviendo lo que resultó ser un detonador.

— Y sólo tú morirías —dijo el más alto de todos.

— Lo hará también su compañero —dijo mirando a Junior— ¡No te muevas! —Junior se paró; pero permaneció allí. El hombre en el suelo había perdido la vida.

— De acuerdo, cálmate, amigo —pidió Lou— Dinos que es lo que quieres.

— ¡Quieto, capitán! —ordenó dirigiéndose más hacia el moreno más joven quien trataba de mantener distancia y al mismo tiempo estar fuera del alcance de las armas de sus compañeros.

— Está bien; pero hablemos. ¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Quinn tratando de moverse lentamente sin dejar de apuntarle.

— Debe ser algo importante, ¿estás bien?, ¿tienes un familiar en peligro?

— Estoy perfectamente, oficial Rey. Mi única razón para estar aquí, es para acabar con ustedes.

— Entonces, ¿hay más explosivos? —cuestionó el sargento de marina— Podrías morir si continúas; pero si nos ayudas...

— ¿Creen que me importa? —dijo revelando la pequeña, aunque potente carga de explosivos plásticos que él llevaba pegado en su cuerpo. Iba a decir algo; pero Danny y Lincoln dispararon hacia la mano del atacante en un intento de evitar que detonara la carga. Tani le dio directo a la cabeza ante su obvia intención de evitar que le quitaran el detonador. Adam se acercó cauteloso y le quitó el aparato.

— Los sospechosos entraron, y sacaron sus armas, sólo él hizo un disparó hacia el oficial. Luego las cámaras dejaron de funcionar, no puedo asegurar el número de hostiles; pero son por lo menos media docena —indicó el nipón lo más rápido y claro que pudo.

— Hay que evacuar el palacio y llamar al escuadrón antibombas —ordenó el detective— Si quería lastimarnos, debió haber detonado la carga en cuanto nos acercamos, quizás no nos hubiera matado a todos; pero sí herido, este hombre sólo fue una distracción.

— Mientras los otros colocaban explosivos —indicó Junior—Seguramente ya hasta se fueron.

En el momento que iban a moverse, el edificio se sacudió violentamente con la primera explosión y segundos después, hubo otra y un par más, algunas se escucharon cerca y otras más alejados, al parecer, todas provenían de la planta baja. Los vidrios de las ventanas estallaron y seguramente habría varios destrozos; pero no lo suficiente para que el edificio colapsara.

Por largos minutos, se escuchó el ruido infernal de los estallidos, así como los bruscos movimientos como si se estuviera produciendo un terremoto.

Con los oídos zumbando y claramente muy aturdidos, todos estaban consiguiendo levantarse de entre cosas caídas, incluidos trozos de pared, cristales y mucho polvo.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? —preguntó Cole.

— Define bien —murmuró Quinn con claras molestias en sus oídos.

— ¿Cómo es que seguimos vivos luego de cincuenta explosiones? —cuestionó Tani.

— Si hubieran sido cincuentas no lo estaríamos.

— Gracias por la explicación, Reigns —gruñó la morena.

— O son muy malos manejando explosivos, o no querían matarnos —explicó el exjefe del SWAT.

— ¿Juegan con nosotros? —cuestionó el japonés.

— Puedes estar seguro, amigo —aseguró Lincoln revisando su arma— Tenemos que salir de aquí.

— Apuesto a que todas las cargas estaban dirigidas a sellar cualquier entrada o salida en todo el edificio —dijo el de Jersey.

— Quedarnos esperando no es buena idea —señaló Cole— O el edificio podría derrumbarse, o podría haber otra carga y la detonarán al darse cuenta que estamos vivos.

— Seguramente la gente que transitaba cerca ya llamó a emergencias —dijo Tani.

— Aun así, busquemos una salida —ordenó el rubio yendo a la salida; pero se detuvo abruptamente.

Varios hostiles, entraron en perfecta formación disparando, eran más de los que Adam había visto en la grabación. Claramente estuvieron ocultos y seguros en alguna parte desde donde detonaron las cargas. Todos avanzaron desplazándose, evadiendo el cadáver de su cómplice y el del policía, haciendo que el equipo retrocediera tratando de ponerse a cubierto en el interior de las oficinas mientras contestaban el fuego; pero los rifles de asalto de los otros causaban más daño. Lou buscó su teléfono con desesperación.

— Five-O bajo ataque, necesitamos refuerzos en el Palacio Iolani, ¡ahora!

— ¡Salgan y sus familiares tendrán la oportunidad de tener cuerpos para sepultar! —gritó uno, los de la unidad de élite respondieron con disparos.

— ¿Quién diablos son ustedes? —cuestionó el de Chicago.

— No importa, capitán —respondió otro.

— ¡Ríndanse Williams! ¡Será una rápida ejecución o una gran explosión y no quedará nada de ustedes, ni de este lugar!

— ¡Cierra la boca! —gritó Quinn sin dejar de disparar.

— Como la dama quiera —dijo el mismo y sacó su radio, dando instrucciones mientras retrocedía. Adam mostró el detonador que le había quitado al falso policía y Danny lo aprobó. Todos se cubrieron y la explosión alcanzó a un par, evitando su huida, aunque varios lograron salir.

— ¿Todos vivos? —indagó Lou y obtuvo respuestas afirmativas.

— Tenemos que alcanzarlos —dijo Cole.

— No irán a ningún lado, —dijo Junior revisando sus municiones— los atraparemos.

— Que la policía envíe helicópteros, así será más fácil salir —indicó Tani sacando su celular.

— Las líneas están muertas —dijo Danny mirando su teléfono— Por ahora, estamos solos.

Cole, Lou, Quinn y Adam fueron al arsenal de armas buscando los rifles y municiones para sus pistolas, mientras los demás cuidaban la entrada por si los enemigos volvían. Fue cuando Noshimuri y la sargento le entregaban cartuchos al detective y a los otros dos jóvenes que un ruido los alertó.

— ¿Un helicóptero en esta zona? —preguntó Junior. Danny y Tani cruzaron una mirada.

— No creo que sean de los nuestros ¿o sí? —temió la chica.

— ¡Cúbranse! —gritó el detective, que corrió llevando a los chicos hacia el pasillo de salida.

Obviamente, el objetivo eran las oficinas, y era donde el helicóptero tenía órdenes de atacar, todos lo sabían; pero el tiempo para ponerse a salvo fue insuficiente. Adam logró agarrar a Quinn y meterla bajo el tablero de la computadora. De pronto, todo volvió a sacudirse violentamente a causa del nuevo estallido.

Sin ánimo alguno, McGarrett, que en principio se había terminado de vestir para sacar a Eddie a pasear, se tiró en el sofá largo que se había convertido en su favorito y prendió la televisión, el canal estaba en las noticias.

_—_ _Nos encontramos cerca del Palacio Iolani, donde hace unos momentos, se escuchó unas fuertes explosiones. Según los testigos, las detonaciones se produjeron entre el lobby y alguna parte cerca de las oficinas que pertenecen a la fuerza de élite Five-O. No tenemos reportes acerca de la situación en que se encuentran los miembros del equipo de la gobernadora y a pesar que la policía y los bomberos ya están en el lugar, no han podido acercarse ya que también se han producido explosiones en los alrededores a causa de lo que se presume fueron carros bomba qué, cómo podemos observar, aún están ardiendo, lo que imposibilita que los rescatistas puedan acercarse al dañado edifico. La población ya se está preguntando si se trata de un ataque terrorista y si habrá otros atentados contra la ciudad. Nos han confirmado que la marina y el ejército ya se encuentran en alerta máxima y..._

La periodista se interrumpió un momento ante los gritos de un policía y en la casa, el ladrido de Eddie, el violento movimiento y el peligrosamente pálido rostro de Steve llamó la atención de la teniente, cuando ella se acercó y vio la televisión también empalideció.

_—_ _... Acabamos de recibir información de que un helicóptero de procedencia desconocida se acerca al edificio y nos piden que retrocedamos ya que... algo está sucediendo en este momento... ¡Por los dioses!... Lo que ha parecido ser un misil ha impactado contra el edificio y... dos personas parecen haber salido expulsadas desde la planta superior... no podemos identificar quienes; pero..._

Catherine apenas tuvo tiempo de ver a Steve y seguirlo, antes que él atravesara la puerta, obviamente rumbo al cuartel general del Five-O.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**N/A:** Volveré a la publicación habitual en domingos, salvo tenga algún problema, mi conxión a Internet no es nada confiable. Espero que les esté gustando.

Gracias por leer!


	19. CAPÍTULO XIX. ATAQUE AL PALACIO IOLANI - PARTE II.

**N/A:** Se acuerdan que entre las advertencias al inicio del fic está “muerte de un personaje" ¿no?

* * *

Absolutamente todo era una confusión en la parte exterior del palacio. Las versiones variaban y el miedo aumentaba. Las autoridades, que ya habían sido llevadas a un lugar seguro, habían ordenado destinar todos los recursos para proteger la isla, capturar a los responsables y ayudar a las víctimas, así que la policía y las fuerzas militares estaban en alerta máxima estudiando posibles blancos y resguardándolos en caso de haber nuevos atentados.

Pero hasta ahora, todo el caos se había producido únicamente en el Palacio Iolani.

Luego que el helicóptero atacara al edificio, revoloteó un poco por la zona admirando todo el desastre, a la gente corriendo en busca de un refugio y a los varios autos incendiados, alrededor del palacio. Por supuesto, ayudaron a aumentar el daño. Dispararon con ametralladora y quizás hasta hubieran lanzado un segundo misil de no ser porque la policía y el SWAT respondieron en defensa y el helicóptero cesó su ataque y se marchó posiblemente enterados de que dos naves de la policía estaban cerca.

Rescatistas y bomberos, revisaron los daños a sus equipos, encontrando que más de una bala había dado en las mangueras y era crucial que apagaran los autos incendiados, especialmente aquellos que estaban en el área de estacionamiento y retirarlos puesto que estorbaban para que los carros bomberos ingresaran y así al menos pudieran llegar con escalera hasta la planta alta. Sin embargo, el oscuro humo dificultaba la vista y la respiración especialmente de aquellos que no contaban con protección.

La policía había ya tenía rodeada la manzana bloqueando la transitabilidad por las calles Mililani, St., King St., Queen St., y Punchbowls St. Los agentes también tenían que luchar con la insistencia de la prensa y gente que no dejaba de llegar para presenciar el hecho. Y arriesgar la vida en el proceso.

En cuanto fue posible, y como pudieron, evacuaron del lugar a los dos agentes que habían salido volando por una de las ventanas, ambos resguardados. Ante el terrible panorama, muchos creyeron que más que una tarea de rescate, podría tratarse de una de recuperación.

El palacio no sólo tenía albergadas las oficinas del Five-O, en la parte posterior, aquella que daba a Mililani, estaban algunos de los Tribunales Judiciales, además de otras oficinas, por lo que era difícil saber realmente cuánta gente se encontraba al interior. El sargento Lukela daba órdenes a todo el mundo mientras una y otra vez rogaba por sus amigos. A su lado, Púa, trataba de hacer lo necesario para apoyar al sargento.

No estaban seguros si el ataque había terminado con la huida del helicóptero, probablemente aún había algunas otras sorpresas, algunos autos seguían produciendo explosiones cuando el fuego se encontraba con más rastros de gasolina esparcida por lo que era difícil apagarlos o no ponerse nerviosos.

Era crucial verificar la condición de los cimientos para así saber si la estructura resistiría o de lo contrario los rescatistas no podrían ni acercarse al edificio por el inminente riesgo. Ingresaron al amplio estacionamiento subterráneo por donde las patrullas metían a los sospechosos para conducirlos a las salas de interrogación. Las gruesas columnas no tenían daños de consideración por lo que parecía que el edificio no se vendría abajo. Eso hasta que vieron paquetes sospechosos fuertemente asegurados en varias de las columnas, así como en la puerta de acceso hacia las salas de interrogación.

El escuadrón antibombas fue avisado y empezó a hacer sus propias evaluaciones, ordenando a los rescatistas alejarse del edificio hasta nuevo aviso.

La camioneta llegó y frenó bruscamente, hasta el lugar donde el auto podía avanzar llegando por la calle King y tanto el conductor y su copiloto corrieron el par de cuadras hasta estar al palacio a la altura deteniéndose cerca de la estatua del rey Kamehameha sin permitir que nadie los detuviera o alejara, ambos con teléfonos en mano tratando de comunicarse con alguno del equipo.

— ¡Duke! Duke, ¿dónde están los muchachos? —cuestionó un desesperado McGarrett acercándose al uniformado.

— Vimos a dos que salieron expulsados por la explosión —siguió Catherine también desesperada.

— Eran el capitán Grover y el sargento Lincoln. Ya se han llevado a ambos.

— ¿Ellos están bien? —preguntó Steve.

— Lou está muy herido, cayó duramente sobre el pasto; pero aún respiraba.

— ¿Y Lincoln? —indagó la chica.

— Aterrizó sobre uno de los autos, no se pudo hacer nada. Lo siento.

— ¿Qué hay de los otros? —cuestionó el comandante.

— El Camaro y los otros autos están en el estacionamiento, así que creo que están dentro. Los rescatistas estaban buscando una forma de ingresar; pero les han ordenado detenerse, se encontraron paquetes de explosivos en el estacionamiento subterráneo y están buscando en otras áreas por si hay más, el escuadrón antibombas está al mando, por eso nadie tiene permitido acercarse. Los bomberos están batallando con los autos incendiados.

— ¿Qué hay del helicóptero? —preguntó la chica.

— Nuestra unidad aérea lo está siguiendo.

— ¿Nadie se ha comunicado?

— No, Steve. He intentado llamarles, no entra la señal.

— El proyectil dio directamente a las oficinas… —analizó la morena— Hay demasiado humo. ¡Steve!

El SEAL corrió hasta donde el escuadrón antibombas estaba trabajando, necesitaba información y si podía ayudar, el tiempo era muy importante.

En el interior se concentraba una nube de intenso humo y polvo debido a los equipos que habían sido destruidos y que ardían junto con archivos, material de escritorio y muebles.

El mayor daño se había producido en el área de la computadora central, y el comedor, allí había un gran hueco en el techo y el piso habían desaparecido, llegando a verse la planta inferior llena de escombros. Y el resto del pasillo tenía horribles rajaduras que, si eran pisadas, posiblemente causarían una muy mala caída. Milagrosamente, aún había paredes en pie como aquella cuyas ventanas, que sí estaban rotas, daban hacia el estacionamiento, allí también había cosas quemándose. Algunos aspersores apenas soltaban pocas gotas de agua. Pero no sólo el misil causó daños, también el material guardado en el arsenal terminó explotando coadyuvando a los deterioros. Todos los monitores estaban destrozados, varios cables arrancados hacían corte, amenazando con electrocutar a quien se acercara.

El amplio espacio transitable se había reducido, a causa de lo anteriormente mencionado y de los escombros formados entre trozos de techo, pared, muebles metálicos, de madera, vidrios, y cuadros que una vez decoraron las paredes.

Varios minutos habían pasado del ataque, cuando unos quejidos empezaron a oírse. De apoco consiguió moverse, el polvo le evitaba tener una vista clara, el dolor en su cabeza y la confusión le impidieron entender qué había sucedido. Tardó un poco en recuperar del todo la conciencia y darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y cómo había terminado dentro de la que una vez fue la oficina de Chin. Miró por todos lados.

— ¡Tani!… ¡Junior!… —llamó Danny deshaciéndose de una puerta de alguna oficina que le había caído encima. El vidrio le produjo varios cortes— ¡Junior!... ¡Tani! —gritar le costó mucho esfuerzo.

— ¡Estamos aquí! —respondió Junior tratando de enfocarse, ambos también estaban polvorientos, con heridas varias y aturdidos. Danny se acercó y los ayudó.

— ¿Los demás? —preguntó la chica, sosteniendo su acostado, mientras miraba alrededor y luego intentaba regresar a dónde una vez estuvo la computadora seguida por los otros— ¡Adam!... ¡Adam! ¡Lincoln!, ¡Lou!... ¡Quinn! —gritar para ella tampoco era fácil por culpa del humo.

— Aquí… —dijo Liu desde dentro de rincón, apenas intentando salir de debajo del pesado tablero que le había caído encima. Junior le ayudó a quitar lo que la aprisionaba revelando las varias magulladuras por todo el cuerpo.

— Tani…

— ¡Adam! —la joven corrió hasta él y junto a Danny levantaron los pesados escombros del techo y parte lo que fue un escritorio que le habían caído encima. Ella procedió a romper un trozo de la camisa del nipón para envolverle el brazo que tenía un feo corte y sangraba.

— ¿Lou y Cole? —cuestionó la sargento tratando de quitarse la tierra de los ojos. Tenía una herida en la cabeza que recién había descubierto, así como una molestia en el pie derecho.

— No los veo —dijo Junior aun buscando y tratando de evitar cables y piso frágil.

— ¡Danny! —llamó Adam al ver que el rubio también seguía buscando a los otros, aunque era difícil avanzar por todos los obstáculos en el piso. No encontró a nadie y su rostro mostró aflicción al igual que todos.

— Ay que salir de aquí —dijo Tani intentando no llorar.

— Junior, ve a ver si se puede bajar por las graderías, no creo que el ascensor sirva —pidió el rubio casi en un susurro.

— En seguida.

— ¿Oye, estás bien? —preguntó Quinn al ver al rubio de pronto alerta. Danny indicó silencio mientras no dejaba de mirar el agujero que había en el techo y sacaba su arma. Tani hizo lo propio al escuchar ruidos en la azotea.

El detective se arriesgó a moverse a la parte donde el proyectil había destruido el techo y un par de disparos llegaron muy cerca de él. Tani contestó el fuego, mientras Adam hizo retroceder al rubio, una bala le había rozado la pierna. Luego, todo fue silencio y el grupo retrocedió.

— No hay modo de salir, todo está bloqueado; —dijo Junior regresando aprisa alertado por los disparos.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —cuestionó el japonés.

— El camino a la azotea está medianamente libre; pero seguramente estarán esperándonos —continuó el más moreno.

— ¿Oye, estás bien; Danny? —cuestionó la de pelo largo y rizado, ahora hecho un desastre; el rubio asintió intentando controlar su agitación.

— Seguimos sin señal, debieron haberla bloqueado, —dijo Adam mirando el celular— y las radios satelitales están destruidas junto con nuestro armamento.

— Seguramente los rescatistas ya están afuera, aunque si consiguen subir serán blanco de los atacantes, así que tenemos que hacerlo por nuestra cuenta y pronto —indico el de ojos azules inquieto por los cables y las gotas de agua que seguían cayendo de los aspersores. No entendía cómo era que nadie hubiera ordenado el corte de la electricidad en la zona.

— No podemos usar ni graderías, ni el ascensor; pero podríamos salir por alguna de las ventanas —indicó el japonés observando todo.

— Aquellas nos conducirían hacia los Tribunales, aunque lo intentáramos, no será sencillo permanecer ocultos mientras caminamos por los techos, —indicó Quinn— y no será fácil para mí moverme rápidamente y creo que para ninguno.

— Y la mayoría de la ayuda debe estar por el frente, si logramos salir al área del pasillo frontal, saldremos rápidamente. Es la mejor vía —dijo el muchacho de piel morena.

— No podremos hacerlo mientras tengamos todos esos escombros en frente, esos cables eléctricos y, además, ese vidrio es resistente y ellos estén arriba. Tácticamente tienen ventaja, nos dispararán mientras intentamos abrir una salida —explicó Quinn.

— Pues vamos a enfrentarlos.

— El problema, Tani, —dijo Adam— es que no tenemos demasiadas municiones y ellos tienen de sobra.

— Si le hacemos saber a Duke que hay enemigos en la azotea mandaría un helicóptero —de nuevo Tani.

— ¿Haciendo planes, detective? —habló el que antes había hablado por la radio sin mostrarse— Hay cargas de explosivos en todo el recinto. Dejaremos que sus amigos se diviertan un poco tratando de rescatarlos; de todas formas, no podrán hacer nada; aunque las encuentren, les tomará mucho tiempo desactivarlas todas.

— Si llegan a detonar esos explosivos con toda la gente que debe haber fuera y si un helicóptero está cerca podría causar más daño y víctimas —susurró Junior, desanimando a todos.

— No tenemos mucho tiempo, hay que abrir una salida ya —indicó el rubio— Quinn vigila la entrada. Tani alerta con nuestro amigo de arriba.

— Ojalá tuviéramos algo para hacer explotar el muro, —expuso Adam— sería menos sospechoso que golpear la pared una y otra vez.

— Si tuvieras alguna granada en tu bolsillo, Joons, sería perfecto —dijo Tani.

— No tengo una en mi bolsillo; pero quizás… ¿dónde se supone era mi oficina?

— Seguramente donde hay restos de cosas de SEAL —respondió Quinn.

— Sí, es verdad. Quiero el escritorio… yo… tenía una granada…

— ¿De humo? —preguntó Adam, aunque sabía que no era de esas.

— Eh… No.

— Lo normal es que guardes material de escritorio, algunas balas y quizás algún bocadillo; pero sólo un SEAL puede pensar en guardar una granada. Si la encuentras y salimos de aquí, te regalaré una suscripción al campo de tiro o lo que quieras —prometió el rubio y todos se pusieron a revisar los trozos de madera que un día fueron escritorios hasta que finalmente Adam llamó al moreno sin animarse a sujetar el artefacto, no se veía seguro. Junior no dudó.

— Sugiero que se alejen lo más que se pueda.

— Oigan, ¿no sería mejor usarla contra…? —preguntó Quinn señalando a la azotea.

— El seguro está aplastado, no funcionaría.

— Junior, si no es seguro, no lo hagas —pidió Danny.

— Si no lo hago, no saldremos de aquí. La usaré en esa pared, —señaló en la que estaba detrás de la que hace un par de años fue la oficina del de Jersey— está más debilitada que las otras porque estuvo cerca de la explosión.

— Si el seguro está aplastado, ¿cómo harás que funcione? —cuestionó Tani.

— Con un disparo, sólo… aléjense —sin estar conformes o muy seguros, todos obedecieron y el oficial preparó el artefacto como lo vio conveniente.

Afuera del palacio, Eric llegó corriendo, ni siquiera se había quitado la bata del laboratorio. Muy detrás de él aparecían Kamekona y Flipa; pero ellos no pudieron avanzar por el cerco de la policía a pesar de sus enérgicas protestas.

— ¡Sargento! ¿Sabe algo de mi tío y de los demás?

— Siguen dentro —respondió Duke.

— ¿Son disparos? —cuestionó Eric asustado, el policía ya tenía su arma en la mano buscando el lugar de procedencia. Steve, a quien no le habían permitido entrar en el estacionamiento; pero que seguía allí rondando, regresó a donde estaba Duke, alertado por lo que pareció una explosión no muy potente.

Con el segundo disparo, Junior logró liberar el área, no totalmente, todos tendrían que maniobrar un poco para salir; y el humo seguía siendo un horrible problema.

Esperaron alguna reacción de los hombres de la azotea, y afortunadamente no sucedió nada.

— Junior y yo los cubriremos; ustedes se desplazarán hasta el pasillo, a la parte más alejada y tendrán que bajar de algún modo y avisar de toda la situación lo más silenciosamente posible —indicó el jefe— No importa cómo; pero deben hacer que toda la gente se aleje de esta zona.

— Es un poco alto; pero es preferible una fractura en la pierna que morir, ¿no? —opinó Quinn.

— Que vayan Adam y Liu primero, ambos son los más lastimados —señaló Tani.

— Y los que menos resistiremos una caída —dijo la mencionada— Mejor vayan todos ustedes, yo me quedo cubriéndolos y ya con ayuda, regresan por mí.

— Ninguno estamos en condiciones; pero será como dije, Junior los alcanzará de inmediato y podrá ayudarles a bajar.

— Yo me quedaré con usted, detective y nos iremos juntos.

— De ninguna manera, Junior; tú debes proteger la retirada. Y déjate de formalismos ahora.

— ¡Hay explosivos! —dijo Tani con desesperación— Si te quedas…

— Vamos, obedezcan niños. Y no me voy a quedar, los alcanzaré pronto —dijo sonriendo y limpiando con el pulgar un poco de sangre del rostro de Tani— ¿Listo, Junior?

— Sí, señor.

— ¡Ahora! —ambos se pusieron a tiro de blanco, mientras, Adam cubrió con su físico a las dos chicas mientras maniobraban y salían.

Parte del piso del pasillo había cedido así que tuvieron que dar un pequeño brinco, que de todos modos fue terrible para la lastimada Liu que se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. Los atacantes empezaron a disparar.

— ¡Junior ve, te seguiré!

— Señor, vaya primero.

— ¡Obedece! —y Junior fue retrocediendo sin dejar de disparar.

— ¡Disparos de nuevo! —dijo Eric, los oficiales trataban de encontrar una manera de contraatacar sin éxito.

— ¡Quinn y Tani salieron al pasillo! —avisó Catherine que tenía binoculares, el maldito humo dificultaba la vista. A su lado, Noelani que había llegado hace poco todo llorosa, rezaba entre asustada y aliviada de ver que había otros con vida mientras abrazaba a Eric y se colocaban tras los uniformados.

— ¡Y ahí están Junior y Adam! —dijo Steve y se puso frente al SWAT en actitud de líder— ¡No disparen, son de los nuestros!

— ¿Y el tío D?

El moreno y Adam corrieron; pero se detuvieron a medio camino al notar que sólo había sonido de las armas enemigas y el detective no aparecía. Quinn quiso volver; pero Junior la sujetó.

— Tenemos que hacer lo que Danny dijo.

— ¡No va a poder solo! —protestó ella.

El nipón que había perdido su arma, tomó la de Quinn y regresó. Tani quiso seguirla, y Junior se impuso una vez más.

— ¡Adam volvió a entrar! —dijo Lukela.

— Están haciendo señas, creo que dicen… —tanteó la teniente.

— ¡Capitán, hay hostiles en el techo, mande hombres en helicóptero! —pidió Lukela al jefe del SWAT.

— Tardarán veinte minutos.

— ¡Hágalo! —y claro, también enviaron tiradores a los edificios más próximos.

— Steve… —rogó Noelani.

— Tengo que ayudar de alguna manera…

— Aunque te acerques no hay modo de subir —dijo Catherine y lamentablemente era cierto.

— ¡Capitán, necesito unos hombres para traer a esos chicos! —pidió Steve sabiendo lo que harían y el capitán ordenó un desplazamiento de modo que quienes estaban en la azotea no lo notaran y junto a McGarrett y la teniente, buscaron llegar. Mientras, Junior ayudaba a Tani y a Quinn a pasar al otro lado de la baranda y poco a poco se movían hasta soltarse y caer al piso tratando de evitar la vegetación y los escombros, aunque aterrizar sobre el piso duro tampoco fue bonito. De inmediato fueron socorridas— ¡Tani!

— ¡Steve!

— ¿Y Danny? —preguntó él.

— Está dentro —dijo Quinn apretando los dientes mientras Catherine y Duke la ayudaban a levantarse— Hay explosivos por todo el palacio. Van a detonarlos en cualquier momento, hay que despejar lo más que se pueda —Duke, tuvo que regresar y ordenar ampliar el perímetro y también lo informó al jefe del escuadrón antibombas, que no habían dejado de trabajar en la desactivación de las ya encontradas.

— ¿Dónde está Junior? —preguntó Tani con desespero.

— Regresó —respondió Catherine.

— Tani, ¿sabes cuántos están en la azotea?

— No lo sé, Steve, matamos a algunos; pero no tengo idea de cuántos quedaron.

— ¡Aléjense de aquí! —indicó el capitán del SWAT y todos retrocedieron protegidos.

— Danny dijo que nos seguiría, debimos saber que no lo haría —se disculpó la sargento, mientras se sentaba en una camilla, tenía el pie muy lastimado.

— ¿Está bien? —preguntó Eric.

— Un poco magullado —respondió Tani, sólo para calmarlo, mientras también la atendían.

— Tranquilo, tu tío es fuerte —aseguró el hombre de los camarones, apoyado por su primo y poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico que asintió.

— Seguramente irá tras los culpables, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Quinn a Steve en un susurro.

— Sí, él no va a dejar esto así —aseguró él con aflicción.

— ¿Y si no logran salir?

El tiempo se acababa, el miedo invadió a Steve, y recordó cuando él mismo tomaba acciones arriesgadas, muchas de ellas suicidas y Danny luego lo recibía con un gesto de alivio y un extraño brillo en los ojos que intentaba esconder. Finalmente, McGarrett podía comprender lo que el de ojos azules sentía cada que ponía su vida en riesgo. Y su desesperación fue mayor. Caminó hacia uno y otro lado, buscando una forma de entrar.

La puerta principal de la histórica edificación estaba destruida y kilos y kilos y kilos de escombros impedían pasar. Habló con los de rescate buscando ayuda para entrar por alguna de las ventanas; pero en algún punto, el acceso seguía bloqueado. El jefe del escuadrón antibombas le reveló que todas las puertas habían sido selladas con explosivos con un compuesto altamente inestable por lo que, si permitían a los rescatistas seguir actuando, estos podrían causar un estallido por hacer un mal movimiento. Se había ordenado que defensa civil trajera sacos de arena por si no podían desactivar todos los explosivos; pero al menos así amortiguar el impacto. Los bomberos ya casi habían conseguido apagar todos los focos de calor y retirado los autos dañados.

Sin embargo, los rescatistas estaban trabajando por el otro lado, por las salas de la corte, allí el peligro parecía ser menor, así que en contra del juicio del jefe del escuadrón antiexplosivos se pusieron manos a la obra con aquellos que se ofrecieron como voluntarios y habían podido romper una ventana y entrar, encontrando a unas cuántas personas, todas ellas heridas debajo de unos escombros. La advertencia de Quinn sobre más explosivos hizo que Steve corriera hasta ese lado y luego de ayudar a los rescatados a llegar a las alejadas ambulancias, intentó seguir avanzando siguiendo el camino que los valientes trabajadores habían hecho; pero de nuevo, el camino estaba bloqueado. Disparos se produjeron contra los voluntarios, Steve salió y vio a la policía responder; pero por la posición también estaban en desventaja.

Frustrado, estudió opciones, sabía que los uniformados enviados a los edificios cercanos no podrían hacer mucho, ninguno era suficientemente alto para tener una buena vista de la azotea del Palacio y el humo seguía sin querer esfumarse. Los carros bomberos también habían sido atacados cuando intentaron acercarse y no volvieron a intentarlo.

Ni siquiera subiéndose a uno de los árboles podía alcanzar la terraza, las ramas estaban alejadas y sólo conseguiría que lo mataran, ni siquiera tenía un arma con él. Steve regresó y viendo que los mencionados sacos de arena finalmente habían llegado, se puso a ayudar. Eric, Kamekona, Flipa y los otros también participaron.

Mientras todo aquello sucedía, en el interior, el detective se tomó unos segundos para revisar la herida en su brazo y sacarse un par de esquirlas, intentando ignorar la gran molestia en los ojos y en la garganta.

Miró todo, parecía una pesadilla; pero lo único que quería ahora, era evitar que los responsables provocaran más daño. El humo seguía intenso, favorecía a los malhechores. Se desplazó evadiendo escombros y muchas otras cosas incluyendo parte del gran hueco en el piso, para llegar a lo que quedó de su oficina en busca de balas para su arma de apoyo que también había usado, sólo él llevaba una siempre consigo, así que la munición para ella estaba en su escritorio. Encontró algunas desparramadas.

Cuando iba de salida, vio que en el piso estaba la medalla de Steve algo maltratada. Hacía tanto tiempo que la había tenido guardada, desde que tomó el mando más exactamente. Tomó el objeto, lo miró un segundo y se lo puso en el bolsillo rogando que le diera un poco de suerte.

Al regresar casi pisó un cartucho, no estaba lleno; pero servía para su arma reglamentaria. Estaba dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo, a la parte más segura con algo de dificultad, atento a un posible ataque desde la azotea. Logró alejarse del área peligrosa, encontrándose sorpresivamente con el asiático que estaba con los ojos en el techo, listo para disparar de ser necesario. Sólo después de ver al rubio lejos del área de peligro, se dirigió hasta él.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dije? —cuestionó molesto al ver sus órdenes desobedecidas.

— Esos malditos destruyeron nuestra casa, sé que irás por ellos y yo iré contigo digas lo que digas —desafió.

— Adam… ¿Estás seguro? Estás muy lastimado —él otro afirmó vehementemente— Bien, ¿y los demás?

— Ya están a salvo, y hay mucha gente afuera —dijo Junior acercándose.

— ¿Pero yo hablo ruso, _pársel_ o qué? —volvió a protestar— ¡Les dije que se fueran!

— Lo sé; —dijo Junior— pero, yo tengo que asegurarme de que nadie quede atrás. Y a estas alturas, Tani y Quinn me matarían si vuelvo sin ustedes. Ellas y muchos más, claro.

— Steve también está ahí, seguramente esperándote —contó Adam.

— El muy animal estará deseando poder entrar para dispararle a alguien, más vale que alguien esté ahí deteniéndolo —rezongó mientras iban de camino a la azotea— Tendremos una oportunidad, sólo si logramos sorprenderlos.

— No hay problema, únicamente tenemos que hacerlo antes que activen los explosivos —dijo Junior.

Los tres subieron cautelosamente, no resultó fácil; pero lo consiguieron y de inmediato buscaron a los responsables. Tres estaban cerca del aparato de ventilación, afortunadamente de espaldas a ellos, así que no tuvieron problemas en acercarse. El sol había empezado a ocultarse y a causa de todo el humo, el lugar se veía más oscuro.

Danny llamó su atención.

— ¡Hey!

Y antes que los otros pudieran siquiera apuntarle, Junior, Adam y el mismo rubio acertaron en sus tiros. Y el cruce de balas dio inicio cuando otros cuatro que estaban en la parte central entre los tres aparatos del aire acondicionado dispararon mientras se acercaban a los agentes de la ley, que tuvieron que cubrirse tras las formas piramidales. Abajo, todos habían oído el alboroto.

Danny quería al imbécil, que estaba a cargo, así que, tomando una acción por cuenta propia, corrió en línea recta hacia el otro lado, pasando por un lado del gran ventilador, sabiendo que el tipo lo perseguiría. Así, logró llegar hasta el lado que daba a la calle Mililani, y al ver que funcionó, disparó obligando al hombre a cubrirse, momento que Danny aprovechó para retroceder y llegar a la altura de esa pequeña torre donde estaban los mástiles de las banderas.

El hombre, se detuvo viendo si podía disparar hacia Junior y Adam; pero el ventilador los cubría. Un nuevo disparo del jefe del Five-O le hizo desistir, además, tenía más hombres para acorralar a los otros. Él quería encargarse de Williams así que siguió avanzando, consciente que el policía no tenía demasiadas municiones, y, de hecho, notó que sus últimos disparos fueron hechos con otra arma.

Daniel logró asestarle en la pierna haciéndole caer, aun sujetando su arma, aunque apuntando a otro lado.

— ¡Tírala y levántate!

— Es cierto lo que dicen, usted tiene muchas vidas… detective.

— ¡Obedece!

— ¿O va a dispararme de nuevo?

— No me tientes.

— Aunque a mí me arreste, no saldrán vivos, mis compañeros no lo permitirán.

— ¿Quién dijo algo de arrestarte? —Adam y Junior se les acercaron, pues los enemigos habían intentado moverse a fin de ayudar a su jefe y claro, ellos también debían defender al suyo. Y allí estaban formando una barrera usando las armas de los enemigos muertos deshaciéndose de otros dos cuando se asomaron— ¡Por última vez, tira tu arma! —repitió el rubio.

— ¿Va a dispararme cuándo esté desarmado?

— Trataste de ejecutar a mi equipo, no te mereces estar en una celda.

— ¿Va a permitirlo? —le cuestionó a Adam que se volteó apuntándole.

 _—_ Soy un Noshimuri y un Five-O, si se meten con mi familia, tienen que pagarlo. _Anata wa shi niataisuru_ —Danny ni se molestó en preguntar, la expresión rabiosa del oriental lo dijo todo. Adam lo levantó bruscamente luego de quitarle su arma y tirarla a un lado antes de volver al lado de Junior, sabía que Danny era perfectamente capaz de enfrentarse a ese hombre y fuera de él, ya sólo quedaban dos.

Mucha gente había despejado la zona, y aquellos que se habían quedado allí estaban con el alma en vilo.

— Ya no se escuchan disparos —dijo Eric.

— ¿Y el helicóptero, Duke? —gruñó Steve, lo sacos de arena habían sido colocados en las áreas cercanas donde se tenía confirmado la presencia de los peligrosos artefactos.

— Ya debería estar aquí.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Catherine ante el movimiento de los uniformados saliendo del estacionamiento subterráneo.

— Un par de bombas que no pudimos quitar han sido activadas —advirtió el capitán del escuadrón— Todo el mundo debe salir de aquí.

— Capitán, un helicóptero de los nuestros se acerca —advirtió Steve.

— ¡Pues de la orden para que se aleje!

— ¡Tenemos tres hombres del Five-O ahí arriba! —reclamó Lukela.

— ¡Si esas bombas explotan y el helicóptero se acerca habrá más muertos!

— ¡Dios, no! —rogó Eric cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

— ¡Danny! —gritó Steve con desesperación aun sabiendo que no podía oírlo.

— ¡Steve, no puedes acercarte! —pidió Lukela, Catherine también lo sujetó.

— ¿Y debo verlos volar en pedazos?

— ¡No hay forma de entrar! —dijo el sargento con pesar— Lo lamento, Steve.

— ¡Steve! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —protestó Tani apareciendo y McGarrett se maldecía así mismo por no encontrar un plan y Tani continuaba reclamándole. Noelani y Eric lloraban con impotencia.

El hombre cayó otra vez gracias al nuevo golpe que Danny le había dado. Adam y Junior fueron de frente a pesar de no tener la protección de chalecos antibala. Los últimos enemigos, habían retrocedido, así que los chicos buenos avanzaron cautelosamente; pero fueron sorprendidos y desarmados. Los malditos habían escogido una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y vaya que eran hábiles, hombres claramente entrenados. Pero no eran los únicos, eso y más la bronca que el moreno y el japonés tenían, hicieron que la pelea fuera brava.

Danny estaba despedazando al tipo, ciertamente el otro había intentado golpearlo confiado en su altitud y habilidades y si bien casi lo había derribado en un momento dado, Danny se estabilizó y siguió respondiendo al ataque del otro sin importarle sus manos ya muy lastimadas. Claramente frustrado por no poder acabar con el hombre de Jersey, terminó perdiendo los estribos, y aprovechando aquello, Danny sólo había tenido que darle un golpe en el estómago y otro en la quijada para hacerlo trastabillar y enviarlo hasta abajo. Demás está decir que el hombre que ahora estaba sobre los escombros quedó irreconocible.

— Supongo que el tipo planchado es uno de los agresores. Parece que Williams lo ha usado como saco de boxeo —mencionó el actual capitán del SWAT localizando al rubio mediante sus binoculares.

Steve miró a su ex compañero a través de los suyos, aliviado de verlo en aparentemente buen estado, cansado; pero sin heridas graves visibles.

— Bien hecho, Danno —sonrió el comandante.

Adam consiguió quitarle el cuchillo con el que el maldito infeliz intentó herirlo y clavárselo en un área letal. Su moreno compañero le había destrozado el cuello al otro. A pesar de la pantalla rota, Junior fotografió a los sospechosos y aun con la respiración agitada, se reunieron con un también agitado Danny que estaba cerca del borde. Era difícil saber que parte era sangre propia y cual la de los atacantes.

— ¿Se encuentran bien?

— Perfectamente, Danny —respondió el moreno.

— Sólo es un rasguño —aseguró el oriental a su herida en el hombro, que claramente fue producto de una bala— ¿Cómo vamos a bajar? ¿Regresamos? —preguntó el oriental.

— Es Steve —dijo el moreno señalándolo— Están trayendo una escalera, aunque no parece que llegue hasta aquí. Activaron las cargas, uno de ellos tenía el detonador. Asumo que tenemos unos pocos minutos.

— Quizás haya algo que podamos usar entre sus cosas —dijo el oriental vaciando el bolso que había estado cerca del ventilador y que él tomó— Hay varias cosas y también una cuerda, podemos usarla —el moreno se la arrebató y empezó a atarla al pequeño pero fuerte pilar.

— Parece que intentarían escapar antes de que todo explotara —analizó Adam.

— Quisieron hacerle creer al hombre bomba que sería un sacrifico conjunto, vaya compañeros. Adam, vas primero, en cuanto alcances la escalera, Junior te seguirá.

— Esta vez tienes que ir primero, Danny.

— No está a discusión. Vas primero, Adam y lleva ese detonador, a ver si pueden hacer algo.

— ¡Danny, por favor!

— Escuchen, —gruñó antes que Junior también se uniera a la discusión—prometo ir detrás de ustedes. De ninguna manera me quiero quedar, no estoy loco, quiero ver a mis hijos de nuevo. Así que dejen de discutir y muévanse de una vez.

Adam aceptó a regañadientes y siguió algunas instrucciones de Junior y empezó a descender aguantando el dolor.

— ¿No hay manera de que pueda convencerte de ir luego?

— Junior, debes dejar de preocupar tanto a Tani.

— ¿Señor?

— Ver a la persona que más te importa ponerse en inminente peligro gracias a su maldita sangre SEAL y tener que rezar y esperar porque salga con vida no es nada bonito —aseguró mirándole a los ojos de forma transparente.

— Lo siento, sé que es difícil para ella, casi tanto como lo fue para ti. Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo. Y prometo cuidarla a ella.

— Muy bien, confío que lo harás.

— ¡Llegué! —gritó Adam, bajando por las escaleras.

— Adelante. ¡Vamos, ve! Hay una persona que te está esperando con el corazón en la mano, no la hagas sufrir más —ordenó el de ojos azules al oficial Reigns.

— Usted también tiene a alguien que lo espera ahí abajo.

— Él ya está con la persona que ha escogido.

Junior quiso decir algo más; pero no era el momento, así que bajó lo más rápido que pudo a fin de darle a Danny el tiempo que necesitaba. Danny sólo quiso concentrarse en su equipo, buscarlos e ignorar al resto; pero su vista no era la mejor ahora que tenía encima una mezcla de polvo, sangre y sudor. Su corazón le decía que, en medio de esas luces de sirenas y linternas, él estaba mirándole, e incluso le pareció haber escuchado un _¡Vamos, Danny!_ _cerca_ _;_ pero el detective prefirió desconocer esa voz, y dando un suspiro, maniobró para sujetar la cuerda cuando su compañero también había llegado a la escalera. Danny hizo nuevamente gala de su excelente condición física.

El jefe del escuadrón antibombas advirtió que quedaba menos de un minuto, su personal ya se había alejado con la mayoría de la gente.

— ¡Danny!

Y el rubio se dio cuenta al llegar a la escalera, que Steve estaba al pie de ella, sujetándola, rogando porque se apresurara.

El edificio se sacudió y hubo una intensa nube de polvo y arena. Quienes estaban cerca como Junior, Adam y Steve, sintieron la fuerte vibración que los mandó al piso violentamente, viéndose afectados por los trozos del edificio que cayeron sobre ellos.

A lo lejos, muchos vieron al detective Williams soltarse de la escalera, siendo enviado entre la parte dura del suelo y parte del área verde. El golpe fue doloroso, trató de levantar su brazo; pero apenas hizo un pequeño movimiento, este cayó laxo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**N/A:** _Anata wa shi niataisuru_ = Mereces morir (cortesía de Google traductor)

A Lincoln lo he odiado desde el anuncio de su aparición, tenía que deshacerme de él. Y estaba tentada a que Cath también y a Steve ponerlo en coma a causa de una piedra en su estúpida cabezota. De haberlo hecho, hubieran sido víctimas y al menos en el caso de ella… mejor que se ahogue comiendo una uva, de lo contrario, Steve hubiera sufrido y eso hubiera sido malo para Danny.

Gracias por leer!


	20. CAPÍTULO XX. RELACIÓN EN PICADA

La cantidad de polvo cubrió toda la zona, y todo era sofocante. El infernal sonido de cosas cayendo no cesaba y a pesar que en medio de su casi inconciencia se daba cuenta que alguna de esas cosas podría caerle encima, no pudo moverse, ni siquiera para cubrirse el rostro. De pronto, estando ahí tirado en medio de ese caos, pudo sentir un calor sobre él como si algo o alguien buscara cubrirlo, particularmente su cabeza y su rostro. Todavía sentía el polvo y la sofocación; pero en mucha menor cantidad. No quiso abrir los ojos, aun cuando sintió una respiración muy cercana a su oído. Finalmente, todo el ruido se detuvo; pero esa presencia seguía ahí junto a él y sólo cuando todo realmente se calmó, tal calor se apartó un poco de él y ahora podía sentir una mano a la altura de su pecho, comprobando su respiración.

— ¡Danny! ¡Danny! ¿Puedes oírme?

Sin ya poder ignorar la cercanía de ese hombre, intentó abrir los ojos, lo cual le costó mucho, no había claridad, había partículas de polvo en el aire que le causaban problemas respiratorios, su cabeza era un caos, sus oídos zumbaban, el cuerpo le dolía, y aun así trató de moverse y enfocar la mirada sin éxito.

— Vamos, Danny, tenemos que salir de aquí —y el rubio lo sabía, e intentó levantarse, quería hacerlo por su cuenta; pero obviamente no podía, así que no rechazó cuando aquel hombre sujetó sus muñecas indicándoles que las pusiera alrededor de su cuello. Danny obedeció y el otro lo levantó sujetándole por la cintura —¿Puedes caminar? —el herido asintió, poniendo esfuerzo por no tambalearse y quitando sólo una de sus manos del agarre anterior, dio unos pasos, guiado por el otro. Adam con más heridas luego de todo el impacto; y también casi inconsciente, estaba siendo ayudado por Duke y Pua.

Caminar no estaba siendo fácil para el neojerseíta, y pronto, otra persona se puso al otro lado de él, pensando que posiblemente era Junior, aunque no podía estar seguro, lo cierto es que entre ambos lo alejaron hasta que una camilla los alcanzó y de nuevo, el hombre alto y fortachón que lo había protegido hizo que se detuvieran y lo levantó lo suficiente, recostándolo sobre la camilla y así llevarlo hasta la avenida donde empezaron con la evaluación preliminar de su estado. Danny sabía que una mano masculina no había dejado de sujetar la suya.

— ¡Tío D!

— Eric… estoy bien —susurró en un intento de calmar al asustado chico.

— Sí —aceptó él tratando de calmarse, aguantando el dolor de verlo con tantas heridas.

— … ¿Mis muchachos…? —preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

— Están siendo atendidos… —respondió el mismo que no le soltaba— Danny, no te muevas.

— Necesito… necesito… —dijo tratando de pararse a la vez que se liberó del agarre y de aquellos que intentaban atenderle, que protestaron ante eso.

— Aquí estamos, Danny —avisó Adam quien había hecho a un lado al paramédico que se ocupaba de él. Consiguió abrir los ojos, aunque seguía sin tener total claridad, pudo reconocer a Junior, Tani y Quinn que también se habían acercado en cuanto lo vieron, así como a varios otros conocidos.

— … ¿Dónde… dónde están Lou y Cole? ¿Los han visto?

— Lou está en el hospital —informó Noelani— Lincoln… no sobrevivió… lo siento —contó la forense aun llorosa y Danny guardó silencio por un instante. El rubio se sentó en la camilla, había sido mala idea ponerse de pie. Tenía molestias en la garganta y la tos era más continua— Detective, recuéstese.

— Agua… —pidió y cuando le dieron una botella, se quitó la suciedad del rostro y luego bebió unos sorbos. Se vio más lúcido y miró el gran desastre con semblante mortalmente serio— Quiero saber quiénes eran... Hay que capturar a los que se fueron en ese maldito helicóptero.

— La policía los persiguió, el piloto trató de huir; pero al final se dejó caer al mar. Los dos hombres murieron en el impacto —informó Duke, Danny cubrió sus ojos con su mano y empezó a toser nuevamente, tomó otro poco de agua.

— Danny, necesitas ir al hospital —dijo otra voz femenina que no pertenecía a Noelani, Tani o Quinn, él no contestó ya que seguía tosiendo.

— Has inalado mucho humo —explicó Junior. De inmediato los paramédicos le pusieron una máscara de oxígeno.

— Debemos llevarlo al hospital de inmediato, a todos —insistió el paramédico y Danny no tuvo fuerzas para evitar que lo obligaran a volver a recostarlo.

Steve iba ir con él; pero Junior no lo permitió y en su lugar, Tani y Eric entraron a la ambulancia y esta partió. Otra ambulancia se llevó a Quinn y al japonés, ambas unidades escoltadas por patrullas policiales. Junior aseguró que los seguiría de inmediato, que no necesitaba pronta atención. Sólo entonces, ya sin sus compañeros a la vista, se permitió cerrar los ojos por unos instantes y soltar el aire que parecía haber estado reteniendo desde hacía rato.

— Junior, también debes ir —dijo Steve a su lado, notando la sangre en su polera oscura.

— Sí.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Catherine.

— Lo estaré —aseguró y caminó hacia Duke— Sólo para estar seguro, no tienes ningún sobrino policía recién graduado de la academia, ¿verdad?

— No, ¿por qué?

— Antes del ataque, un hombre uniformado entró pidiendo ayuda para su compañero herido. El apellido en su uniforme decía Lukela. Dijo que era tu sobrino.

— No sé quién pudo ser.

— Como sea, tenía explosivos, ahora está muerto y de él no habrá quedado nada —contó mirando las instalaciones destruidas.

— Junior, déjanos llevarte al hospital.

— Estoy bien, teniente, puedo conducir.

— Junior… —fue Steve.

— En verdad, señor, estoy bien —rebatió, la forense le dio un pañuelo para limpiarse la cara.

— Es imposible que puedas sacar tu auto, yo te llevo, ¿de acuerdo, hijo? —Junior aceptó la ayuda de Duke.

Todo el equipo fue internado en el hospital Tripler y estaban siendo sometidos a rigurosos estudios. Casi todos tenían algún hueso roto, cortes hasta donde ni siquiera lo imaginaron y es que sólo cuando la adrenalina bajó, el dolor que sintieron fue espantoso. Naturalmente, la ropa no había evitado que pedazos de vidrio, madera e incluso metal se incrustaran en la piel.

Afuera, muchos esperaron que no hubiera malas noticias, que les dijeran que todos estarían bien, que se recuperarían sin ninguna secuela grave. Lou también seguía siendo atendido.

Steve apenas pudo permanecer sentado y aunque su compañera trataba de calmarlo, él no lograba controlarse y tenía que ponerse a caminar o terminaría gritando a alguien. Había rechazado que le atendieran esa herida en un lado de su cabeza, y las que tenía en sus brazos. No le había importado nada más que buscar y proteger al rubio lo mejor posible.

Enojado, asustado, ansioso, con los ojos rojos… la imagen de sus amigos lastimados, la de Danny cayendo… todo amenazaba con hacerle perder la cordura. El tiempo pasaba lento y sin noticias, y él estaba ahí odiándose por no haber podido ayudarlos más, y porque en caso de necesitarlo, no era buen candidato para donar órganos debido a esa gran posibilidad de contraer cáncer en un futuro debido a aquella exposición al uranio.

Kamekona, Flipa y Duke acompañaban a un también nervioso Eric y a una Renee que trataba de mantenerse fuerte. En la ambulancia, el de Jersey, le había pedido a su sobrino que hablara con Rachel, decirle que estaba bien; pero que no le dijera nada a Charlie, que le llamaría en cuanto pudiera, pues no quería que lo viera tan lastimado y lo mismo para con su hija. Y el chico cumplió ni bien se llevaron a su tío a la sala de emergencias. El joven sabía que la información habría trascendido hasta el continente; pero era probable que sus familiares no se hubiesen enterado porque no había recibido llamada alguna y eso lo alivió en parte porque jamás fue fácil cada que debía decirle a su madre y abuelos que su tío D estaba herido; pero su teléfono sí sonó haciéndole saltar, pero no era una llamada de Nueva Jersey, era Rachel preocupada por no recibir más noticias de las que Eric le había dicho hacía ya un par de horas atrás.

— En verdad Rachel, no sé nada; tampoco he llamado a casa y no creo que debas llamar a Grace hasta no saber algo concreto, a mi tío no le gustaría que ella se preocupara. En cuanto sepa algo avisaré, lo prometo.

Y Steve volteó hacia el chico prontamente al escuchar el nombre de la joven. La imagen de los hijos de su excompañero hizo estragos en él. Confiaba en que el rubio saldría con bien, por supuesto que sí; pero de no haber conseguido salir del palacio, esos niños hubieran sufrido mucho y él no podría siquiera intentar consolarlos porque en su cabezota se decía que muy probablemente, Rachel sabría que su exmarido no lo quería cerca de sus hijos y, por lo tanto, ella tampoco lo permitiría.

Y la desesperación fue en aumento.

Ya de madrugada, todos con expresiones muy cansadas continuaban esperando y esperando. Algunos bebían un café y otros sólo tenían el vaso en la mano. Nadie quiso moverse e incluso más amigos llegaron ansiosos de saber las novedades al mismo tiempo que expresaban su incredulidad ante los hechos.

— Danny es fuerte, sabe que sus niños y su familia lo necesitan —había expresado _el perro_ acercándose al afectado SEAL que se mantuvo algo apartado. Steve asintió sabiendo que había perdido el derecho de incluirse como parte de la familia del rubio.

Y más tarde, Juliet Higgins y sus demás amigos también habían aparecido. También lo hizo un cansado detective Katsumoto.

— Descuide, comandante, —consoló dicho detective que se había acercado junto a Magnum— sus amigos estarán bien.

— Sí —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

— Nuestros Dioses están velando por ellos —aseguró Kumu maternalmente al más joven que se presentó como familiar del rubio— Confía en que tu tío y tus amigos estarán bien.

— Gracias —respondió Eric intentando ser fuerte. La amable señora presionó las manos de la esposa de Lou.

— Sea fuerte, su esposo también saldrá de todo esto.

— Lo sé —contestó ella a pesar de las lágrimas.

— Lamentamos lo del sargento Lincoln —dijo TC y Steve agradeció en susurro.

— ¿Hay algo sobre los atacantes? —cuestionó Rick.

— No sabemos mucho y quienes podrían darnos información están siendo atendidos y lo que quedó del palacio está siendo evaluado, nuestros técnicos aún no han podido iniciar con sus investigaciones —respondió Duke que recibía las constantes actualizaciones del oficial Pua que se había quedado en el lugar.

— Nadie se ha hecho responsable, así que probablemente no se trate de un ataque terrorista —dedujo la morena de pelo largo.

— Para lo que necesiten, estamos aquí —ofreció el caballero blanco.

Y las horas siguieron pasando, lentas, angustiosas y sin noticias, poniendo a todos más ansiosos cada que una puerta se habría, por lo demás, reinaba el silencio, cada uno sumido en sus recuerdos, y tratando de espantar malos pensamientos.

— ¿Sí, hola?

 _—_ _Steve, soy Chin._

— Hola amigo, qué gusto escucharte.

 _—_ _Igualmente. Abby me mostró lo que sucedió por allá, lo vio en las noticias ¿cómo están Danny, Lou y los otros?_

— Los están atendiendo, nadie nos ha dicho nada.

 _—_ _Sabes cómo es él, va a recuperarse y también los otros._

— Lou está mal, tuvo una gran caída; Renee está soportando, supongo que sus hijos están de camino.

 _—_ _Él también estará bien. Dijeron que alguien no sobrevivió._

— Sí, yo… era alguien a quien… dejé como mi reemplazo… era un buen tipo.

 _—_ _Lo siento, amigo. Lamento no estar allá, por aquí han estado pasando cosas raras y…_

— Te mantendré al tanto.

 _—_ _De acuerdo, y Steve, sé fuerte._

Finalmente, las noticias llegaron y cuando los médicos les comunicaron los resultados, los latidos de todos recuperaron el ritmo normal y aunque unos estaban más lastimados que otros, todos hasta ahora estaban estables.

Lou era el más delicado ya que por la caída, tenía un problema en la columna, además del bazo perforado, heridas y contusiones varias. Permanecería en observación y sólo su esposa tuvo el permiso para entrar a verlo.

Tani tenía una herida en la frente que afortunadamente no fue demasiado profunda y tenía una fisura en el pie probablemente a causa de la caída. Vidrios se habían incrustado en su piel, su rostro mostró varios moretones y también en el resto de su cuerpo.

Junior tenía una herida en su costado izquierdo, se había clavado un trozo de madera que él mismo se quitó aprovechando un momento en que nadie le prestaba atención mientras seguían dentro del palacio. Sin embargo, un pedazo seguía ahí y de igual manera, los vidrios también hicieron estragos en él. Los nudillos los tenía destrozados luego por la pelea en la azotea.

Adam tenía una herida de bala en su hombro, un corte en su brazo que recordemos, Tani había envuelto en un trozo de tela, muchos raspones, dos costillas fracturadas, estas últimas producidas por los escombros que lo golpearon duramente después de la última explosión. Manos lastimadas, también por la pelea sostenida.

Quinn, a parte de la rodilla, tenía dislocada la muñeca, una herida en la cabeza y un leve sangrado interno a causa de una fractura de costilla que estaba dañando algo en el interior, que ella en principio no sintió; hasta el momento en el que la estaban evaluando y descubierto el problema pudo ser controlado con una cirugía.

Danny había tenido problemas respiratorios más complicados que los otros, así que debió permanecer con oxígeno. Aquella bala al ser rozadura, no fue de importancia. Con la caída se había lastimado el hombro y de nuevo había sufrido daño en su rodilla. Al igual que todos, tenía cortes varios y heridas en sus manos.

El médico aconsejó dejarlos descansar, así que pasarían largas horas antes que pudieran verlos.

A Steve no le sirvió eso.

Sin que los otros lo notaran, excepto Catherine, el isleño alcanzó al doctor y le rogó por unos minutos para poder entrar en la habitación del de ojos azules.

— Por favor, doctor.

— Está dormido, comandante, el detective necesita reposo.

— Prometo no despertarlo.

— Cinco minutos, ni uno más.

Siempre le fue difícil entrar a una habitación de hospital para ver a ese hombre de cabellos rubios sobre una cama con aparatos médicos encima, aun si sólo se trataba de una intravenosa. Ahora tenía puesta la máscara de oxígeno, manos vendadas y eso viéndolo desde la puerta. Al acercarse, pudo ver hematomas en la piel que la sábana no cubría y todos aquellos cortes en su rostro y cuello. Esa herida cerca de sus delgados labios.

Steve agachó la cabeza y luego de un minuto la levantó, no se atrevió a tomar su mano; pero sí acariciarla un poco por encima de la venda, muy suavemente.

— Tú no deberías estar en esta cama, Danny.

Unos días después, y no sin antes haber pasado por nuevas evaluaciones médicas, la mayoría habían sido dados de alta, cada habitación seguía inundada de flores y tarjetas. Danny había necesitado un teléfono nuevo y cuando lo obtuvo, se encontró contestando llamadas de una y otra parte, incluyendo Jerry que estaba en el continente y también de parte de Chin. Otro tanto fueron mensajes. A pesar del tiempo, Sang Min seguía igual de molesto que siempre. Y su familia, bueno, tuvo que ser paciente y valiente para soportar el llanto de su madre y hermanas, además del tono en extremo preocupado de su padre y del resto de su familia. Hizo lo necesario para que olvidaran la idea de hacer el viaje para verlo y la razón era más que clara. Había una investigación abierta.

Charlie quería ver a su padre; pero el rubio no estaba muy dispuesto a dejar que su hijo viera sus heridas, no señor. En cambio, le llamó por la mañana y por la noche, le pidió a Rachel que protegiera al niño de los rumores y el miedo que todavía rondaba en la isla. Ella aceptó llevarse a Charlie bajo la excusa de ir a ver a Grace.

El hombre de Jersey se iba del hospital esa tarde con un sinfín de recomendaciones médicas.

— Perdimos a uno y tenemos a otro en terapia intensiva, —dijo al teléfono— así que, si el jefe adjunto necesita de alguien más de forma inmediata, yo lo entenderé… —escuchó palabras comprensivas del otro lado de la línea— Bueno, la investigación tomará un tiempo, estamos recurriendo a todas las agencias para identificar a los atacantes; pero es un proceso largo, necesito saber quién dio la orden y si nos deshicimos de todos… —de nuevo tuvo palabras de apoyo y un buen ofrecimiento de ayuda— Se lo agradezco —iba a marcar otro número; pero ya no estaba solo.

— Hola, Danny.

— Hola, Steven, ¿has venido a ver a Lou? —preguntó dejando el teléfono para seguir guardando sus cosas en un maletín.

— Dicen que ha empezado a responder a los estímulos, no demasiado; pero es algo. Renee, Sam y Will están con él.

— Iré a verlos antes de irme.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó aguantando las ganas de acercarse.

— Todo lo bien que se puede estar después de algo así.

— Sigues siendo tan hábil como cuando nos conocimos.

— Toda la energía que antes gastaba recorriendo varios kilómetros sólo para acompañar o rescatar y traer de regreso a un maldito imbécil malagradecido y embustero, ahora la uso para dirigir la unidad y entrenar —dijo finalmente mirándole y con una gran sonrisa sarcástica.

— Danny, por favor.

— Sí.

— Oye, sé que quieres llegar al fondo de esto y si necesitas ayuda… no lo sé, quizás eran ex militares o…

— Lo he pensado y dado que aquí hay uniformados que no son muy cooperativos, mañana tendré una reunión con alguien del Departamento de Defensa. Les guste o no, tendrán que cooperar.

— Bien… ¿Me dejarías llevarte a casa?

— No lo necesito; pero a Junior van a darle el alta también hoy, quizás el sí requiera transporte, Tani no puede conducir.

— Lamento no haber podido ayudarles. Yo…

— No te preocupes, no había nada que pudieras hacer —dijo cortante, el comandante iba a retirarse— ¡Steven! —Danny tomó su bastón y caminó hasta él— Esto te pertenece. Estaba en el piso de la oficina, supongo que se cayó por la prisa cuando empacaste. Perdona que no te la devolviera antes.

— ¿Te detuviste a buscar esto? —dijo mirando la medalla.

— La tenía en mi escritorio, la encontré cuando buscaba municiones. También lamento lo de tu gran amigo.

— Tú eres el que siempre va a ser mi gran amigo. Y antes que digas algo, te prometo que voy a dejarte en paz; pero si en algún momento me necesitas para lo que sea, ahí estaré —Danny se abstuvo de decir otro comentario hasta que Steve salió.

— Sé que eso es lo único que siempre seré para ti —susurró y tomó de nuevo su teléfono y marcó el número de su hija— Hola, cariño… sí, estoy bien, hoy salgo del hospital… No, esta vez no requiero tantos cuidados, esta vez puedo moverme, sólo tengo rasguños… Los noticieros han exagerado… Eric se encargará, tranquila. También tu tío Adam, se ha autonombrado mi enfermero, aunque él está peor que yo… Te extraño mucho; pero no quiero que vengas, porque planeo sorprenderte pronto…

Cuando Danny vio a la familia de Lou, no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Como todos, él estaba muy preocupado, aunque lo escondía o más bien, trataba de hacerlo; pero Renee lo conocía y lo abrazó dedicándole palabras de ánimo, y felicidad por verle en mejor estado, lo cual el corazón del detective agradeció. El cariño de los hijos de su compañero que también lo llamaban tío, también le dio alivio. Prometió visitar a su amigo tan seguido como pudiera.

Finalmente llegó el día donde despedían al compañero muerto de la unidad de élite. Casi todos estaban presentes. Por supuesto, también estaban Steve y Catherine, aunque más alejados de los sobrevivientes. La noticia seguía siendo cubierta por los noticieros; pero había la orden de no hacer comentarios y ninguno de los miembros dijo una palabra ante las cámaras. La policía se encargó de custodiar a los Five-O precautelando su bienestar, aunque sólo lo aceptaron mientras estaban en el sepelio. Mucho se decía del destino de la unidad; pero en su mayoría eran rumores. Tampoco obtuvieron algo del antiguo jefe que únicamente podía mirar apartado el comportamiento extrañamente hermético de sus excompañeros desde que salieron del hospital. Hasta Junior había evadido sus preguntas y todo lo que tenía que ver con lo acontecido.

Luego del funeral, todos, incluyendo a Duke, Pua y demás amigos cercanos se reunieron en el restaurante del barrio chino, ese lugar se había convertido en una especie de refugio para todos ellos, Kamekona hacía todo para sus amigos y que ellos se sintieran a gusto o al menos más tranquilos ya habiendo sido testigo de cómo la gente se acercaba a ellos a cuestionarles sobre si debían dejar la isla.

Habían colocado una gran fotografía del sargento de marina y todos brindaron en su memoria.

Para Catherine, era la primera vez que visitaba ese lugar, conocía la historia gracias a Steve y lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la colección de fotografías en las paredes, todos estaban ahí, incluso los que se hallaban en el continente.

— ¿Quién te tomó esta fotografía? —preguntó ella a Steve que también veía las imágenes.

— Ah…

— ¿Fue Danny?

— No… fue Lynn, Lynn Downey.

— Te vez feliz.

— … Sí, fue… ese fue un buen día, creo —volteó incómodo y en una silla un poco más allá vio al rubio con una botella de cerveza casi llena. Estaba serio, mirando a la nada. Steve se le acercó algo indeciso— ¿Hay alguna noticia sobre la investigación?

— Nada, hasta ahora nada sobre ellos, ni un rastro; es como si esos tipos no hubieran existido y es extraño, dimos muchos detalles a la hora de hacer los retratos; pero no salió nada en la base de datos de la policía; pero todavía falta ver que dicen las otras agencias.

— ¿Y de los que murieron en el helicóptero?

— Ellos tenían daños en las yemas de sus dedos, así que no se pudo tomar sus huellas digitales y probablemente cambiaron sus rasgos por lo que reconocimiento facial tampoco ha servido y no preguntes sobre registros dentales. No existen —Steve se frotó la cara, compartiendo la frustración del hombre de ojos azules— Hablé con Alicia Brown, se ofreció a ayudarnos, no sólo para entender a los atacantes. También quiere ayudarnos a comprender la pérdida que hemos tenido y la verdad es que, para mí, no hay mucho que analizar, ya sabes. Querían matarnos y lograron llevarse a uno. Y entonces recordé lo mal que sobrellevas las pérdidas y habiendo siendo amigo tuyo…

— ¿Dices que necesito ver un psicólogo?

— No estaría demás. Creo que no sería bueno para ti, volver a alterarte como te pasó antes y a Alicia la conoces bien. De hecho, más de una vez llegué a pensar que ella era lo que en verdad necesitabas en tu vida; pero es tu decisión —terminó levantándose y abandonando su botella sobre la mesa más cercana.

— ¿Quién es Alicia Brown? —preguntó Catherine acercándose en cuanto el rubio se alejó.

Danny se había retirado sintiéndose confundido, Lincoln no le había agradado del todo; pero lo integró al equipo y a pesar que el hombre a veces se había portado como Steve cuando empezó esta aventura del Five-O, él ya no quiso lidiar de nuevo con alguien así, esa tarea se la había dejado a Quinn y ella había podido batallar con él de mejor forma de lo que Danny hubiera logrado. Ella sintió mucho la muerte del moreno.

Williams no fue el único en salir del lugar, los demás también lo habían hecho en silencio y por un momento se habían reunido con el detective que les dio ciertas recomendaciones antes que abordara el auto alquilado, su Camaro, al igual que los otros autos también fueron víctimas del fuego. Quinn y Adam también se retiraron, luego de no conseguir que Danny se quedara con ellos, así que, Junior y Tani fueron los únicos que volvieron a entrar; pero tampoco estaban muy conversadores.

— ¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Catherine mirando a Steve que, desde que llegaron a la casa, jugaba con su corbata, tirado en el sillón al lado de Eddie.

— En nada.

— Si fuera Eddie el que te preguntara, ¿le contestarías lo mismo?

— Catherine…

— Sé que esto te ha afectado, que hubieras querido estar a su lado; pero ellos ya no son tu equipo, son de Danny. Es lógico que le sigan a él, que hablen con él, es el jefe.

— Sabes que no es únicamente el jefe, Danny es mucho más que eso.

— Sabes lo que quiero decir. Steve, no te preocupes por él, no está solo. Junior y Adam no lo dejaron y no lo harán mientras siga en la isla, tampoco Tani o Quinn, ni Lou.

— Antes de bajar por la cuerda, Danny le dijo algo a Junior. Fue como un padre dándole a su hijo un último consejo.

— Él está vivo —le recordó y, aun así, Steve cerró sus ojos con fuerza y agachó la cabeza. Eddie le lamió la mano y el moreno le agradeció— ¿También piensas en lo que te dijeron Tani y Quinn? Yo estaba ahí, ¿recuerdas?

Por supuesto que lo recordaba.

 _—_ _¡Steve! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —protestó Tani apareciendo y McGarrett se maldecía así mismo por no encontrar un plan y Tani continuaba reclamándole. Noelani y Eric lloraban con impotencia._

 _—_ _¡Steve! —esta vez fue Quinn._

 _—_ _No hay modo…_

 _—_ _¡No podemos dejarlos a su suerte! —volvió a gritar la de tez más morena._

 _—_ _¡Lo sé!_

 _—_ _Danny debe estar pensando que estás buscando una forma de ayudarlos._

 _—_ _Lo siento, Quinn, el helicóptero de la policía tiene órdenes de no acercarse._

 _—_ _¡Antes eso no te hubiera detenido! ¡Te vi manejar un helicóptero y sacarnos de en medio del fuego con todo y casa! ¿De nuevo vas a decepcionar a la persona que tanto te ha amado?_

El recuerdo de aquel reclamo hizo que los ojos del teniente comandante se humedecieran de nuevo como aquel día y de nuevo no hizo el intento de evitarlo. Estuvo a punto de ver morir a Danny. Una de sus peores pesadillas. Recordó que, en cuanto el hombre enemigo cayó casi frente a ellos, se obligó a buscar algo para ayudarlos y lo más cercano, fue una escalera que, si bien no era muy alta, facilitaría llegar hasta la planta superior y si los muchachos no conseguían una forma de bajar hasta ella, él subiría hasta donde fuera posible, lo más cercano de Adam, Junior y Danny y se quedaría con ellos, por más que recibiera gritos y otras agresiones de cierto detective y aun cuando todo estallara.

— Le he ofrecido ayuda; pero no la aceptó, dijo que ya se contactó con el director en Langley. Definitivamente no me quiere cerca —contó la morena con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Después de lo que ha pasado está más que enojado y seguramente frustrado. Yo también ofrecí ayudarle; pero él mismo se ha encargado de hablar con el Departamento de Defensa y recurrirá a quien sea para esclarecer esto. Esos tipos no sabían con quien se estaban metiendo —aseguró con convicción.

— Yo nunca he dudado lo que él siente por ti.

— ¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste?

— No hacía falta. Danny siempre te dejó elegir y él asumió el papel que le diste como tu compañero, tu amigo y te aceptó como el tío de sus hijos. Alguna vez estando lejos, supuse que ustedes ya habían intercambiado tarjetas de amor en San Valentín —rio haciendo que Steve también sonriera— Es hora de empacar, van a asignarme a otra misión. ¿Me acompañarás?

— No lo haré, Catherine.

— Esta vez no puedes decir que no me despedí o que te mentí.

— Una despedida sin mentiras o excusas. Así, es lo correcto; pero quiero saber, si nos hubiéramos casado, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que hubiéramos durado?

— Quisiera decir que, para siempre; pero… Si lo piensas, la relación más sincera y en la que más tiempo has durado, ha sido con él.

— Y tuve que arruinarlo. Por Dios, Cath, ¿qué fue lo que le hice?

— Danny tiene toda la razón, eres un animal.

El rubio llegó a su habitación luego de un par de reuniones y una nueva visita al hospital. Por ahora, se había decidido que ninguno volviera a su casa, y que, en cambio, se hospedaran en distintos hoteles y también ser discretos a la hora de transitar por la isla.

En cuanto abrió la puerta vio un sobre en blanco en el piso. Extrañado, la levantó y lo abrió. Conocía esa letra; pero no leyó la carta y en cambio la regresó al sobre dejándolo descuidadamente sobre la mesa. Apenas se había quitado la ropa y retirado la venda de su mano para ir hacia la ducha, tenía mucho en que pensar; pero también necesitaba relajarse.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**N/A:** Lo bueno de un día de elecciones es que se puede caminar, dar una vuelta, curiosear entre la minferia que se arma, tomar un helado y encontrarte con amigos que regresan a su viejo barrio sólo para asistir al recinto de votación. Disfrutas también de un buen almuerzo. Lo malo, es que el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido y ni cuenta te das. Pero estoy aquí más de las tres de la madrugada publicando.

Pasó lo que creo yo, siempre iba a pasar de un modo u otro, las cosas entre Steve y Catherine se enfriaron y hasta ahí.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
